Naruto :Las enseñanzas de un demonio
by Nara me cae bien
Summary: Un maestro distinto, una meta distinta. A Naruto la vida le dio una alternativa y el la tomo, pero algunas cosas son simplemente... inevitables.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic, así que es posible cometa algunos errores de novato, tengan un poco de paciencia y digan cuáles son esos errores, para ir mejorando durante la historia.

La historia será algo lenta, con episodios un poco sangrientos y algunos medio sádicos, pero la mayor parte será tranquilo; avisare cuando vaya presentar escenas duras. El fic está pensado para que se desarrolle en base a recuerdos.

Solo queda decir: 3, 2, 1 comenzamos.

Disclaimer.

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. . Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

—Hola— personaje hablando

— (Hola) — personaje pensando

 **—** **Voy a devorar tu alma— ser sobrenatural hablando**

— **(Voy a devorar tu alma) — ser sobrenatural pensando**

Advertencia: si no terminan de leer el fic, Jashin sama los castigara. Ok, no es cierto pero denle una oportunidad.

Advertencia (la real): ligero cambio de personalidad en algunos personajes.

 **Capitulo 1**

En lo profundo del bosque se ven las huellas del que fue un campo de batalla; kunais y shuriken clavados en los troncos o esparcidos por el suelo, algunos arboles caídos, extrañas ramas saliendo del suelo, pequeñas lenguas de fuego a punto de extinguirse; en medio de esa destrucción se pueden ver un par de figuras, ambas muestran las huellas de la lucha que recién termino, el primero es un hombre vestido con una capa negra y nubes rojas, está tirado en el suelo dando la cara al cielo; se observa claramente una herida en su rostro, para ser exactos su ojo derecho ha desaparecido, su mano derecha también presenta una gran herida, su rostro solo se muestra serio y a pesar de estar herido no emite quejido alguno, a su lado hay una máscara rota con forma de espiral, de color naranja ; no hay duda, el orgullo de Madara Uchiha no permite que pida clemencia ni mostrar debilidad. La otra figura se encuentra recargada contra el tronco de un árbol, su aspecto es deplorable, se notan varias heridas en su cuerpo, su ropa que en algún momento fue una capa negra con capucha, uno de los uniformes ANBU, ahora está rota, manchas de tierra y sangre se esparcen por su cuerpo, la máscara ANBU inu que cubre su rostro apenas permanece en su lugar a pesar de mostrar varias fisuras.

Lo único que se puede escuchar en ese momento es la conversación que tienen ambos shinobi.

—Pensé que el gran Madara se vería un poco mayor, al final creo que solo eres un impostor que intenta usar la fama de un muerto.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar —y yo pensé que si alguien tendría el poder para luchar contra mi seria por lo menos uno de los kages y no un simple ANBU que jamás podrá decir al mundo que me venció— ,mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa el Uchiha.

Se escucho una pequeña risa bajo la máscara ANBU —vencerte fue un juego de niños.

El ANBU solo se dedico a estirar su cuerpo intentando darle algún descanso, pues esa pelea lo había dejado molido, —te contare un secreto, no me importa si nadie sabe sobre nuestro pequeño encuentro, es mas prefiero que así sea.

Por la mente del Uchiha pasaban varias ideas de por qué no deseaba fama ese shinobi y solo una era lógica, se encontró con uno de esos shinobis que no buscan reconocimiento, solo cumplir con su deber de proteger a su aldea, no por nada ese era un ANBU de Konoha, tenía la voluntad de fuego —Godaime Hokage debe estar feliz de tener perros falderos tan fieles y fuertes que la protejan a ella y a la aldea.

El ANBU solo levanto el rostro de manera distraída para observar el cielo de la tarde — ¿qué te hace pensar que peleo por Konoha?, fue mi deseo pelear contra ti porque amenazas mi existencia y porque no decirlo, quizá por venganza. Además si el mundo se entera que vencí al supuesto Uchiha Madara, vendrán muchas preguntas que no quiero responder y mi vida se volverá ….. problemática (maldito Shikamaru, ya me pego su problemático, solo falta que me acueste para ver las nubes).

De entre los arboles lentamente apareció un hombre vestido con el uniforme de Konoha — tal parece que esta pelea ya termino, buen trabajo inu —, el ANBU solo volteo el rostro y miro fijamente al recién llegado —al fin apareces, ¿acaso tuviste que ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle? o solo te perdiste en el camino de la vida, Kakashi.

El recién llegado solo sonrió con su ojo feliz —vamos inu, yo siempre confié en ti, no había necesidad de preocuparse, además tuve que resolver algunos inconvenientes.

El ANBU volvió a acomodarse contra el tronco mientras planeaba algún modo de hacerle pagar a Kakashi por su retraso —(¿Quemare su icha icha? ¿Robare toda su ropa y solo le dejare un traje como el de Gai?, ¿le digo a la oba chan que él se robo la ultima botella de sake que tenía en su oficina? ¿o solo lo asesino?)—,el Hatake sintió escalofríos solo de pensar en su futuro —mmm inu, ¿sabes que estás pensando en voz alta?

Madara solo veía mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza —son un par de idiotas, ¿cómo es posible que sujetos tan infantiles me vencieran?

Al decir esto, gano la atención de los dos shinobi de Konoha, provocando que Kakashi lo viera con los ojos desorbitados (n/a claro solo vieron su ojo del lado derecho) y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedo sin palabras, le tomo un minuto poder hablar y lo único que salió de sus labios fue —¿Obito?

Al ver la reacción del ninja copia, el ANBU volvió a poner atención a la situación que se estaba dando —Kakashi, ¿lo conoces?— el ninja copia solo asintió con la cabeza —supongo que hace tiempo no lo ves, ¿eran amigos o enemigos?.

El ex ANBU recuperándose de la impresión comenzó a hablar **—** el es Uchiha Obito, fue mi compañero de equipo, pero esto es imposible, murió durante la guerra— levantando su protector mostro el sharingan implantado en donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo, mientras veía fijamente al Uchiha —el me regalo esto.

El ANBU negó divertido —hubiera sido mejor que te regalara un reloj con alarma o una agenda.

Kakashi seguía procesando los hechos —(Obito ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿por qué no regresaste a la aldea?¿por qué nos atacas?).— Había tantas preguntas en la cabeza de Hatake que no sabía por dónde empezar.

El Uchiha mirando con odio a Kakashi comenzó a relatar lo que paso después de quedar sepultado por las rocas; su encuentro con Madara, su recuperación y entrenamiento con los Zetzus, los planes de Madara, y por ultimo, lo mas doloroso: el sellado de sanbi y muerte de la chica que amaba: Rin, a manos de Kakashi.

Óbito confronto duramente a un shockeado Kakashi, recordándole el acto que más le había dolido al Hatake: asesinar a su compañera; esa muerte fue el punto de quiebre para Obito, fue entonces que lanzo su dolor contra el mundo shinobi, fue el momento en que decidió que crearía un mundo nuevo, un mundo donde no hubiera dolor, un lugar donde Obito Uchiha sería feliz junto con sus amigos.

Al terminar de contar su historia, el Uchiha seguía manteniendo esa mirada de rencor hacia el ninja copia, mientras este reflejaba tristeza y arrepentimiento en su rostro, el silencio sepulcral del momento fue roto por una pequeña risa que fue creciendo hasta hacerse estruendosa y un ANBU revolcándose en el piso mientras sostenía sus manos en su estomago, así es, el ANBU se estaba cagando de la risa.

—jajajajajajajajaja, entonces este baka fue un shinobi de konoha y compañero tuyo, debo decirlo Kakashi, los dos resultaron ser unos niños llorones, el es un niño llorón enojado con la vida y tu un niño llorón triste por la vida que le toco y todo por una chica con la que nunca tuvieron nada ninguno de los dos jajajaja.

—Callate— gritaron Kakashi y el Uchiha al mismo tiempo mientras al Hatake lo rodeaba un aura depresiva.

— ¡Que sensibles!

Kakashi ya recuperando su habitual tranquilidad fue a sentarse al lado del ANBU y pudo observar mejor a su ex compañero, para después hablar con el ANBU de Konoha, —veo que tu plan fue exitoso.

El de la máscara de inu solo suspiro, se removió otra vez en su lugar y volvió a hablar —claro que fue un éxito, aunque casi me mata en el proceso, es muy fuerte y casi no comete errores, ahora solo resta esperar.

Kakashi sonrio con su ojo feliz, para después hacer una invocación —kuchiyose no jutsu— al instante apareció un pequeño perro —Pakkun, necesito que lleves un mensaje a la aldea, informa que Madara Uchiha a sido derrotado y capturado.

El ANBU levanto la mano, haciendo una señal para que espere y después de pensar un momento hablo —Kakashi, es mejor que solo informes la derrota de este tipo, informar que lo hemos capturado es innecesario en este momento, solo harás que envíen escuadrones todas las aldeas para pelear por su custodia, si asumen que el está muerto se tomaran su tiempo para enviar gente a recuperar su cuerpo, prefiero decidir si conviene llevarlo a la aldea.

Kakashi pensaba en lo dicho por el ANBU —si lo consideras un peligro lo asesinaras aquí mismo—, afirmo el ninja copia.

El ANBU ignoro lo dicho por Kakashi —solo digo que es mejor decidir que información llega a la aldea, siendo un ex-shinobi de Konoha puede crear dificultades en la alianza con lo que diga, recuerda que sus actos amenazan directamente la existencia de inocentes, además no es seguro que sobreviva a la pelea, tu entiendes.

Kakashi solo asintió con la cabeza y ordeno a Pakkun que informara solo la derrota de Madara, para después quedar los dos shinobi de Konoha en silencio.

—Jajajajajaja— el ANBU volvió a reír, provocando la curiosidad en el ninja copia, —¿se pude saber de qué te ríes? Espero que no sea de mi.

El ANBU ya mas calmado y volviendo a mirar el cielo empezó a hablar mas para si mismo que para contestar a Kakashi —pensaba en que la vida tiene un extraño sentido del humor, termine peleando en contra de un muerto.

Obito había escuchado sus palabras, también comenzó a reír —jajaja a pesar de ser un ANBU se ve que eres joven, ya deberías saber que la vida shinobi esta llena de secretos y mentiras; por el bien de las naciones a veces los vivos están muertos y los muertos están vivos , no soy el primero que regresa de la muerte la diferencia es que yo volví para destruir el sistema shinobi.

El ANBU solo negó con la cabeza y miro directamente al Uchiha, —la ironía de la vida no es que yo terminara peleando con un muerto, lo verdaderamente irónico es que en esta ocasión se enfrentaron dos seres que ya no debían existir, porque …. ¡yo también estoy muerto!—

—¿que significa?— Obito mantenía completa atención sobre el ANBU.

—algo que tú debes saber: la verdad no existe.

Obito a pesar de su estado intento enfocar su vista en el ANBU, mientras este lentamente echaba hacia atrás la capucha dejando ver un cabello rubio con puntas algo desordenadas, un poco largo, lo suficiente para que llegara al hombro y amarrado en una coleta baja, para después quitarse tranquilamente la máscara, mostrando una piel morena clara y unos ojos azules, mientras parte del rostro era cubierto con una máscara que cubría hasta la nariz igual a la de Kakashi; el Uchiha al ver parte del rostro del ANBU solo pudo mostrar sorpresa e incluso algo de miedo, la única frase que salió de su boca fue un :

—¡Yondaime Hokage!


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic y marcarlo en favoritos y follow.

Es algo corto este capítulo, pero espero sea entretenido.

Disclaimer.

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. . Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

—Hola— personaje hablando

— (Hola) — personaje pensando

 **—** **Voy a devorar tu alma— ser sobrenatural hablando**

— **(Voy a devorar tu alma) — ser sobrenatural pensando**

 **Capitulo 2**

El rubio se levanto lentamente mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba y con voz tétrica se enfilo hacia el shinobi vencido —Muy bien Uchiha, me has reconocido, ya debes saber que solo he venido para mandar tu alma al infierno, he regresado para sellar tu destino, pero también vine a revelarte una gran verdad, yo …. ¡soy tu padre!

Obito se encontraba sin palabras, mientras a Kakashi le resbalaba una gotita en la cabeza. —inu, deja de insultar la memoria de sensei con tus chistes malos.

El ANBU solo se rasco la nuca mientras reía, —jejeje es que no resistí las ganas, tengo pocas oportunidades como esta.

Obito, ya recuperado de la impresión y aun sin enfocar bien, pudo hablar —espera, eres muy parecido a yondaime, ¿tienes alguna relación con el? O solo es coincidencia que tengas ese parecido.

El rubio camino un poco estirando sus piernas, mientras respondia —es verdad que tengo un gran parecido a yondaime hokage, pero eso no debe sorprenderte, después de todo el fue mi padre.

Obito al escuchar eso, pudo entender el por que del parecido pero aun le quedaban dudas —acepto que es posible seas hijo de yondaime, pero nunca escuche que tuviera otro hijo, ¿mantuvo en secreto tu existencia?

El rubio quien ahora volvía a estirarse e intentaba acomodarse la ropa contesto —no, de hecho el apenas me conoció, fue el consejo de la aldea el que decidió mantener en secreto mi relación con el hokage—, Obito, volvió a sonreir. —vaya esa aldea si que sabe guardar secretos, nunca supe de tu existencia, supongo que naciste después de que yo deje la aldea y antes del incidente con el kyubi, y aun asi tuviste la misma suerte que su hijo al que decidió condenar convirtiéndolo en un jinchuriki.

Mientras revisaba su mascara ANBU, el rubio giro para ver al Uchiha —creo que estas un poco confundido, yondaime solo tuvo un hijo.

Obito simplemente quedo callado mientras procesaba la información —entonces hay cosas que no has dicho, siempre supe que su hijo era el jinchuriki, pero el murió hace varios años y ahora me dices que el solo tuvo un hijo y ese eres tu.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo bajo la máscara del ANBU —creo que ya olvidaste que yo también estoy muerto, pero para aclarar tus dudas será mejor que me presente, soy el hijo de Namikaze Minato y de Uzumaki Kushina, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y soy el jinchuriki del kyubi.

El Uchiha se sorprendió por lo que se acaba de enterar y de inmediato formo una idea de lo sucedido —interesante lo que has dicho, las noticias que llegaron acerca de tu muerte parece que fueron algo exagerados, debo aceptar que Konoha hizo un gran trabajo fingiendo tu muerte y desapareciendo todo rastro de tu existencia, por varios meses dude de tu muerte e infiltre a varios espías para confirmar la noticia, todo indicaba que era cierto, al final tuve que aceptarlo, obligándome a cambiar un poco los planes y ahora sé que fue una gran mentira de Konoha para proteger a su arma principal.

El rubio volvió a reir, provocando la desconfianza en el Uchiha —Jajaja mi estimado baka, Konoha no tuvo nada que ver en eso, la suerte y una decisión un poco precipitada fue lo que creo esa "verdad", de no haber sucedido así, tal vez yo de verdad estaría muerto y tu feliz por cumplir tus planes; Konoha es muy descuidada en cuanto a la identidad de su jinchuriki, bastaba con poner atención sobre el niño mas odiado de aldea para poder identificarlo, además de que Itachi sabía perfectamente de mi existencia y apariencia; morir fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Esas palabras sacaron de balance al Uchiha quien ahora no tenia idea de que había pasado y se maldijo por eso pues, desconocer esos hechos le costo la derrota —si Konoha no creo ese plan, ¿quien fue?, ¿con que propósito?, ¿conocían la existencia de Akatsuki y decidieron frustrar nuestros planes?

El rubio quien volvió a mirar el cielo y de cuya cara no se borraba esa pequeña sonrisa hablo —ya te lo dije, solo fue suerte, desconocía por completo mi condición de contenedor del kyubi, desconocía la existencia de Akatsuki y menos sabia de sus planes, la muerte no fue planeada, fue una solución rápida para salir de un apuro, en cuanto a quien comenzó esta locura basta decir que es alguien muy hábil pero en ese momento tenia planes propios los cuales no tenían que ver con salvar el mundo y en los cuales yo encajaba de manera perfecta.

Obito se mostraba confundido y molesto; elaborar y seguir un plan cuyo objetivo es acabar con el sistema shinobi dependía de tener la información correcta, conocer a su enemigo, anticipar movimientos, jugar con su mente, llevar la pelea al terreno que mas le convenia, actuar desde las sombras ;también sabía que la suerte es un factor que se debe tomar en cuenta, incluso ese factor había estado a su favor en algunas ocasiones y las pocas que jugo en su contra pudo sobreponerse; pero en definitiva no saber que el jinchuriki estaba con vida y que este le dijera que todo fue cuestión de suerte, escapaba de la lógica de su plan y eso lo echaba a perder, — por lo menos dime en que consistió esa suerte y quien te ayudo a escapar de Konoha (si consigo que el jinchuriki me de detalles de lo que paso ganare tiempo para recuperarme o que alguno de los miembros de akatsuki venga ayudarme)

Naruto volvió a mirar al derrotado Uchiha, y lanzo un pequeño suspiro

—No se si sea eso correcto, después de todo eres mi rival y en cierta manera lo que soy te lo debo a ti, arruinaste mi vida; y el que comencemos a hablar como si fuéramos amigos no me hace mucha gracia.

Obito mantenia una mirada serena y sin ninguna clase de temor —piensa que es una manera de pasar el tiempo mientras piensan que harán conmigo, quizá eso de algún modo te ayude a decidir mi destino, además tu ya escuchaste la historia de mi vida después de que se me dio por muerto.

Ya mas relajado el rubio pensó que no seria tan mala idea, después de todo pasaría un rato para que llegaran los refuerzos de la alianza —supongo que tienes razón, debo distraer mi mente un poco para poder decidir que hacer contigo, aun asi lo que tu nos has contado de tu vida, es muy poco, nunca dijiste por ejemplo donde esta esa base donde te recuperaste de tus heridas o como se formo Akatsuki, por lo que escuche, en un principio era un grupo muy diferente al actual y su meta era encontrar la paz.

Kakashi que hasta ese momento había estado callado decidió intervenir

—Vamos Naruto, es buena idea para pasar el rato además de que asi también me entero de que demonios paso, tu nunca me has contado la historia completa y tengo curiosidad, ya después habrá tiempo de sacarle esa información.

El rubio se volvió a sentar junto al árbol y recargo el cuerpo contra su tronco, en definitiva la historia iba para largo —vaya contigo se ve que eres ejemplo de la responsabilidad Kakashi, esta bien se los contare, para poder entender por completo la historia debo comenzar a contar como era mi vida en Konoha y como eso fue una de las cosas que me hizo desaparecer de la aldea, asi que mejor acomódate Kakashi porque voy a tardar un poco, y tu Obito quedate quieto y pon atención.

El Uchiha lo miro molesto —como si pudiera ir a otro lado.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic y marcarlo en favoritos y follow.

También debo agradecer a 1984drian y Alejo por sus comentarios

Disclaimer.

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. . Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Cap 3

El rubio comenzó a acomodar sus recuerdos de infancia y cuando estuvo listo, comenzó hablar

—Ustedes saben que la vida de los jinchuriki siempre es difícil no importa su aldea o rango ninja, pocos son los contenedores que ganan el respeto o aprecio de la gente de su propia aldea, la mayoría de nosotros somos mal vistos, ignorados, en ocasiones despreciados, temidos y hasta odiados, dependiendo de cuantos problemas cause el biju en la aldea; en mi caso ser contenedor de un biju que hacía poco había destruido Konoha y mato un gran número de shinobi y civiles hizo que las personas me vieran con odio, los recuerdos de las personas que murieron durante el ataque aun estaban frescos y también con cierto miedo, pues sabían que el "demonio" en mi interior era la más poderosa de las bestias con cola, muchos nunca vieron a Uzumaki Naruto, solo vieron a Kyuby no Youko; debo agradecer al viejo Hokage que nadie intentara atacarme dentro de la villa, la ley que Sandaime creó para que nadie me dijera que yo era el contenedor de un biju y que no debían atacarme hizo posible que mi vida no fuera un total infierno y en parte lo logro, pero jamás pudo controlar las reacciones de las personas, si bien no me agredían físicamente, el despreciarme, ignorarme o el mirarme con rencor provocaron dolor en mi,…. el viejo no pudo evitar que la gente me odiara con toda su alma.

—Que los niños no quisieran jugar conmigo porque sus padres se los prohibían era lo más común, era por eso que me la pasaba gritando y haciendo estupideces, de algún modo tenía que llamar su atención, pero solo conseguía miradas frías y que la gente se alejara; si esas persona supieran que en lugar de destruirme, eso me fortaleció, no lo creerían, creo que mas por instinto que por pensarlo llegue a la conclusión que debía luchar y no importando nada debía avanzar, lo único que no podía hacer era rendirme o caer en el odio, ya verían esos desgraciados que Uzumaki Naruto se volvería importante y tendrían que verlo con respeto, nunca más me iban a ignorar; eso pensaba aunque nunca lo conseguí; la manera en que los aldeanos me miraban hizo nacer mi instinto de lucha y supervivencia.

El Uchiha un poco harto de esa explicación decidió hablar —ya sabemos que los jinchuriki no la pasan bien, si me entregaras por voluntad propia tu biju haría lo posible por evitar tu muerte, yo creare un mundo libre de ese odio, librare al mundo del dolor y nadie más tendría que pasar por lo mismo.

Naruto fijo la mirada en el rostro del Uchiha, sus ojos transmitían serenidad, pero si se ponía atención se sabia que la mente del rubio ya no estaba ahí —Crearas un mundo libre de odio y dolor eh…. Eres un imbécil, lo que tu deseas es imposible que un hombre lo logre…..

Flash back

Al interior de una pequeña cueva, dos personas miraban el lento bailar de unas frágiles llamas que les daban luz y calor; uno de ellos era Naruto de casi 10 años, el otro era un anciano, el era delgado, de piel morena, su cabeza libre de cabellos hacían notar aun mas unas inusuales orejas grandes, un rostro enmaracado por pequeñas cejas y lleno de arrugas aunque con una pequeña sonrisa que nunca desaparecia de sus labios; ambos cubrían sus cuerpos con mantas para evitar la perdida de calor, a la vez que probaban distraerse de algún modo.

Mientras Naruto afilaba un kunai, el anciano hacia pasar las cuentas del rosario que sostenía en su mano —gaki, ¿sabes que tu sensei te mantiene a su lado para poder aprovecharse de tu poder?

El niño sin dejar de poner atención al kunai contesto con voz monótona —hai, lo se

El anciano volvió a insistir —si lo sabes ¿Por qué sigues con el?

Naruto dejo de afilar el kunai por un momento antes de hablar —cuando sensei me ve, puedo ver en sus ojos cuando hay decepcion, molestia, a veces furia, a veces orgullo… pero nunca me ha mirado con odio ni miedo; sensei me ve a mí, no a mi prisionero.

El hombre comprendió que el niño se aferraba a quienes lo aceptaban — ¿y solo por eso lo seguiras? El es ambicioso, no tiene escrupulos, para conseguir su meta hara todo lo que sea necesario. El creció en un mundo de sangre y traición.

Naruto sacaba otro kunai mientras pensaba su respuesta —oji san, tienes razón, sensei es eso y mas, pero también sabes que no es el único hombre asi,… tu y yo sabemos que el mundo es asi.

—Pero no tiene que ser asi, el mundo será como tu lo desees.

Naruto sonrio —entonces si sensei es lo bastante fuerte, podrá crear el mundo que el desea.

El anciano hizo que no con la cabeza —te explicare algo, no hay un mundo, hay muchos mundos.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza mientras veía con los ojos entrecerrados al anciano —¿nani? No entiendo, yo solo conozco este mundo. ¿Dónde están los otros mundos?

—En los deseos de cada hombre, si un hombre desea paz la encontrara, si desea poder lo encontrara, si desea destruir lo hara; por ejemplo, existe el mundo shinobi, el mundo samurái, el mundo de los monjes y otros mas.

Naruto estaba aun mas perdido con esa explicación por lo que solo podía revolverse el cabello ante la deseperacion por no entender las palabras del anciano —no entiendo nada, los shinobi, samuráis y monjes están en este mundo ¿o no? Como pueden ser un mundo aparte.

—El mundo a que me refiero es su modo de pensar, actuar, vivir y hasta morir; todos habitamos la misma tierra pero no todos pensamos igual; tu sensei pretende forzar un cambio en el mundo a partir de imponerse por la fuerza.

Naruto medito las palabras del anciano —pero eso siempre es asi, si eres fuerte dominas.

El anciano sonrio —tienes razón, dominas; pero no convences, tu mundo no puede imponerse.

—y si sensei deseara cosas buenas

El hombre sonrio aun mas al ver que el niño mantenía atención sobre el —aunque deseara cosa buenas, no puede imponerlas, los otros mundos se resistirán; solo puedes mostrar tu mundo y si a las personas les agrada te acompañaran en tu mundo, pero suponer que tu mundo es mejor y por eso deben seguirte solo acarrea problemas; negarías el derecho que tenemos a pensar y sentir como individuos

Naruto probo entender esa idea y aplicarla en el mismo —entonces, si yo creo mi mundo,… yo decido como vivir y pensar.

—siempre que tu mundo no afecte otro.

Naruto miraba fijamente el fuego frente a el —pero si mi mundo no se parece a otros, entonces ¿me aceptaran los otros mundos?

—Tal vez si o tal vez no, te llamarían hereje, renegado o visionario.

El niño solo arqueo la ceja ante esa respuesta —etto, ¿Qué es hereje, y que es visinaro?

El anciano solto una pequeña risa ante la duda de ese niño —tienes razón primero debería decirte que significa hereje y vi-sio-na-rio, solo digamos que son personas que se salen de la ley o lo normal. Para que entiendas mas facil solo te dire lo que he aprendido hasta hoy "el mundo…

Fin de flash back

—"El mundo de uno, no es el mundo de todos", esa es una de las reglas en la tierra, Uchiha baka…

De pronto la mirada del rubio volvió a resplandecer, como si su mente acabara de regresar de ese lugar al que habia partido —además eso de entregarme voluntariamente ¿acaso crees que sigo haciendo estupideces? (un Naruto chibi estaba hincado y rezaba: por favor Kami, que Kakashi no diga nada) Soy un poco loco, pero no soy un baka, además ya te dije que a pesar de la clase de vida que me toco decidí seguir adelante y no dejar de luchar, ahora ¿en que me quede?

Kakashi que estaba a punto de recordarle a Naruto algunas de las estupideces que había hecho últimamente, prefirió recordarle en que parte de la historia se quedo —estabas en la parte en la que decidiste nunca rendirte.

—Gracias Kakashi, como decía, entendí que lo único que no podía hacer era rendirme, asi que me levantaba todos los días dispuesto a seguir adelante y hacerle una que otra broma a algunos de los aldeanos que tan mal me caian.

Fue el turno del ninja copia de interrumpir — espera yo crei que tu camino era nunca rendirte, no caer en el odio y sin importar que te trataran mal los aldeanos , intentabas ganarte su respeto y que las bromas solo eran una manera de llamar la atención, pero ¿ahora dices que lo hacias para que pasaran un mal rato? -

El rubio prefirió mirar el cielo que contestar de frente —Kakashi, solo era un niño, no era muy congruente, además dije que no quería caer en el odio, pero una poquita de venganza no caia mal , ya después entendí que odio y venganza iban juntos— Naruto se rascaba la nuca mientras admitia esa parte — ahora solo las hago para divetirme y darles una lección a aquellos que molestan a los mas débiles.

— Naruto, aunque sean para defender a los mas débiles sigues haciendo bromas por venganza.

El rubio ahora si encaro al ninja copia —te equivocas Kakashi no es venganza, es justicia (tal vez malentendida, sadica, un poco ruda, pero muy eficiente jejeje )

Kakashi solo lo miraba mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza —Naruto, sigues pensando en voz alta—, el rubio ahora se rascaba la mejilla mientras reia nerviosamente —jejeje, bueno mejor sigo con la historia.

—Cuando entre a la academia, las cosas no cambiaron mucho, seguía siendo ignorado por los compañeros de clase, los sensei me miraban de manera fría, admito que no era el más brillante pero me esforzaba para convertirme en un buen shinobi; aun así poco a poco fui aceptado por algunos como Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba supongo que como éramos igual de vagos ayudo mucho, las niñas en ese momento no me interesaban y aunque así hubiera sido, no habría tenido éxito, el teme ya era perseguido por todas (sigo sin saber que le ven), pero yo si tenia una amiga era la heredera de su clan, Hyuga Hinata a ella la conoci de un modo un poco raro.

Flash back

Dentro de una pequeña arboleda una pequeña niña de ojos perla se encontraba rodeada por tres niños.

—Pidenos perdón por tirar nuestro helado.

La pequeña solo se inclinaba, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse producto de las lagrimas que estaban a punto de escapar y de manera nerviosa pedia disculpas

—Onegai, de.. dejenme ir, yo. yo ,fue mi culpa.

Los niños, ya con más energía seguían hablando de la niña

—Es increíble que ella sea una Hyuga, son unos presumidos se creen muy superiores solo por sus ojos.

Cada vez se volvían más agresivos los niños, en ese momento apareció un rubio de la misma edad

—Hey, ustedes dejen de molestarla Dattebayo-

Los niños solo empezaron a reír.

—Mira es ese niño con el que no debemos jugar, que vas a hacer ¿enfrentarnos?, nosotros somos tres.

El rubio usando lo único que había aprendido en la academia hizo una posición de manos listo para enfrentarlos, claro que si hubiera recordado que no era capaz de realizar la técnica, hubiera intentado otra cosa, pero siempre fue impulsivo así que no importando la porquería de bunshin que había hecho, se lanzo contra los niños que molestaban a la pequeña, derribo a uno de esos niños pero después los otros dos lo comenzaron a golpear, al final perdió la pelea. Un Hyuga que se encargaba de cuidar de la niña se acerco, provocando que los tres niños salieran huyendo, al final el Hyuga se termino llevándo a la pequeña, ella solo tuvo tiempo de darle una mirada y agradecer, mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

— A… Arigatou.

Su guardián reconociendo al niño rubio como el jinchuriki del Kyubi, se llevo a la niña, dejándolo solo.

Fin del flash back

—Un par de días después la vi en la academia, ¡era mi compañera¡, al principio me costo poder hablar con ella, pensé que yo no le caía bien, ya después entendi que solo era tímida y rara; pasaron un par de semanas para que al fin pudiéramos hablar, de hecho la obligue para que me hablara jeje, descubrí que me espiaba mientras yo entrenaba, así que le dije que en lugar de estarme viendo mejor entrenara conmigo, ella pensó que sería buena idea y a partir de ese momento nos hicimos amigos.

El rubio sonreía mientras recordaba esos momentos —no digo que fuera fácil, ella siempre se sonrojaba por todo y le costaba hablar claramente, pero en nuestros ratos libres entrenábamo; a pesar de que yo era bastante malo ella nunca se quejo ni me dejo solo, por fin después de esforzarme mucho y gracias a tener un compañero para entrenar pude mejorar un poco, la teoría seguía siendo mi debilidad pero en lanzamiento y taijutsu tuve algunos avances; No paso mucho tiempo antes de que tuviéramos compañía en nuestros entrenamientos, el teme vio que nosotros tomábamos en serio la idea de entrenar; en su casa su familia lo ayudaba a entrenar pero sus papas tenían obligaciones y su hermano tenia misiones, así que en ocasiones el tenia que entrenar solo, cuando vio lo que hacíamos Hinata y yo, empezó a acompañarnos.

Kakashi que había estado atento a la historia tuvo una duda —espera Naruto, dices que fuiste amigo de Sasuke y que entrenaban juntos.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No Kakashi, dije que era amigo de Hinata; Sasuke era mi compañero de entrenamiento, la verdad no nos llevábamos muy bien al principio, pero después ya por lo menos nos tolerábamos e incluso hablamos a veces; si no me hubiera escapado de la aldea, seguramente hubiéramos sido amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo anterior

Kakashi que había estado atento a la historia tuvo una duda —espera Naruto, dices que fuiste amigo de Sasuke y que entrenaban juntos.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No Kakashi, dije que era amigo de Hinata; Sasuke era mi compañero de entrenamiento, la verdad no nos llevábamos muy bien al principio, pero después ya por lo menos nos tolerábamos e incluso hablamos a veces; si no me hubiera escapado de la aldea, seguramente hubiéramos sido amigos.

 **Capitulo 4**

El rubio que ya había acomodado ambas manos por detrás de cabeza, arrugo un poco el ceño.

—Supongo que a veces las cosas buenas no duran mucho o por lo menos no tanto como uno quisiera, pronto terminaría nuestro primer año en la academia, pero las cosas se pusieron un poco feas en la aldea.

Kakashi también recordó lo sucedido ese año —el exterminio del Clan Uchiha a manos del genio del clan, Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió su relato, —asi es, uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea había desaparecido, había tensión en la aldea y como ya era costumbre el descargar sus miedos en mi, pues no tardaron en volverse más duros conmigo, no tenía ninguna lógica pues no tuve nada que ver con eso pero la estupidez de las personas los lleva a pensar que si castigas a alguien te sentirás mejor o yo que se.

Aun con el rostro serio, Naruto seguía perdido en sus recuerdos — el viejo Hokage a veces me dedicaba algún tiempo, pero después de lo del clan Uchiha, ya casi no tenía tiempo para mi, solo lo veía cuando me entregaba el dinero que me daba mensualmente para poder vivir, en cierta forma eso me alejo un poco de el; en la academia la cosas no fueron mejores, ahora los sensei se centraban en Sasuke, ya fuera por ser el ultimo Uchiha leal a Konoha o porque tenían lastima de el, pronto mostraron que el era su favorito y el solo se dedico a aceptar esas atenciones.

Kakashi también recordaba cómo fueron las cosas ese año — el consejo decidió que al ser el único sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha en Konoha lo mejor era que los sensei de la academia debían poner especial atención en su desarrollo para asegurar que se llegara a convertir en un shinobi fuerte, además con esto aseguraban que llegado el momento podría renacer el clan Uchiha.

El rubio quien escucho atentamente esa explicación siguió contando, — el que los sensei de la academia pusieran mas interés en el desarrollo de Sasuke se noto rápidamente, para buena suerte de muchos de los niños también venían de otros clanes y podían seguir aprendiendo con sus padres o con su familia, pero aquellos que no venían de un clan o yo que era huérfano comenzamos a retrasarnos en las clases, el único que no dejo de tratarnos igual fue Iruka Sensei, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

El ninja copia recordó otra cosa — esa situacion fue por poco tiempo, los jefes de clanes, al ver como se estaba dejando de enseñar a los compañeros de clase de Sasuke, hablaron ante el consejo y aunque no se dejo se poner atención en el desarrollo del ultimo Uchiha, los sensei de la academia volvieron a concentrarse en el resto de los alumnos.

Los ojos de Naruto perdían un poco de brillo al seguir recordando esos días en Konoha, — el carácter de Sasuke sufrió un gran cambio, nunca fue un gran conversador ni mostraba interés en cosas que no fueran de la academia o de su familia, pero se volvió frio y comenzó a apartarse del resto de la clase; a pesar de que seguíamos entrenando, pronto se hizo evidente que el viejo Sasuke iba desapareciendo, su trato hacia Hinata también se hizo frio pero al mismo tiempo seguía siendo cordial, además de que empezó a entrenar mas con ella que conmigo, poco a poco me iba apartando de ella.

Kakashi que había visto que por esos años el Uchiha convivia mas con los Hyuga dijo —en ocasiones vi entrenar a Sasuke con Hinata.

—No es raro eso, después de todo el Hyuga es un clan que se parecía al Uchiha, además siendo portadores de otro dojutsu, eran los mas adecuados para entrenar con Sasuke o al menos asi me lo dijo el mismo; por eso era una perdida de tiempo entrenar con el perdedor de la academia, con el payaso de la clase, con el paria de la aldea, por eso decidió que no valia la pena pasar tiempo con el dobe de Naruto, en cambio los Hyuga si podían enseñarle algo, podría hacerse mas fuerte para alcanzar su meta.

A pesar de tener el rostro cubierto se percibía la tristeza en el rostro del rubio, e incluso sus ojos se notaban un poco vidriosos, Kakashi realmente estaba sorprendido por el estado de Naruto, — se ve que esos momentos te marcaron y aun hoy te causan dolor las palabras de Sasuke, nunca pensé que te sintieras asi, si en algún momento te llegas a sentir solo sabes donde encontrarme, no te aseguro que pueda darte buenos consejos, pero te sabre escuchar.

El rubio no aguanto mas y un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas —Kakashi, gracias….. solo puedo decirte ¿en verdad creiste todo eso? jajajaja

El ninja copia solo miraba al rubio secarse las lagrimas mientras trataba de parar de reir, — tienes que hacer un chiste de todo, nunca te sentiste asi verdad.

Naruto aun trataba de parar de reir pero no podía, — ¿sentirme mal por las palabras del teme? Naaaaaa, ero sennin me dijo que una historia debe tener drama para capturar la atención de los espectadores y que es necesario ser lo mas realista posible.

El ninja copia estaba realmente furioso con Naruto, — ¡baka¡, eso es cuando escribes una historia no cuando la estas contando

El rubio jugaba con sus deditos al mas puro estilo de Hinata, mientras trataba de evitar la mirada de Kakashi — etooo, creo que entendí mal a ero sennin.

Kakashi ya mas calmado decidió que era mejor seguir con la historia — Esta bien Naruto te disculpo, ahora sigue contando.

Naruto decidió volver la vista al cielo mientras seguía el relato aunque tenia una duda — (¿Cuándo le pedi una disculpa a Kakashi? ) La relación con Hinata también empezó a cambiar, ella seguía siendo amable y atenta conmigo pero cada vez era menos el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, el entrenamiento con su familia se hizo mas exigente, el poco tiempo que le restaba lo usaba para entrenar con Sasuke, cuando su padre vio cierta mejora en el estilo de Hinata, al enterarse que solia practicar con el teme y conmigo, decidió que no era mala idea dejarla entrenar con el ultimo Uchiha, el supuso que esa mejora era por el teme, por eso permitia esa relación, siendo yo el peor de la clase era claro que solo los retrasaba, asi que de manera sutil la fue separando de mi y acercando mas a Sasuke para lograr que su hija mejorara sus habilidades, Hinata podría convertirse en lo que el deseaba; ella buscaba la aceptación de su padre y el que comenzara a poner su atención en ella, la hizo esforzarse al máximo, sin darse cuenta nos fuimos separando, pero nunca dejo de ser mi amiga.

— Estando asi las cosas con algunas de las personas mas cercanas a mi, no resisti las ganas de llamar un poco la atención, asi que me puse a planear una gran broma, estuve un par de días pensando cual seria, asi que una tarde que miraba los rostros de piedra, llego la mas grandiosa idea : iba a decorar de manera artística esos rostros, también por esos días se llevaría a cabo el festival en honor a yondaime, asi que las personas de la aldea estaban bastante ocupadas con los preparativos muchos comerciantes entraban y salian de la aldea, nadie me puso atención cuando pase con un par de cubos llenos de pintura, unas brochas, hasta consegui pintura fluorescente color naranja, esto si que seria grandioso, definitivamente pasaría a la historia, en la madrugada antes de que iniciara el festival subi a la montaña de los Hokages y empece a trabajar, me tomo varias horas, pero al final me sentí orgulloso por el resultado; el azul, el rojo, ¡el naranja¡ lucian geniales. Con lo que no contaba era que la apreciación artística de los shinobi de Konoha era nula, ni siquiera el Sandaime aprecio la mejora que hice ; varios chunnin, algunos jounin y creo que hasta un escuadron ANBU me persiguieron, al final me atrapo Iruka sensei; el sabia como funcionaba mi mente, ¡a través del estomago!, pintar me da hambre, asi que escape rumbo a Ichiraku y justo antes de llegar fui capturado ; fui esposado, al pasar por las calles de ladea vi a varios shinobi, algunos me miraban con miedo y otros con admiración, enfrente mi destino con la frente en alto, me llevaron ante el Hokage, el iba a decidir si era sentenciado a morir o no.

Al Uchiha y a Kakashi le escurrían gotitas por la cabeza mientras escuchaban a Naruto hablar —deja de decir mentiras— grito Kakashi.

— Tal vez lo cambie un poco jejeje, pero admitan que suena mas emocionante; si les digo que Iruka me tomo de la oreja, me arrastro hasta la torre Hokage, los aldeanos se partian de la risa al verme, mientras yo lloraba y suplicaba que me dejara ir y Sandaime me dio el sermón mas largo que escuche en la vida, eso no es tan interesante.

— jajajaja eso si suena gracioso — fue el turno de Kakashi para reír.

Solo se escuchaba como murmuraba el rubio y decía cosas acerca de pervertidos, malos amigos que se atrevían a burlarse de sus desgracias, —mejor sigo con mi historia; ese día si que estuvo jodido, Iruka sensei me regaño, el viejo hokage también estaba molesto y me dijo palabras muy duras, los aldeanos para variar no me ignoraron, ahora si me insultaron, Hinata no estaba enojada pero si un poco decepcionada, cuando le pedi que me acompañara a entrenar y calmarme, me dijo que no podía, su padre le había ordenado entrenar ese dia junto con su hermana en su casa para rematar además también entrenaría con Sasuke, como ven el dia cada vez mejoraba mas y mas.

Flash back

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban afuera de la academia, junto al columpio, platicando.

— ¿Por qué?, Naruto Kun, tu… tu ya no hacías eso.

—Estaba un poco aburrido, además fue una buena manera de entrenar sigilo y persecución Dattebayo.

— Sabes que… que si te portas así, no te tomaran en se … serio Naruto kun.

—De todos modos no lo hacen, mejor vamos a entrenar.

Hinata, agacho un poco la cabeza y se mordía el labio inferior, no quería dejarlo pero ya tenía planes para ese día; hablo muy bajito y se notaba cierta tristeza en su voz, —Naruto kun, no…no puedo, de…debo entrenar con oto sama, hoy entrenara con Hanabi y co…conmigo; además invite a Sa…Sasuke san a casa para que oto san vea como entrenamos con el.

— Entonces no entrenaras conmigo pero si con el pesado de Sasuke.

—ha…hai, pero entiende fue…fue oto san el que me pidió que lo invitara.

—Claro, como es un Uchiha vale más que un huérfano sin un apellido con clase.

—One…onegai Naruto kun en.. entiéndeme, no… no es eso, pero desde que entrenamos juntos he me…mejorado y oto san lo ha notado, ahora me trata un…un poco mejor, ya ves hasta me pide que entrene con el.

—Pero entrenabas primero conmigo y después con Sasuke, ahora solo me haces a un lado.

A Hinata le dolía pensar que dejaba a Naruto de lado y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan, —onegai Na..naruto kun, tu…tu sabes que mi padre no me considera una di…digna heredera, Hanabi es mu…mucho mejor que yo, ahora por fin tengo una oportunidad para tener una mejor relación con el; además esto es posible gra..gracias a ti.

En Naruto se genero una duda —¿gracias a mi?

— Hai Naruto kun, antes de ser a…amigos yo siempre me rendía, cuando te vi que fallabas en la academia pensé que éramos i…iguales, pero después vi que tú no te rendías, en lugar de ponerte a llorar entrenabas muy duro para mejorar; por eso yo…yo quiero ser como tu; quiero que oto san este orgulloso de mi y llevarme mejor con el, pe…pero debo entrenar muy duro y hacerle caso, para lograrlo tengo que ser como tu, no de…debo rendirme; entiendes que solo será por un tiempo ¿verdad? Además nos se…seguiremos viendo en la academia y hare todo lo posible por entrenar contigo en mis ratos libres

Naruto se relajo y le regalo una de sus clásicas sonrisas, provocando que se sonrojara Hinata

—Hinata chan, yo se lo que se siente cuando las personas no te tratan como quisieras, así que prométeme que darás todo tu esfuerzo y les demostraras que eres fuerte, ya después tendremos tiempo para practicar Dattebayo.

La ojiperla por fin pudo sonreír y aun sintiendo pena, vio directamente a los ojos a Naruto, —hai, Naruto Kun, lo …prometo, me tengo que ir a casa, pero nos vemos pronto….. Naruto kun, arigatou… por todo.

—Adios Hinata chan

Fin del flash back

La voz de Naruto no dejaba de evidenciar que la emoción estaba haciendo mella en el — Ese dia estuve resentido con aquellos que me eran cercanos, pero ya por la tarde me invadió la tristeza, sabía que si las cosas seguían así no iba a aguantar y no sabía que pasaría conmigo, por eso, sin pensarlo mucho decidí irme de Konoha.

 **Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, de nuevo agradezco a los que se dan el tiempo de leer estos desvarios mentales.**

Adelanto del prox capitulo.

….. alguien les había dicho que vieron a un niño con esa descripción en una ciudad cercana, como era urgente encontrarme se fueron deprisa , lo que ni ellos ni yo sabíamos era que esa conversación la escucho alguien más

El ninja copia imagino de quien se trataba — esa persona era el ¿verdad?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo anterior

La voz de Naruto no dejaba de evidenciar que la emoción estaba haciendo mella en el — Ese dia estuve resentido con aquellos que me eran cercanos, pero ya por la tarde me invadió la tristeza, sabía que si las cosas seguían así no iba a aguantar y no sabía que pasaría conmigo, por eso, sin pensarlo mucho decidí irme de Konoha.

 **Capitulo 5**

Naruto seguía contando su historia y al mismo tiempo reflexionaba algunas cosas

—Como ven un mal día me llevo a tomar la decisión que cambio mi vida, la soledad, el rencor que la gente me tenia, la tristeza por el abandono que sentí en ese momento, pensé que esas personas en quienes empecé a confiar no me comprendían e incluso me daban la espalda todo eso me hizo tomar una decisión apresurada; no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo pero escaparía de Konoha.

Kakashi recordaba lo que había pasado esos días —yo siempre tuve duda de cómo saliste de la aldea, algunos pensamos que habías tenido ayuda, porque no era posible que un niño burlara la seguridad de la aldea.

—Ya les había dicho ese día se celebraría el festival en honor a Yondaime, así que había mucha gente entrando y saliendo de la aldea, varios comerciantes que venían de ciudades o aldeas cercanas llegaban a entregar mercancía, esa fue la ventaja que tuve, en cuanto a la seguridad Kakashi, debes recordar que los shinobi estaban mas preocupados por saber quien entraba que por los que salían de Konoha, así que técnicamente no burle la seguridad, solo aproveche que no ponían atención jejeje.

Kakashi solo asintió — eso lo explica en parte, pero aun asi los guardias debían reconocerte.

—Esa noche prepare las cosas, una mochila con algo de ropa, junte el poco dinero que tenia ahorrado, me asegure que la ropa que llevaba no llevara el emblema de Konoha, al amanecer me acerque a un comerciante que iba a salir de la aldea, la tarde anterior lo había visto llegar y sabia que no estaba solo, lo acompañaban sus hijos decidí que lo mejor era mezclarme con su familia y me puse a platicar con ellos, una chamarra con capucha me ayudo a cubrir mi cabello una bufanda cubrió las marcas en mi cara, como era temprano y hacia frio no hubo sospecha alguna, al pasar la puerta nos cruzamos con otros comerciantes que iban a entrar a la aldea, así que los guardias los registraban uno a uno pero a los que salían ya no, solo confirmaban su nombre y anotaban la salida.

El ninja copia aun no estaba conforme con esa explicación —sigo pensando que es raro, fue muy fácil, tu eras muy importante para la aldea y el que te perdieran de vista es difícil de creer.

—Ya te lo había dicho Kakashi, la suerte fue caprichosa y me ayudo en todo momento, los guardias en la entrada tenían demasiado trabajo, es posible que por la hora hubiera un cambio en las guardias alrededor de la villa, los sensores solo estaban atentos a posibles amenazas que intentaran infiltrase, demasiadas personas entrando y saliendo; creo que si intentara repetirlo no podría.

—Es increíble que te resultara tan simple salir de la aldea, supongo que tienes razón, toda la suerte estuvo contigo— reflexionaba Kakashi.

—Incluso la suerte me permitió alejarme y darme un par de días de ventaja antes de que notaran mi escape; en la aldea casi todos sabían del regaño que me había dado Sandaime, así que cuando no me vieron en la aldea pensaron que era por vergüenza, supusieron que no me atrevía a dar la cara por pena, otros simplemente pensaron que no salía de mi casa por simple berrinche, Iruka estaba molesto conmigo pero tenía trabajo en la aldea así que decidió hablar conmigo en cuanto se desocupara; el viejo Hokage estaba en las mismas, demasiado trabajo, poco tiempo; Hinata se preocupo un poco pero pensó que yo estaba molesto, además de que sus deberes en el clan la tenían muy ocupada, los dueños de ichiraku me extrañaban pero sabiendo la fechoría que había hecho pensaron que estaba castigado, de todo eso me entere cuando regrese y pude hablar con ellos.

—Eso explica como saliste y como ganaste tiempo antes de que enviaran a buscarte pero no me dice como sobreviviste y como lo conociste a el.

Naruto solo agito la mano — hai, hai, ya voy a esa parte, no me apresures Kakashi; cuando salí de la aldea, acompañe al comerciante hasta un pequeño pueblo donde el vivía, me invito a comer y después me marche, le había dicho que mi familia me esperaba en una ciudad cercana, la verdad es que solo había visto un letrero que indicaba el camino a esa ciudad, pero no sabía que tan lejos estaba, seguí con suerte porque no estaba alejada esa misma noche llegue, una señora muy amable me dio permiso para pasar la noche en su casa, al siguiente día me fui, la verdad es que no tenía idea a donde quería ir y menos que hacer, así que solo estaba de vago, lo único que hacía era seguir caminando cuando estaba por anochecer llegue a una posada, rente la habitación más barata, para evitar problemas les dije a los dueños que mi padre era comerciante, se retraso en las entregas y había tenido que ir a dejar cosas a la ciudad, como ya era tarde prefirió dejarme en la posada y el pasaría en la mañana por mí para regresar a casa, los dueños decidieron creerme, por la mañana salí temprano para no dar explicaciones y ahí fue donde empezaron los problemas, al medio día me estaba acercando a un pueblo pero como estaba cansado mejor me quede a descansar a un lado del camino, fue cuando vi pasar a un par de shinobi de Konoha, no sabía si me buscaban, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que si me veían me llevarían de regreso así que mejor me escondí, estuve un rato pensando que hacer, al final decidí entrar al pueblo y esperaba averiguar que hacían ahí, debo agradecer que fueran un par de gennin , que aun no tenían gran experiencia, entraban a los locales de comida y puestos para preguntar si habían visto a un niño rubio, de ojos azules, de mas o menos siete años con marcas en las mejillas pues se había perdido y sus papas lo buscaban (creí que había un niño extraviado parecido a mi, pero a él si lo buscaba su familia ), yo me escondí atrás de uno de los puestos donde vendían comida y pude escucharlos mientras hablaban, ellos decían que no tenia caso buscarme, siempre fui un desastre en Konoha y no había nadie que me extrañara, no entendían porque se les había ordenado buscarme, la mitad de los habitantes de la villa se alegrarían que el pequeño demonio se fuera de la aldea, que desapareciera era lo mejor, otro shinobi se acerco a ellos para decirles que dejaran de perder el tiempo y siguieran la búsqueda, alguien les había dicho que vieron a un niño con esa descripción en una ciudad cercana, como era urgente encontrarme se fueron deprisa , lo que ni ellos ni yo sabíamos era que esa conversación la escucho alguien más

El ninja copia imagino de quien se trataba — esa persona era el ¿verdad?

—Exacto, el escucho lo que esos gennin habían dicho y no perdió detalle de esa platica. Yo seguía escondido, cuando los de Konoha se alejaron salí de mi escondite y empecé a caminar en dirección contraria, al verme recorrer el pueblo intentando no ser notado el me reconoció como el niño demonio que buscaban los shinobi y de ese modo nos conocimos.

Flash back

Un niño caminaba nerviosamente por la calle, evitando mirar de frente a las personas, por ir agachado no se dio cuenta cuando un hombre se puso frente a el y chocaron

—onegai , iba distraído.

—Gaki, ¿estas distraído o asustado?

Naruto de inmediato alzo el rostro cuando ese extraño hizo esa pregunta —ya se lo había dicho iba distraído, además no se por que estaría asustado.

El hombre solo esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Tal vez por que los shinobi de Konoha te están buscando

Ahora si Naruto se preocupo, el lo había reconocido y de seguro lo entregaría a los shinobi —onegai, no les diga nada, en la aldea nadie me quiere y tampoco me esperan

—Gaki ¿acaso no tienes familia?

—Soy huérfano Dattebayo.

El hombre permaneció callado unos momentos, pensando que haría.

—Es cierto lo que dijeron los shinobi que te buscaban.

—Es verdad, en la aldea no me quieren, algunos me maltratan y muchos se alegraran de no volverme a ver, muy pocos me hablan.

— ¿porque te dicen pequeño demonio?

—No lo se, varias veces pregunte por que a veces me llaman asi pero no contestaban, alguien me dijo que era por ser muy travieso, pero en la academia hay otros igual de traviesos y no les dicen demonio Dattebayo-

En la mente del hombre empezaron a formarse algunas ideas y si era cierto eso que el pensaba, había encontrado una mina de oro.

—Voy de regreso a mi país ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Dices que nadie te espera y tu aldea te maltrata ¿no seria mejor empezar en otro lugar?

—No lo se, yo solo escape pero no pensé que iba a hacer, además si los shinobi de Konoha nos encuentran tendrías muchos problemas.

El sujeto solto una pequeña risa antes de contestar —gaki, puedes creerme, si llegamos a encontrarnos con los de Konoha ellos serán los que tendrán problemas.

Naruto por fin puso atención en ese hombre, era alto, cabello negro, ojos marrones, usaba un pantalón azul, una camisa verde y encima una capa café claro, sandalias, en su espalda sobresalía un bulto no muy grueso pero si bastante largo, parecía ser fuerte, aun asi no sabía por que lo iba a ayudar.

— Pero Konoha me busca.

— No te preocupes yo te hare desaparecer.

—¿adonde iríamos?

— Kiri.

— ¿por que me ayudas?, sabes que si te descubren tendras problemas.

El hombre sonrio discretamente, comenzando a caminar mientras Naruto lo seguía.

— Los problemas no me preocupan y porque te ayudo es simple; Entre demonios debemos protegernos.

Fin del flash back

Naruto solto un ligero suspiro — de ese modo nos conocimos, el se aseguro que desapareciera mi rastro, hizo creer a Konoha que estaba muerto, me llevo a Kiri y comenzó a entrenarme.

El Uchiha que había escuchado atentamente aun no sabía de quien hablaban —¿Quién es el hombre que te ayudo a desaparecer?

Bajo la mascara, se formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto

— El demonio oculto en la niebla, Zabuza Momochi.

Próximo capitulo

" El rubio seguía contando su historia — cuando termino la farsa, sensei se reunió conmigo y nos alejamos del lugar, pasamos la tarde preparando el viaje; en el pueblo, sensei había conseguido un tinte para cambiar el color de mi cabello, ahora tenia el cabello negro, seguí con la bufanda para cubrir las marcas en las mejillas, también me compro un cambio de ropa, un sombrero para cubrirme aun mas; seguimos viajando a través de los bosques hasta salir del país de fuego, pasaron unas semanas antes de llegar a Kiri o mas bien llegar a los alrededores, ya que nunca vivi en Kiri solo fui un par de veces a la aldea. "

 **De nuevo doy las gracias a los que dan fav, a los que dan follow y a los que escriben reviews para esta historia, espero les siga gustando.**

 **1984drian** : espero siga siendo interesante la historia.

 **Alejo** : seguiré escribiendo y espero te siga gustando.

 **Kudou K. Y** : gracias por el wow, (se siente bien recibir uno de esos) que bueno que te guste el fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo anterior

Naruto solto un ligero suspiro — de ese modo nos conocimos, el se aseguro que desapareciera mi rastro, hizo creer a Konoha que estaba muerto, me llevo a Kiri y comenzó a entrenarme.

El Uchiha que había escuchado atentamente aun no sabía de quien hablaban —¿Quién es el hombre que te ayudo a desaparecer?

Bajo la mascara, se formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto

— El demonio oculto en la niebla, Zabuza Momochi

 **Capitulo 6**

— ¿Zabuza Momochi?

Algo era seguro, Obito no se esperaba eso; pero como imaginar que uno de los Kiri no shinobigatana nananin shu el especialista en el asesinato silente, traidor de su aldea y mercenario, seria el shinobi que engaño a Konoha y a todas las redes de espionaje de las naciones elementales haciendo creer que el jinchuriki del Kyubi estaba muerto.

—Asi es, de hecho no solo fue el artífice del engaño, también se convirtió en mi sensei y mi familia; el me enseño todo lo que sabia, gracias a eso me transforme de ser el perdedor de la academia en un especialista en asesinato silente, ahora soy tan bueno como el.

Kakashi ya sabia que el sensei de Naruto había sido Zabuza pero de lo que no estaba enterado era como se dio el encuentro entre estos dos y aun mas como hizo para aparentar la muerte del jinchuriki, —¿Qué paso después de que se conocieron?

—Veras, el inmediatamente se dedico a preparar lo necesario para fingir mi muerte.

Flash back

Zabuza y Naruto caminaban alejándose del pueblo donde se encontraron, lo primero que hicieron fue alejarse del camino y se adentraron en el bosque.

—Viejo, porque vamos a través del bosque. No seria más rápido si usamos los caminos, Dattebayo.

—Gaki, en primer lugar, ¡no me digas viejo!, en segundo, Konoha te buscara en los pueblos aldeas y caminos, no esperan que camines a través de los bosques, además necesitamos privacidad para arreglar tu "muerte".

Naruto comenzó a sudar pensando que no fue buena idea acompañar a ese loco —espera, tu habías dicho que me ayudarías para que Konoha no me atrape, pero no me dijiste nada de mi muerte, Dattebayo.

—Niño, no esperas que Konoha te deje de buscar muy fácil ¿verdad?, tenemos que hacerlos creer que has muerto, solo asi te dejaran en paz.

—Pero habrá personas que se pondrán tristes, además me gustaría volver a ver a algunos.

—No te preocupes, por el momento fingiremos que tú has muerto, ya después cuando pase algún tiempo podrás volver a ver a tus amigos, ¿no te gustaría que cuando los volvieras a ver, tú seas un gran shinobi?

Naruto pensó que sería muy agradable regresar a Konoha convertido en un gran Shinobi, patearle el trasero a Sasuke, tener una pequeña pelea con el Sandaime, vencerlo, quitarle ese sombrero, convertirse en el nuevo Hokage y por supuesto ¡pintar de naranja los rostros de piedra¡

—Viejo, me convenciste, ahora dime donde encontramos a un gran shinobi que me entrene.

A Zabuza le salto una venita en la frente mientras miraba de fea manera a Naruto — niño, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta que yo soy un shinobi?

El rubio reia tontamente — jejeje claro que me di cuenta que eras un shinobi, pero ¿no crees que seria mejor que me entrene un GRAN shinobi?

Zabuza en un rápido movimiento desapareció para después aparecer a la espalda de Naruto agitando una espada enorme y golpeándolo con ella usando la parte plana, lanzándolo algunos metros adelante sobre unos arbustos, el rubio solo sentía un gran dolor en la espalda.

—Itte, ya entendí el punto eres un gran shinobi.

Zabuza sonrio mostrando su peculiar dentadura — Me alegra que entiendas rápido, ahora solo procura no morir.

— ¿Nani? —

Naruto no se dio cuenta que había caído sobre un enorme oso que estaba durmiendo entre los arbustos; asi que hizo lo único que se esperaba de un niño de siete años, abrió los ojos como platos antes de empezar a correr — aaaaaahhhhh ayudame sensei, este animal me va a matar, por favor saalvaaameeee.

El rubio corria tan rápido como podía, tras el habia un furioso oso que lanzaba zarpazos desgarrando su ropa y algo de piel, Zabuza solo veía a Naruto correr por su vida mientras el espadachín reia; si, definitivamente el chico le agradaba.

Minutos después un Naruto palido, aterrado y a punto de desmayarse le reclamaba a Zabuza mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente —Viejo ¿por que hiciste eso?, ese oso casi me asesina Dattebayo.

— El secreto para fingir tu muerte es que realmente estuvieras a punto de morir, tu ropa tiene las señales del ataque de ese oso: sangre, tela destrozada, un poco de piel, mechones de cabello, sudor; ahora hay que buscar la manera de hacer creer a Konoha que no sobreviviste a ese ataque, aunque lo mas difícil será llamar la atención de los rastreadores sin que se den cuenta que es un teatro pero creo que ya tengo una idea.

Un Naruto ya repuesto del ataque del oso interrogaba a su nuevo sensei —¿como haras para que crean que estoy muerto?

— Facil, cuando vea a los de Konoha, dejare que el oso me ataque, ellos estarán lo suficientemente cerca para ver todo lo que va a pasar pero estarán lo bastante lejos para que no puedan hacer nada.

Fin del Flash back

Naruto no dejaba de sonreir bajo la mascara, mientras las escenas pasaban por su mente al recordar ese primer encuentro

— Y asi fue como empezó todo esto, para sensei fue muy fácil preparar ese teatro.

Seguimos a los genin, cuando los encontramos, Zabuza sensei tomo la apariencia de un anciano y les dijo que el habia visto junto a un rio un niño como el que ellos buscaban, les advirtió que la zona era peligrosa porque habia osos en esos bosques; despues solo fue cosa de preparar la escena: atraer un oso, colocarse en el punto mas visible y esperar la llegada de los genin.

Cuando vio a los de Konoha acercarse, hizo un henge con mi imagen, empezó a molestar al oso y corrio hacia el rio, después dejo que el oso lo atacara, se deshizo de mi chamarra , la que estaba cubierta con mi sangre asegurándose de que quedara a la orilla del rio y se lanzo al agua fingiendo que estaba muy lastimado; la corriente del rio era muy fuerte, por eso los genin no pudieron llegar a ayudar; mas adelante ese rio se pierde dentro de una gran caverna y no se sabe donde desemboca, por eso es imposible volver a ver cualquier cosa que llega a caer en sus aguas , incluyendo personas, además para cuando Konoha enviara los rastreadores aunque sean muy buenos en sus trabajo, no serian capaces de encontrar nada en esas condiciones, el agua borra todo rastro y aunque lleven algo de luz, el interior de la caverna es tan oscuro que no los deja ver casi nada. Es el lugar perfecto para desaparecer un cadáver.

Las palabras de Naruto le quitaron muchas dudas a Kakashi de lo que había pasado después de su huida, en cuanto a Obito, el procesaba lo que estaba escuchando, asombrándose de lo fácil que le resulto desaparecer al jinchuriki, aunque le quedaba una duda ¿Cómo supo Zabuza que tu eras el contenedor del kyubi?

Naruto solo miro fijamente al Uchiha antes de contestar — simple, yo no era el primer jinchuriki que conoció.

Kakashi decidió aclarar ese punto — Obito, no debes olvidar que Zabuza era uno de los cazadores de Kiri, el conocía muchos secretos incluyendo la identidad de los jinchuriki de su aldea.

Flash back

Kakashi miraba fijamente el monumento de los shinobi caidos en combate defendiendo Konoha, cuando a su lado apareció un ANBU —Kakashi, deja de perder el tiempo, llevas media hora de retraso y en la torre Hokage ya se están volviendo locos.

—Hai, hai, hai, ya iba para alla

El ANBU miraba fijamente el monumento a los caidos —no entiendo por que siempre pasas tiempo aquí.

—Demasidos amigos, demasiados camaradas, tantas personas queridas.

—Sigo sin entender, ¿los honras? O solo es tu deseo de que estuvieran contigo.

Kakashi suspiro mientras lanzaba una mirada aburrida —supongo que un poco de ambos aunque a veces…. llegue a pensar que hubiera sido mejor que yo les hiciera compañía en el más alla… la soledad te hace pensar tonterías.

Viendo que la conversación tomaba un rumbo incomodo, el ANBU prefirió cambiar de tema —los padres de Naruto ¿estan sus nombres ahí?

—Solo el nombre de su padre…. Una injusticia si me lo preguntas, el fue considerado un héroe porque murio para detener al kyubi, pero ella vivio durante años manteniéndonos a salvo del kyubi y aun asi no le dieron el honor que se merecía.

El ANBU se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos —creo que en todas las aldeas es igual para los jinchuriki, las personas nunca verán el bien que ellos hacen.

Kakashi dejo de poner atención al monumento frente a el — conoces bien la vida de los contenedores de bestias.

—Sensei me conto que no era el primer "niño demonio" que conocia, en Kiri conocio otros dos.

El Hatake comenzó a poner mas atención a las palabras del ANBU —es cierto que algunos aldeanos lo llamaban niño demonio, pero tengo una duda ¿Cómo supo Zabuza que Naruto era un jinchuriki?

—Ya te lo dije no era el primero que conocia, sensei me conto que cuando lo encontró y le dijo que era ignorado y maltratado por la gente de su propia aldea, además de llamarlo "demonio", ese castigo solo esta reservado para dos tipos de personas: traidores y jinchuriki. Y dado que un niño de siete años difícilmente es un traidor, solo quedaba una opción.

Kakashi medito un poco —Entonces,… Zabuza realmente no sabia que el era un contenedor, simplemente por que era tratado del mismo modo que los jinchuriki de kiri penso que el era también lo era.

—Hai.

—Zabuza…, hizo una apuesta arriesgada ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto no era quien el creia?

El ANBU ya habia dado media vuelta, con intención de salir de ese lugar —la misma pregunta se la hice a sensei ¿sabes que me contesto? Dijo que Naruto era "un idiota, bocafloja, hiperactivo y griton… pero tiene dos cualidades que lo hacen valioso: es leal y nunca se rinde. Aun si no hubiera sido un jinchuriki, el ya es mi estudiante y por Kami que le voy a exprimir hasta la ultima gota de sudor y sangre hasta convertirlo en un shinobi decente o lo mato en el proceso."

Kakashi sonrio bajo la mascara mientras tomaba rumbo a la torre Hokage —quien imaginaria que debajo de toda esa maldad, sed de poder y personalidad sicopata, habría un sensei cruel y despiadado— en voz baja, apenas un susurro agrego — ¿verdad? Naruto

El ANBU sonrio bajo su mascara blanca — algo es seguro, no lo llamaron demonio por su ternura.

Fin del flash back

—Cuando Zabuza se entero de la vida que habia llevado Naruto y la comparo con la vidas que llevaron Yagura y Utakata tuvo la corazonada de que se trataba de un jinchuriki, asi que decidió llevarlo con el, supuso que el tambien tenia una bestia en su interior.

El rubio seguio contando su historia — cuando termino la farsa, sensei se reunió conmigo y nos alejamos del lugar, pasamos la tarde preparando el viaje; en el pueblo, sensei había conseguido un tinte para cambiar el color de mi cabello, ahora tenia el cabello negro, seguí con la bufanda para cubrir las marcas en las mejillas, también me compro un cambio de ropa, un sombrero para cubrirme aun mas; seguimos viajando a través de los bosques hasta salir del país de fuego, pasaron unas semanas antes de llegar a Kiri o mas bien llegar a los alrededores, ya que nunca vivi en Kiri, solo fui un par de veces a la aldea.

Avance del próximo capitulo

Kakashi entendío en parte, como fue que ese niño se convirtió en un shinobi letal, nunca mostro gran potencial pero lo compensaba la tremenda fuerza de voluntad que demostro siendo un niño, si en la academia se hubiera puesto mas atención se habrían dado cuenta que el chico no era débil, el solo era deficiente, pero con la guía correcta hubiera sobresalido, lastima que el hubiera no existe, solo le bastaron unos meses en la academia para que lo consideraran el peor de su generación.

— Naruto , ¿Qué paso cuando llegaste a Kiri?

— Veras Kakashi, para empezar no llegue a Kiri, sensei prefirió dejarme en una cabaña que el tenia a las afueras de la aldea, le hubieran hecho preguntas que a un asesino despiadado le costaría responder, además el ya tenia ciertos planes en su cabeza y yo era parte de esos planes; pero era necesario que mi existencia se mantuviera en secreto, por eso cuando llegamos me instalo en su cabaña y después se presento ante el mizukage para presentar el informe de su misión, por la noche regreso para llevarme algo de comida y explicarme como iban a ser las cosas.

 **Espero les gustara el capitulo a los que leen este fic y que sin quererlo son el apoyo para esta locura**

 **1984drian** : Gracias por tus palabras, espero te siga gustando la historia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo anterior

—Cuando Zabuza se entero de la vida que habia llevado Naruto y la comparo con la vidas que llevaron Yagura y Utakata tuvo la corazonada de que se trataba de un jinchuriki, asi que decidió llevarlo con el, supuso que el tambien tenia una bestia en su interior.

El rubio seguio contando su historia — cuando termino la farsa, sensei se reunió conmigo y nos alejamos del lugar, pasamos la tarde preparando el viaje; en el pueblo, sensei había conseguido un tinte para cambiar el color de mi cabello, ahora tenia el cabello negro, seguí con la bufanda para cubrir las marcas en las mejillas, también me compro un cambio de ropa, un sombrero para cubrirme aun mas; seguimos viajando a través de los bosques hasta salir del país de fuego, pasaron unas semanas antes de llegar a Kiri o mas bien llegar a los alrededores, ya que nunca vivi en Kiri, solo fui un par de veces a la aldea.

Advertencia: hay una escena violenta

 **Capitulo 7**

Obito no lo podía creer, el jinchuriki del Kyubi siempre estuvo más cerca de lo que en algún momento pudiera haber alucinado.

—Lo que has contado es increíble, pensar que cuando llego el rumor de tu desaparición, envié espías al país del fuego para confirmar la noticia y si había posibilidad atraparte, pero con el paso de los días resulto que tu habías muerto; al principio no creí que fuera posible, Konoha no permitiría que su jinchuriki escapara y siendo un niño era imposible que huyeras de la aldea, después al enterarme de tu muerte comencé a pensar que era un engaño, el Kyubi no permitiría que su contenedor muriera fácilmente, por eso busque la manera de confirmarlo; así que infiltre unos espías a la aldea para averiguar entre los aldeanos que había pasado, con eso pude confirmar tu desaparición, después secuestre un par de ANBU para obtener mas información, lo cual fue muy fácil ,ellos confirmaron tu muerte; no estuve totalmente convencido por lo que estuve vigilando los movimientos de Konoha durante un par de años, al final tuve que aceptar que tu estabas muerto, obligándome a cambiar el plan que tenia pensado.

El rubio solo pudo sonreír ante lo dicho por Obito, definitivamente esa farsa afecto no solo su vida, sin saberlo afecto el mundo shinobi, morir y convertirse en un fantasma que vagaría por el continente elemental le daría la fuerza y el conocimiento para enfrentar una amenaza que era representada por ese hombre; el mismo hombre por cuyas acciones el creció siendo un huérfano; ese maldito le había jodido la vida y el jodio sus planes, fuera por justicia divina o por Karma pero la vida la había dado la revancha y por kami que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Ya lo había dicho, fue pura suerte que las cosas sucedieran asi, al igual que tu aproveche que las personas me dieron por muerto y me olvidaran, para yo poder viajar a mi gusto; al saber que yo era un jinchuriki entendí el por que del odio, el desprecio, de esas miradas hacia mi, por eso estar muerto fue una bendición; solo debí mantenerme oculto y después crearme otra identidad, para poder vagar libremente por el continente; el tiempo y la oportunidad me dejaron crear al espía que viajaba sin la máscara y al asesino mercenario que usaba la mascara , que actúaba oculto en la sombra del demonio.

Kakashi entendío en parte, como fue que ese niño se convirtió en un shinobi letal, nunca mostro gran potencial pero lo compensaba la tremenda fuerza de voluntad que demostro siendo un niño, si en la academia se hubiera puesto mas atención se habrían dado cuenta que el chico no era débil, el solo era deficiente, pero con la guía correcta hubiera sobresalido, lastima que el hubiera no existe, solo le bastaron unos meses en la academia para que lo consideraran el peor de su generación.

—Naruto , ¿Qué paso cuando llegaste a Kiri?

— Veras Kakashi, para empezar no llegue a Kiri, sensei prefirió dejarme en una cabaña que el tenia a las afueras de la aldea, le hubieran hecho preguntas que a un asesino despiadado le costaría responder, además el ya tenia ciertos planes en su cabeza y yo era parte de esos planes pero era necesario que mi existencia se mantuviera en secreto, por eso cuando llegamos me instalo en su cabaña y después se presento ante el mizukage para presentar el informe de su misión, por la noche regreso para llevarme algo de comida y explicarme como iban a ser las cosas

Flash back

— Gaki, es momento de comenzar a planear las cosas.

— ¿A que te refieres sensei?

— Soy un cazador y es por eso que salgo constantemente de la aldea, la mayoría de las misiones no son complicadas y se cumplen rápido pero algunas tardan algunas semanas.

— Entiendo sensei Dattebayo.

Zabuza miro seriamente al rubio — Gaki deja de fingir que entiendes, quiero decir que no estare todo el tiempo contigo.

— Pero habías dicho que me entrenarías.

— Y lo hare, por eso te dejare una rutina de ejercicios cuando yo no este, ya cuando tengas la fuerza suficiente pasaremos al siguiente nivel.

— Pero yo crei que me enseñarías muchos jutsus y me darias tu espada para practicar Dattebayo

Zabuza que en ese momento ya estaba usando su uniforme de cazador sonrio —para que te enseñaría jutsus si en una pelea mano a mano te pueden derrotar sin ningún problema, primero fortaleceremos tu cuerpo ya después será lo de los jutsus (además si es cierto lo que yo creo, es necesario que tu cuerpo sea lo bastante fuerte para soportar el poder de tu biju) y de la espada solo la podras tomar cuando tengas la misma fuerza y habilidad que yo, pero creeme pasara mucho tiempo antes de que eso pase.

— Ya lo veras pronto sere igual de fuerte que tu Dattebayo

— Espero sea cierto gaki.

Fin del flash back

—Asi fue como pase un par de años en Kiri, hubo días en que realmente lo odiaba, se comportaba como un bastardo que solo se dedicaba a torturarme.

El Hatake se sorprendió — ¿Zabuza te torturaba?

— Si Kakashi, el me torturaba, solo que el lo llamaba acondicionamiento físico.

— No puede ser tan malo.

Naruto sintió escalofrio solo de recordar esos dias —sensei no se media a la hora de entrenarme, pasábamos casi todo el dia haciendo ejercicios; velocidad, fuerza y resistencia fue lo primero en el entrenamiento, además de obligarme a comenzar con ejercicios de observacion, deducción y táctica.

— Decidió entrenarme para ser capaz de usar su estilo de pelea; pero eso no era bastante para el, siendo cazador de Kiri, reconocia que los shinobi tenían varias fallas, fue por eso que decidió convertirme primero en lo que el llamo "asesino original", alguien que no depende de su chakra sino de habilidades físicas puras, era por eso que en esos momentos el solia ponerme sellos supresores de chakra y despues me hacia entrenar hasta el cansancio, recuerdo que clavo varios troncos delgados no debían ser de mas gruesos que mi puño, yo debía correr sobre esos troncos utilizando solo la punta de los pies, el decía que asi corria mas rápido además de hacer menos ruido que cuando usaba toda la planta del pie, después me obligo a usar pesas asi que correr y no hacer ruido se hizo muy difícil, por si no bastara con eso después de unos meses tenia que hacer los ejercicios con una venda cubriendo mis ojos, solo kami sabe cuantas veces cai, choque o me lastime porque yo a las dos semanas perdi la cuenta; construimos un circuito para mi entrenamiento: correr, saltar, caer, usar el terreno a mi favor para atacar o escapar, forzar mi cuerpo para realizar proezas físicas como saltar desde una altura de cuatro metros, caer, rodar y seguir corriendo, hacer que mi cerebro procesara formas de atacar, defender o escapar mientras estaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

En ese punto ambos usuarios del sharingan ponían total atención a las palabras del rubio, siendo Kakashi el que hizo una pregunta — entiendo que el entrenamiento fue brutal pero ¿Por qué bloquear tu chakra? ¿Qué es el asesino original?

Naruto sin necesidad de meditarlo respondió — los shinobi están tan acostumbrados al uso del chakra que han dejado de concebir la vida sin el, en palabras de sensei olvidan que eso es un potenciador de su fuerza y habilidades, pero es tan efectivo que dejaron de considerarlo como tal; cuando un shinobi agota su chakra o es atrapado y se le colocan sellos de supresión de chakra se vuelve manso y acepta su derrota, busca la manera de escapar a través del engaño o el error de sus enemigos pero se olvida por completo de combatir, fue por eso que sensei se concentro primero en formar un asesino y no un shinobi.

— En cuanto al "asesino original", sensei averiguo que los primeros especialistas en el asesinato silente no eran shinobi, era un clan de guerreros mas parecido a los samurai, ellos surgieron en la época de los clanes, en esas guerras solo los clanes mas numerosos o mas fuertes sobrevivían, pero este clan era pequeño y sus guerreros apenas conocían el chakra; ir a la batalla contra otro clan los hubiera aniquilado asi que pensaron un modo de vencer sin perder miembros del clan y la respuesta fue simple, si no puedes eliminar a todo un clan , elimina la cabeza del clan. Asi nacio el estilo silente; no era para entrar en batalla, era para infiltrarse, asesinar y escapar sin ser notado, la condición para conseguir algo asi era eliminar todo rastro de su presencia, eso incluye el chakra, asi que aprendieron a combatir sin usarlo. El clan donde nacio el asesinato silente desapareció, pero el estilo se conservo en Kiri y solo los mejores lo usan, pero a diferencia de los primeros, usan el chakra.

Kakashi se mostraba pensativo, mientras Obito estaba realmente interesado en las palabras del rubio, fue el ninja copia el que hizo la pregunta — ¿que te hace diferente a un shinobi?

— Para empezar soy capaz de combatir sin usar chakra.

— Rock Lee es capaz de hacerlo también.

— Te equivocas, Lee esta negado al ninjutsu o genjutsu pero su cuerpo si tiene dependencia al chakra, recuerda que todos los shinobi tienen chakra, usarlo correctamente es el punto y para su mala suerte el no puede — el ninja copia solo asintió dándole la razón en ese punto.

Naruto seguía con su explicación — combatir sin usar chakra me permite avanzar sin ser detectado, un shinobi normal para no ser detectado debe mantenerse quieto para poder disminuir su chakra y si se colocan sellos de supresión no lo harán para entablar combate; en pocas palabras puedo atacar, aunque admito que hacerlo así es más difícil porque tus movimientos son mas lentos y menos potentes, pero con el suficiente sigilo y planeación se tiene ventaja, además con el tiempo te vuelves ingenioso en tu manera de actuar, fallar contra un shinobi es prácticamente una sentencia de muerte así que o eres más listo que ellos o te conviertes en cadáver— el rostro del rubio se ensombreció al tiempo que su mirada se volvió triste, las últimas palabras fueron apenas un susurro — o algo peor.

Flash back

Al interior de lo que parecía ser una oficina, se ve a dos adultos sometiendo a Haku y a Naruto; ambos niños severamente golpeados, sus rostros mostraban cortadas y comenzaban a deformarse debido a los golpes recibidos, su respiración era entrecortada debido a que los golpearon en las costillas y posiblemente tendrían dos o tres rotas; el que sostenía a Naruto los interrogaba

— ¿Quien los envió? ¿Qué buscan?

Haku que apenas se sostenía respondió — nada Yamada sama, nosotros solo queríamos una poca de agua, pero nos perdimos en su casa.

El hombre miro directamente a Haku —yo no te creo niña, pero les sacaremos la verdad, de uno o de otro modo.

Yamada sonrió y le dio una orden a un shinobi que le servía de guardia y que estaba sosteniendo a Haku —Yuto, quiero que detengas a esa niña frente a nosotros, si intenta algo atraviésale el estomago con tu kunai— el shinobi solo asintió, apretó su agarre sobre el cuello de Haku mientras con el otro brazo sostenía un kunai contra el vientre de la niña haciéndolo sangrar y haciendo aparecer una pequeña mancha de sangre en la ropa de la niña.

Por otro lado Yamada lanzo a Naruto contra un escritorio, lo golpeo fuertemente en las costillas sacándole un grito de dolor al niño, pero nada en comparación a los que pronto daría; apoyo su mano en la nuca del niño obligándolo a mantenerse con medio cuerpo recargado en el escritorio, con la otra bajo de un tirón el pantalón y ropa interior del chico.

Naruto no entendía que sucedía, entre el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo la falta de oxigeno por no poder respirar bien y el repentino manoseo en su parte trasera baja, hasta que sintió la mano de Yamada hurgando entre sus nalgas; dio un respingo cuando sintió un dedo adentrarse en su ano; su instinto fue intentar levantarse y alejarse de ese sujeto pero la orden que dio Yamada lo obligo a quedarse quieto —Yuto, recuérdale quien manda.

El shinobi sin dudarlo enterró un poco más la punta del kunai en el estomago de Haku obligándola a gritar, —ves niño, si tú te resistes ella lo pagara.

Naruto dejo de moverse al ver a Haku siendo lastimada, Yamada sonrio — buen niño, ahora sigamos con lo nuestro— el hombre seguía moviendo sus dedos en la humanidad del niño, hasta que estuvo satisfecho; sin dejar de presionar el cuerpo de Naruto contra el escritorio uso su otra mano para bajarse el pantalón, mostrando su pene erecto; colocándose en posición comenzó a introducirse en un Naruto que solo atinaba a gritar de dolor, lloraba amargamente y apretaba fuertemente sus puños como único signo de la furia, impotencia y humillación de la que era objeto.

Yamada gemía de placer mientras se movía con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Naruto — ¡oh Kami, gracias por dejarme disfrutar de este placer, esto si que es una bendición! Después de esto ya me iras diciendo quien los mando a espiarme.

Haku y Naruto por la posición apenas podían verse el uno al otro, ambos lloraban por el dolor que estaba sintiendo su compañero —onegai, detente, me duele mucho— pero Yamada no dejaba de moverse contra el pequeño cuerpo que estaba bajo el, aprovechando que el chico estaba inmóvil movió su mano pasándola por la espalda, buscando sentir esa piel joven y suave, sin embargo sintió algo pegado y sin dudarlo jalo eso que estorbaba en su inspección, al mirar atentamente se dio cuenta que había arrancado un papel marcado con la palabra "sello" que estaba pegado a la espalda del chico.

Un pulso de chakra se genero en el momento en que el sello fue retirado, pero Yamada no lo noto, sin embargo el shinobi que detenia a Haku si lo hizo; lo que Yamada si vio fue como el cabello negro de Naruto se erizo y como sus uñas rápidamente se alargaron formando surcos sobre el duro escritorio de madera, lo siguiente fue ver como una capa de chakra rojo comenzó a envolver al chico, haciendo que Yamada se alejara rápidamente.

Cuando Naruto levanto el rostro el rostros se podía ver los colmillos y una pupila alargada; Yato por un momento cedió al impulso de liberar su agarre sobre Haku y tomar posición de defensa, pero luego reconsidero usar el cuerpo de la niña como escudo pero ya era tarde, Naruto en un impulso de velocidad se lanzo contra el shinobi que incapaz de moverse solo sintió como la piel y músculos de su cuello eran desgarrados, mientras caía de espaldas al suelo desangrándose rápidamente, intentado desesperadamente llevar aire a sus pulmones pero eso era imposible ya que la tráquea había sido destrozada en ese ataque y formando un charco enorme de sangre bajo el.

Haku aprovechando el momento levanto un poco su camiseta y paso su mano por la espalda, retirando el sello que suprimía su chakra, mientras tanto Naruto , comenzó a acomodarse la ropa, pero al pasar por el trasero sintió una punzada de dolor en este, eso solo lo hizo enfurecer mas; miro fijamente a un Yamada que comenzó a orinarse al verlo transformado en ese demonio.

En otro impulso de velocidad Naruto ataco a un shockeado Yamada que simplemente grito cuando sintió como su pene y testículos eran arrancados de su cuerpo — aaahhhhh, aaahhhh perdóname— pero Naruto no entendía razones simplemente rodeo a un Yamada tendido en el suelo que gritaba y se retorcía de dolor y miedo, mientras sujetaba fuertemente su entrepierna intentando detener la sangre que salía de su cuerpo.

Naruto curvo los dedos de sus manos a modo de garras y sin ninguna contemplación las enterró en el cuerpo de Yamada para después jalar, desgarrando la piel y dejando expuestos los músculos y los huesos de ese pobre infeliz que se retorcía de dolor, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, mientras Yamada primero gritaba de dolor y suplicaba por su vida —perdóname, perdóname, juro que te compensare, aaahhhh, no me mates aarrgg— para después simplemente pedir que ya acabara con ese suplicio, al final dejo de gritar, solo entonces Naruto recupero un poco la conciencia y vio la carnicería que se había hecho ahí.

Haku había aprovechado el tiempo creando un muro de hielo que bloqueaba la entrada, cuando Naruto termino con Yamada y comenzaba a recuperarse intento buscar una salida pero Haku se lo impidió

—Naruto, no podemos irnos hasta terminar la misión

Aun con la emoción a cuestas Naruto le respondió —onegai , vámonos de aquí, yo solo me quiero alejar.

—Yo también, pero la misión aun no termina y aun mas; has expulsado tu chakra rojo, … sabes que no puede haber testigos de eso.

—Pero nadie lo vio.

Haku sonrió tristemente —pero si lo sintieron, así que adelante, hay que acabar con todo, sensei ya debe estar por llegar

—Hai, será como tú dices

Fin del flash back

Kakashi pensaba en lo dicho por el rubio y no pudo evitar pensar en todas las veces que tuvo problemas por quedarse sin chakra —Naruto, entiendo que eso era cuando el estaba en la aldea pero cuando el estaba en misiones ¿qué hacías?

Repuesto del recuerdo que la había venido a la mente, el rubio siguió con la conversación — Practicaba rastreo y seguía con las rutinas de entrenamiento.

— Pero como hacías las practicas de rastreo y más aun ¿cómo sabia Zabuza que lo habías hecho bien?

De pronto a Naruto se le formaron cascaditas de lagrimas y con voz triste y apagada le respondió — porque cuando el salía se llevaba toda la comida que había en la cabaña, si quería comer tenía que salir a rastrear y cazar animales, si yo no aprendía a rastrear no comía.

Kakashi rio de buena gana — jajaja se ve que era un buen sensei.

Ya repuesto de su triste recuerdo el rubio siguió con la plática — ahora lo se, pero entonces solo quería escapar; eso fue más o menos durante dos años, después sensei tuvo una diferencia de opiniones con el Daymio del país del agua que nos obligo a irnos.

— Pero pensé que había salido de Kiri por un intento de golpe de Estado.

Naruto asintió — así fue Kakashi, es que sensei opinaba que era mejor que el gobernara el país.

La respuesta del rubio sorprendió al ex ANBU, al parecer sus definiciones eran algo torcidas — hasta donde recuerdo eso es un golpe de Estado.

— Es cuestión de cómo se vean las cosas.

— Y ¿cuándo conociste a Haku?

— Unos pocos meses después de mi llegada a Kiri, sensei apareció con ella, pero por sus características la entreno para que desarrollara rápidamente su kekkei genkai; asi ella también se volvió mi compañera de entrenamiento y con el tiempo mi familia; cuando salimos de Kiri comenzamos a trabajar vendiendo nuestros servicios como rastreadores y asesinos; yo al igual que Haku nos convertimos en la sombra de sensei, pero el único que tenia la orden de nunca aparecer si no era necesario era yo.

Obito seguía escuchando todo lo que decía el Uzumaki y no paraba de preguntarse cómo diablos no se dio cuenta que el jinchuriki del kyubi estuvo justo bajo su nariz todo ese tiempo. — De haber tenido el más pequeño indicio de que tu estabas en vivo y tan cerca de Kiri, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas,… tuve bajo mi control al jinchuriki del Sanbi y pude haber tenido al de Kyubi

Los shinobi de Konoha se asombraron con lo que el Uchiha les decía —tu ¿controlabas a Yagura?

Obito sonrió abiertamente — Kiri pago por lo que le hicieron a Rin, los hice que se mataran entre ellos, quitarles el poder de sus kekkei genkai fue mi venganza

Naruto se pregunto en ese momento si era verdad eso, ¿solo fue por venganza? O tal vez supo de la existencia de esa línea de sangre ¿habrá tenido miedo de ellos?

Obito sin molestarse en explicar mas de lo que hizo en Kiri, le pregunto aun otra cosa a Naruto —entiendo tu desaparición y muerte, tu entrenamiento con Zabuza pero ¿Cuándo y porque regresaste a Konoha?

— Regrese a Konoha porque me convenía, fue un poco antes de la invasión de Orochimaru; volví cuando nos encontramos con el equipo 7 en su misión en el país de las olas.

 **Acabo de terminarlo, espero les guste, de nuevo gracias a los que siguen el fic.**

 **Una pregunta ¿quisieran que se dedicara un capitulo especial a la misión de Naruto y Haku?**

 **O sigo con el capitulo 8**

 **¿comentarios de este capitulo?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo anterior

Obito sonrio abiertamente — Kiri pago por lo que le hicieron a Rin, los hice que se mataran entre ellos, quitarles el poder de sus keke genkai fue mi venganza

Naruto se pregunto en ese momento si era verdad eso, ¿solo fue por venganza? O tal vez supo de la existencia de esa linea de sangre ¿habra tenido miedo de ellos?

Obito sin molestarse en explicar mas de lo que hizo en Kiri, le pregunto aun otra cosa a Naruto —entiendo tu desaparición y muerte, tu entrenamiento con Zabuza pero ¿Cuándo y por que regresaste a konoha?

— Regrese a Konoha porque me convenía, fue un poco antes de la invasión de Orochimaru; volvi cuando nos encontramos con el equipo 7 en su misión en el país de las olas.

 **Capitulo 8**

Obito aun tenia muchas dudas acerca de este chico que había desaparecido por tantos años, ahora sabia que había regresado a Konoha hace ya varios años, lo mas lógico era que inmediatamente se integro a ANBU para que su identidad permaneciera en secreto; por su parte Kakashi sonrio con su ojo feliz recordando como fue ese encuentro con el rubio; Naruto suspiro al pensar en el reencuentro que tuvo con sus ex compañeros de academia.

— Sensei había sido contratado por un empresario llamado Gato, aunque llamarlo empresario es una forma decente de llamarlo pequeño mafioso cobarde con piel de oveja, en realidad solo era su cubierta para una serie de negocios ilegales, en el caso del país de las olas su intención era tener el control total de las islas a través del comercio marítimo, por eso cuando un viejo borracho inicio la construcción de un puente que conectaría las islas con el continente decidió eliminarlo, nuestro objetivo era asesinar al constructor y de paso demostrarle a la gente del país lo que sucedia a los que desafiaban a Gato; el equipo estaba formado por 5 integrantes: los hermanos demonio Gozu y Meizu, Haku chan, Zabuza Sensei y yo; claro que el pequeño mafioso nunca se entero de mi existencia, sensei me había ordenado buscar información extra, pues no tenia confianza en Gato solo en caso que el rival de sensei lo pusiera en problemas yo atacaría; jamás pensé que seria Konoha con los que nos enfrentaríamos en esa ocasión. Los hermanos demonio habían sido enviados a asesinar al constructor pero tardaban en regresar asi que decidi echar un vistazo, los encontré pero ambos habían sido derrotados, supe que el rival tenia un buen nivel si pudo vencer a ese par, de inmediato fui al segundo punto de intercepción que era cubierto por sensei, cuando llegue la pelea ya había iniciado por la edad y formaciones que tenían supuse eran un grupo genin y un jounin, el jounin se encontraba junto a una de sus genin y los otros dos genin intentaban cubrir al constructor.

Kakashi recordaba esa vez que peleo contra ellos —Admito que ese primer encuentro con Zabuza y tu equipo fue intenso y por poco acaba con nosotros, Hinata fue de gran ayuda en esa pelea, su Byakugan resulto ser una formidable arma en contra del jutsu de ocultación entre la niebla, pero eso mismo la convirtió en el blanco de Zabuza.

— Sensei sabia que ella seria un gran problema por eso decidió atacarla.

Flash back

Al lado de un lago, en medio de una espesa niebla se encontraba Kakashi junto a Hinata por un lado y por el otro Sasuke junto a Sakura protegiendo a Tazuna, mientras Zabuza comienza su plan de ataque contra Kakashi.

— Kakashi en algún momento tendras que decidir si proteges al constructor o a tus genin, asi que mejor entrega de una vez al constructor y evita problemas.

— Sabes que no lo hare, confio en la fuerza de mis estudiantes.

Zabuza comenzó su ataque con un corte directo al cuello de Kakashi pero Hinata inmediatamente dio aviso —Kakashi sensei, viene por la derecha—, al instante apareció Zabuza junto a el agitando la espada intentando separar la cabeza del resto de su cuerpo, Kakashi dio tres pasos hacia atrás apenas evitando el corte, para despues lanzar un par de kunais, pero Zabuza ya se habia movido; el siguiente movimiento fue atacando por la espalda pero Hinata nuevamente intervino —sensei, viene por la espalda— Kakashi con un salto de 360 grados esquivo el corte —esta niebla es muy densa, será mejor que me encargue de ella— concentro su chakra y al expulsarlo disipo la niebla despejando el campo de batalla —esta mejor asi— e inicio el contraataque con taijutsu, el shinobigatana resulto muy hábil combinando su taijutsu y su espada logrando mantener una pelea muy pareja, en un descuido de Kakashi, Zabuza se lanza contra el constructor y los genin que lo protegían

— Te lo dije Kakashi eran tus estudiantes o el constructor, ahora serán ambos— Zabuza habia aparecido justo a la espalda de Sasuke y Sakura, mientras iniciaba el movimiento de su espada para asesinarlos

—Demonios, tengo que apresurarme a cubrir a los chicos— demostrando una gran velocidad el Hatake aprecio detrás de Zabuza clavando su kunai justo en la columna vertebral del renegado, solo para verlo convertirse en agua —¡mizu bunshin!

Zabuza reapareció justo atrás de Kakashi, cortándolo en dos, solo para ver igualmente como este se convertia en agua —maldito Kakashi, pudiste copiar mi jutsu.

—Este es tu fin Zabuza—Kakashi atravesó el pecho de Zabuza y hubiera sido mortal sino hubiera sido por que se convirtió en agua —otro mizu bunshin.

Apenas lo perdió de vista un momento cuando vio al renegado acercarse rápidamente a una paralizada Hinata —ese byakugan es muy molesto es preferible eliminarlo primero

Hinata a pesar de tener activado el byakugan no era capaz de moverse por el miedo que le provoca la situación y solo veía a Zabuza alzar su espada listo para lanzar el corte de arriba hacia abajo, y hubiera muerto de no haber sido por el grito de su sensei

—Vamos Hinata, alejate.

Ella apenas alcanzo a reaccionar dando un salto hacia atrás pero Zabuza usando la espada que se había clavado en el suelo uso esta como pivote para girar sobre ella y quedar enfrente a Hinata dándole una fuerte patada y lanzándola contra un árbol dejándola totalmente desubicada e indefensa.

—Te lo dije Kakashi, perderás a alguien.

Mientras decía esto seguía avanzando hacia Hinata dispuesto a acabar con la Hyuga; Kakashi en un intento desesperado por proteger a Hinata corrió a toda velocidad para protegerla, llegando apenas e interponiéndose; Zabuza aprovecho que el ninja copia apenas tiene tiempo de cubrirla pero dejando varias aperturas en su defensa y le conecta una patada en el estomago a Kakashi que lo manda hacia el agua, al caer en el agua se da cuenta que todo ha sido una trampa y ha caído

— ¡Jutsu prisión de agua¡…. Kakashi, si tienes que preocuparte por proteger a tus estudiantes corres el riesgo de perder tu propia vida.

Zabuza encerro al Hatake dentro de su jutsu dejándolo sin oportunidad de escapar —no lo entenderías Zabuza pero yo daría mi vida por proteger a mis estudiantes

Momochi sin inmutarse solo le dijo — tienes razón no lo entiendo y aun así seré amable con ustedes después de que te asesine ellos te seguirán, tal vez así los protegerás en el mas allá.

—Equipo siete, esto termino en el momento que fui capturado, llévense al contructor

Kakashi sabia que la batalla estaba por perderse asi que ordeno a su equipo retirarse pero Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo, depues de ver el poder da Zabuza entendió un par de cosas —Kakashi, aunque intentemos escapar, el nos atrapara y nos matara, la única opción que tenemos es pelear.

El renegado sonrio bajo las vendas que cubrían parte de su rostro —valientes palabras para alguien que ni siquiera sabe lo que es ser un shinobi, cuando hayas enfrentado cara a cara a la muerte incontables veces podras decir que tu única opción es pelear contra mi, en este momento tu no eres un shinobi, solo eres mi presa y ahora lo entenderas— Zabuza creo varios clones de agua todos listos para acabar con el equipo de Kakashi

— (Maldición, no puedo morir aquí, debo vivi para lograr mi venganza)— Sasuke enfrento a un clon usando solo taijutsu pero la realidad le golpeo la cara cuando el clon lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo lanzo a cinco metros de un solo golpe; Hinata que en ese momento ya se ahabia recuperado y habia visto como era golpeado su compañero se apersuro a intentar ayudarlo a levantarse —Sasuke kun, ¿estas… estas bien?

El Uchiha solo miro de fea manera a la Hyuga —no lo estoy, pero eso no importa ahora, solo si atacamos juntos tendremos una oportunidad, Sakura preparate, solo cúbrenos cuando ataquemos

—Hai Sasuke kun, pero ¿y Tazuna?

—No podemos atacar y cubrirlo, se las tendrá que arreglar el solo.

Ambas chicas miraban a un resignado Tazuna —chicas no se preocupen por mi, hagan lo que deban.

Sasuke comenzó a correr directo al Zabuza original mientras realizaba posiciones de manos, los clones al darse cuenta que realizaría un jutsu comenzaron a cercarse rápidamente al Uchiha pero varios kunais lanzados por Sakura y Hinata les impidieron el paso, dándole tiempo a Sasuke de terminar su Jutsu — katon Gokakyu no jutsu— una enorme bola de fuego salió disparada contra Zabuza que se sorprendió que alguien tan joven pudiera hacer una técnica tan buena

—Buen ataque pero no es suficiente, suiton suijinheki no jutsu— Zabuza creo una enorme pared de agua que detuvo por completo el ataque de Sasuke, lo que nunca espero fue el segundo ataque.

Hinata aprovecho la cortina de vapor que se formo, entrando en ella y con el Byakugan activado pudo acercarse a Zabuza, lo suficiente como para lanzar sus kunai obligándolo a saltar y dejar libre a un Kakashi sorprendido por el trabajo de su equipo

—Bien hecho Hinata, fue un buen trabajo en equipo

Sasuke fijo su mirada en Hinata antes de contestar —el segundo ataque no estaba planeado.

Kakashi solo se limito a sonreir bajo su mascara —por el momento eso no importa, ahora si me disculpan debo terminar con esto

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kakashi —Zabuza parado sobre el agua se preparo para enfrentar al Hatake —hasta ahora habían tenido suerte pero ya se acabo.

—No fue suerte fue trabajo en equipo y eso es algo que tu no conoces

Ahí comenzó una pelea de ninjutsu entre el renegado y el shinobi que se decía habia copiado mas de mil jutsus; en cada jutsu que Zabuza usaba, Kakashi usando su sharingan lo copiaba y usaba en su contra, el shinobigatana pronto cayo en la desesperación — es que acaso tu sharingan puede ver el futuro —y lanzo un poderoso jutsu de agua

—Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu— Gritaron los dos shinobi pero Kakashi lanzo primero el ataque, creándose una gran ola que termino golpeando con toda su fuerza el cuerpo de Zabuza.

Zabuza fue lanzado y termino herido, recargado su cuerpo contra un árbol mientras el agua regresa al lago.

Kakashi se acercaba al shinobigatana mientras empuñaba un kunai, preparándose para acabarlo — asi es Zabuza puedo ver el futuro y puedo ver que moriras.

En ese momento el cuello de Zabuza es atravesado por un par de senbon provocándole una muerte instantánea, al ver esto Kakashi se pone en guardia y dirige la vista hacia el lugar donde salieron esas senbon, encontrando a un cazador de Kiri, al ver su uniforme Kakashi se acerca al cuerpo de Zabuza para revisar sus signos vitales dándose cuenta que estaba muerto

El cazador que por la altura apenas seria mayor que los genin tomo el cuerpo de Zabuza — gracias por la ayuda, llevo algún tiempo siguiéndolo, si me disculpan tengo que deshacerme del cuerpo— para después desaparecer en un sunshin.

Sasuke no oculto su indignación y sorpresa al ver a tan poderoso enemigo derrotado por un chico que apenas seria mayor que el mismo, mientras Kakashi cubre su ojo —es hora de seguir nuestra misión y llevar a Tazuna a su hogar— justo en ese momento Kakashi se desmaya apenas dándole tiempo a Sasuke de evitar que su cara toque el suelo.

Fin del flash back

El rubio reia levemente —recuerdo que sensei estaba realmente molesto, primero por perder y segundo por que tuvo que quedarse quieto una semana en lo que su cuerpo se recuperaba de su muerte falsa; aunque también nosotros sufrimos, sensei no paraba de decir, dame esto, pasame aquello, esta comida esta muy fría, esta comida esta muy caliente, era peor que niño chiquito

Kakashi intentaba imaginarse a Zabuza en esa situación y le provocaba risa, aunque también recordaba que a él le costó el mismo tiempo recuperarse por el agotamiento que sufrió

—La pelea contra Zabuza me dejo agotado, pero después de pensar un rato llegue a la conclusión de que el seguía vivo y no tardaría en regresar por la revancha, eso me obligo a acelerar el entrenamiento de mis estudiantes, si queríamos salir adelante en esa pelea debían mejorar mucho, ahora sabíamos que no solo íbamos contra Zabuza, sino también contra el supuesto cazador, por eso fue que esa semana entrenamos el control de chakra subiendo arboles.

Naruto bufo un poco —sigo sin entender que hasta ese momento los entrenaras en control de chakra, quizá fuera su primera vez que salian de la aldea pero debiste enseñárselo desde el principio del entrenamiento.

Kakashi se pasaba la mano por la nuca —estaba a punto de hacerlo pero me perdi en el camino de la vida y ya no tuve tiempo de enseñarles el control de chakra.

Naruto solo rodo los ojos —tu y tus malditas excusas; bueno eso no fue mi problema, mientras ustedes descansaban yo me dedique a espiar en el pueblo, pude averiguar que Gato estaba contratando un gran numero de mercenarios, se decía que era para enfrentar a un equipo genin y someter al pueblo, era mas que claro: Gato nos iba a traicionar, solo fue cuestión de armar un plan para aprovechar esa traición.

 **Próximo capitulo**

Kakashi no dejaba de poner atención en ese chico, a pesar de su actitud despreocupada, su cuerpo decía otra cosa, estaba tenso y por su postura se notaba que estaba listo para atacar, además nunca lo sintió acercarse, eso demostraba que era bastante habil.

—Zabuza san, dices que esos ojos pueden ver casi todo ¿verdad?-

—asi es.

—apuesto que lo que sigue no lo vera venir

 **Gracias a los que se siguen tomando el tiempo para leer este fic, y gracias por los reviews.**

 **Como verán ya se nota cierto cambio en las personalidades de algunos personajes, pero no será demasiado ooc.**

 **Nota del autor : Pido disculpas por tan miserable pelea pero de verdad que me cuesta escribirlas.**

 **1984drian** : gracias por seguir el fic y porque regreso todavía tarda un poco en saberse pero si sabran como regreso.

 **Kudou K. Y** : que bueno que te siga gustando el fic y la idea sobre la que lo estoy haciendo; si bien Naruto tiene un gran chakra su perfil será el de alguien que prefiere no ser notado por eso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Nota del autor** : En este fic Haku es una chica (ya se que es hombre, pero sigo sin creerlo completamente). No será pareja de Naruto, será lo más parecido a una "hermana"

Capitulo anterior

Naruto bufo un poco —sigo sin entender que hasta ese momento los entrenaras en control de chakra, quizá fuera su primera vez que salian de la aldea pero debiste enseñárselo desde el principio del entrenamiento.

Kakashi se pasaba la mano por la nuca —estaba a punto de hacerlo pero me perdi en el camino de la vida y ya no tuve tiempo de enseñarles el control de chakra.

Naruto solo rodo los ojos —tu y tus malditas excusas; bueno eso no fue mi problema, mientras ustedes descansaban yo me dedique a espiar en el pueblo, pude averiguar que Gato estaba contratando un gran numero de mercenarios, se decía que era para enfrentar a un equipo genin y someter al pueblo, era mas que claro: Gato nos iba a traicionar, solo fue cuestión de armar un plan para aprovechar esa traición.

 **Capitulo 9**

Kakashi seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras hablaba — recuerdo que al terminar la semana estábamos listos para enfrentarlos; yo ya estaba recuperado, Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata ya habían terminado su entrenamiento de control de chakra; solo fue cuestion de que ustedes aparecieran.

— Mientras ustedes entrenaban para enfrentarnos, yo me encargaba de averiguar los planes de Gato y por eso llegue tarde a la pelea otra vez jejeje.

Flash back

En el puente ya estaban desarrollándose las peleas, Kakashi contra Zabuza en un lado, Haku contra Sasuke y Hinata mientras Sakura se encargaba de proteger al constructor.

— Kakashi te dire algo, es una lastima que tus genin les tocara enfrentar a Haku.

— No te preocupes por ellos, son bastante fuertes Sakura es de las mas inteligentes de su generación, el chico es el ultimo Uchiha y la chica es la heredera del clan Hyuga, como ves son parte de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha.

— Vaya asi que el chico es un Uchiha, la chica ya me había mostrado su habilidad con el Byakugan pero no pensé que fuera la heredera de su clan, aun asi es una lastima que tuvieran que enfrentarse a Haku; ella también viene de un poderoso clan con un kekkei genkai, su habilidad con el hyoton es impresionante, de hecho cuando ella usa su tecnica puede ser mas fuerte que yo.

Kakashi solo esperaba que el entrenamiento de control de chakra fuera suficiente para que entre los dos vencieran a esa chica — ellos la vencerán, son fuertes y tienen un buen trabajo en equipo.

Fin de flash back

— Cuando Zabuza me dijo cual era el origen de Haku y su fuerza, por unos momentos me preocupe, no tenia idea de sus habilidades, solo esperaba que el estilo de pelea Hyuga y la afinidad katon de Sasuke pudieran frenar el Hyoton.

El rubio asintió dándole la razón — Haku chan siempre ha sido fuerte, pero su corazón es bondadoso y no le gusta lastimar a las personas, por eso cada vez que teníamos que acabar con nuestros rivales a ella le causaba tristeza y su alma se rompia poco a poco, pero su lealtad a sensei le hacia pelear para el.

— Eso es cierto Naruto, ya que se le conoce resulta ser una chica muy amable y de gran corazón, en cierta medida se parece a Hinata.

—Tienes razon al compararlas ambas son fuertes pero limitan su fuerza; lastimar a las personas les causa conflicto, honestamente deberías agradecer que el carácter de Haku chan sea así, de lo contrario en cuanto inicio su técnica de espejos de hielo hubiera acabado con tus genin, cuando llegue al puente ella ya tenia acorralados a esos dos pero solo había estado lastimándolos, aun esperaba que yo le diera la señal para que supiera que la traición de Gato estaba completa.

Flash back

En el puente se ve un par de genin encerrados entre espejos de hielo

— ¡Maldicion!... Hinata, si seguimos asi nos va a matar.

La Hyuga respiraba de manera agitada — lo se Sasuke kun pero su velocidad es superior a la nuestra, aunque lo pueda ver no alcanzo a reaccionar.

— Tú sigue indicándome su ubicación y yo me encargo de atacarlo.

Hinata usando su byakugan, podía ver los ataques de Haku pero apenas tenía tiempo de detener algunas de las senbon con su estilo juken e indicarle a Sasuke donde se encontraba Haku para que el lanzara ataques de taijutsu o jutsus de fuego

— Vamos Hinata ¡sirve de algo!, dime donde esta ese maldito.

— Es demasiado rápido, apenas tengo tiempo de defendernos cuando el ya salió de tu rango de ataque.

La desesperación y el estar en peligro de muerte hicieron que Sasuke despertara su sharingan — (pude ver el último movimiento de ese desgraciado) Hinata, dime donde esta.

— Atrás — Sasuke en un movimiento rápido fue capaz de lanzar su kunai alcanzando a rozar a Haku

— Perfecto, puedo ver tus movimientos, ¡maldito, ahora te venceré!

Haku al ver un corte en su ropa decidió ponerse mas seria — (imposible, acaso el pudo ver cuando me moví) creo que tus ojos han mejorado, es una lástima, eso significa que tengo que acabarlos, yo no puedo dejar a Zabuza sama hasta que el cumpla sus metas y la única manera es siendo un arma perfecta apara acabar con sus enemigos y con aquellos que se interponen en su camino.

En ese momento la niebla se hizo más espesa haciendo que fuera aun mas difícil ver, pero la técnica no la hacia Zabuza; solo los renegados entendieron que pasaba — (asi que ya decidió aparecer, eso significa que fuimos traicionados. Gato se arrepentirá por traicionar a Zabuza sama) muy bien niños llego la hora.

— No nos llames niños — grito un Sasuke molesto y que a pesar de su Sharingan no podía ver bien debido a la niebla que había aparecido, mientras Hinata se concentraba para esperar el ataque de Haku.

— Adiós — en un movimiento más rápido que los anteriores Haku lanzo senbon a los dos genin; Ni Hinata, ni Sasuke tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar al ataque, varias senbon se clavaron en sus cuerpos, poco a poco perdieron la conciencia quedando tirados en el suelo.

Fin de flash back

— Cuando le di a Haku chan la señal para indicar que la traición era un hecho, ella termino rápidamente su pelea, además sacar de la batalla a Hinata era necesario, su byakugan me podía joder, hubiera descubierto mi posición y quizá hasta mi identidad, no me iba a arriesgar.

Kakashi recordaba como habían sucedido ese dia las cosas, por un lado la pelea que tenían sus genin contra la usuaria del Hyoton y el peleando a muerte contra Zabuza.

— A pesar de estar preocupado por los chicos, yo tenia mis propios asuntos que resolver y tu sensei no me la estaba poniendo fácil, para empezar su jutsu de ocultamiento entre la niebla, el ruido del mar tampoco ayudaba, además la niebla esta vez era mas espesa que la anterior y mi rango de visión era de casi cero.

Flash back

Dentro de una espesa niebla se encuentra Kakashi usando el sharingan, pero su cuerpo muestra varios cortes, además de mostrar signos de estar agotado; el kunai que sostine firmemente entre sus manos gotea unas gotas de sangre, signo de que su atacante no ha salido ileso de la pelea —esta niebla es distinta a la anterior es mas densa, casi no puedo ver nada.

— Kakashi, no pensaste que seria como la ocasión en que nos enfrentamos verdad — a pesar de no poder verlo el Hatake casi podía imaginar la sonrisa de Zabuza

— Tenía la esperanza de que asi fuera.

— Has sido un buen rival, nadie habia logrado lastimarme tanto, pero si bloqueo tu sharingan pierdes tu ventaja y a pesar de que has evitado que te asesine, no puedes evitar que te corte, pronto acabare contigo.

— (Maldición esto va mal, ni siquiera soy capaz de escuchar bien, apenas he podido dar un par de golpes, esta lastimado pero no lo he detenido) acepto que es mas difícil que la vez anterior pero yo también pensé una manera de enfrentarte.

Haciendose un corte en el pulgar y después haciendo posiciones de mano Kakashi hace una invovacion — kuchiyose no jutsu — apareciendo varios perros.

— Kakashi, tiempo sin verte, ¿para que nos has traido? — el mas pequeño de los perros y al parecer su líder interrogaba a un agotado Kakashi.

— Tengo algunos problemas con este sujeto, Pakkun ¿podrían atraparlo por mi?

La jauría de perros se puso en movimiento y en apenas unos segundos habían desaparecido entre la niebla

Fin de flash back

— Me costo mucho trabajo poder enfrentar a Zabuza, pero al final consegui detenerlo.

— Es cierto Kakashi, pero recuerda que sensei ya estaba enterado de la traición de Gato y no creo que hubiera peleado con toda su capacidad, el solo estaba haciendo tiempo mientras empezaba la función, que lo atraparas fue en parte por que el ya habia notado mi presencia.

— Eso es algo que nunca sabremos, pero vaya manera de presentarte.

Flash back

Cuando la niebla empezó a desaparecer se ve a Zabuza completamente rodeado por varios perros que le desgarran piernas y brazos con sus colmillos, obligándolo a quedarse quieto; mientras tanto frente a el Kakashi prepara su máxima tecnica para atacar.

— Este es el último jutsu que veras en tu vida.

El renegado se mostraba sorprendido y un tanto asustado por la técnica del Hatake — ¿que diablos es eso?, puedo ver su chakra y lo esta transformando en raiton.

— Este es mi propio jutsu, pero nadie lo ha visto dos veces.

A punto de correr hacia Zabuza, Kakashi se detiene cuando un kunai es lanzado hacia el obligándolo a saltar hacia atrás, de entre la poca niebla que aun habia en el lugar, aparecio un chico, por su estatura podía pensar en que tendría unos catorce o quince años; lleva puesta una capa de color gris oscuro con una capucha que le cubre la cabeza pantalón azul obscuro con vendas en la parte baja del mismo, sandalias negras, una camiseta negra, bajo esta llevaba una de rejilla, lleva la cara cubierta con una máscara blanca decorada tan solo con una enorme sonrisa en color rojo.

El chidori desapareció lentamente mientras Kakashi veía al recién llegado al tiempo que empuñaba nuevamente un kunai — ¿quien eres tu?

El recién llegado no tomo importancia a la pregunta del ninja copia —Ohayo Zabuza san, ¿como va su dia?

— Genial, no lo ves, me estoy haciendo amigo de estos perros.

El recién llegado solo se encogió de hombros — me parece bien, pero … esos perros se ven raros sobre todo el pequeño, esta feo , ¿Por qué mejor no busca otros? Siempre es mejor un cachorro.

— Gaki, ese es Hatake Kakashi asi que es mejor tengas cuidado, ahora deja de jugar y dime que averiguaste.

El recién llegado miro por un momento al jonin de Konoha — se ve que es un shinobi impresionante, pudo enfrentarte a pesar de su condición.

En el rostro del asesino se formo un gesto de duda — ¿a que condición te refieres gaki?

— ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta? Ese tipo tiene una terrible infeccion en su ojo izquierdo.

Kakashi, no podía estar mas sorprendido con el recién llegado, sino fuera por que estaba en medio de una pelea a muerte se hubiera caído de espalda, aunque no evito que abriera los ojos como platos — ¿crees que tengo una infeccion?

— Pues claro, que mas podría ser, su ojo esta todo rojo, cuando a mi me paso lo mismo tuve que ir con un medico.

A Zabuza le resbalaba una gotita por la cabeza mientras contestaba — gaki, …a veces odio aceptar que te conozco; eso no es una infección, es el sharingan, un dojutsu muy poderoso que le permite copiar toda clase de jutsus, casi no hay nada que el sharingan no pueda ver.

El de la mascara solo se rasco la cabeza — gomen Zabuza san, usted también perdone Hatake san, pero de esta posición por kami que parece una infección.

Mientras tanto los perros ya estaban desesperándose por toda esa platica inutil — Kakashi, termina de una vez con estos tipos.

Kakashi no dejaba de poner atención en ese chico, a pesar de su actitud despreocupada, su cuerpo decía otra cosa; estaba tenso y por su postura se notaba que estaba listo para atacar, además nunca lo sintió acercarse, eso demostraba que era bastante habil — Veamos que haran

El recién llegado mantenía esa extraña calma —Zabuza san, dices que esos ojos pueden ver casi todo ¿verdad?

—Asi es.

Se escucho un risita bajo la mascara —Apuesto que lo que sigue no lo vera venir

— ¿Confirmaste la situación?

— Asi es Zabuza san, ha sido traicionado — comenzó a alejarse del lugar mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida — espero sobreviva y si no es asi salude a mis viejos, claro… eso si va al mismo lugar que ellos.

El chico desapareció mientras su cuerpo se convertía en agua, dejando asombrando a Kakashi —solo era un clon.

Al puente empezaron a llegar un gran número de hombres armados, de entre ellos apareció Gato.

— Parece que el demonio no pudo con unos simples niños, creo que fue una buena idea contratar estos mercenarios y son más baratos que tu Zabuza.

Kakashi comprendió que la situación habia cambiado, asi que dio la orden de soltar a Zabuza; el shinobigatana al verse libre libre de los perros se giro a ver a Kakashi — parece que ya no somos rivales.

Ya mas relajado el de Konoha, se enfoco en los mercenarios que acompañaban a Gato; Haku avanzo hasta quedar al lado de Zabuza y se pusieron en posición de batalla

Fin del flash back

— Tenías razón Naruto, lo que paso después no lo vi venir.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada recordando esa pelea en el puente — Jajajaja Gato pensó que sensei y Haku chan serian fáciles de vencer después de haber peleado contra ustedes, el baka nunca imagino que ya sabíamos de su traición y que estában listos para morir ese dia.

Kakashi sonrio bajo la mascara — es cierto, lo sorprendieron por completo.

Flash back

Zabuza y Haku ya estaban en posición de ataque, mientras los mercenarios que acompañaban a Gato se preparaban para avanzar. Kakashi al ver que se venia una nueva pelea hizo una posición de manos creando un par de clones de sombra

— Kakashi, esto no es de tu interés, deja que nosotros lo manejemos.

El renegado se giro un poco para ver el estado de su discípulo — maldita sea Haku, esa pelea con Kakashi me afecto más de lo que esperaba, creo que esos perros me lastimaron los brazos y no puedo usar mi espada.

Haku asintió al tiempo que preparaba sus senbon — la pelea con esos chicos también me afecto, gaste mucho chakra para vencerlos Zabuza sama, ojala podamos salir de esta.

Los hombres de Gato al escuchar esto ganaron confianza y se lanzaron al ataque, mientras Zabuza y Haku preparan para destrozarlos.

Es asi como inicia una pelea donde el shinobigatana y la usuaria del Hyoton a pesar de estar en clara desventaja pudieron contener a los hombres Gato, mientras Zabuza usaba un kunai en cada mano, corria hacia sus rivales, usando su velocidad y agilidad atacaba, Haku lanzaba senbon de manera perfecta inmovilizando a algunos para después rematarlos con su kunai; parecían ejecutar una danza sangrienta de velocidad y movimientos casi imposibles, solo había una manera de describir eso : una hermosa masacre, cortaban gargantas, apuñalaban corazones, reventaban estómagos, atravesaban cráneos; sembraron el miedo en los vivos mientras los muertos quedaban con el terror marcado en sus rostros; pero ellos también recibían daños, flechas y lanzas volaban clavándose en su cuerpo, Haku tenia una flecha en su brazo derecho mientras Zabuza tenia una lanza clavada en la espalda atravesando un pulmon, los dos tenian varios cortes por el cuerpo que les hacían perder sangre, el ya habia perdido la venda que cubria su cara y ella ya habia tirado la mascara, sus rostros mostraban el rictus de dolor propio de una pelea a muerte; los hombres de Gato estaban asombrados por la fuerza de esos dos.

— Ahora entiendo cómo se gano su apodo de demonio — decía uno mientras otro mas contestaba — no se puede esperar menos de uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla .

Gato escuchaba a sus hombres hablar con respeto hacia los que hasta unos minutos fueran sus asesinos a sueldo, notaba que estaban perdiendo las ganas de pelear contra esos dos — demonios, muévanse solo son dos; al que lo mate a él le doy el triple de lo que prometí y el doble por la vida de ella— Los hombres al escuchar eso, atacaron con más fuerza.

Zabuza sonrio al escuchar las palabras del mafioso — Haku, parece que Gato en verdad quiere nuestras vidas.

— así parece Zabuza sama.

— Creo que será mejor cortar su cabeza jajaja prepárate iremos tras el

La chica asintió —hai.

La gente del pueblo se acercaba al puente lentamente a ver la pelea y como los hombres de Gato iban muriendo, comenzaron a gritar apoyando a Zabuza y a Haku.

La pelea reinicio los mercenarios seguían lanzando flechas, lanzas y cuchillos, los más hábiles se acercaban con espadas en mano intentando herirlos definitivamente pero Zabuza y Haku demostraban ser un gran equipo cubriéndose y matando al mismo tiempo, avanzaban de manera lenta pero constante hacia Gato quien lo único que deseaba era escapar al darse cuenta que ese puente seria donde el moriría.

Las manos y brazos de Zabuza y Haku escurrían sangre de sus rivales, enterraban sus kunai tan profundo que alcanzaban a atravesar a sus víctimas, su ropa era de un solo color: roja; se podía escuchar la risa de Zabuza mientras cegaba la vida de esos hombres y el rostro de Haku mostraba una gélida mirada cuando eliminaba rivales; solo quedaban 10 mercenarios de pie para enfrentar a esos dos cuando Gato prefirió negociar su vida

— Zabuza por favor, déjame vivir, te daré el dinero que me pidas, te dejare uno de mis negocios para que lo manejes a tu gusto, tu solo pide

— Solo pido la vida de un traidor y me retiro de aquí.

Verdaderamente asustado el mafioso segui intentando negociar — piénsalo, tu debes querer algo, yo te lo puedo conseguir.

Mientras hablaban y a pesar de sus graves heridas los dos shinobi habían matado a otros nueve mercenarios quedando solo Gato y uno de sus hombres, este ultimo vestía unos pantalones gris claro, zapatos negros, camiseta sin mangas roja, en sus brazos se veían tatuajes de dragones tenía el cabello negro ojos marrones, tenía una tela que le cubría hasta la nariz, al escuchar todo lo que le había ofrecido al shinobigatana se acerco a Gato — hey jefe, si los mato me darás lo que le has ofrecido a él.

— Claro, si me salvas considera tuyo uno de mis negocios y el dinero que tu me pidas

Sin mas el hombre se preparo —muy bien, entonces aquí voy.

El hombre corrió hacia los dos shinobi al tiempo que desenfundaba una espada, Zabuza apenas lograba esquivarlo mientras Haku esperaba el momento para atacar

— ¡Demonios! Este tipo no es tan malo

El hombre sonrio complacido de ser reconocido por Zabuza — se que en una pelea pareja no tendría manera de ganarte, pero ahora que te quedaste con poca energía, no puedes ni usar tu espada; no pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad de matar a alguien con tu fama.

El mercenario lanzaba cortes rápidos y fuertes, además de cambiar de posición y ángulo los ataques para desconcertar a Zabuza, demostranda ser también un excelente espadachín; Haku vio una oportunidad y se lanzo al ataque , pero su falta de velocidad además de sus heridas, le permitieron al hombre lanzar primero su ataque un corte lateral de abajo hacia arriba que Haku apenas pudo esquivar de un salto pero el hombre aprovechando el movimiento de su cuerpo al lanzar el corte, giro y lanzo una patada que conecto en las cara de Haku lanzándola contra Zabuza, el Demonio no pudo reaccionar tan rápido como hubiera deseado y terminaron los dos cayendo; el hombre tenia preparado un par de kunai con sellos explosivos que lanzo hacia ellos, ni Zabuza ni Haku pudieron escapar y la explosión les dio de lleno desapareciendo entre una enorme bola de fuego que se alzo imponente, cuando el aire se despejo solo se podían ver un par de cuerpos quemándose, mientras un olor a carne quemada se extendia por el lugar, que provocaba ganas de vomitar, mientras el puente se quemaba lentamente.

Sin embargo no fueron los únicos en morir en ese lugar; antes de que Haku fuera vencida, Zabuza alcanzo a lanzar un Kunai que atravesó la garganta de un desprevenido Gato, atrvesando la traquea e impidiendo que el mafioso pudiera respirar, en su deseperacion el pequeño hombre saco el kunai solo para sentir como su sangre salía de su cuerpo sin poder detenerla, al final tuvo una lenta y agonica muerte; mientras el joven mercenario al ver tanta gente reunida y al equipo de Konoha ya se recuperado, huyo tan rápido como podia.

La gente del pueblo junto con el equipo de Konoha veía con horror como los cuerpos de esos shinobi lentamente se quemaban, junto con una sección del puente, ellos fueron testigos de la muerte del demonio oculto entre la niebla y de la usuaria del Hyoton.

Fin del flash back

El rubio no dejaba de sonreir — Esa fue una pelea grandiosa, sensei será recordado muchos años por eso.

Kakashi solo asintió dándole la razón al rubio y recordando lo que paso después de ese dia — el incendio derrumbo esa parte del puente, por eso los restos de Zabuza y Haku nunca fueron recuperados, la kubikiribocho se perdió también; quien diría que las personas del pueblo al final terminaron agradecidas con esos dos; todavía nos quedamos un par de semanas mas en el país de las olas a petición de Tazuna, en parte para que nosotros nos pudiéramos recuperar de nuestras heridas y porque aun tenían miedo de los mercenarios que rondaban el lugar ; esa fue la primera pelea para Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura, les enseño que la vida de un shinobi es difícil y que tu vida esta en juego en cada misión; Hinata y Sasuke apenas pudieron ver el final de la pelea pero les impacto la manera de morir de Zabuza.

— Sensei siempre encontró la manera de dar lecciones difíciles.

— El regreso a Konoha fue muy tranquilo, los chicos casi no hablaban, pensaban muchas cosas, al final tuve que explicarles que esa era la vida shinobi por muy triste que les pareciera.

Obito escuchaba atentamente lo dicho por Kakashi — ese es el destino de los shinobi, y es lo que quiero hacer desaparecer, el sistema shinobi te obliga a llevar una vida de dolor y provoca dolor en personas que ni siquiera son Shinobi.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza — Tienes razón Obito es una dura realidad, pero hasta tu sabes que la realidad no siempre es tan difícil como parece y vivir en una ilusión no es mejor que eso, vivir de acuerdo a tus ideas es una mejor solución— mientras Kakashi contestaba a su excompañero recordaba lo que paso después

Flash back

El equipo 7 caminaba de regreso a Konoha, cada miembro pensaba en lo sucedido en esa misión, al acercarse a la frontera del país del fuego vieron un par de personas descansando al lado del camino, ellos llevaban puestas capas grises con cuellos que les cubrían hasta más arriba de la boca y usaban sombreros de paja para cubrirse del sol, Kakashi se adelanto a sus alumnos y saludo a los viajeros de manera amistosa.

— Ohayo, llevan esperando mucho

— No se preocupe Kakashi san, solo tenemos un par de horas esperando—respondió la persona de mas baja estatura

— Gomen, pero saben es difícil que en este tipo de encuentros se llegue a la misma hora.

El mas alto hablo en un tono irritado — basta de disculpas Kakashi y mejor vámonos, esperar me pone de mal humor y no quiero rebanarte el cuello.

Los genin se pusieron tensos al escuchar hablar a esos viajeros que los estaban esperando

El mas alto noto la reacción de los jóvenes shinobi — ¿Qué? Les comieron la lengua jajaja

Frente a ellos se encontraban Zabuza Momochi y Haku Yuki

Fin de flash back

Kakashi sonreía bajo la mascara al recordar — Fue una gran jugada fingir su muerte, además los genin del equipo 7 aprendieron que muchas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen; sin querer Zabuza les estaba dando una valiosa lección a mis alumnos.

Naruto volteo hacia Kakashi y con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo — y todavia les dimos más lecciones.

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Como verán, ya se acerca la hora de que Naruto regrese a Konoha y se encuentre con varios conocidos.**

 **También debo hacer unas aclaraciones en atención a las personas que siguen el fic.**

— **Naruto usara jutsus de agua (su maestro le enseño los más simples y si acaso uno de mediano poder, siempre que este cerca del agua) y jutsus de viento (igual serán simples).**

 **En cambio será algo mas "creativo" en cuanto a ataques.**

— **Naruto no es un genio ni se hizo más inteligente con Zabuza, sigue siendo un tanto despistado y lento para entender la cosas.**

 **Pero es más atento a lo que le dice su maestro, ya no es tan impulsivo, es capaz de concentrarse en los problemas y pedir ayuda cuando no entiende algo (casi siempre).**

 **Kudou K. Y :** Gracias por seguir el fic y el apoyo que das con tus buenos comentarios, me agrado mucho eso del "ninja del sigilo entre las sombras" y como dices el solo usara su chakra para lo necesario.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo anterior

Kakashi sonreía bajo la mascara al recordar — Fue una gran jugada fingir su muerte, además los genin del equipo 7 aprendieron que muchas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen; sin querer Zabuza les estaba dando una valiosa lección a mis alumnos.

Naruto volteo hacia Kakashi y con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo — y todavia les dimos más lecciones.

 **Capitulo 10**

Kakashi recordaba su encuentro con el "caído en batalla" Zabuza y su acompañante Haku; además las reacciones que tuvieron los genin del equipo 7, primero sorprendidos y después asustados.

— En cuanto reconocieron a Zabuza y a Haku, los tres se sorprendieron e incluso tuvieron algo de miedo, no era para menos, los que fueron nuestros enemigos y que vieron morir en el puente estaban justo frente a ellos, Sasuke fue el primero en reponerse de la impresión y empezó con su interrogatorio, ese chico realmente le molestaba que le oculten cosas.

Naruto solto una risita — Me hubiera encantado ver las caras de esos tres, especialmente la del teme de Sasuke jajaja, pero sensei me lo conto después incluso la parte donde se enteraron que Haku chan es una chica.

— Fueron varias cosas de las que se enteraron en ese momento y lo de Haku tampoco se lo tomaron bien, ….especialmente Sasuke

Flash back

Se ve a el equipo de Konoha reunido con los mercenarios bajo unos arboles que están al lado del camino.

— Kakashi, creo que tus estudiantes se quedaron mudos jajaja

— Entiende Zabuza, no todos los días se ve a un demonio volver a la vida.

Los genin al escucharlos hablar tranquilamente entre ellos salieron del shock, con un tono frio en su voz Sasuke fue el primero en hablar —Kakashi que significa esto.

— Nada de lo que debas preocuparte Sasuke, ellos nos acompañaran a Konoha.

Las palabras del Hatake pusieron a la defensiva al Uchiha  
— ¿como puedes tomarlo tan tranquilo Kakashi?, esos tipos son peligrosos y tu quieres llevarlos a la aldea, quien nos dice que no intentaran asesinarnos en cuanto tengan oportunidad.

— Me dieron su palabra de que no nos atacaran, con eso es suficiente.

— Maldita sea Kakashi, peleamos contra ellos y casi los vencimos, ¿que te hace creer que no se desquitaran?, además el chico ya vio que tengo el sharingan, si piensan que seré un peligro no dudaran en asesinarme incluso a Hinata.

Por primera vez hablo Haku que en ese momento ya no usaba mascara y había estado escuchando atentamente, se levanto un poco el sombrero dejando ver su rostro.

— Uchiha san, no se como sean las cosas en su aldea pero a mí me enseñaron a respetar las decisiones de mis superiores, cuestionar frente a extraños el juicio de Kakashi san habla mal de usted como discípulo y de el como sensei y le aclaro que no soy un chico, por si no lo ha notado soy mujer.

Escuchar que la persona que los puso en serios problemas era una chica apenas un poco mayor que ellos los asombro; Sakura y Hinata la vieron con cierta admiración, Sasuke no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado al ver que una chica que apenas era mayor que el, lo habia vencido y noqueado.

— No importa si eres una chica linda, eres un mercenario igual que Zabuza y no confiare en ti.

Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la chica del Hyoton — bueno, por lo menos Uchiha san ya entendió que soy una chica, pero no habia necesidad de decir que soy linda, de todos modos se lo agradezco.

El comentario solo hizo que a Sakura la rodeara una oscura aura de depresión mientras se agachaba y hacia circulitos en el suelo con la punta del dedo — le dijo que era linda, pero a mi nunca me lo ha dicho —, Hinata solo se quedo con la boca abierta, mientras el Uchiha maldecía su elección de palabras

Fin del flash back

A Kakashi se le escapo una pequeña risa al recordar como se dieron las cosas entre Haku y sus estudiantes.

— El resto del camino fue algo tenso para Sasuke que no dejaba de vigilar a Zabuza y a Haku; en cambio las chicas no les importo hacerle la platica a Haku, cuando notaron que ella era muy tranquila y amable le comenzaron a preguntar varias cosas de su vida de mercenario e incluso ella les dio un par de consejos; al principio yo seguía conversando con Zabuza acerca de la información que le daría a Konoha a cambio de la protección que la aldea les daría a ustedes pero esa platica no duro mucho asi que mejor hablamos de otras cosas, al final resulto ser un tipo muy informado y con buenos gustos

Naruto vio con ojos entrecerrados al ninja copia, — eso lo dices porque a sensei también le gusta leer los libros de ero sennin.

Kakashi sonrio con verdadera alegria por haber encontrado a un fiel devoto del libro de pastas naranja — por supuesto, pocas personas entienden el valor cultural del icha icha; recuerdo que al llegar a la aldea me dijeron que habían enviado alguien para guiarte —; Obito Uchiha solo tenia ganas de matarse mientras escuchaba lo que decían esos dos, al mismo tiempo que se volvia a preguntar como fue que perdió contra gente como esa

— Hokage le encargo a una kunoichi de su confianza que me buscara y sirviera de guía para llevarme a la aldea, fue divertido conocerla jejeje

Flash back

Al medio dia, Naruto se encontraba descansando junto a una fogata en la que estaba calentando un par de tazas de agua para preparar un poco de te, iba vestido con la misma ropa que uso en el puente excepto que ahora usaba una camiseta naranja sobre la camiseta de red, la capucha no le cubre la cabeza, mostrando su cabello negro y se cubre hasta la nariz con una mascara parecida a la de Kakashi.

— Acércate, si sigues detrás de los arboles no te puedo invitar a tomar una taza de te conmigo.

De entre los arboles apareció una mujer portando la banda de Konoha, tenia cabello morado, llevaba puesta una gabardina beige, minifalda, camiseta de red y protectores en los pies, se notaba que tenia un buen cuerpo.

— Señorita, déjeme decirle que es usted muy linda y atractiva, ahora si tuviera la amabilidad de salir de su escondite, me complacería que tomara una taza de té conmigo.

Momentos después la mujer exploto en una nube de humo para después salir de entre los arboles una mujer igual a la primera

— Vaya nunca me había encontrado con un gaki tan caballeroso además eres hábil.

— Señorita le aseguro que la vida de mercenario no me convierte en una persona sin educación.

La kunoichi sonrió mientras lanzaba un kunai directo al rostro de Naruto, obligándolo a rodar por el suelo para esquivarlo —y a mi la vida de shinobi no me hizo una persona confiada, así que de una vez te digo, si intentas algo raro o haces un movimiento sospechoso te asesinare.

Naruto asintió dándose por enterado, mientras se sacudia el polvo — linda pero desconfiada, agresiva y sin problemas para asesinar gente que apenas conoce; por casualidad ¿tiene relación con la familia Momochi?

La recién llegada sonrio, provocándole cierto escalofrio a Naruto — no tengo relación con esa familia, lo mío es por costumbre y no por sangre; ahora sirve esa taza de té antes de que se enfrié, también deja de decirme señorita mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, pero puedes seguirme diciendo linda.

— Creo que tienes razón "linda", por cierto mi nombre es Yokaze, Yokaze Fukuro

Anko no se disgusto por el sobrenombre que el chico le habia dado, en Konoha pocas personas se atrevían a tratarla de forma tan familiar — me agradas Fukuro. Espero que no hagas alguna estupidez que me obligue a matarte, ahora tenemos que apresurarnos Hokage sama nos espera.

— Por supuesto… linda.

Fin del flash back

— Anko chan si que sabe dar una buena impresión, en cuanto terminaron las presentaciones nos dirigimos a Konoha, avanzábamos rápido, solo nos tomo tres días llegar a la aldea.

Kakashi no dejo de mostrar su asombro — Aun no creo que tú y Anko se hicieran buenos amigos y menos que ella aceptara que le llamaras linda.

— Pense que si le decía que era una linda psicópata no me iria muy bien además su carácter no es muy diferente al de sensei supongo que por eso nos hicimos amigos.

— Tienes razón "Fukuro," no se lo hubiera tomado bien o tal vez si pero fue mejor no averiguar.

Naruto seguía pensando como fueron esos días y su regreso a Konoha ahora bajo el nombre de Fukuro — el viejo Hokage habia tomado sus precauciones primero no permitió que llegaramos solos a la aldea, a sensei y a Haku chan los escoltaba el equip mi me escoltaba Anko chan para no tener problemas con la patrullas que cuidan la aldea, en mi caso me hizo pasar desapercibido incluso esquivando a las patrullas, asi nadie vio mi llegada, a los guardias de la entrada les dijo que por orden del Hokage no me registraran y guardaran silencio, tambien se aseguro que la información de nuestra llegada solo fuera conocida por nuestros escoltas, Ibiki y el mismo; no le dio aviso al consejo que un ninja renegado de Kiri y su equipo iban a Konoha, tal como habíamos pedido; debo agradecer que creyeras en nuestra palabra, si no hubiera sido por ti Kakashi, el viejo Hokage no se hubiera tomado todas esas molestias.

— Pero ¿por que el hokage oculto su llegada? — pregunto Obito

— Facil, llevabamos información muy valiosa para Konoha.

Obito trataba de imaginar que clase de información llevarían unos mercenarios que justificara las acciones del Hokage — la información no era mas que tu existencia ¿no es así?

Naruto solto una risa — jaja te equivocas esa no era la información.

La cara de Obito mostraba duda — entonces cual era esa información tan valiosa.

— La invasión a Konoha.

Espero les gustara este capitulo, aunque un poco corto.

 **El todo poderoso traductor de google dice asi:**

 **Fukuro: Buho.**

Por que ponerle ese nombre, simple, creo que se ajusta a las características de este Naruto; silencioso a la hora de atacar, adaptable y sin problemas para moverse en la oscuridad.

 **Yokaze: Viento de la noche**

 **Agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic.**

 **Kudou K. Y:** Como ves, Naruto ya se creo otra personalidad asi que serán pocos los que realmente sepan de quien se trata. En cuanto a Zabuza y Haku, aun tienen varias cosas por hacer. De los uchihas y Hyugas tienes razón, dependen mucho de sus ojos y eso es algo que se ira viendo en el fic.

Proximo capitulo

En su tono normal el chico volvió a hablar —sígueme viejo.

— ¿Dónde quedo el Kakashi san?

— jejeje me cuesta trabajo eso del respeto

Comenzaron a correr adentrándose en el bosque a buena velocidad; el ninja copia lo estudiaba mientras se desplazaban — (es rápido y se ve que tiene buena resistencia, por su estatura debe tener unos quince años, mantiene una velocidad a la par de un chunin, Zabuza si que sabe escoger a sus estudiantes)

Unos minutos después llegaron a una cabaña que estaba al centro del bosque


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Naruto seguía pensando como fueron esos días y su regreso a Konoha ahora bajo el nombre de Fukuro — el viejo Hokage habia tomado sus precauciones primero no permitió que llegaramos solos a la aldea, a sensei y a Haku chan los escoltaba el equip mi me escoltaba Anko chan para no tener problemas con la patrullas que cuidan la aldea, en mi caso me hizo pasar desapercibido incluso esquivando a las patrullas, asi nadie vio mi llegada, a los guardias de la entrada les dijo que por orden del Hokage no me registraran y guardaran silencio, tambien se aseguro que la información de nuestra llegada solo fuera conocida por nuestros escoltas, Ibiki y el mismo; no le dio aviso al consejo que un ninja renegado de Kiri y su equipo iban a Konoha, tal como habíamos pedido; debo agradecer que creyeras en nuestra palabra, si no hubiera sido por ti Kakashi, el viejo Hokage no se hubiera tomado todas esas molestias.

— Pero ¿por que el hokage oculto su llegada? — pregunto Obito

— Facil, llevabamos información muy valiosa para Konoha.

Obito trataba de imaginar que clase de información llevarían unos mercenarios que justificara las acciones del Hokage — la información no era mas que tu existencia ¿no es así?

Naruto solto una risa — jaja te equivocas esa no era la información.

La cara de Obito mostraba duda — entonces cual era esa información tan valiosa.

— La invasión a Konoha.

 **Capitulo 11**

— ¡Que demonios¡ ustedes estaban enterados de la invasión, ahora entiendo porque fue tan fácil que entraran a Konoha.

Naruto volvió la mirada hacia el Uchiha — y quien dijo que fue fácil, nos tomo varios dias convencer a Kakashi para que hablara a favor de nosotros con el Hokage y aun debimos pasar una prueba que sandaime nos puso.

— Es cierto Obito, cuando hablaron conmigo desconfie de la información, si cometia un error de juicio podía ser el fin de Konoha, me tome mi tiempo para tomar la decisión de apoyarlos, pero al final todo resulto bien; era difícil confiar en mercenarios y menos uno como Zabuza que oficialmente estaba muerto.

Flash back

Sobre el puente del país de las olas se observa a Kakashi revisar el area para después volver a la casa del constructor; en el camino de regreso a casa de Tazuna en la zona del bosque mas tranquila apareció el mismo chico de la mascara con la sonrisa, sentado sobre una rama

— ohayo Kakashi san, ¿como esta?

El ex ANBU en cuanto lo vio saco su kunai y se descubrió el sharingan

— Espere Kakashi san, no he venido a pelear; de hecho quisiera discutir con usted algunas cosas

— ¿Como cuales?

— Deseo la protección de Konoha y el ingreso a ANBU.

— y ¿serias solo tu? o también Zabuza y la chica del Hyoton.

Naruto se rasco la nuca y de no haber sido por la mascara, el Hatake podría haberlo visto sonreir nerviosamente — veo que ya se dio cuenta, ¿disfruto el espectáculo de ayer?

— Fue un gran número y su muerte fue un digno final para una película.

El chico ya mas relajado al haber conseguido la atención del shinobi de Konoha dejo balancear sus pies — se hace lo que se puede ¿en qué momento se dio cuenta?

— Cuando ya habían muerto; recordé que durante nuestro encuentro su velocidad y fuerza eran mayores a las que mostro cuando peleo con los hombres de Gato, eso significaba que lo herí de gravedad o los hombres de Gato eran un poco mas fuertes de lo que a simple vista se veía y ya que ninguna de esas opciones era lógica solo quedaba un camino: no peleaban al máximo de su capacidad y dejaron que los hirieran.

— Eso fue la pelea, pero.. ¿Cómo supo que no murieron?

— Los kunai que explotaron nunca tocaron el cuerpo de Zabuza, además, habia demasiado fuego en esa explosión,… como si los sellos explosivos fueran especialmente hechos para impresionar o desviar la atención; lo demás fue simple, en la explosión ellos desaparecen, usan un par de cuerpos que ya estuvieran preparados para hacer creer que son ellos, el fuego consume los cuerpos, para rematar el puente cae y se pierden las pruebas realmente perfecto.

— Veo que es difícil engañarlo, aunque debo decir que la caída de ese pedazo de puente no estaba planeada jejeje; ya que no hay nada que explicar digame si usted hablaría con el Hokage para que seamos aceptados en Konoha.

— No lo creo chico, tienen grandes habilidades pero Konoha no aceptara renegados

— ¿Ni siquiera si esos renegados tienen información que salvara su aldea?

Kakashi apenas mostro un pequeño interés en lo dicho por Naruto — ¿y de que nos salvaría?

Naruto dejo de balancear los pies y miro fijamente al jonin — una invasión.

— Sabes que eso es casi imposible, no hay manera de que extranjeros nos logren invadir.

El chico sonrio bajo la mascara — ¿y quien hablo de extranjeros?

Sin darle tiempo a moverse, Kakashi apareció en la misma rama que estaba sentado y apoyo un kunai contra la nuca del muchacho —eres bueno, pero demasiado confiado— casi al mismo tiempo la figura del Hatake que estaba en el camino desapareció en una pequeña explosión dejando impresionado a Naruto.

— ¡Un clon!, de verdad que es interesante esa técnica suya,… debi suponer que no podría sorprenderlo tan fácil, aunque… tampoco deberías pensar que me has atrapado.

Las palabras de Naruto alertaron al Hatake, solo para escuchar como era activado el sello explosivo que el chico tenia puesto al interior de su capa, obligando al de Konoha a saltar para escapar de la explosión mientras veía como el joven mercenario se dejaba caer al suelo mientras se deshacia de su ropa, para en el ultimo momento lanzarla y asi escapar de la explosión.

—Niño, eso fue peligroso

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros — pero funciono, ahora es mejor que pienses en lo que te acabo de decir

Kakashi no mostraba sorpresa en su rostro pero al interior comenzaba a preocuparse por las palabras del joven mercenario.

— Hagamos esto Kakashi, piénsalo por hoy y mañana nos veremos aquí mismo a esta hora.

Naruto comenzó a caminar pero de pronto giro para darle una ultima advertencia — Ah, si piensas enviar algún mensaje a Konoha te sugiero que sea directamente al Hokage y adviértele que no confié en nadie.

Fin de flash back

Kakashi mantenía fijos sus pensamientos en lo que paso esos días — el resto de la tarde y toda la noche estuve pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, sabía que Zabuza estaba con vida pero ahora venían a decirme que se estaba planeando una invasión a la aldea, tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba y decidí acudir a la cita

Flash back

Al siguiente dia Kakashi se encontraba en el lugar de la reunión, de un momento a otro apareció un poco de niebla, causando una atmosfera extraña, para que de entre los arboles pareciera nuevamente el chico de la mascara sonriente.

— Ohayo Kakashi san, debo entender que le interesa nuestra propuesta.

— Asi es, me interesa pero quiero discutirla con Zabuza.

— Eso imagine… y vendrás tu o el original

Kakashi sonrio levemente — ¿ya sabes que soy un clon?, entiendes que debo tomar ciertas precauciones

— Ohh lo entiendo, pero prefiero que venga el original

De atrás de un árbol aparecio Kakashi, se acercaba lentamente con las manos en sus bolsillos — ¿como se que no intentaran asesinarme?

El chico de un momento a otro cambio el tono de voz de uno alegre y cordial a uno frio y amenazante – porque de querer asesinarte, lo habría hecho mientras estabas recuperándote en la casa del constructor

— (Vaya con este chico, si que sabe convencer) mmm supongo que es una buena razón.

En su tono normal el chico volvió a hablar — vamos viejo, sígueme.

— ¿Dónde quedo el Kakashi san?

— jejeje me cuesta trabajo eso del respeto.

Comenzaron a correr adentrándose en el bosque a buena velocidad; el ninja copia lo estudiaba mientras se desplazaban — (es rápido y se ve que tiene buena resistencia, por su estatura debe tener unos quince años, mantiene una velocidad a la par de un chunin, Zabuza si que sabe escoger a sus estudiantes)

Unos minutos después llegaron a una cabaña que estaba al centro del bosque

— Aquí es Kakashi san

El chico entro sin tocar la puerta, guiando a Kakashi hasta una habitación.

— ¡Sensei, ya regrese! — grito el chico y una silla volo cerca de su cabeza.

A Naruto apenas le dio tiempo de agacharse al tiempo que le escurría una cascadita de lágrimas — ¡Zabuza sensei! Haku chan me lanzo una silla.

— ¡Fukuro¡ deja de ser tan infantil, además te adverti que si gritabas mientras nosotros descansamos te iba lanzar lo primero que encontrara

A Kakashi solo le escurría una gotita por la cabeza mientras veía a esos asesinos comportarse como niños de 5 años, después puso atención al interior de la habitación en la única cama se encontraba medio recostado Zabuza con una venda alrededor del torso, al lado en un sillón estaba Haku, la única curación visible era un vendaje en el brazo de la chica además de unos cortes menores en el rostro.

Zabuza sonrio bajo las vendas que cubria su rostro — veo que decidiste aceptar nuestra propuesta Kakashi.

— Digamos que estoy dispuesto a discutir.

— Eso es un principio

— Si la información que nos proporciones es buena y se confirma, hablare con el Hokage para que el menos los acepte, pero eso de pertenecer a ANBU es mas complicado.

— ¡No! Kakashi, debes de lograr que nos integremos a ANBU.

El de Konoha hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza — solo puedo hacer que tengan una audiencia con el Hokage y buscare que los acepte en la aldea.

Zabuza volteo a ver a sus estudiantes y estos asintieron — De acuerdo Kakashi, con eso nos bastara.

— Ahora dime, quien intentara invadir Konoha

— Otokagure

Kakashi sonrio bajo la mascara — eso lo encuentro difícil de creer, no tiene mucho de haber sido creada esa villa y no hay motivos para enfrentarnos, además dijeron que el golpe no lo harian extranjeros.

Zabuza miro fijamente al Hatake — y si te dijera que Orochimaru es el líder de Otokagure

El nombre del sanin fue suficiente para encender las alertas del jonin — ¿Orochimaru es el líder de Otokagure?

— Pues hasta hace unos meses que estábamos ahí, si.

— Tal vez Orochimaru sea su líder pero no significa que vaya a atacar Konoha.

— Supongo que me pidiera preparar a sus hombres y me dijera "Zabuza, quiero que entrenes a algunos escuadrones, en unos meses regresare a Konoha y la voy a borrar del país del fuego" no significa nada.

Kakashi lanzo un ligero suspiro — esa es una buena razón para pensarlo.

— Ahora que se cual es la intención de Orochimaru ¿que me obliga a mantener mi palabra de ayudarlos a entrar a Konoha?

— Tu gran sentido del honor y que los detalles solo se los daremos al Hokage; pero como queremos demostrar nuestra buena fe, te diremos que Orochimaru tiene varios espias en la aldea, escuche que algunos de sus hombres entraran al examen chunin.

El de Konoha se tomo un momento para reflexionar — es por eso que me pidieron actuara en completo secreto y solo avisara al Hokage; no saben si los espias tienen algún puesto en la aldea

Zabuza asintió — exacto, es posible que Orochimaru tenga personas interviniendo las comunicaciones que entran y salen de Konoha.

— Enviare la información al Hokage, mientras tanto seguiremos en contacto

— Esta bien Kakashi pero no tardes mucho, la oferta no es eterna, si a mas tardar en cinco días no hay respuesta buscaremos en otro lugar; después de todo no es lo único que sabemos.

Kakashi busco la puerta, pero antes de salir de ese cuarto, hizo una ultima pregunta — ¿Por qué quieren ir a Konoha?

Los mercenarios voltearon a mirarse entre si, siendo Haku la que contesto —el mundo es cada vez mas peligroso y nosotros solos no podremos sobrevivir; tarde o temprano estaremos acorralados, necesitamos un lugar seguro al cual regresar.

El Hatake salió de la cabaña, se mantuvo pensativo todo el tiempo que tardo en regresar con su equipo mientras procesaba lo que Zabuza le habia dicho, sin imaginar que eran las palabras de la chica las que mas peso tendrían en el futuro; al final decidió hacer lo más sano, informar a Sandaime y que el fuera el que se rompiera la cabeza —kuchiyose no jutsu.

— Pakkun, nececito que lleves información a Konoha.

Fin del flash back

— Cuando pasaron cuatro días invoque a Pakkun, la respuesta de Sandaime era que había razones para sospechar que la información era correcta por lo menos la parte de los que participarían en los exámenes, aun así quedaba a mi criterio la manera de actuar , al quinto día regrese a la cabaña, solo encontré a Haku y a Zabuza; Naruto ya se había marchado, me dijeron que el se movía de manera independiente en ocasiones, solo me dieron el lugar, hora y día en que lo encontrarían, así fue como el equipo 7 hizo la misión de escolta y Anko fue la escolta de Naruto.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Gracias a los que siguen leyendo este fic, espero les siga gustando.**

 **Hay maneras de ganar y perder, ayer México gano de la peor manera.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

— Cuando pasaron cuatro días invoque a Pakkun, la respuesta de Sandaime era que había razones para sospechar que la información era correcta por lo menos la parte de los que participarían en los exámenes, aun así quedaba a mi criterio la manera de actuar , al quinto día regrese a la cabaña, solo encontré a Haku y a Zabuza; Naruto ya se había marchado, me dijeron que el se movía de manera independiente en ocasiones, solo me dieron el lugar, hora y día en que lo encontrarían, así fue como el equipo 7 hizo la misión de escolta y Anko fue la escolta de Naruto.

 **Capitulo 12**

Naruto continuo con su historia — convencí a Anko chan para que llegáramos primero que el equipo 7, ya me había hartado de pasar varias semanas acampando, pensé que entre más rápido hablara con Hokage mas rápido tendría un cuarto con una cama y agua caliente; en cuanto entramos a Konoha me llevo a Interrogación y Tortura, ahora si empezaba lo divertido.

Flash back

En un cuarto subterráneo con poca iluminación se encontraba encerrado Naruto solo había un par de sillas y una mesa, frente a el se encontraba el jefe del departamento Ibiki Morino, mientras Anko estaba sentada en una orilla de la mesa, custodiando la puerta se encontraba un chunnin, siendo Ibiki el que inicio el interrogatorio.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre?

— Yokaze Fukuro.

— ¿A que te dedicas?

— Ofrezco mis servicios de búsqueda de personas, recupero objetos perdidos, hago acompañamientos y ayudo a algunas personas para que tengan un encuentro directo con Kami, todo por una módica cantidad.

Anko soltó una risa mientras hacia de traductora —el dice que rastrea, roba, escolta y asesina personas por dinero.

Ibiki no se tomo a bien el chiste — deja de estar jugando, si no me convences de lo que digas me asegurare que pases el resto de la vida en una celda.

Naruto solo se paso la mano por la nuca mientras asentía — esta bien Ibiki San, siguiente pregunta.

— Antes de que sigamos con las preguntas, descúbrete el rostro.

Naruto por un momento dejo de lado su lado jugueton — viejo, me parece que el trato seria que yo daba información y ustedes me protegían, pero no hablamos de que querían conocerme.

Fue el turno de Ibiki de sonreir de forma socarrona — ¿creías que nos haríamos amigos y nos íbamos a ir de parranda?

— La verdad es que esa idea paso por mi mente, pero imagine que era con la compañía de Anko chan; ahora, si tú insistes en querer ver mi rostro yo voy a insistir en que solo al Hokage le daré la información.

— El Hokage se encuentra muy ocupado es por eso que yo le pasare la información, no debes preocuparte estoy al tanto de lo que está en juego, te aseguro que solo el Hokage sabrá lo que tú nos digas.

El chico simplemente negó — tu idea no me convence.

Ya en un tono mas autoritario Ibiki volvió a insistir — no te convencerá pero es lo que harás, te descubrirás la cara y nos darás la información si no quieres que usemos otros métodos.

Naruto sonrió bajo la máscara — no te aconsejo que me provoques viejo, mejor llama a Sandaime y terminemos esto.

Ibiki por primera vez sonrió mientras Anko tomaba posicion de pelea — (esta demasiado confiado, ese es su punto débil) chico no tratas con novatos soy el jefe de IT y ella es una de las mejores en el área de tortura, si te enfrentas a nosotros no te asesinaremos pero te aseguro que no volverás a caminar.

Naruto cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y cerro por un momento los ojos pareciendo que estaba pensando las cosas — no es necesario llegar a eso, yo disfruto mucho los paseos.

En un rápido movimiento Naruto giro sobre uno de sus pies rodeando la silla y quedando detrás de esta, la tomo con su brazo y la lanzo al techo con intención de romper la única lámpara de la habitación, Anko reacciono saltando para evitar que la silla llegara a su destino en ese momento Naruto ya estaba de pie sobre la mesa y se preparaba para lanzar un golpe con su mano izquierda, Ibiki no habia perdido detalle y salto para interceptar el golpe dirigido a Anko pero Naruto ya esperaba ese movimiento por lo que aprovechando la fuerza de su cuerpo cambio de lanzar el golpe con la mano a un giro de 360 grados estirando su pierna derecha logrando conectar una patada en la espalda de Ibiki que termino saliendo proyectado contra Anko, Naruto aprovecho para correr directo hacia la puerta custodiada por el chunnin que ya se preparaba para el combate, pero cuando estaba frente el se detuvo y se agacho poniendo una rodilla en el suelo

— Ohayo…..sandaime Hokage.

El chunnin cambio de forma en ese momento revelando que en realidad se trataba del viejo Hokage —ohayo Fukuro.

Al ver la sumisión y el respeto mostrado el Hokage se relajo, sin perder su posición de defensa — ¿como supiste?

Naruto solo se rasco la nuca — Me pregunte que hacia un tipo sin nombre en un interrogatorio de máxima prioridad del que solo estaban enterados los jefes de IT y el Hokage; además estaba cuidando una puerta que no necesita ser custodiada por que se cierra por fuera.

— ¿Y si te equivocabas?

El chico simplemente solto una leve risa antes de hablar — pasaría a la historia como el imbécil que confundió al Hokage con un chunnin.

Mientras hablaban, los jounin se acercaban Naruto con intención de llevarlo al centro de la habitación aunque también tronaban sus nudillos, quizá no lo dejarían inválido pero un par de coscorrones no le harían daño, al ver las intenciones de los jounin, Naruto rodeo al viejo Hokage para esconderse y usárlo como escudo; el movimiento tomo desprevenido al anciano, pero mas por recordarle las no pocas ocasiones en que cierto niño rubio hacia lo mismo cuando hacia alguna de sus travesuras.

— Viejo, defiéndeme, Anko chan me quiere golpear.

A los otros tres adultos solo les resbalo una gotita por la cabeza; ¿que demonios le pasa? se preguntaban; era un mercenario entrenado por el especialista en asesinato silencioso, es capaz de evadir a dos jounin pero se comporta como un niño; ambos interrogadores estaban sorprendidos por la facilidad con la que el chico se movia, además ¿ porque el Hokage se lo permitia?

Aprovechando que estaba cerca de Hokage hablo en voz baja, lo suficiente para que solo el lo escuchara — me pregunto ¿cómo te veras con el cabello de color verde?

El Hokage se desconcertó con esa pregunta pero le contesto en voz baja para que solo Naruto escuchara — no me queda bien, alguien ya intento averiguarlo.

— mmm interesante ¿lo consiguió?

— No, por lo menos no en mí, pero el rostro de la montaña es otra cosa; aunque de haber seguido con sus travesuras tal vez si hubiera conseguido que me salieran canas verdes — el Hokage no pudo evitar sonreír al decir esto ultimo, mientras empuñaba el kunai bajo sus ropas.

En tanto, ambos interrogadores quedaron a la espera de la señal que el Hokage les diera, por el momento parecía estar hablando con el muchacho; pero en cuanto diera la orden, lo acabarían.

— Viejo, eso es imposible, pero si se pudiera sacar canas de colores, yo te prefiero con unas de color naranja — al decir esto último el Hokage se quedo helado, le tomo unos segundos reaccionar, giro la cabeza para poder ver el rostro del chico y verlo a los ojos, recordando lo que sucedió muchos años antes.

 _Recuerdo de Sarutobi_

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraba Naruto sentado en una silla con el cuerpo cubierto de manchas de pintura, enfrente estaba Sandaime que se masajeaba la sien.

— Naruto, pensé que estabas madurando y ahora haces otra de las tuyas, que pensabas al pintar los rostros de los Hokages.

— Solo pensé que esas rocas se veian muy aburridas, además quería saber cómo te veías con cabello verde.

— La manera en que me veras con el cabello de ese color será con las canas verdes que me sacaras con tus travesuras.

El niño sonrio ampliamente — jajaja viejo, serán naranja

 _Fin del recuerdo de Sarutobi_

Naruto solo asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de que el Hokage diera las ordenes a sus subordinados — Ibiki, Anko salgan de aquí, yo hablare con el, asegúrense de que nadie se acerque a este cuarto y que no exista manera de que alguien nos espié.

Los interrogadores se sorprendieron por las órdenes del Hokage; Ibiki intento persuadir al anciano líder — Pero, Hokage sama, no sabemos quien es el chico, no podemos dejarlos solos, además este lugar es de los mas seguros

El Hokage miro duramente al interrogador — he dado ordenes, ¡cumplanlas!

Ambos shinobi asintieron, tocaron varias veces la puerta para que el guardia les abriera e inmediatamente sacaron a todos de esa área, Anko envió sus serpientes para revisar a conciencia el lugar buscando espías o cualquier cosa que afectara la seguridad del lugar.

Cuando terminaron su revisión avisaron a Sandaime que el lugar era seguro, y volvieron a salir.

Ya estando solos nuevamente, el Hokage miro por unos segundos al muchacho frente a él; no cabía en su mente que fuera el mismo travieso y gritón rubio; ¡el hijo de Minato estaba vivo!, aquel niño al que recordaba con cariño y con el que sentía una deuda estaba de pie frente a él, avanzo la distancia que los separaba y envolvió en un abrazo a Naruto — me alegra que estés bien, me sentí muy triste cuando me dieron el reporte de que habías muerto — para después levantar el brazo y darle un golpe que mando la cara de Naruto al suelo.

— Viejo, eso dolió— mientras se sobaba la cabeza — ¿Por que fue?

— Por fingir tu muerte y no avisarme que todo fue mentira, ahora quítate esa mascara que me gustaría ver tu cara otra vez.

Naruto se bajo la máscara dejando ver las marcas en sus mejillas y sonriendo para el Hokage — hace mucho que alguien no veía mi cara, aparte de sensei y Haku chan

El anciano solo sonreía, — Has crecido mucho y te has vuelto fuerte, pudiste vencer a dos jounin.

— Claro que no viejo; no los vencí, solo pude escapar de ellos.

— Reconocer que eras incapaz de vencerlos, también es muestra de tu fuerza

El anciano dejo de sonreír y tomo asiento, mientras Naruto hacia lo mismo del otro lado de la mesa — comencemos con esto Naruto

— Por el momento llámame Fukuro, empezare por decirte que Konoha será invadida en los próximos exámenes chunnin por las tropas de Otogakure.

— El reporte decía que ustedes estuvieron trabajando para Orochimaru y así supieron que él es líder de Oto.

Naruto asintió — Así es, Orochimaru contrato a sensei para que entrenara a algunos escuadrones

El anciano seguía con dudas — ¿Por qué lo contrataría?

— Orochimaru será un genio y tendrá subordinados muy fuertes, pero una aldea no se levanta de un día para otro, requiere mucho tiempo; el entrenamiento de los shinobi para que se especialicen en un cierto tipo de ataque necesita tiempo y es de lo que menos dispone; por un lado están los preparativos propios de un ataque de este tipo, por otro no deja de lado su lado científico y hace investigación; además, con su carácter o el de sus hombres lo mas probable es que termine matando a más de la mitad de sus shinobi si ellos los entrenan, ya sea por que se enojan o porque se les pasa la mano

Sarutobi lo pensó unos momentos — ¿Por qué tu sensei nos ayuda?

— No es una ayuda como tal, es un favor que queremos nos paguen.

— Aceptándolos como shinobi de Konoha y haciéndolos entrar a ANBU

Naruto asintió — Exacto, además necesitamos que nuestra identidad no sea revelada al consejo.

El Hokage para ese momento ya había sacado su pipa y le daba una calada — pides demasiado, no puedo simplemente hacer aparecer tres ANBU y no dar explicaciones.

— Entonces haz que solo mi identidad se conserve en secreto, me lo debes; además tu sabes que el consejo no se lo tomara bien y de los civiles ni hablemos.

Sarutobi miro duramente y su voz se volvió como acero — Naruto, no te equivoques, me alegro de que estés vivo y regreses a Konoha, pero no te debo nada y en cuanto a los civiles yo me encargo.

Fue el turno del mercenario de hablar con el tono más serio posible — para empezar tu no controlas al consejo ni a los civiles, de ser así yo no hubiera recibido ese trato por parte de la aldea y segundo claro que me lo debes si me hubieras dicho que yo era el contenedor de Kyubi habría entendido mejor las cosas y las cosas habrían sido distintas.

La sorpresa se reflejo en el rostro del anciano — ¿Cómo sabes del Kyubi?

Naruto contesto sin darle mucha importancia al asunto — sensei sospecho que era un jinchuriki y lo confirmo cuando vio el sello.

El Hokage aspiraba su pipa mientras veía al chico que estaba frente a el, aun conservaba un lado infantil pero cuando se ponía serio podía ganar discusiones además sus habilidades eran buenas y a futuro serian de temer, quizá no fuera mala idea que se mantuviera en secreto su identidad

— Dame tus razones para querer seguir muerto.

Naruto se recargo sobre la mesa y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos —primero: porque aun recuerdo el desprecio y el odio que la gente de la aldea me tenia, segundo: si el consejo se entera que estoy vivo no dudaran en querer usarme como un arma, tercero: es mejor que el mundo crea que Kyubi está muerto, eso me convierte en la carta de triunfo en caso de que Konoha sea atacada, cuarto: estaré solo a tu servicio y por último, si se da a conocer que estoy con vida no pasara mucho tiempo para que intenten asesinarme.

El Hokage sonrió, satisfecho con su repuesta.

Fin del flash back

— Sandaime estuvo conforme con las razones que le di o quizá vio que era mas conveniente para el, que el jinchuriki de Kyubi estuviera solo a su servicio no lo se; el caso es que ordeno a Anko chan darme un uniforme ANBU, a Ibiki le ordeno traer los expedientes de los últimos shinobi que habían muerto fuera de la aldea; al final me dio la identidad de un chunnin sin familia alguna que estuvo un par de años fuera de la aldea, el chico habia muerto en esa misión en solitario y cuya muerte habia sido confirmada por Anko; lo único que hicieron fue modificar el informe alegando que el chunnin habia demostrado una gran habilidad de espionaje al haber conseguido información valiosa y era ascendido a ANBU para estar al servicio exclusivo del Hokage, conserve el nombre de Fukuro y asi me converti en el ANBU inu.

Kakashi hasta ese momento se enteraba de lo sucedido en esa habitación y entendía por que fueron tan fáciles las cosas a su llegada a Konoha

— Cuando nos presentamos en la entrada de la aldea, los guardias nos dejaron pasar sin ningún problema evitaron pedir los datos de Zabuza y de Haku, apenas habíamos pasado las puertas cuando un chunnin pidió que fueramos a IT; en cuanto llegamos nos hicieron entrar a todos, Ibiki fue el que nos recibió, lo primero que hizo fue decirles a los chicos que a partir de ese momento se consideraba clasificado lo sucedido en el país de las olas, la versión oficial era que Zabuza y Haku murieron en esa batalla y tomo dos semanas la recuperación del equipo 7, si ellos se atrevían a decir algo distinto se les encarcelaría, los chicos no se atrevieron a preguntar nada y salieron rumbo a sus casas.

Naruto comenzó a reír — jajaja eso si lo vi, ya me había integrado como ANBU y vi a los tres salir, estaban mas pálidos que Orochimaru jajaja.

Óbito seguía pensando en lo dicho por el rubio –— me parece difícil creer que en la aldea no se dieran cuenta de tu llegada o que no averiguaran tu identidad.

— No subestimes al viejo Hokage, no llego a esa edad por nada, también sabia moverse en las sombras y lo demostró cubriendo mi rastro.

Kakashi siguió con la historia — Cuando salieron los chicos, Ibiki nos llevo a una celda de interrogación apartada de las demás, ahí nos esperaba Hokage sama, Anko y Naruto; pensé que los iban a interrogar pero en lugar de eso le pidieron el informe detallado de lo que sabían del ataque contra Konoha, Zabuza saco de un pergamino un par de expedientes con la descripción de Otogakure, número de efectivos aproximado, especialización de algunos escuadrones, habilidades de los shinobi, un posible plan de ataque ,estrategias de combate y sus posibles aliados al interior de Konoha.

— Sensei sabía que esa información era muy valiosa, llegado el momento nos sería muy útil para negociar.

— Después que entregaran la información Hokage pidió que buscara a Kurenai, Asuma y Gai para realizar otra prueba, pero ahora iba a ser en el bosque de la muerte

El rubio mantenía intactos los recuerdos de su llegada a Konoha — el viejo Hokage quería saber cuál era la fuerza total que teníamos como equipo, sabía que tenía que ser rápido antes que Danzo o algún consejero se diera cuenta que algo pasaba; media hora después que salimos de IT ya estábamos dentro del bosque, recuerdo la cara que pusieron Kurenai, Asuma y Gai cuando vieron que los habían reunido solo para evaluar unos renegados.

Flash back

En lo profundo del bosque de la muerte se encontraban el Hokage, Ibiki , Anko, Zabuza, Haku y Naruto, de entre los arboles salieron Kakashi, Asuma Kurenai y Gai.

El primero en hablar fue Gai — Yosh Hokage sama, no sé qué clase de misión quiere que hagamos pero le prometo que daré todo mi esfuerzo

Sarutobi solo sonrio — así lo espero Gai y en cuanto a su misión, deben enfrentar a este equipo de mercenarios.

Los recién llegados pusieron atención en el peculiar equipo formado por un hombre alto con una espada enorme, un chico y una chica ambos parecían tener catorce o quince años y parecían normales excepto por que el chico llevaba puesto el uniforme de ANBU, no entendían muy bien porque tenían que enfrentarlos pero siguieron las ordenes

— Pelearan ustedes tres- señalando a los recién llegados. El ninja copia inmediatamente destapo el sharingan.

Gai se sorpendio un poco despues de todo el del sharingan no iba a pelear — Kakashi ¿debemos preocuparnos por algo? — después de preguntar Asuma tomaba sus cuchillas y les infundía chackra

— Solo de que no los asesinen

Los tres jonin de Konoha pusieron mas atención —¿quienes son?

— El demonio oculto entre la niebla y sus estudiantes, Zabuza es experto en asesinato silencioso, la chica es usuaria de hyoton es muy rápida, experta en los senbon y el chico no lo he visto pelear pero creo que es igual a Zabuza

Al escucharlo Asuma, Gai y Kurenai se sorprendieron por la clase de equipo al que se iban a enfrentar mientras Anko solo sonreía.

Zabuza preparaba su espada, haciendo que los jounin se preocuparan — como es práctica usare el lado sin filo — y en tono más bajo pero peligroso Zabuza agrego — pero eso no asegura que no los vaya a lastimar jajaja.

Una sonriente Anko hablo con el ANBU — Fukuro, intenta que no te lastimen…. mucho — mientras, los jonin se preguntaban que clase de relación tenían esos dos.

Zabuza inicio con su jutsu de ocultación en la niebla desapareciendo en ella junto con sus estudiantes, los de Konoha se preparaban para el ataque, Anko lanzo algunas de sus serpientes para no perder detalles de la pelea, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai formaron un circulo dándose la espalda entre ellos mientras Kakashi se quedaba junto al Hokage observando todo con el sharingan

La voz del espadachín resonó por el bosque — no pensé que venir a Konoha seria tan divertido.

— Sensei, le dije que sería una gran idea, ahora ¿por cuál comenzamos? —las voces de Zabuza y Naruto se escuchaban por todo el lugar haciendo muy difícil que los ubicaran

— Atentos, que ya empezaron su ataque — decía un muy serio Kakashi

Anko fue la primera en llevarse una sorpresa cuando sus serpientes se congelaron cortesía de Haku — sabes que las serpientes cuando se enfrían quedan en un estado de hibernación —, sobra decir que a Anko no le gusto nada ver a sus serpientes fuera de combate, aunque solo estuvieran recolectando información.

El siguiente fue Kakashi que fue atacado con la enorme espada dándole apenas tiempo de esquivarlo para después desaparecer otra vez entre la niebla — tal vez no estes en la pelea, pero debes estar atento.

Al del sharingan solo le resbalo una gota de sudor — ya deja ese rencor Zabuza, además no es contra mi que tienes que pelear.

Mientras tanto los jonin encargados de la prueba se preguntaban que hacían esos tres, la primera en hablar fue Kurenai — ¿Por qué atacaron a Kakashi y Anko?

Gai desde su posición reflexionaba — intentan confundirnos, parece que juegan pero en realidad están concentrados en nosotros — apenas terminaba su oración cuando Kurenai recibió el primer ataque de Zabuza, ella uso su kunai para detener la espada, pero estaba en desventaja por ser menos fuerte que el , cuando estaba a punto de ser vencida Asuma se coloco a su lado, usando sus cuchillas detuvo y echo hacia atrás la espada del ejecutor, aprovechando que habían roto la formación Naruto corrió hasta ponerse a la espalda de Gai intentando golpearlo pero este reacciono con su Konoha senpu, lanzando a Naruto contra los arboles.

Gai daba saltitos emocionado por haber golpeado a su rival — son difíciles pero no como para preocuparse tanto Kakashi — de entre la niebla aparecieron varios kunai y shuriken desde direcciones distintas obligando a los jonin a saltar y cubrirse lo mejor posible, quedando separados y rompiendo totalmente su formación.

Kakashi seguía en su posición intentando averiguar cual sería su movimiento hasta que recordó a Haku — (la chica ¿donde está?) — tan preocupados estaban por los ataques de Zabuza y Naruto que olvidaron a Haku; Asuma ya harto de la situación concentro chakra y lo expulso, limpiando el area, solo para darse cuenta que ya se encontraban rodeados por espejos de hielo iguales a los usados en el país de la ola pero cubrían un área mucho más grande — maldita sea, prepárense, viene el verdadero ataque.

Haku comenzó atacarlos con las senbon desde varios ángulos, obligándolos a replegarse y tomar su formación de defensa original, aunque los jonin las podían desviar también se tenían que preocupar por Zabuza que en ese momento avanzaba contra ellos obligando a Asuma a enfrentarlo en una pelea de taijutsu y repeliendo los ataques de su espada, mientras Naruto enfrentaba a Gai ayudado por tres clones, para compensar su falta poder y ganar en velocidad, en tanto Kurenai bloqueaba lo mejor posible los ataques senbon de Haku; al ver que no estaban logrando vencer a los de Konoha, Naruto realizo nuevamente el jutsu de ocultación entre la niebla ocultando su presencia y la de sus compañeros

Mientras se tocaba la espalda Asuma admitía que le estaba costando trabajo — ese jutsu es muy molesto y esa espada no corta pero el golpe sin filo es doloroso

Entre la niebla volvió a parecer Zabuza lanzando varios cortes con su espada haciendo retroceder a Asuma sin darle tiempo de ejecutar ninjutsu, al punto de ponerlo junto a sus compañeros que se estaban cubriendo de los ataques de Haku

— Suiton: Suiryundan no jutsu —

Al escuchar eso los jounin vieron parado sobre un espejo de hielo a Zabuza lanzarles un poderoso dragon de agua, al tomarlos por sorpresa no tuvieron tiempo de esquivarlo, lanzando sus cuerpos contra las paredes de hielo hechas por Haku y dejándolos vencidos

Fin de flash back

Kakashi recordaba muy bien el final de esa batalla — su estrategia de acorralar, mantenerlos ocupados y lanzar un poderoso ataque fue efectiva, aunque el éxito se baso en el engaño; cuando te intercambiaste con Zabuza tomando su apariencia y usando la espada del ejecutor para que el pudiera lanzar el dragon de agua desde una posición ventajosa

— Teniamos un buen trabajo de equipo, no éramos tan fuertes para entablar combate pero si lo bastante rápidos y hábiles para asesinarlos

 **Fin del capitulo**

Espero les siga gustando como va avanzando el fic. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **Kudou K. Y:** En parte ya se están resolviendo las dudas y pronto se vendrán las peleas. Espero te agradara el encuentro entre Naruto y el Hokage


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo anterior

Kakashi recordaba muy bien el final de esa batalla — su estrategia de acorralar, mantenerlos ocupados y lanzar un poderoso ataque fue efectiva, aunque el éxito se baso en el engaño; cuando te intercambiaste con Zabuza tomando su apariencia y usando la espada del ejecutor para que el pudiera lanzar el dragon de agua desde una posición ventajosa

— Teniamos un buen trabajo de equipo, no éramos tan fuertes para entablar combate pero si lo bastante rápidos y hábiles para asesinarlos

 **Capitulo 13**

Naruto sonreía mientras recordaba esa prueba — sandaime les ordeno a todos mantener en secreto la llegada del equipo y la prueba que acabábamos de hacer

— Al día siguiente el Hokage se reunió con sus consejeros ademas del comandante de los jonin, ahí les informo de la llegada de Sensei y de Haku a cambio de la información de la invasión que planeaba Orochimaru; los consejeros primero se opusieron a que los aceptaran como shinobi de Konoha pero el viejo Hokage alego que la aldea contaría con uno de los mejores shinobi en espionaje, rastreo y asesinato del continente; a regañadientes aceptaron la decisión de sandaime; después quisieron interrogarlos ellos mismos especialmente Danzo, pero el viejo presento los informes del supuesto interrogatorio que les habían hecho el día anterior obligándolos a confiar en su palabra; la tarde del día siguiente fueron convocados en secreto los líderes del lado shinobi, aun no se sabía cuántos espías había y entre menos persona supieran esa información menores eran las posibilidades de que hubiera una fuga de información, fue una tarde muy productiva

Flash back

En una habitación se encontraba el Hokage frente al consejo shinobi destacando los líderes de los principales clanes de Konoha, el primero en hablar fue el líder del clan Hyuga

—Hokage sama ¿cuál es el motivo para reunir en secreto a los líderes de clan?

El viejo Sarutobi encaro al grupo —nos han entregado un informe sobre una posible invasión a Konoha.

Los shinobi se removieron en sus asientos, esperando mas información mientras Hiashi Hyuga seguía haciendo preguntas — esa es una información que se debe analizar a conciencia, pero no explica porque se hace en secreto esta reunión.

— El informe indica la posibilidad de que algunos shinobi de Konoha estén trabajando para el enemigo

Los lideres meditaban las palabras del Hokage entendiendo que la seguridad de Konoha estaba comprometida mientras este seguía informando — existe la posibilidad que las comunicaciones estén siendo interceptadas por el enemigo además de que estemos bajo vigilancia, por eso a partir de este momento se manejaran en completo sigilo.

— Es difícil que un enemigo extranjero infiltre espías en nuestra fuerza shinobi, requiere años para conseguirlo — ahora fue Shibi Aburame el que hablo

El Hokage endureció su rostro —Tienes razón, pero el enemigo no es otro que Orochimaru

De todos era sabido el resentimiento que Orochimaru le tenía a la aldea, además reconocían la gran fuerza e inteligencia que tenía el sannin

Inoichi Yamanaka tomo la palabra — ¿la fuente de la información es confiable?

— Lo es, la información nos fue entregada por un colaborador del mismo Orochimaru que lo abandono recientemente.

Hiashi sabía que las probabilidades de que eso fuera una trampa eran altas — ¿se ha comprobado que no sea una trampa del propio Orochimaru?

— Se estudio la información pero no se tiene una certeza absoluta, sabes tan bien como yo que siempre existe una pequeña posibilidad de que lo sea.

Fue el turno del enorme Chouza Akimichi de tomar la palabra — ¿se puede saber quién es ese colaborador?

El sandaime esbozo una pequeña sonrisa — de hecho el se encuentra fuera de este salón; ANBU, hazlo pasar

— Hai Hokage sama

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando entrada a un hombre vestido con un uniforme ANBU usando la máscara tora — este es el hombre que nos dio la información — al momento de estar a un lado del Hokage se quito la máscara — les presento a Zabuza Momochi el nuevo ANBU de Konoha.

El consejo quedo en silencio, todos conocían ese nombre y sabían que se trataba de un ex shinobi de Kiri, miembro de los 7 espadachines de la niebla clasificado en el libro bingo como un criminal rango A, también habían recibido reporte del equipo 7 donde se informaba de su muerte así como la de su estudiante; fue Hiashi Hyuga el primero en hablar — ¿a cambio de que entrego esa información?

— Mantener en secreto que se encuentra con vida, ingresar al servicio activo de Konoha y su ingreso a ANBU.

Tsume Inuzuka fue la siguiente en preguntar directamente al shinobigatana — ¿Por qué ahora? y ¿por qué Konoha?

Zabuza contesto tranquilamente — mis motivos son personales, lo único que puedo decir es que necesito un lugar seguro a donde regresar

A nadie convenció esa respuesta pero era claro que por alguna razón Hokage confiaba en el, Shibi Aburame volvió a tomar la palabra — Shikaku, has estado callado ¿Qué sabes de esto?

El comandante jounin que habia permanecido en total silencio mientras observaba a los miembros del consejo contesto — ayer por la tarde, Hokage sama me informo de todo, pase la noche revisando el expediente que nos paso Zabuza y lo compare con los informes de inteligencia que se tienen de los últimos movimientos de Orochimaru, llegue a una conclusión: seremos atacados.

Mientras Shikaku daba sus conclusiones, un ANBU dio a cada miembro del consejo un expediente con la información de Zabuza mas la información de Konoha — ahí está la información de Orochimaru, la información de Otogakure y un posible plan de ataque a Konoha — los miembros del consejo leían con interés los reportes llegando a una conclusión de que el ataque era real e inminente.

Hiashi tomo la palabra —supongo que los exámenes se cancelan

Sandaime fumo de su pipa y exhalo el humo — no, los exámenes se harán de acuerdo a lo planeado

Varios de los lideres se sorprendieron, Tsume Inuzuka pregunto — pero ¿Por qué dejar actuar a Orochimaru?

Los ancianos del consejo sonrieron, Homura les aclaro la duda — por primera vez conocemos los planes de Orochimaru y vamos a aprovechar eso, dejaremos entrar a ese traidor pero no lo dejaremos salir; en Konoha nació y en Konoha morirá.

Fin del flash back

— Ellos se dieron cuenta que no podrían lanzar un ataque a Otogakure debido a que esa movilización no se puede hacer en secreto y Orochimaru se enteraría fácilmente, un ataque de fuerza de elite supondría la pérdida de shinobi excelentes sin poder asegurar la muerte de Orochimaru, además de que el sabría que se había descubierto su plan y desaparecería otra vez finalmente decidieron esperar el ataque confiando en que el factor sorpresa estaría del lado de Konoha

Kakashi se estiraba un poco viendo que efectivamente la historia iba para largo — varios jonin y algunos ANBU fuimos seleccionados por sandaime y por lo lideres de clanes para iniciar investigaciones buscando a los posibles espías; encontramos que algunas de las familias que habían llegado en los últimos años, algunos chunin, e incluso un par de ANBU habían tenido contacto con Orochimaru, pero aun no sabíamos cómo se comunicaban con él, lo que nos hizo sospechar que había mas involucrados, que eran los encargados de pasar la información pero cubrían bien su rastro.

Naruto le recordó cual fue el fallo que tuvieron — aunque te cueste Kakashi, tienes que admitir que el desgraciado de Kabuto era excelente en su trabajo, burlo a todos y pudo escapar ileso; pero eso lo sabes también ¿no es cierto Obito?

El Uchiha bufo al recordar ese sujeto — su habilidad para el espionaje y la infiltración es muy buena, mira que engañar a Sasori haciéndolo pensar que trabajaba para el cuando en realidad estuvo todo el tiempo con Orochimaru.

— Sensei y Haku recibieron la orden de ayudar en la búsqueda de los espías, en cambio sandaime me ordeno vigilar los equipos genin de mi generación; el viejo tenía la esperanza de que aun conservara lazos con mis compañeros de academia; tuvimos varias platicas en las cuales el me preguntaba cómo fue mi vida con sensei; enterarse que me había convertido en asesino a los 10 años no le hizo gracia y pensó que si pasaba tiempo viendo a mis viejos conocidos podría conservar la humanidad que aun tenia además de tener un vinculo con Konoha; el viejo tenía demasiadas esperanzas que no quise romper pero sabía que lo que él deseaba ya no era posible, por lo menos no de la forma en que el quería.

Naruto sonrió, a pesar de la máscara era posible reconocer un gesto de nostalgia — caminar por las calles de Konoha me llenaba de sentimientos encontrados había cierto calor en mi interior, pero no podía evitar recordar el maltrato de los aldeanos, en mi mente se mezclaban algunos buenos recuerdos con muchos malos, aun así en cuanto llegue al centro de la aldea y lo vi, no pude evitar sentir una inmensa alegría, ahí estaba … ¡Ichiraku! No saben la cantidad de veces que soñé con ese caliente y delicioso ramen.

A Kakashi solo le escurrió una gotita por la cabeza.

Después de visitar el único lugar donde era bien recibido, comencé a visitar los campos de entrenamiento para ver cómo les iba a mis compañeros de academia, aprovechando que estaba usando el uniforme ANBU me pude acercar sin temor a que me reconocieran, solo los sensei sabían de mi presencia y aunque se incomodaban un poco no dijeron nada, al primer equipo que vi fue el equipo 10, ahí estaban Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji ; ese par de vagos cambiaron bastante , bueno Shikamaru no tanto, el seguía siendo un vago que se dormía en todos lados pero por lo menos ya tenía más estilo, ya no babeaba; Chouji seguía comportándose amable, lo único que cambio en el gordito es que ahora era enorme pero cuando alguien le decía en su cara que era gordo se encabronaba y les pateaba el culo, desde ese momento decidí pensar que solo era rellenito, Ino era asunto distinto a ella casi no la trate en la academia solo recordaba que era gritona y mandona (siempre me mandaba al diablo, porque decía que yo era un griton ) aunque admito que se veía linda.

El siguiente equipo fue el ocho, ahí estaba Kiba, el otro vago con el que jugaba, cuando lo vi pensé que era demasiado joven para tener tantas canas, después vi que era un perro blanco lo que tenía sobre la cabeza (como se sostenía el perro sobre su cabeza sigue siendo un misterio ), y de alguna manera consiguió oler a perro aun mas; su compañero era Shino, a el tampoco lo trate mucho, por eso no lo reconocí (por alguna razón Shino se deprimió un rato ), la ultima integrante de su equipo era Hanabi , a ella la reconocí por ser la hermana de Hinata, por eso me di cuenta que seguía igual de orgullosa, seria y con una cara igual de emotiva que el rostro del nidaime Hokage, pero por lo menos se veía que apreciaba a sus compañeros,… un poco.

Al último equipo que visite fue el siete, a ellos ya los había visto en el país de las olas pero quise saber cómo se comportaban normalmente; primero vi a la inolvidable Sakura, digo ¿quien se olvidaría de una chica que tiene el pelo color rosa flamingo?

Naruto se pasaba la mano por el mentón en actitud pensativa — mmmm ahora que lo pienso ¿será rosa de todos lados?

Kakashi sonrió nerviosamente — vaya que tienes pensamientos profundos, Naruto

— Bueno dejemos eso , ya después le pregunto; al igual que a Ino la trate poco, hasta donde recuerdo era buena persona, pero vi que estaba loca por Sasuke, de hecho creo que le gustaba desde niños, a ella el tiempo…. solo la hizo más alta; en cuanto a Sasuke seguía igual de frio, centrado en sí mismo, preocupado por avanzar rápidamente, con la mierda de que debía ser superior por ser Uchiha y vengar a su clan; Hinata seguía siendo algo tímida pero se desenvolvía bien, era obvio que su entrenamiento había dado resultado pues podía enfrentar a Sasuke aunque no podía vencerlo, de hecho tenía una relación amistosa con el (tanto como se puede tener con un cubo de hielo) seguía siendo amable tranquila y ya no era tan insegura, de las chicas que conocí en la academia era la única por la que yo sentía aprecio; además, digamos que con el tiempo adquirió dos cosas :… una linda sonrisa y ropa holgada.

— Poco después anunciaron a los equipos que los exámenes chunnin serian pronto y sus sensei los habían nominado para participar; solo realizaban misiones rango D para mejorar su trabajo de equipo y también para no salir de Konoha y aprovechar al máximo sus entrenamientos, pase mucho tiempo observándolos; los tres equipos eran buenos trabajando en conjunto pero sin duda el mejor equipo era el 10, esa formación ino-shika-cho era ejemplo perfecto de la conjunción de habilidades; el equipo ocho resultaron ser un gran equipo de rastreo y sus integrantes eran prácticamente igual de fuertes; el equipo siete tenía un trabajo regular, en cuanto a fuerza estaban desbalanceados, Sasuke era fuerte, Hinata medianamente fuerte y Sakura era débil pero inteligente, su fortaleza eran la combinación de dojutsus y el apoyo de Sakura sobre todo en cuanto a información, de haber tenido la actitud correcta pudieron haber sido el mejor equipo, Sasuke era el líder pero las chicas no aportaban nada en cuanto a decisiones, Sakura solo apoyaba incondicionalmente y Hinata no se atrevía a dar su punto de vista.

La mirada de Naruto se concentro en un árbol al frente al tiempo que su voz se hizo mas seria — pero no era el único que estaba vigilando a los equipos, Kabuto también los observo un par de veces, no lo tome muy en cuenta, yo sabía que el éxito de un shinobi se basa en varias cosas, una de esas es conocer a tus posibles rivales, lo vi como una buena estrategia, nunca pensé que su objetivo era Sasuke

Kakashi no dejaba de ver a Obito, al tiempo que recordaba cómo fueron sus días como compañeros de equipo y los comparaba con los que Naruto había vigilado — nuestro equipo no era tan distinto.

— Tienes razón Kakashi, éramos parecidos a esos chicos, ignorantes y con esperanzas en un mundo que no sabíamos ya estaba podrido.

— La diferencia es que esos chicos al crecer aceptaron esa realidad y luchan para cambiarla en cambio tú fuiste incapaz de aceptarla e intentas vivir una simple ilusión.

Obito endureció su tono de voz — De algún modo hay que cambiarla

— Y cambiara, no debes dudarlo, pero no será por que una persona lo imponga será porque las personas decidan cambiar y trabajen día a día para mejorar

El Uchiha seguía sin creer — no porque se esfuercen la cosas cambiaran.

— Créeme cuando se esfuerzan las cosas cambian, de no ser así tu habrías vencido.

Naruto sonreía por las palabras de Kakashi — le pedí al viejo Hokage ayuda para mejorar, podía ser bueno en el asesinato silencioso pero en combate no era tan fuerte, podía enfrentar a un chunnin pero contra un jonin era seguro que perdería, el viejo acepto ayudarme como una muestra de buena fe, ayudaría a forjar lazos con la gente de Konoha y con la batalla que se avecinaba era imperativo que me fortaleciera lo más rápido posible

Flash back

En el interior de la oficina Hokage, mientras Sarutobi fumaba y observaba Konoha a través de una gran ventana, el ANBU inu se mantenía a su costado.

— Hokage sama, quiero pedirte algo.

El anciano sin despegar la mirada de su amada aldea simplemente pregunto — ¿Qué deseas inu?

— En el país de las olas, Kakashi uso una técnica que llamo kage bunshin ¿me la podrías enseñar?

La petición sorprendió al anciano — ¿Por qué te interesa? Además tú ya eres bastante fuerte

— Se hacer los clones de agua, pero necesito estar cerca de una fuente o que el ambiente sea húmedo, pero los clones de Kakashi son diferentes, no parecen estar hechos de ningún elemento; y no soy fuerte, soy efectivo que es distinto, pero sabes que contra los jonin no tengo mucha oportunidad.

He entrenado por muchos años, he aprendido del mejor, pero… no es suficiente, afuera hay tipos que vencerían fácilmente a sensei; me dieron una carga que yo no pedí, ahora quiero las herramientas para poder sobrevivir con esta carga.

— No basta con eso, dame una buena razón

Naruto lo pensó un momento —quiero sobrevivir, pero también quiero proteger á los mios.

El Hokage volteo a ver al niño frente a él, tuvo que admitir en su fuero interno que Konoha le debía un buen entrenamiento a ese chico; la aldea le falló al yondaime Hokage una vez, no lo harían dos veces — de acuerdo inu, yo mismo te la enseñare.

— No creí que el Hokage en persona me enseñaría una técnica…. No será que estas escapando de tu trabajo ¿verdad?

El anciano sonrió — claro que estoy escapando, si comparo las heridas de batalla con el daño causado por esa incomoda silla del Hokage, resulta que la silla ha sido peor; ahora vámonos antes de que regrese la secretaria con mas papeles que firmar.

Fin del flash back

— El viejo cumplió su palabra, me enseño el kage bunshin y no solo eso, le pidió a los jonin que habíamos enfrentado que me ayudaran a entrenar, Kurenai me enseño algo de genjutsu, Kakashi me mostro algunos ninjutsus, … aunque no me enseño a hacerlos, Gai me ayudo con taijutsu, con la linda Anko tuve varias peleas e Ibiki me enseño algo del comportamiento humano.

Unas risas escaparon de la boca del rubio — jajaja esas semanas recibí muchas palizas, apenas me recuperaba de una cuando ya otro me estaba pateando el culo, pero gracias a eso fui capaz de sobrevivir a la invasión, no solo ellos hicieron un examen, al final también fue un examen para mí.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Un capitulo algo lento y sin acción pero necesario. En el próximo capítulo ya inician los exámenes chunin.

 **Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, espero les guste el capitulo.**

 **También doy gracias a los que le dan follow y a los que lo tienen en favoritos.**

 **Eidarius** : Espero te agrade la continuación

 **Kudou K. Y** : Espero te guste este capítulo, a pesar de insisto, ser algo lento; ¿Fukuro y Anko? … no creo, aunque posiblemente Anko si se divertirá a costa de Naruto.

Si se relacionara con algunas mujeres, pero sin llegar a nada … por ahora.

Tengo una confesión, me agrada Hinata y Naruto; el asunto es que no lo usare ahora, prefiero hacer madurar a los personajes, el tema de relaciones quedara un poco olvidado (y no por falta de hormonas). Básicamente los próximos años serán algunas peleas, algo de sangre, algunas torturas, eventos traumáticos y una que otra muerte (además de un par de sorpresas)

Si te preguntas por que sigue aprendiendo jutsus, es simple, fortalece su lado shinobi; pero el lado "asesino" está latente y pronto dará muestra de su existencia


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo anterior

— El viejo cumplió su palabra, me enseño el kage bunshin y no solo eso, le pidió a los jonin que habíamos enfrentado que me ayudaran a entrenar, Kurenai me enseño algo de genjutsu, Kakashi me mostro algunos ninjutsus, … aunque no me enseño a hacerlos, Gai me ayudo con taijutsu, con la linda Anko tuve varias peleas e Ibiki me enseño algo del comportamiento humano.

Unas risas escaparon de la boca del rubio — jajaja esas semanas recibí muchas palizas, apenas me recuperaba de una cuando ya otro me estaba pateando el culo, pero gracias a eso fui capaz de sobrevivir a la invasión, no solo ellos hicieron un examen, al final también fue un examen para mí.

 **Una disculpa por la tardanza con este capítulo, intentare que no vuelva pasar otra vez.**

 **Aclaracion: en el capitulo anterior olvide decir que Hanabi se encontraba en el equipo 8 y tiene diez años.**

 **Capitulo 14**

— Antes de que llegaran los participantes del examen, las defensas de Konoha ya estaban listas para soportar el ataque, los posibles traidores fueron vigilados de manera mas estrecha, los clanes habían reforzado el control sobre sus miembros además de reforzar los protocolos en caso de emergencia, los trabajos de espionaje se centraron en Otogakure; a sensei, y a Haku les ordenaron realizar constantes recorridos por la aldea intentando reconocer shinobi de Otogakure; pero antes de que dieran inicio los exámenes tuvimos que encargarnos de unos problemitas.

Flash back

Ya usando los uniformes ANBU, Zabuza y Haku se movían a través del bosque, habían sido enviados para identificar posibles shinobi venidos de Oto, pero a mitad de camino sintieron un par de presencias siguiéndolos

—Haku, parece que se nos han pegado unos insectos

— ¿Konoha?

—Tal vez, pero insectos son insectos, no importa su aldea

Una bola de fuego los obligo a separarse y tomar posición de defensa, de entre los arboles aparecieron dos ANBU de Konoha pero sus mascaras eran totalmente blancas; Zabuza siseo una sola palabra — Raiz

Sin perder tiempo el nuevo Anbu de Konoha realizo su técnica —Kirigakure no jutsu — para desaparecer entre la niebla y comenzar su ataque.

Zabuza se acerco rápidamente a uno de sus rivales dispuesto a clavarle un kunai en el cuello, pero el ANBU reacciono moviéndose apenas un poco y lanzando una estocada con su tanto directo al corazón del ex mercenario, pero este también se movio esquivando el golpe y desapareciendo entre la niebla.

Mientras tanto el otro ANBU perseguía a Haku, lanzando shurikens e intentando separarla de su compañero, la chica demostró ser aun mas veloz en su contra ataque al lanzar varios kunai que apenas evito por poco pero que dieron el tiempo suficiente a Haku para acercarse y golpearlo en el pecho con un solido puñetazo lanzándolo un par de metros.

Zabuza y Haku se movían escondidos entre la niebla mientras el par de ANBU se mantenian cerca de los arboles para cubrirse las espaldas.

Lo de raíz reiniciaron el ataque lanzando kunais que apenas eran capaces de evitar sus contrincantes, en ese momento Zabuza comprendió por que no podían acercarse a ese par.

— (¡Esos dos son sensores!) Asi que enviaron a nuestros rivales naturales.

Uno de los ANBU escucho a Zabuza — asi que ya te diste cuenta, debes saber entonces que no ganaran; entréguense.

—Como si fuera a hacerte caso, mejor prepárense ustedes por que hoy moriran.

Uno de los ANBU raíz comenzó una secuencia de sellos, mientras Zabuza volvia la carga intentando evitar que completara el jutsu pero fallo.

— Doton Doryu Taiga — a los pies de Zabuza se formo un charco de lodo que lo hizo resbalar, el ANBU ataco aprovechando el despiste de su rival, lanzando varios Kunai, uno de los cuales dio en la pierna del shinobigatana, pero alcanzo a escapar de los otros.

— Haku, ten cuidado.

— Hai, Zabuza sama.

El ANBU raíz comenzó a ejecutar un nuevo jutsu — Doton Doryundan — Del charco de lodo surgió la cabeza de un dragon que comenzó a lanzar bolas de lodo, dirigidas con mortal precisión, obligando a maestro y alumna a moverse por todo el lugar.

—Esos malditos aprovechan su condición de sensores, saben donde estamos y atacan aun a traves de la niebla.

—Sensei, si seguimos asi, no tardaran en golpearnos.

A pesar de la herida Zabuza rio levemente — no te preocupes, esos dos ya están muertos pero aun no lo saben. Usaremos la velocidad para acercarnos ¡ahora!

Zabuza y Haku avanzaron hacia el dragon de lodo, se movían de lado a lado haciendo un zigzag, mientras el ANBU que controlaba el dragon de lodo se esforzaba por atinar a alguno de los dos pero por su manera de moverse, le era difícil atinar, fue entonces que el otro raíz entro en acción; salto al frente dispuesto a frenar el avance de los ex mercenarios y asi dar tiempo a su compañero de apuntar bien; el choque del tanto contra el kunai no se hizo esperar, dándose un nuevo encuentro entre Zabuza y el de raíz, mientras Haku seguía avanzando.

La lucha era pareja y los cuatro se esforzaban al máximo, el ANBU que controlaba el dragon de lodo decidió golpear a Zabuza a sabiendas que su compañero tal vez no escaparía del ataque; dirigió la cabeza del dragon hacia los peleadores y cuando estaba por lanzar los proyectiles, la punta de una espada apareció atravesando su cuerpo y apareciendo por el pecho justo a la altura del corazón, sorprendió el ANBU de raíz miraba esa espada ensangrentada girar provocándole un gran dolor para despues salir de su cuerpo, pero fue lo ultimo que vio antes de caer sin vida, su ultimo pensamiento fue — (imposible, no sentí ningún chakra acercarse )

Detrás del cuerpo sin vida del ANBU se encontraba otro ANBU pero este llevaba una mascara con una gran sonrisa pintada.

Para Zabuza y el raíz que estaban luchando no paso desapercibido que los ataques de lodo se habían detenido —creo que tu compañero ya esta muerto.

—Eso no tiene sentido, tu compañera ni siquiera se acerco.

Zabuza sonrio —imbécil, no te has preguntado por que no deshice la niebla si contra ustedes no servia de nada.

El de raíz no entendió la pregunta pero ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada, una lluvia de senbon lo atravesó, dejándolo inmovil y el kunai de Zabuza se clavo en su frente.

— Fukuro ¡Tardaste mucho!

El ANBU recién llegado solo se rasco la nuca — gomen sensei, pero estaban algo alejados de la aldea, y sin usar el chakra me tomo mas tiempo llegar; por suerte los de raiz estaban tan preocupados por ustedes que ni siquiera se enteraron de que yo habia llegado.

— Tal como debe ser.

Fin del flash back

El rubio rio por lo bajo — Danzo y el consejo quisieron hacer interrogatorios por su cuenta, pero cuando Sandaime les presento los cuerpos de los ANBU raíz asesinados en el bosque, no tuvieron otra que aceptar sus acciones; el viejo Hokage los obligo a quedarse quietos y aceptar sus ordenes bajo amenaza de un castigo severo si se atrevían a desobedecerlo de nuevo.

Poco despues comenzó el examen, en la primera parte Haku y yo, estuvimos en el salón como observadores, nuestro objetivo era reconocer entre los genin a posibles subordinados de Orochimaru, los únicos que destacaron como amenaza o por agresivos fueron el equipo de Otogakure, el equipo de Yoroi y el equipo de Suna pero no fue posible identificar si alguien aparte de Yoroi formaba parte de los planes de invasión, fue muy divertido ver a Ibiki jugar con las mentes de esos genin, es un maldito genio a la hora de hacer pedazos la cordura— en el rostro del rubio se formo una sonrisa de tan solo recordar ese examen.

La mirada de Naruto se volvió fría mientras su voz se volvió dura — pero en la segunda parte del examen todo se fue al demonio; Orochimaru aparecio en el bosque de la muerte, el desgraciado tenía un objetivo: Uchiha Sasuke; Anko chan estaba encargada de la prueba, habia puestos de vigilancia alrededor del bosque, la intención era tener a los equipos peligrosos en la mira, pero cuando unos ANBU encontraron los cuerpos de un equipo de Kusa sin el rostro se dispararon las alarmas. Orochimaru habia llegado y nadie lo noto, la linda Anko lo encontró y lo enfrento pero no pudo hacer nada; la serpiente le advirtió que no detuvieran los exámenes o destruiría Konoha además de haber marcado al pequeño Uchiha; ella sabia que Sasuke estaba jodido, el sello no tardaría en destrozarle la vida; sensei y Haku estaban vigilando la aldea, yo estaba con Sandaime en la torre que esta al centro del bosque esperando los reportes del examen cuando el equipo siete fue atacado, varios pensaron en suspender los exámenes pero el daño ya estaba hecho Orochimaru habia puesto la marca de maldición en el ultimo Uchiha y suspender solo retrasaría los planes de la serpiente pero estaríamos expuestos pues no sabríamos cuando ni de que forma atacaría, se reforzó el patrullaje en la aldea y en el bosque, pero no se intervino en el examen, las naciones lo hubieran tomado como una afrenta y la situación hubiera empeorado, como si no fuera suficiente las estúpidas pasitas del consejo llamaron a sensei para pedir explicaciones.

Flash back

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraban reunidos Sandaime, y sus consejeros, Homura, Koharu y Danzo, frente a ellos estaba Zabuza en su uniforme ANBU

— ¿Por qué no informaste la intención de Orochimaru de hacerse con Sasuke Uchiha?

El merecenario contesto con total tranquilidad — simple, no lo sabia.

La anciana siguia con el interrogatorio — ¿pero tú dijiste que sabias casi todo lo que pasaba en Otogakure?

La respuesta de Zabuza vino con un tono de burla — es cierto, pero nunca dije que supiera lo que pasaba por la mente de Orochimaru.

— Mas te vale tener cuidado con tus respuestas, según tu pasabas tiempo con ese traidor como es que no sabias nada

En el rostro de Zabuza se formo una pequeña sonrisa — cuando Orochimaru estaba en Konoha también pasaron mucho tiempo con el y aun asi nunca supieron nada de lo que el hacia

Los consejeros solo apretaron los puños, pero sabían que era cierto, el bastardo era hábil escondiendo sus intenciones.

El viejo Hokage solto un suspiro — ¿Crees que su plan siga adelante?

— Es lo mas probable, destruir Konoha es su meta, lo del Uchiha solo fueron puntos extra

Todos se retiraron de esa oficina admitiendo que Orochimaru era un adversario de temer y demasido complejo de entender.

Fin de flash back

Kakashi recordaba también como se fueron dando las cosas — poco a poco fueron llegando los equipos, el siete fue de los últimos en llegar, realmente se veian apaleados; los venia acompañando Kabuto, supongo que la orden era asegurar que Sasuke pasara la etapa; Orochimaru quería seguir divirtiéndose con el y si no pasaba esa prueba no tendria oportunidad de verlo actuar con el sello ya puesto.

Naruto solo sintió — en mi calidad de guardaespaldas personal del Hokage pude estar presente en todos los encuentros que se dieron en aquella torre; cuando se reunieron los participantes, Kabuto salió del examen, lo que mas me extraño en ese momento fue su excusa para irse: su mala condición , pero yo lo habia visto recolectar información, con eso le hubira bastado para afrontar el examen, si su rival era fuerte con renunciar hubiera bastado y si era débil hubiera pasado, sencillamente abandonar el examen era un desperdicio de información; la primera pelea fue entre Sasuke y Yoroi, fue corta, las habilidad para absorber chackra de Yoroi era interesante pero Sasuke fue mas impresionante, soportar la marca y aun asi vencer, en cuanto termino Kakashi se lo llevo para colocar una marca para tener bajo control el sello maldito; el siguiente fue Shino contra uno de los del sonido, Shino demostró ser alguien fuerte, habil y sin problemas para acabar con un rival reventándole los brazos,realmente genial; Kankuro se enfrento a una manguera humana mostrando que era un maestro titiretero; sakura contra Ino fue…. la verdad solo recuerdo que las dos terminaron en el piso; Ten Ten contra Temari fue una buena pelea, ambas con buenos ataques, lastima que los de Temari usando el viento fueron mejores; Shikamaru demostró en su pelea con la del sonido que una buena estrategia te puede hacer ganar sin dar un solo golpe, mostro ser un enemigo de temer; la siguiente pelea fue entre Hinata y Kiba y resulto interesante.

Flash back

En el centro del campo de pelea, se encontraba una muy seria Hinata contra un confiado Kiba

— Lo siento por ti Hinata, no podras vencerme

Hinata contesto con su voz suave apenas siendo audible su respuesta —Eso aun esta por verse Kiba Kun.

— Sabes que hacer equipo con tu hermana me dara la ventaja ¿verdad?

Hayate dio la orden de iniciar la pelea, de inmediato Kiba se alejo de Hinata, preocupándose por no enfrentarla en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, inicio la pelea lanzando varios shuriken pero Hinata las esquivo solo para darse cuenta que Kiba había hecho su jutsu en cuatro patas y se acercaba rápidamente intentando dar un golpe solido al pecho, pero Hinata giro sobre su eje haciendo que Kiba pasara de largo

— Eres rápido Kiba kun pero necesitaras un poco mas que eso

— Cierto Hinata, creo que hare esto de una vez

Kiba saco un par de píldoras de soldado una para el y otra para Akamaru, para después hacer su jutsu — jujin bunshin

Akamaru tomo la apariencia de Kiba y se dispuso a a atacar, ahora Hinata enfrentaría a dos rivales, Hinata activo el Byakugan para pelear en serio.

— Aqui vamos Hinata.

Kiba ataco de frente a Hinata aprovechando un incremento de su velocidad lanzo un golpe directo al rostro, Hinata lo esquivo pero apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse del otro Kiba que lanzo una patada que detuvo con el antebrazo.

— Que me veas no significa que me detengas.

Kiba siguió con sus ataques de velocidad combinados con Akamaru, dándole apenas tiempo de esquivar a Hinata y sin poder atacar con su juken, poco a poco Hinata empezo a cansarse, Kiba aprovecho esto cuando decidió lanzar otra vez un ataque fuerte al pecho pero Hinata esquivo dando un giro solo para que el clon apareciera por un costado lanzando una patada de barrida, Hinata salto pero solo para recibir una patada de Kiba que se habia apoyado en la pared, lanzandola un par de metros cayendo de manera descompuesta.

— Veo que tus reflejos ya no son tan rapidos, es hora de terminar— Kiba preparo su mejor movimiento

— Gatsuga — grito Kiba comenzando a girar ambos Kibas, Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse un poco para no recibir el golpe de lleno pero aun asi no pudo evitar que le diera en el costado, Kiba solo sonreía

— Gatsuga — otro nuevo ataque que Hinata pudo esquivar a Akamaru pero no pudo evitar que Kiba la golpeara de frente, apenas dando tiempo de cubrirse con ambos brazos, pero siendo lanzada contra la pared.

— (Si sigo asi sere derrotada) — Hinata se encontraba bastante golpeada y respiraba de manera agitada, un grito de Sakura la saco de sus pensamientos — vamos Hinata demuéstrale lo que puedes hacer.

Hinata solo asintió — (mostrare que no soy tan débil) preparate Kiba kun

Kiba simplemente sonrio —Gatsuga— Hinata en lugar de retroceder, avanzo para interceptar el ataque, lanzando su mano directamente a uno de los Kibas y dejando que una gran cantidad de chakra saliera y y saltando inmediatamente para esquivar el ataque

El colmillo siguió su avance hasta uno de los muros, lentamente se detuvo y perdió su transformación, mostrando a un Akamaru muy desorientado y casi sin poderse mover.

Kiba estaba sorprendido — ¿Qué hiciste?

—Solo un golpe con chakra, directo a la cabeza del cachorro, para alterar su sistema de chackra y que perdiera la transformación. En su forma de hombre bestia soporta muy bien los giros y los golpes, pero siendo un cachorro, no tiene el control ni la fuerza para soportar tu técnica, al final lo que lo derroto fue el golpearse de frente con el muro.

Hinata sostenía su brazo derecho, al parecer no salió ilesa de ese ultimo movimiento, Kiba vio eso y se preparo —venciste a Akamaru, pero te costo tu brazo, estas perdida.

La Hyuga saco de su bolsa cuatro shuriken, lanzando un par con cada mano pero los lanzo mal y pasaron a un lado de Kiba — Hinata, ya estas tan cansadas que no puedes lanzar bien.

La de ojos perla no contesto pero movio los dedos de sus manos mostrando que las shuriken estaban atadas a un delgado hilo, al echar hacia atrás ambos brazos hizo que las shuriken detuvien su vuelo y dándole el efecto para girar enrrollandose en alrededor de los Kiba, quien al darse cuenta ya no tiene tiempo de quitarse — ¡que demonios!

Fue tarde para hacer algo Kiba quedo firmemente amarrado, Hinata usando toda su fuerza los jalo hacia ella y al mismo tiempo se lanzo a toda velocidad, aprovechando la sorpresa, ataco a Kiba con su juken cerrando varios tanketsus de sus piernas y brazos a toda su velocidad, al final Kiba termino en el suelo sin poderse mover.

Sakura la felicito — que buenos movimientos Hinata, no los habia visto.

Una timida Hinata agradecia el cumplido mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia — gracias Sakura, pero esos movimientos no son mios, los aprendi viendo a Sasuke kun

Varios quedaron sorprendidos por la manera de vencer, siendo felicitada por su equipo y sus compañeros de generación.

Fin del flash back

Naruto sonrio levemente — cuando escuche que ese movimiento lo copio de Sasuke, me di cuenta que ella había seguido entrenando con el, en cierto modo estuve orgulloso de ella, se había hecho fuerte.

 **Fin de capitulo**

Gracias a los que leen este fic, y a los que lo tienen marcado en sus favoritos asi como los que lo siguen.

 **1984drian :** Me alegra que sigas el fic y que te guste como va avanzando.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo anterior.

Una tímida Hinata agradecía el cumplido mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia — gracias Sakura, pero esos movimientos no son míos, los aprendí viendo a Sasuke kun

Varios quedaron sorprendidos por la manera de vencer, siendo felicitada por su equipo y sus compañeros de generación.

Fin del flash back

Naruto sonrió levemente — cuando escuche que ese movimiento lo copio de Sasuke, me di cuenta que ella había seguido entrenando con él, en cierto modo estuve orgulloso de ella, se había hecho fuerte.

 **Capitulo 15**

— Después vino otra pelea interesante entre Hyugas; Neji contra Hanabi, en su estilo de pelea fue realmente impresionante.

Flash back

En el centro de la arena de combate se encontraban frente a frente Neji y Hanabi.

— Espero esté preparada Hanabi sama

— Por supuesto Neji ni san

— No espero menos de usted que un combate de usuarios de juken de alto nivel.

— ¿Lo dices por Hinata one san?

— Ella es la heredera del clan Hyuga pero es incapaz de ganar con el estilo del clan Hyuga, a mis ojos eso solo demuestra su incapacidad.

— Deja de hablar tanto nisan y comencemos.

— Como usted ordene, Hanabi sama.

Apenas dio la señal el referi, ambos Hyuga se lanzaron a un combate de estilo juken, la velocidad de sus golpes y desplazamientos era increíble, mostraban una gran agresividad y se demostró por más de cinco minutos de un combate donde la habilidad era la principal arma, ambos lanzando golpes intentando lastimar a su contrincante y al mismo tiempo evitando ser alcanzados por su rival, pero la mayor edad y experiencia de Neji se hizo notar, poco a poco los ataques Hanabi perdían velocidad y poder.

— Hanabi sama, deténgase, está llegando al límite, si continuamos la lastimare.

— Si me rindo seré una deshonra y te aseguro que jamás me llamaran así.

Neji mostro una pequeña sonrisa — Es usted fuerte, pero es una lástima que el destino la pusiera frente a mí; mi fuerza y habilidad es superior.

Hanabi por toda respuesta se lanzo contra Neji, reiniciando el combate, pero la superioridad de Neji se noto casi inmediatamente, cuando una agotada Hanabi puso la rodilla en el piso totalmente agotada

— Hanabi sama, vea sus brazos.

Hanabi alzo las mangas de su kimono de combate y vio varios puntos

— ¡Cerraste mis puntos!, por eso no he podido lastimarte.

— Ahora que lo sabe, debe rendirse Hanabi sama.

La delgada niña frente a él volvió a tomar su posición de pelea, mostrando una feroz mirada —sabes que no lo hare, así que acaba rápido.

— Como usted ordene, Hanabi sama — Neji se lanzo a toda velocidad contra una ya indefensa Hanabi que termino inconsciente después de recibir el ataque final, el mismo Neji ayudo a levantar a su prima para que se la llevaran a descansar para después ir con su equipo, un sonriente Rock Lee lo recibió

— Gran pelea Neji, es bueno ver que no te dejaste llevar por eso de las ramas del clan.

Neji mantuvo su frio semblante de siempre — Hanabi sama es fuerte y sin duda será poderosa cuando sea mayor, tiene el espíritu para combatir y la habilidad; es una lástima que sea la segunda hija de Hiashi sama.

— Que bueno que la reconoces, por un momento pensé que te lo tomarías mas personal

Bajo la clara y siempre controlada voz carente de emoción de Neji, se noto una pizca de odio — digamos que ella no es en quien tengo centrada mi atención, hay alguien a quien debo hacer entender que el destino ya le tiene reservado su lugar y yo me encargare de mostrárselo.

Sus compañeros y sensei no pudieron evitar pensar en Hinata y su destino si llegaba a enfrentarse a él.

Fin del flash back

Naruto cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos —Ese Neji si que estaba resentido; la pelea entre Gaara y Lee fue sorprendente, el ansia de asesinar y el poder Gaara estuvo a prueba contra la voluntad de Lee, ese cejon si que es un tipo impresionante, ser capaz de abrir 5 de las 8 puertas internas por pura fuerza de voluntad, pero al final el sicópata gano por su mayor poder; la última pelea fue entre un sujeto que parecía se había fugado del hospital contra Chouji, el tipo de las vendas gano por que fue capaz de sacar de sus casillas al rellenito; cuando terminaron las preliminares, anunciaron que la siguiente fase seria un mes después, hicieron el sorteo, las que más me llamaron la atención fue Hinata contra Neji y Gaara contra Sasuke; Hokage y sus consejeros estaban realmente preocupados por como resultaron las cosas en esa fase, no solo tenían que preocuparse por Orochimaru, el sicópata de Suna resulto ser fuerte y con tendencia al descontrol, pero ya las cosas se habían dado así.

Decidí hacer una visita al hospital, esperaba encontrar a Kakashi, le quería decir un par de cosas.

Flash back

En el pasillo del hospital de la aldea se encontraba Kakashi junto a Zabuza quien seguía usando su uniforme ANBU; mientras ambos vigilaban el acceso a la habitación de Sasuke, se les unió Naruto, también usando el atuendo ANBU.

— Ohayo sensei, Kakashi san

— Ohayo Fukuro.

— Acaso lo denigraron de jounin a guardia de hospital jeje.

Kakashi no dejaba de leer su libro de pasta naranja mientras seguía la platica — nada de eso, solo estoy al tanto del bienestar de mi estudiante.

— ¿No es un poco tarde para eso?

— Si nos hubieran dicho que el objetivo de Orochimaru era Sasuke, se hubiera podido solucionar

Naruto comenzó a reír — jajaja creo que no has entendido, tu estudiante ya estaba enfermo desde antes que empezaran los exámenes.

Sin quitar su actitud despreocupada Kakashi miro a Naruto — con la guía adecuada y la compañía correcta el estará curado de esa enfermedad y aunque tenga esa marca el saldrá adelante, su voluntad es fuerte, tú mismo viste como combatió la marca por el mismo, solo se necesita confiar en él.

Zabuza escuchaba lo que hablaban — Kakashi, no te engañes, si Orochimaru marco al gaki, no es solo por su talento, es porque sabe de la oscuridad que hay en él, esa marca no solo le dará un gran poder también lo acercara a aquello que siempre ha deseado.

Kakashi lanzo un suspiro — venganza.

Zabuza hablo con seguridad al tiempo que obligaba a Kakashi a bajar su libro — te daré un consejo: entra a esa habitación y acaba con su carrera shinobi antes de que sea tarde, los que se dejan llevar por el poder de esa marca terminan siendo devorados por su propia oscuridad y el está dispuesto a ser devorado, en Otogakure pude ver a algunos subordinados de Orochimaru perderse a sí mismos por la marca y sus ambiciones.

Kakashi enfrento a Zabuza y usando un tono serio en su voz le respondió — se que esa es la manera de actuar de un mercenario pero los de de Konoha no abandonamos a nuestros compañeros, Sasuke hará lo correcto, es más fuerte que su oscuridad.

Naruto escuchaba y solo negó — Kakashi estas a tiempo de evitar problemas, no cometas los errores de Sandaime.

— ¿Tu que sabes?

Naruto se encogió de hombros — el viejo me conto algo.

Kakashi lo observaba atentamente reflexionando sus palabras, sin poder evitar preguntarse si estaría haciendo lo correcto, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la presencia de sus otras estudiantes.

La pequeña de cabello rosa hablo primero — Kakashi sensei, como esta Sasuke kun.

— No tienen de que preocuparse Sakura, el está bien solo necesita descanso y paz absoluta

La chica insistió — entonces ¿podemos verlo?

El Hatake suspiro levemente — no, no pueden, es recomendación del médico.

Sakura no dejo de insistir — entonces nos dirá cuando estará mejor, para poder visitarlo

Ya un poco fastidiado, el del sharingan decidió terminar la conversación — no podrán, el tiene que entrenar muy duro para su combate (y para controlar su marca)

La tenue voz de Hinata se sumo a la conversación, mientras jugaba con sus dedos — me alegro que Sasuke kun este bien… etto… Kakashi sensei quería saber cómo… como me va entrenar para la fase final.

Kakashi volteo a ver a su alumna y soltó un nuevo suspiro — La verdad Hinata es que no te podre entrenar para la fase final, pero he pensado en una persona para que te ayude a entrenar o si lo prefieres puedes entrenar con tu clan, después de todo, enfrentaras a alguien de tu mismo clan.

Naruto escucho como Kakashi explicaba sus razones, levanto su brazo y saludo.

— Ohayo Hinata san, yo soy la persona que la ayudara a entrenar.

Se creó un silencio incomodo entre todos los que estaban ahí reunidos; Hinata se sorprendió que un ANBU se tomara la molestia de entrenarla, mientras Zabuza solo negó levemente, aunque bajo la máscara había una pequeña sonrisa — (Baka)

Kakashi se sorprendió por la decisión del ex mercenario, jamás espero que el chico se ofreciera para entrenar a Hinata; antes de que pudiera decir algo más comprometedor el sensei del equipo 7 arrastro al pobre Naruto a una esquina donde las chicas no escucharan

— ¿Qué demonios quieres hacer Fukuro?, tú no eres un shinobi con capacidad para entrenarla, solo eres un mercenario que está aquí por la información que diste a la aldea, ese uniforme no te hace shinobi y menos sensei ¿Cuál es tu interés? Es porque ella es la heredera de su clan.

La mirada de Kakashi estaba fija en el joven mercenario — además no puedes tomar un alumno por tu cuenta, en tu caso debes contar con el permiso de Sandaime.

Naruto manteniendo firme su posición encaro al ninja copia — del permiso ya me encargare yo — sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a destilar furia por cada poro de su piel —maldito hipócrita, hace un momento decías que tu no abandonas pero estas dejando sola a Hinata.

El sensei del equipo 7 se defendió de la acusación que Naruto le hacía — es algo rudo, pero ella no estara sola, le conseguiré un buen sensei o su propio padre la ayudara, yo tengo que preocuparme por que Orochimaru no cumpla sus metas y la manera es haciendo fuerte a Sasuke.

Aun sin alzar la voz se notaba la furia que sentía en ese momento Naruto — no me vengas con tonterías, la estas dejando por ayudar al Uchiha, quieres salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado y desamparas a quien más te necesita, ¡maldita sea!, esa chica confía en ti y tu dejas que vaya al matadero

Kakashi negó la acusación — claro que no, se que la pelea con Neji será muy dura pero confió en que ella dará una buena batalla.

— Sabiendo que la pelea será difícil la haces a un lado, confías en ella pero sabes que su debilidad es que ella no cree en sí misma y Neji es alguien que no dudara en humillarla o peor aun acabar con ella.

El ninja copia se empezaba a enfadar — claro que no pasara eso, Neji podrá ser fuerte o tener resentimiento contra la familia principal pero no se atrevería a dañarla.

Zabuza se acerco lentamente hasta poder escuchar con claridad lo que esos dos decían — para ser alguien con esa fama deberías saber cómo son las cosas, he visto la manera en que ese tal Neji miraba a la chica y te digo que lo que ese chico hará no será nada agradable, puede ser el fin de tu estudiante pero tu prefieres ver hacia otro lado, de que te sirve ese ojo si eres tan imbécil como para ignorar lo que ves.

El rostro de Kakashi iba de la ira, a la sorpresa y por último a la vergüenza, un chiquillo y un renegado le dijeron la verdad que no había querido ver y lo hizo sentir como cuando su sensei lo regañaba — tal vez tengas razón pero debes entender que es mi deber salvar a mi estudiante, en cuanto a Hinata, se que ella es fuerte, la he visto crecer en confianza y habilidades, solo necesita pulir algunos puntos y estará lista, por eso se que le puedo confiar su entrenamiento a otro — Kakashi miro fijamente a Naruto — ahora tu dime ¿Por qué la quieres ayudar a entrenar?

— Porque yo era como ella, tenía poca confianza y era considerado un fracasado, sin futuro.

Kakashi no mostro emoción alguna pero en su interior admitió que esa era una buena razón — eso no basta, para entrenarla debes ser una persona que tenga conocimientos y experiencia, tú aun sigues aprendiendo a ser shinobi, ¿cómo podrías ayudarla a vencer a alguien a quien ni siquiera tú puedes vencer?

La voz de Naruto adquirió una sorprendente seguridad al responderle —tienes razón sigo aprendiendo a ser un shinobi, pero he asesinado a varios; tú y los otros jounin me han dado muchas lecciones y estoy seguro que le han dado las mismas a ella y por todo lo que ella ha aprendido es que será derrotada, su lógica shinobi indica que el fuerte pasa sobre el débil o que el inteligente supera al torpe; todos dicen que Neji es un genio, el más fuerte genin de la aldea, tú mismo lo has visto, incluso lo aceptas, no has dicho que ella tiene la capacidad para vencerlo solo dices que confías en ella, es por eso que yo soy el más indicado; porque yo no me enfocare en pulir sus habilidades, yo le ayudare a pensar distinto, no la entrenara un shinobi, la entrenara un sobreviviente.

Kakashi miraba atentamente al chico, analizaba sus palabras y en cierto punto le daba la razón — se que no me has dicho todas tus razones, pero si tanto lo deseas hablaremos con Hokage sama; pero te diré esto: no la entrenaras, ayudaras en su entrenamiento.

Naruto asintió — está bien, con eso me doy por bien servido — Aunque mentalmente se regañaba por lo que había dicho — (yo y mi bocota, pero ¡porque demonios me ofrecí!, definitivamente debo aprender a conectar el cerebro antes de usar la lengua)

Las chicas que se habían quedado afuera de la habitación de Sasuke, miraban con atención a su sensei y a los dos ANBU que lo acompañaban —es increíble Hinata, serás entrenada por un ANBU.

La chica Hyuuga no sabía que pensar de eso por un lado su sensei no la entrenaría y por otro seria alumna de un ANBU — supongo que será bueno ser entrenada por él.

Naruto se reunió con las chicas — Hinata san, como ya le había dicho yo le ayudare a entrenar para su combate en las finales, pero por mi trabajo no podre hacerlo de tiempo completo por eso su padre o algún miembro de su familia también ayudara, Kakashi se encargara de eso.

— Hai, ANBU sama.

— Solo dime, inu

— Hai, inu sama

Una gotita resbalaba por la cabeza de Naruto — vaya que es respetuosa.

Las dos chicas salieron del hospital acompañadas por Naruto, quien aun se preguntaba que estaba haciendo, mientras eran observados por Kakashi que se preguntaba si había hecho bien en dejar que el ex mercenario ayudara a su alumna.

— Zabuza, ¿porque tu alumno hizo eso?

Bajo la máscara se escucho una pequeña risa, aunque algo tétrica — porque es un imbécil impulsivo… además que el no deja a nadie atrás, tal vez no lo demostremos pero nuestro equipo no abandona; cuando tu dejaste de lado a la chica, el sintió que la dejaste a su suerte y el solo reacciono.

Kakashi ya no dijo nada más, pero curiosamente paso bastante tiempo sin poner atención a su amado librito naranja.

Fin de flash back

Naruto sonrió ampliamente bajo la máscara — así fue como sin proponérmelo ese día comencé a entrenar a Hina chan y comencé a forjar lazos que creí rotos.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Gracias a los que siguen leyendo estas locuras y le dan fav o follow.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo anterior

— Zabuza, ¿porque tu alumno hizo eso?

Bajo la máscara se escucho una pequeña risa, aunque algo tétrica — porque es un imbécil impulsivo… además que el no deja a nadie atrás, tal vez no lo demostremos pero nuestro equipo no abandona; cuando tu dejaste de lado a la chica, el sintió que la dejaste a su suerte y el solo reacciono.

Kakashi ya no dijo nada más, pero curiosamente paso bastante tiempo sin poner atención a su amado librito naranja.

Fin de flash back

Naruto sonrió ampliamente bajo la máscara — así fue como sin proponérmelo ese día comencé a entrenar a Hina chan y comencé a forjar lazos que creí rotos.

 **Capitulo 16**

Naruto comenzó a reír de tan solo recordar cómo se había convertido en sensei, mientras Kakashi lo miraba de fea manera.

— Ustedes me hicieron sentir como basura y lo peor, es que ni siquiera entendí porque te deje entrenar a Hinata.

El rubio le escurría una lagrimita de tanto reír— simple, solo te hicimos sentir culpable; si te hubiéramos pedido la mitad de tu paga por entrenar a Hina chan lo habrías hecho.

Kakashi se rodeo de un aura depresiva — etto… ¡pero yo si les di la mitad de mi paga! ¡caí con un truco tan bajo!

Ya más tranquilo Naruto siguió hablando — Cuando salí del hospital no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a ayudar a Hinata y para colmo ella me acompañaba, decidí empezar por lo más simple: conocerla de nuevo.

Flash back

Por las calles de la aldea caminaban un ANBU y detrás de el, la heredera del clan Hyuga, ambos iban en completo silencio.

— Hinata san, lo mejor será ir al campo de entrenamiento siete.

— Hai sensei.

— Solo inu.

— Hai, inu sensei.

Naruto prefirió dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento, entendió que Hinata no dejaría de hablar con respeto, después de unos veinte minutos ya se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento

— Comencemos, Hinata san ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?

La chica solo bajo la mirada mientras contestaba — etto no… no lo sé, soy la más débil de la rama principal del clan.

— ¿Neji es más fuerte que tú?

Hinata contesto de inmediato — sin duda es más fuerte que yo, venció Hanabi y ella siempre me vence a mí.

— ¿Puedes derrotarlo?

Hinata miro a Naruto algo confundida, ella le acababa de decir que Neji era más fuerte que ella pero aun así contesto en un susurro — no… no creo que pueda derrotarlo.

— ¿Tan bueno es en combate?

Hinata agacho la cabeza mientras hablaba en voz baja — en el clan todos saben que es un genio, yo… yo nunca podría vencerlo

— ¿Quieres vencerlo?

Hinata agacho la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus deditos empujando los índices — hai

Naruto apenas pudo escuchar esa afirmación — ¿por qué quieres vencerlo?

— Para que mi padre me reconozca como una buena kunoichi.

El Uzumaki se decepciono por esa respuesta — ¿existe otra razón?

La Hyuga lo pensó un momento antes de responder — para demostrarme a mí misma, que valgo aunque… sea un poco.

Naruto sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta, Hinata aun tenía remedio — comenzaremos de inmediato tu entrenamiento, correrás por el bosque una hora, al terminar harás doscientas flexiones de brazos y doscientas abdominales, aumentaremos tu resistencia física y buscaremos incrementar tu nivel de chakra, mañana te veré a esta hora para continuar; Kakashi ya debe haber hablado con tu padre para el entrenamiento que harás en tu casa, este mes será difícil Hinata pero sobrevivirás… creo.

A la Hyuga solo le paso un pensamiento por la cabeza — Kami… protégeme.

Fin del flash back

El rubio sonrió bajo la máscara — No tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer, lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacerla entrenar hasta que cayera de cansancio jeje.

Kakashi lo miraba mientras le escurría una gotita — estás diciendo, que solo la hiciste entrenar hasta el cansancio porque no sabias con que empezar.

Naruto se rasco la nuca y sonreía nerviosamente — es que no sabía exactamente como enfrentar a Neji, pero tenía unos días para pensarlo, decidí que lo mejor sería averiguar un poco más sobre al clan Hyuga y sus habilidades.

El Hatake hablo por lo bajo — ¡por lo menos yo sabía cómo entrenar a Sasuke!

Obito no dejaba de preguntarse cómo demonios fue vencido por tipos como esos.

El rubio simplemente ignoro el comentario de Kakashi — lo mejor era preguntarle a Zabuza sensei, así que me fui a buscarlo, pero en el camino encontré algo… interesante.

Flash back

Un hombre de largo cabello blanco atado en una coleta baja, estaba afuera de los baños termales, viendo a través de un pequeño agujero mientras soltaba risitas pervertidas, su ropa se veía un poco anticuada, lo más llamativo era un largo saco rojo, además de usar getas — ¡que lindas son las chicas de esta aldea! ¡Debí volver antes!

Tan emocionado estaba que no vio a un sujeto muy parecido a él, entrar directo a la sección de mujeres con una pequeña cámara y saco un par de fotos; pero si escucho gritar a las mujeres y salir enfurecidas.

El hombre no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando, pero antes de poder hacer algo, vio como alguien parecido a él salía corriendo de los baños, paso a su lado y le dejo una cámara en las manos.

No tuvo tiempo de asombrarse pues una horda de mujeres enfurecidas lo rodeo mientras el movía las manos intentando negar, pero las palabras no salían; gritos desgarradores y huesos siendo machacados fue lo único que se escucho por varios minutos; En algún lugar del mundo una rubia sonreía de oreja a oreja, tenía la sensación de que un pervertido había recibido una dolorosa lección.

Media hora más tarde…

Sobre un puente que estaba cerca de las aguas termales se ve a un ANBU junto con el sujeto alto de largo cabello blanco, que apenas se sostenía sobre sus piernas después de la paliza que le dieron las mujeres.

— Maldito mocoso, que demonios te pasa, por esa broma casi me matan

El ANBU seguía tranquilo — pensé que querías ver a esas chicas de más cerca

El hombre le gritaba cómicamente — Claro que quería verlas de cerca, lo que no quería era que ellas me vieran.

— Ooops.

— ¿Ooops? Solo eso dirás— ya totalmente resignado el sujeto decidió dejarlo pasar — ahh como sea, hacia mucho que no me jugaban una broma, (lo que es increíble es que sea un ANBU el autor de la broma); sabes, conocí a otro ANBU que tenía esa misma mascara inu.

— ¡Que interesante!... ahora que hacemos.

El hombre sonrió mientras se arreglaba la ropa — visitar a Sarutobi sensei no sería tan mala idea

— ¿Eres alumno del viejo Hokage? , debes ser Jiraiya.

El hombre hizo una ridícula pose mientras gritaba — Te equivocas, soy EL GRAN JIRAIYA —

El ANBU que había estado distraído se acerco al sanin — viejo, dijiste algo — un aura depresiva rodeaba Jiraiya mientras Naruto pensaba que era divertido hacer eso, ahora entendía por que Kakashi lo hacía.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage entraron por la ventana a la oficina de Sandaime

— Ohayo sensei, como va tu vida.

— ¡Jiraiya!, cuando aprenderás a usar la puerta.

El sanin respondía con un poco de mal humor — Cuando sea necesario y tu ¿cuando aprenderás a seleccionar buenos ANBU?— mientras señalaba a un tranquilo Naruto que entraba justo después que el.

Sandaime sonrió levemente — veo que has conocido a inu

Jiraiya señalo a Naruto — el muy desgraciado me jugo una broma que casi me cuesta la vida.

El ANBU se dirigió a una esquina de la oficina — la clave del asunto es "casi", así que no te quejes; viejo antes de que preguntes, solo te diré que había chicas y aguas termales.

El Hokage aspiro de su pipa mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa — creo que no quiero saber y que te trae a Konoha, hace mucho que no venias.

Jiraiya se puso serio — hay rumores de que Orochimaru está moviéndose cerca de Konoha, tengo más detalles pero prefiero hacerlo en privado.

— No te preocupes por inu — el Hokage saco de un cajón de su escritorio un informe que paso a Jiraiya, al terminar de revisarlo el gama senin estaba asombrado por la información — como ves no son rumores y su objetivo es acabar con Konoha.

— Sensei, esta información es muy detallada conseguir algo así es casi imposible, solo siendo un trabajo interno lo consigues.

— Y así fue Jiraiya, hace poco un equipo nos trajo la información — mientras señalaba a Naruto

Jiraiya estaba asombrado — Orochimaru no es tan descuidado, es imposible que no se diera cuenta que eran shinobi de Konoha.

Sandaime, hizo una discreta señal para que los ANBU de la oficina salieran, mientras Naruto contestaba — tienes razón pervertido, el detecta a los de Konoha, pero cuando sacamos esa información no éramos shinobi al servicio de la aldea.

— ¿Que quieres decir inu?

— Éramos mercenarios.

Jiraiya volteo a ver al Hokage — sensei no quiero faltarte el respeto, pero creo que pierdes facultades esto huele a una trampa — Jiraiya se preparaba para atacar al ANBU

Sarutobi se recargo en la silla mientras hablaba en un tono muy serio — en otras circunstancias tendrías razón mi querido estudiante, pero esta vez hay más de lo que ves.

El Sanin se relajo y puso atención a su viejo sensei — ¿de qué hablas?

— Este chico y su equipo hizo un trato conmigo; a cambio de protección nos daría la información.

El Sanin se mostraba muy desconfiado — eso no basta

— Lo conozco hace años, se que no me traicionaría, te suena… Uzumaki Naruto.

El Uzumaki se tenso de inmediato, no tenía en sus planes que el sanin descubriera su identidad —Hokage sama, el trato era que solo tu sabrías.

El viejo Sarutobi dio una calada a su pipa antes de contestar — es cierto, pero se acerca la guerra, si algo llega a pasarme necesitaras que alguien esté enterado y te proteja

Naruto asintió, sin estar muy convencido —supongo que es verdad

La cara de Jiraiya reflejaba total sorpresa, ese era el hijo de Minato, su alumno — ¿Desde cuándo esta en Konoha?

— Llego hace poco.

— ¡Hubieras mandado por mi!

El viejo Hokage ya más relajado contestaba sus preguntas — la situación es complicada, Orochimaru está planeando atacar y el consejo no sabe que Naruto está vivo, cualquier movimiento en falso y esto se cae

— ¿El consejo no sabe que Naruto está vivo?

Sarutobi sonrio — no se los he dicho, ni lo hare, hace seis años no lo protegí como debía, ahora no fallare.

— ¿Que le has contado?

— El ya sabía del Kyubi; cuando el nació creí que mantener en secreto su condición era lo mejor; ahora es mejor decirle la verdad, el chico a demostrado ser maduro para manejar ese conocimiento

Jiraiya se acerco a Naruto — Quítate la máscara. Deseo conocerte

Naruto miro al Sandaime quien solo asintió — De acuerdo.

Lentamente se quito la máscara ANBU dejando al descubierto los ojos azules y piel ligeramente morena, pero sin quitarse la máscara que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro

Jiraiya sonrió al reconocer los mismos ojos de su antiguo alumno — Yondaime te dejo encargado de un gran poder, no dudo que su deseo era que protegieras a Konoha.

—Debiste decirle a los aldeanos, tal vez me hubieran tratado mejor.

Al sanin se le borro la sonrisa — La gente es estúpida, tu protegías Konoha y no lo entendieron así. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer, ahora yo te entrenare.

En la cara de Naruto se notaba la duda — ¿Por qué lo harías?

— Minato dejo una gran responsabilidad en tus hombros, si me dejas entrenarte estaré ayudando a que la cumplas. Eres el legado que nos dejo el Hokage y mi deber es protegerlo.

Naruto medito las palabras del sanin, sin entender exactamente qué pasaba, pero ser entrenado por un sanin era una oportunidad que no iba a dejar pasar — De acuerdo, pero creo que tendrás que tomarlo con tranquilidad, de hecho voy a ayudar a alguien a entrenar para las finales del examen chunnin.

El viejo Hokage tomo nota de lo último que dijo Naruto — ¿a quién ayudaras?

Naruto se puso de nuevo la máscara ANBU mientras en voz baja contestaba — Hyuga Hinata.

Sandaime evito cualquier comentario pero no evito la sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto estaba forjando lazos con la aldea — déjanos solos inu, debo hablar algunas cosas con Jiraiya, después se ponen de acuerdo con lo del entrenamiento.

Naruto se encogió de hombros — de acuerdo sandaime, estaré fuera de la torre, supongo que tenemos cosas de que hablar

El gama sennin sonrió como hacía años no se le veía — claro que si, inu

Fin del flash back

Naruto tenía un semblante serio al recordar a ero senin — Así fue como termine ayudando a entrenar a Hina chan, también como encontré a uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido en la vida y el más grande pervertido que ha visto Konoha en muchos años.

Kakashi sonrio — y el mejor escritor del mundo

 **Fin del capitulo**

Algo lento este capítulo pero necesario, en el próximo se verá el mes de entrenamiento y la relación con Konoha

 **Agradezco que sigan leyendo este fic, y apoyando sin querer esta pequeña demencia.**

 **alquimeizer** : Gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Kudou Y. K** : Tienes razón, Kakashi dejo que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio, siempre supo que Sasuke buscaba venganza.

Si era medio flojo en el anime, pero creo que más bien era descuidado con Naruto y Sakura , nunca se entero que en el bosque de la muerte Orochimaru también le había puesto un sello a Naruto. Si es algo contradictorio lo que dice y lo que hace.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capitulo anterior**

El viejo Hokage tomo nota de lo último que dijo Naruto — ¿a quién ayudaras?

Naruto se puso de nuevo la máscara ANBU mientras en voz baja contestaba — Hyuga Hinata.

Sandaime evito cualquier comentario pero no evito la sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto estaba forjando lazos con la aldea — déjanos solos inu, debo hablar algunas cosas con Jiraiya, después se ponen de acuerdo con lo del entrenamiento.

Naruto se encogió de hombros — de acuerdo sandaime, estaré fuera de la torre, supongo que tenemos cosas de que hablar

El gama sennin sonrió como hacía años no se le veía — claro que si, inu

Fin del flash back

Naruto tenía un semblante serio al recordar a ero senin — Así fue como termine ayudando a entrenar a Hina chan, también como encontré a uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido en la vida y el más grande pervertido que ha visto Konoha en muchos años.

Kakashi sonrió — y el mejor escritor del mundo

 **Capitulo 17**

A Naruto se le formo una sonrisa bajo la máscara — Ero sennin se tomo el tiempo de hablar conmigo y escucharme; le conté lo que paso cuando salí de la aldea, como encontré un sensei, la vida de mercenario, como terminamos trabajando para Orochimaru, la manera en que me mantuve oculto todo ese tiempo y como actuaba como una sombra de Zabuza sensei. El pervertido no dejo de preguntarme por Hinata chan, pensaba que éramos novios o algo así, le aclare que ella ni siquiera sabía quién era yo y mis motivos para ayudarla. Zabuza sensei después me explico que ero senin estaba viendo qué tipo de persona era yo; creo que Jiraiya sensei entendió que ya no sería el shinobi que mis padres hubieran deseado, pero también entendió que eso no me hacia una decepción, era solo que… mi camino ya era distinto.

Kakashi escuchaba atentamente lo que el rubio decía — cuando comenzaste a entrenar con Jiraiya sensei, yo me comencé a preguntar porque te tenían tantas consideraciones.

Flash back

Al interior de un negocio de comida, dos shinobi compartían el té y unos bocadillos

— Jiraiya sensei ¿Por qué se toma la molestia de entrenar a ese chico?

El sanin degustaba tranquilamente su te, miro fijamente al hombre frente a el — Kakashi eso es muy simple, es porque no sé nada de él.

Hatake medito las palabras de Jiraiya — entonces lo estas evaluando.

— No sé si usaría esa palabra, en verdad mi intención es conocerlo, quiero saber que hay en el interior del mercenario, que hay en su mente.

— Entonces ¿Crees que él pueda convertirse en un shinobi de Konoha?

Jiraiya movía lentamente la taza en su mano, haciendo que el liquido se agitara, fiel reflejo de sus pensamientos — no lo sé, para empezar ni siquiera creo que se convierta en un shinobi y que sea leal a Konoha, pues…

Esa era una respuesta inesperada — si no estás seguro ¿Por qué entrenarlo? ¿Por qué darle protección? ¿Por qué tenerlo tan cerca?

El sanin ya masticaba uno de los dangos que les habían servido — ya te lo dije, porque quiero conocerlo; tal vez no se convierta en un shinobi, tal vez no sea leal a Konoha, pero si es nuestro aliado será de mucha ayuda.

— Entonces, se trata de entrenar a un buen aliado.

Jiraiya suspiro —es algo más complicado que eso; Kakashi solo te sugiero algo: conoce al chico, no dejes que las sospechas te alejen de el; tal vez no se convierta en un shinobi de Konoha, pero se podría convertir en tu amigo.

Fin del flash back

— Como buen sensei, en lugar de decirme quien eras, decidió que yo debía encontrar la respuesta. Al final entendí que eras un mercenario, un tipo leal, un tipo medio loco, alguien que no defendería Konoha a menos que le pagaran, alguien que sufrió, alguien que comenzaba a odiar a los aldeanos que lo maltrataron,… alguien que dejo ir el odio. En resumen: eres el sujeto más baka, más simple y más difícil de entender que he conocido.

Obito Uchiha escuchaba lo que decía su viejo compañero de equipo, repasando sus palabras — tú no eres un shinobi… tu no sigues las reglas shinobi…

Naruto ignoro las palabras del Uchiha — Esas semanas estuve muy ocupado, entrene algunas veces con ero sennin, trabajaba en ANBU y ayudaba a Hinata chan, además de algunos entrenamientos extras contigo.

Flash back

Junto a un rio que corre cerca del campo de entrenamiento, se encontraba Hinata esperando la llegada de su nuevo sensei

— Ohayo Hinata san

— Ohayo inu sensei

— Dime ¿Cómo es tu estilo juken?, ¿qué necesitarías para mejorarlo?

— Es débil, necesita más velocidad y precisión

— Con el entrenamiento que harás en tu casa ¿podrías alcanzar a Neji?

— No lo creo, esa habilidad requiere paciencia y constancia, pero en un mes es imposible; desde hace mucho yo sé que no podría vencer a Neji, lo único que espero es que me reconozcan como una buena kunoichi.

— Debo saber algo, tú ¿quieres convertirte en chunnin? ¿o ganarte el respeto de tu clan?

La Hyuga lo miro confundida — sensei ¿que no es lo mismo?, si yo apruebo el examen chunnin ganare el respeto de mi clan y la aprobación de mi padre

Naruto sonrió bajo la máscara — no entiendes de que se trata esto ¿verdad? ; ganar y orgullo no se mezclan, vencer a Neji requiere engaño, estudio, jugar con su mente, necesitas dejar de lado tu orgullo Hyuga y ser una Kunoichi.

El rostro de Hinata estaba desencajado, ella era una Hyuga y no había otro modo de enfrentar a Neji mas que usando el estilo de pelea del clan — sensei, prefiero enfocarme en el juken, si no se siente a gusto ayudándome a entrenar, puedo hacerlo en casa, con mi familia.

— Hinata san, se que tu deseo es enfrentarlo usando el estilo de tu familia, pero dime ¿Por qué?

— Ya se lo dije, porque es mi deber, porque así ganare el respeto de padre, porque así seré digna heredera, porque así Neji no me odiara, porque así seré igual a Hanabi, porque así… me demostrare a mi misma que soy una digna Hyuga

Naruto miraba fijamente a la chica — Hinata san,… tú no eres como ellos; tu padre, Hanabi y Neji son el ejemplo perfecto de un Hyuga y tú no tienes el carácter para igualarlos.

La expresión en el rostro de Hinata era de total abatimiento y su voz denotaba tristeza — no lleva más de un día ayudándome y ya se dio cuenta de mi debilidad.

— Nunca dije que fueras débil, dije que ellos son ejemplo de lo que es un Hyuga: fríos, nada simpáticos y estirados, ¿acaso nunca sonríen?

Hinata se llevo las manos a la boca intentando cubrir la mueca de asombro, jamás había escuchado a alguien hablar así de su clan, por lo menos en voz alta —se… ¡sensei ¡

— Tu eres distinta, con el tiempo es posible que puedas hacer lo mismo que ellos, pero… onegai, no te vuelvas como ellos — en la mente de Hinata resonaban esas palabras, ¿Por qué su sensei decía eso? ¿Acaso no veía que su deber era comportarse de manera digna y así enorgullecer a su clan?, aunque por un par de segundos se sintió bien saber que alguien le pedía seguir siendo ella misma.

Naruto giro el cuerpo y ahora miraba el rio — lo que ellos dicen son debilidades, son fortalezas que ellos desconocen; después de tu pelea con Kiba escuche a Neji decir que no usar el estilo Hyuga muestra tu incapacidad, cuando en realidad demuestra una capacidad que él no tiene: adaptación.

Hinata pudo sonreír por primera vez desde había empezado esa conversación — arigato inu sensei, pocas personas confían en mí, me esforzare para no fallarle.

Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza — no te esfuerces para no fallarme, esfuérzate para ser mejor; que no te importe lo que la gente dice de ti, si la gente no te acepta como eres, entonces son unos bakas.

Hinata hizo una gentil reverencia al joven sensei frente a ella — hai sensei

Naruto saco de una bolsa un juego de pesas — ahora usaras estos pesos en pies y brazos, aumentara tu resistencia, fuerza y velocidad, por el momento solo serán cinco kilos por cada pesa; ahora lo más importante, descubre tu estomago

— ¿Nani?

En ese momento Naruto comenzó a manotear — no es nada pervertido, lo juro, pero necesito hacer algo.

Hinata lentamente abrió su chamarra y levanto la camiseta dejando ver su ombligo — ¿así?

Naruto puso el sello y este se activo de inmediato, la Hyuga sintió como se debilitaba — se… sensei, que,.. ¿qué es esto?

— Es un sello que suprime tu chakra, así obligaremos a tu cuerpo a fortalecerte. Además te enseñare un movimiento que te ayudara en tu pelea. Ahora vamos al estadio, hay que revisar el campo de batalla.

Hinata comenzaba a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos — etto… sensei, ¿eso no es trampa?

— Nunca escuche que estuviera prohibido

— Pero,… pero eso es tomar ventaja, que tal si nos ven.

Naruto se encogió de hombros — no importa si nos ven; y si, es tomar ventaja, pero ellos dijeron que te daban un mes para prepararte y esto es preparación jeje.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo mas Naruto siguió hablando — es un examen para ser líder de equipo no para saber si eres más fuerte que todos los demás; un chunnin no es necesariamente más fuerte que un genin, pero si es más hábil; conocer el terreno es fundamental en batalla no solo para vencer sino para evitar que tus compañeros mueran, así que en cuanto estemos en el estadio revisaras el terreno para tener ventaja cuando tengas que pelear con Neji y después con Gaara o Sasuke.

En cuanto la chica se puso las pesas, Naruto corrió rumbo al estadio con Hinata detrás de el, por la mente de la Hyuga pasaban dos pensamientos, primero: su sensei confiaba en ella y segundo: su sensei no pensaba con la lógica de un shinobi normal, porque de algo estaba segura: ninguno de los otros sensei llevarían a sus estudiantes al estadio para revisar el terreno.

Fin del flash back

— Revisamos el terreno donde se llevarían a cabo las peleas, acordamos que haría el ejercicio de control de chakra de caminar sobre el agua, el cual hizo en un par de días pues era muy hábil en el control; la primera meta seria evitar que Neji le hiciera daño, la opción más lógica fue aumentar su velocidad, Ko el guardian de Hinata nos ayudaba con eso, la segunda meta era buscar la manera de vencerlo, fue necesario buscar la manera de sacar de concentración a Neji, sabíamos que el orgullo, destino y el deber eran las palabras clave para ese propósito, así que el ataque seria múltiple, atacar el cuerpo y jugar con su mente; también ideamos un par de maneras de enfrentar a Sasuke o a Gaara, lástima que la invasión fue antes de poder comprobar si Hinata era capaz de enfrentarlos.

Kakashi observo atentamente a Naruto — dices que tu revisaste el terreno antes de los combates — el rubio solo asintió — ¿por qué no se me ocurrió?

Naruto sonrió por el comentario de Kakashi — dos días antes del examen ya todo estaba listo, los planes de defensa, la vigilancia, los entrenamientos tanto los de Hinata chan como los míos, incluso pudimos descansar un poco, aunque tuve un interesante encuentro con el líder de los Hyuga.

Flash back

En uno de los jardines que están al interior de los terrenos del clan Hyuga se encontraba Hinata junto a Naruto, ambos de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras observan un pequeño estanque.

— Inu sensei, ¿cree que mañana ganare?

— No lo se

— ¿Es por ... por que Neji es un genio?

— Es porque en una pelea nunca se sabe el resultado, de lo que estoy seguro es que entrenaste para ganar.

Hinata apenas sonrió un poco, por el comentario de Naruto — pase lo que pase en el examen, quiero… quiero agradecerle por entrenarme y por creer en mí.

— Lo hice con todo gusto, pero no pienses que por el hecho de que ya no habrá exámenes nos dejaremos de ver, la verdad es que me gustaría seguir entrenando una que otra vez contigo Hinata san

Hinata se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta tan directa, no muchos deseaban entrenar con la más débil del clan Hyuga — hai sensei a mi tam...también me gus... gustaría.

Naruto comenzó a reír por el tartamudeo de Hinata, recordaba que cuando estaban en la academia ella siempre lo hacía; pero ahora que entrenaban juntos ya casi no tartamudeaba, el fugaz recuerdo de una chiquilla de seis años totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa atravesó su mente, uno de sus pocos buenos recuerdos,… la niña que lo acepto, — te ves tierna cuando tartamudeas.

La Hyuga se sonrojo y termino pareciendo una fresa — a … arigato.

— Y también cuando te sonrojas

Hiashi Hyuga veía a los dos jóvenes que estaban descansando junto al estanque y decidió hablar con ellos

— ¡Hinata!, espero que trataras con la debida hospitalidad a tu invitado

La Hyuga de inmediato se puso en una posición casi marcial —hai, oto san

El líder Hyuga miro fijamente a Naruto — así que usted es la persona que ayudo a entrenar a mi hija en lugar de Kakashi

— Hai, Hiashi sama, disculpe que no le diga mi nombre pero sino de que serviría la mascara

Hiashi seguía estudiando al ANBU frente a el, a su juicio era joven y no parecía ser tan fuerte, pero no podía confiarse no era ANBU por nada —espero que mi hija cumpla sus expectativas.

— Las supera Hiashi sama — la seguridad en las palabras del ANBU sorprendió a Hiashi.

— Entenderá que tenga dudas, después de todo Hanabi fue derrotada por Neji, mostrando ser mejor en el estilo juken.

Naruto mantenía la tranquilidad ante el orgulloso shinobi — fue una gran demostración del estilo de pelea del clan Hyuga, realmente para sentirse orgulloso de la fortaleza que tienen los miembros de su familia Hiashi sama.

Las palabras del ANBU hicieron que el líder del clan se sintiera orgulloso —espero que la pelea de mi hija contra Neji sea igual

— No lo será Hiashi sama, su sobrino es un verdadero genio en el estilo de su clan, enfrentarlo con el juken seria suicidio, para vencer a alguien con esa fortaleza es mejor enfrentarlo de un modo distinto,

El rostro de Hiashi se volvió duro — Hinata como hija del líder del clan Hyuga deberá combatir con nuestro estilo

A Naruto no le paso desapercibido el enojo del Hyuga — Hiashi sama, con todo respeto, yo entrene una kunoichi, no a la heredera del clan Hyuga, ella mostrara la fuerza que posee y le aseguro que no lo decepcionara.

Hiashi meditaba las palabras del ANBU, aunque no le gustaba lo que había dicho, era mejor esperar — eso espero ANBU

— Hiashi sama, entiendo que desea ver triunfar a su hija usando las técnicas de su clan, pero se enfrentara a alguien que tiene un talento nato, Hinata san con el tiempo seguramente hará a la perfección las técnicas de su clan, pero este mes no entreno para ser una mejor Hyuga, entreno para convertirse en chunnin.

Hiashi Hyuga dio la vuelta y lentamente se encamino a la mansión, su rostro se volvió aun más frio y duro que de costumbre. Ese estúpido ANBU no entendía lo que significaba ser un Hyuga; Tal vez Hinata vencería, pero sería él quien juzgaría si era suficiente para considerarla digna de ser una Hyuga

Fin de flash back

El rubio no reflejaba emoción alguna al recordar ese primer encuentro con Hiashi — Al principio creí que era un bastardo orgulloso, con el tiempo entendí que solo era un orgulloso pero tenía sus razones para comportarse como un bastardo; como padre apestaba, pero como líder era lo que se esperaba de él. Un día después seria la invasión y el inicio de nuestros planes.

 **Fin de capitulo**

 **Agradezco a los que leen este fic y también a los que dejan sus comentarios, realmente son valiosos.**

 **El capitulo estuvo más enfocado en Naruto y Hinata; pequeños detalles que muestran el mundo donde viven y su manera de verlo.**

 **En el próximo capítulo inicia el examen.**

 **Tal vez me tome un par de semanas actualizar; saben que escribir peleas no se me da así que creo me tomare más tiempo para escribir algo "decente" (es decir, veré películas de Bruce Lee y Jackie Chan)**

 **Seebuc:** Gracias por el comentario (de hecho yo también leo algunos fics y me tardo en escribirles un review)

En cuanto a la personalidad de Naruto, no quise quitarle su manera de ser. Quiero que su personalidad sea algo más que el eterno chico bueno o que el resentido niño maltratado.

Hinata solo hizo que se mostrara esa parte que Naruto mantenía oculta y que no tenía interés en mostrar a Konoha.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capitulo anterior**

Hiashi Hyuga dio la vuelta y lentamente se encamino a la mansión, su rostro se volvió aun más frio y duro que de costumbre. Ese estúpido ANBU no entendía lo que significaba ser un Hyuga; Tal vez Hinata vencería, pero sería él quien juzgaría si era suficiente para considerarla digna de ser una Hyuga

Fin de flash back

El rubio no reflejaba emoción alguna al recordar ese primer encuentro con Hiashi — Al principio creí que era un bastardo orgulloso, con el tiempo entendí que solo era un orgulloso pero tenía sus razones para comportarse como un bastardo; como padre apestaba, pero como líder era lo que se esperaba de él. Un día después seria la invasión y el inicio de nuestros planes.

 **Capitulo 18**

En los ojos del rubio se notaba cierto entusiasmo, mientras seguía hablando — El sol brillaba, las nubes se movían tranquilas sobre un hermoso cielo azul, los pajaritos cantaban, Orochimaru planeaba la destrucción de Konoha y en algún lugar Zabuza sensei sonreía, por fin iba a decapitar, descuartizar y aplastar enemigos, si, el día era perfecto.

A Kakashi y a Obito se les escurrió una gotita de sudor al escuchar lo último.

— El día del examen final había llegado, el estadio estaba a reventar, los Kages y señores feudales ya estaban en los palcos, sería una gran fiesta ese día, si tan solo hubieran sabido cuan grandiosa seria jajaja; en el centro del estadio fueron presentados los aspirantes a chunnin pero solo había siete, el del sonido ya estaba muerto después de tener una "conversación" con Gaara; y Sasuke no se sabía donde estaba, al parecer su impuntual sensei ya le estaba pegando sus malos hábitos… o no es así, Ka-ka-shi.

Al ninja copia lo rodeo un aura depresiva — llegas una vez… una vez tarde al examen con uno de tus estudiantes y todos lo recuerdan.

— Kakashi ES EL UNICO EXAMEN AL QUE HAS ASISTIDO

— ¡Pero fui al de Sakura! ¡y también al de Hinata!

— Deja de mentir, ese examen fue en Suna y tú no estabas

El semblante de Kakashi se relajo — ohh, tienes razón, yo no fui a Suna.

A Naruto le escurría una gotita — además Sakura era estudiante de Tsunade oba san, no tuya.

— Hai, hai, hai, mejor sigue contando que paso.

El rubio se enfoco de nuevo — el primer encuentro fue entre los Hyuga, yo estaba ansioso por esa pelea.

Flash back

Hinata y Neji se encontraban al centro del estadio, mientras Naruto estaba junto al padre y la hermana de Hinata en las gradas del estadio, el juez del encuentro dio la señal para empezar.

— Hinata, ríndete, tu no sirves para shinobi, tu eres amable y gentil, eres débil, admítelo, la razón para estar aquí es no decepcionar a tu equipo, Sasuke y Sakura querían entrar pero para hacerlo necesitaban que tu entraras

Ella se mantuvo firme — Neji, puede ser que tengas razón pero también entre para ver cuánto he cambiado.

El hijo de Hizashi seguía con su discurso — Hinata, la gente no cambia, un inútil siempre será un inútil, la gente es juzgada por su naturaleza, no importa si cambias por fuera, puedes mejorar tus habilidades pero serás juzgada por lo que no has podido cambiar, acéptalo , tu destino es perder

Hiashi ante lo dicho por su sobrino solo asintió, ese chico era rudo pero decía la verdad, no por nada él lo reconocía como el más fuerte.

Por toda respuesta Hinata activo su byakugan y tomo posición de pelea, Neji la imito y comenzaron la pelea; la arena se convirtió en el escenario de una complicada danza donde ambos participantes se movían de manera perfecta y coordinada, cada vez que uno de ellos avanzaba un paso el otro retrocedía, comenzaron a moverse a través de la arena de combate, a veces en línea recta, a veces formando un semicírculo pero siempre lanzando golpes rápidos y fluidos, el estadio se mantenía en total silencio, dejando escuchar los pequeños estallidos de chakra que venían al final de cada golpe lanzado.

Hinata se movía rápidamente esquivando más que atacando, mientras que Neji se esforzaba por atinar algún golpe; el primer cambio en el estilo de Hinata comenzó a notarse, ella en lugar de bloquear con los brazos movía el cuerpo como si estuviera boxeando, con los pies firmes en el suelo y moviendo el torso aprovechando lo flexible de su cuerpo, escapando de los golpes de Neji, para después cambiar de posición rápidamente.

El Hyuga estaba comenzando a molestarse, el se esperaba un combate Hyuga en toda regla — Solo estas retrasando lo inevitable, no puedes escapar por siempre, así solo muestras tu incapacidad.

Por toda respuesta Hinata simplemente sonrió, eso hizo que Neji se molestara aun mas.

Neji aumento la velocidad de sus ataques además de combinarlo con patadas circulares, obligando a Hinata a retroceder y a usar sus manos y brazos para detener los golpes, la obligo a saltar para alejarse.

— Acepta de una vez que esto rebasa tu capacidad, ríndete, estas frente a alguien que es muy superior.

Hinata volvió a sonreír y empuño kunais en ambas manos, lanzándose al combate, siendo ahora que Neji se tenía que preocupar por que ella no lo cortara. En las gradas Hiashi miraba atentamente — ya veo, usando los kunai compensa su corto alcance.

Hanabi escucho lo dicho por su padre y puso atención al detalle — one san es de estatura más baja que Neji, por tanto el rango de alcance de sus golpes es menor que el de él. Al usar los kunai es como si sus brazos se alargaran.

Hiashi seguía reflexionando — en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el mismo estilo de pelea, la diferencia en el alcance de los golpes suele hacer la diferencia; Neji al ser más alto que ustedes dos tiene una gran ventaja.

En la arena de combate, Neji se vio obligado a sacar su propio kunai para defenderse de los ataques de su prima, ahora era el sonido de kunais chocando lo que dominaba, sin dejar de ser una coreografía bien ensayada, ambos dominaban a la perfección las katas del clan, pero Neji se estaba privando de su principal arma: el juken.

— Hinata eres más débil de lo que creí, recurres a un estilo de pelea que no es el nuestro.

La respuesta fue una nueva sonrisa por parte de ella

— Ya te lo dije puedes cambiar por fuera o mejorar tus habilidades pero seguirás siendo la misma inútil.

El combate reinicio, con un Neji que atacaba de manera aun más salvaje, alcanzando un ritmo vertiginoso, apenas se veía el movimiento de sus brazos, haciendo combinaciones más complicadas; ya sin usar el kunai y sin preocuparse por que Hinata pudiera herirlo, confiando plenamente en su velocidad e instinto, sus golpes ya comenzaban a contarse por cientos; a pesar de la situación tan difícil, Hinata mantenía su tranquilidad, usando los kunai para obligar a su primo a desviar los golpes y logrando hacer varios cortes en los brazos de Neji, pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano uno de sus golpes la alcanzarían; un pinchazo en su brazo derecho fue la señal. Neji había dado el primer golpe solido y directo.

Hinata aguanto el golpe y las ganas de soltar un quejido, pero se retiro de Neji — siempre es lo mismo contigo, te esfuerzas pero nunca alcanzas la meta.

Ella concentro chakra en la punta de sus dedos, desbloqueando el tanketzu y comenzó a girar su brazo, aun se sentía un poco entumido pero se movía perfectamente, aunque la circulación de chakra en su brazo se había detenido, ya no podría usar el juken con ese brazo. Aun así, Hinata levanto el rostro y sonrió.

— ¡Deja de sonreír! ¡Perdedora! Eres un insulto para nuestro clan y aun así te atreves a sonreír, ni siquiera puedes tener una pelea digna de un Hyuga.

Al sentir como la rabia comenzaba a dominarlo, Neji hizo un par de respiraciones profundas, para relajarse — ya sabes lo que hice, cerré tus puntos de chakra en ese brazo, así que ríndete, acepta tu destino, eres la desgracia del clan y eso no cambiara.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? De nosotros dos, tú eres el único que ha sido vencido por el destino.

Neji se quedo pasmado con esa respuesta — el destino no se vence, se acepta, así como mi destino fue servir a la rama principal, el tuyo fue nacer débil.

— Neji ¡deja de quejarte! Solo das lastima — La suave voz de ella, había dado el golpe más duro.

El rostro del Hyuga se descompuso totalmente — ¡lástima! Tu das lastima, pero creo que lo mejor será que acabe con la vergüenza del clan.

Hinata estaba sorprendida por la habilidad de Neji y aun mas cuando tomo una posición que solo había visto hacer a su padre — ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas — las manos del chico se movían de marera rápida, pero ella tuvo la suficiente agilidad para saltar evitando así estar en el rango de Neji

Aun cuando Hinata pudo esquivar por muy poco la técnica, Neji no pensaba darle tregua; reinicio el ataque, corrió a toda velocidad dispuesto a acabar con la pelea y con su prima; Hinata reacciono dando un salto hacia atrás y lanzando varios kunai, pero Neji los esquivo fácilmente, por lo que al caer al suelo se vio obligada a lanzar un juego más de Kunai, pero estos tenían sellos explosivos; Neji apenas pudo darse cuenta de los sellos y no tuvo otra opción que mostrar una de sus técnicas

— Kaiten —

El cuerpo de Neji comenzó a girar creando un escudo con su chakra, las explosiones no le causaron ningún daño; para cuando terminar de girar, una nube de polvo y tierra lo rodeaba, además de estar al centro de un pequeño cráter.

De entre la nube de polvo apareció Hinata, su mano izquierda estaba cargada con chakra que apuntaba directo al pecho de Neji, su reacción fue girar un poco el cuerpo, colocar su brazo enfrente para cubrir su rostro y pecho, esperando el golpe y así desviar suavemente el golpe; lo que no espero es que ella, en pleno salto cambiara de usar la palma izquierda por la derecha; pero eso no tenía importancia, sin poder usar el juken de su lado derecho, ese golpe seria inofensivo, era la palma izquierda la que tenía que vigilar.

Crack

Ese fue el sonido que se escucho, un gran dolor se esparcía por su brazo hasta alcanzar su hombro, el golpe lo lanzo un par de metros cayendo de espalda y obligándolo a girar sobre sí mismo para ponerse de pie.

Aun sin entender que había pasado Neji levanto la manga de su chaqueta, vio como se inflamaba y se ponía de color rojo intenso su brazo, activo el byakugan solo para confirmar lo que ya sabía: Hinata le rompió el brazo.

Nunca imagino que una chica tan pequeña pudiera dar un golpe casi tan duro como los de Gai sensei, ahora ya no podría usar ese brazo para pelear — cambiaste el puño suave por el puño fuerte, no se puede caer más bajo.

Hinata volvió a sonreír haciéndolo enojar otra vez; la pelea continuaba pero ahora Neji la pasaba mal, no solo la incapacidad de usar su brazo sino su desequilibrio físico y emocional estaba en su contra, como era posible que una niña sin talento le pudiera estar dando tantos problemas, estúpida heredera que tuvo que recurrir a técnicas que no son dignas del clan.

Los golpes Hinata no solo podían bloquear el chakra sino también romper huesos, mientras el solo tenía un brazo para defender y atacar; el intercambio de golpes era abrumador; Hinata atacaba intercalando golpes suaves con golpes fuertes, además de agregar golpes con las piernas, Neji no se quedaba atrás, a pesar de no poder uno de sus brazos, se esforzaba por lanzar golpes certeros y fuertes, pero el esfuerzo físico ya le estaba agotando.

Ambos se dieron un momento de respiro, a punto de iniciar el último ataque —este es el final Neji nii san.

Neji esperaba el momento final, respiraba agitadamente pero se forzó a concentrarse.

Hinata comenzó a correr, preparando el juken, mientras Neji preparaba la defensa y contraataque; al estar frente a frente Hinata volvió a repetir la estrategia, cambiar el primer golpe juken por un golpe fuerte, lanzando un golpe frontal mientras se cubría con la izquierda, Neji movió el cuerpo dejando que el golpe pasara rozando la cara, ella retrajo el brazo y volvió a lanzar pero ahora el izquierdo; mientras Neji esquivaba el golpe, ella avanzo lo suficiente para estar a pocos centímetros y poder hacer un golpe ascendente con la derecha, apuntando al mentón, la respuesta de él fue usar su brazo para cubrirse del golpe, tarde se dio cuenta que solo era un engaño.

El golpe de derecha en forma de gancho solo era una finta, Hinata nunca conecto el golpe, al final uso ese brazo para cubrirse pero su brazo izquierdo se movió con gran velocidad directo al costado de Neji, y encajando el golpe directo al hígado.

El dolor fue inmediato, pero sus consecuencias fueron más devastadoras de lo que suponía, las piernas perdieron fuerza e incluso perdió la respiración, el dolor lo paralizaba, ¡cómo demonios un golpe tan simple dejaba tan indefenso!

En el rostro de Neji se formo un gesto de dolor, cayendo de rodillas intentando soportar el dolor en su costado; por otro lado Hinata se sentía agotada pero también estaba sorprendida de sí misma, nunca imagino que podría poner en esa situación a su primo, se acerco a él para que pudiera escucharla.

— Neji nii, tu, tu no me das lastima. La vida ha sido difícil para ti, pero yo… yo con gusto cambiaria mi vida por la tuya.

Neji alzo el rostro, su mirada determinada sorprendió a Hinata, en su brazo sano ya estaba cargando chakra; ella apenas se dio cuenta que su primo iba atacarla, pero ya no tenía tiempo de cargar chakra en su mano, así que mientras Neji golpeaba el vientre de Hinata, ella golpeaba el rostro de él; ambos quedaron en el suelo, incapaces de seguir con la pelea.

— Gomen, inu sensei, lo olvide: sin distracciones, sin piedad.

El sensor del encuentro dio por terminada la pelea, al final fue un empate, los peleadores ya no podían seguir el combate.

Hiashi miraba escéptico la escena, por un lado su hija fue capaz de vencer a su sobrino, pero su maldito carácter echo a perder su trabajo, si en lugar de consolarlo, lo hubiera atacado, ella habría ganado; Hinata seguía siendo la misma: una vergüenza.

Fin del flash back

Naruto seguía recordando esa pelea y su inesperado final — al final fue un empate, Hinata chan estuvo a punto de ganar pero su distracción le costó el encuentro.

Kakashi miraba a la nada — días después, Hinata seguía afectada por esa pelea, realmente se sentía mal por no haber podido dar el golpe final; le tomo un par de semanas volver a ser la misma; una vez me dijo que esa pelea le ayudo mucho, supo que podía vencer a cualquiera y sobre todo, que no debía descuidarse; tal vez no se convirtió en chunin, pero si se hizo mejor shinobi.

El rubio siguió con su relato aunque en su voz se escucho cierto tono de reproche — Después siguieron las demás peleas, pero yo no pude verlas, me dieron la orden de salir a buscar al único genin que faltaba: Sasuke. Al parecer su sensei seguía siendo un descuidado.

Kakashi sonreía mientras se pasaba rascaba la cabeza — gomen, pero es que ayudamos a una ancianita que encontramos en el camino de regreso, las bolsas que cargaba eran muy pesadas; además si alguien es culpable ese es el— mientras señalaba al Uchiha.

Obito se le quedo mirando feo — lo mío era por que de niño siempre ayudaba a la gente, no porque me gustara llegar tarde a todas partes.

El rubio miraba a ambos hombres, al final decidió ya no darle importancia — está bien, digamos que te creo Kakashi; ya para cuando regrese al estadio, la pelea de Sasuke contra Gaara ya había comenzado, de verdad fue impresionante que el chidori pudiera dañar a Gaara; fue una lástima que la pelea acabo tan rápido; los del sonido iniciaron el ataque y ahí comenzó la fiesta de Orochimaru.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, espero les gustara el capitulo; también agradezco a los que lo marcan en sus favoritos y sus follows.**

 **Acqua OfTheBack:** gracias por el comentario, espero te guste también este capítulo. Los comentarios ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

 **Anhell:** Gracias por tus palabras, intento hacer un fic que se disfrute al leer y que a mí me deje satisfecho. Y en cuanto a divagar, realmente no hay problema, cualquier comentario que me ayude a mejorar es bien recibido. De verdad agradezco tu comentario, ayuda a saber que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal.

 **El golpe usado por Hinata fue un gancho al hígado, es un golpe usado en el boxeo, especialmente por los mexicanos.**

 **Una disculpa si la pelea no salió mejor, realmente no es lo mío.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capitulo anterior**

El rubio siguió con su relato aunque en su voz se escucho cierto tono de reproche — Después siguieron las demás peleas, pero yo no pude verlas, me dieron la orden de salir a buscar al único genin que faltaba: Sasuke. Al parecer su sensei seguía siendo un descuidado.

Kakashi sonreía mientras se pasaba rascaba la cabeza — gomen, pero es que ayudamos a una ancianita que encontramos en el camino de regreso, las bolsas que cargaba eran muy pesadas; además si alguien es culpable ese es el— mientras señalaba al Uchiha.

Obito se le quedo mirando feo — lo mío era por que de niño siempre ayudaba a la gente, no porque me gustara llegar tarde a todas partes.

El rubio miraba a ambos hombres, al final decidió ya no darle importancia — está bien, digamos que te creo Kakashi; ya para cuando regrese al estadio, la pelea de Sasuke contra Gaara ya había comenzado, de verdad fue impresionante que el chidori pudiera dañar a Gaara; fue una lástima que la pelea acabo tan rápido; los del sonido iniciaron el ataque y ahí comenzó la fiesta de Orochimaru.

 **Capitulo 19**

Naruto seguía explicando la situación desde su punto de vista — Cuando Sasuke hirió a Gaara, provoco que el chakra de shukaku se manifestara, pero ya no hubo tiempo de detenerlo ahí mismo, los hombres de Orochimaru dieron la señal de ataque; las defensas de la aldea estaban preparadas pero aun así me entretuve un poco con uno de los hombres que tenían la marca maldita, mientras otros jonin se encargaban de detener a los otros tres del sonido, eso le empezó a joder la diversión a Orochimaru y solo fue el principio, cuando activaron el genjutsu esperaban una respuesta mínima, no esa cantidad de defensores.

Cuando llegaron los refuerzos, busque a Gaara pero ya no estaba, pensé pedirte prestado uno de tus perros para seguirlo, fue cuando dijiste que estúpidamente Sasuke iba tras él.

Kakashi mantenía intactos sus recuerdos de lo que paso ese día — Sasuke estaba decidido a comprobar su fuerza y que mejor rival para hacerlo que Gaara, no tenía ni idea de contra quien se enfrentaba. Por suerte todo salió bien.

Naruto miraba feo al Hatake — ¿Suerte? Cual suerte, si tuvimos que perseguirlo y vencerlo, suerte es que se hubiera tropezado con un perro y se rompiera una pierna en la caída.

— Hai, hai al final todo salió bien

— Si, como no fuiste tú el que tuvo que perseguir a Gaara; Hanabi seguía en el estadio, le pedí a ella fue la que me ayudara a seguir a Gaara, además de Haku chan; con ellas apoyando salí detrás de los hermanos Sabaku no; en el camino encontramos a Kankuro, pero Shino se encargo de enfrentarlo, cuando por fin alcanzamos a Sasuke, el ya había empezado a pelear con Gaara pero el sello maldito lo estaba jodiendo.

Flash back

En el bosque a las afueras de Konoha estaba Gaara que ya empezaba a transformarse mostrando un brazo y cola de arena, Sasuke estaba decidido a pelear contra él para demostrarle al mundo y a si mismo que tenía el poder para enfrentarse a cualquiera, pero la transformación que estaba sufriendo Gaara era aterradora, en ese momento Sasuke supo que no tenía el nivel para enfrentarlo, por eso la llegada de dos ANBU le dio tranquilidad.

— Ohayo Sasuke san

El Uchiha mostro alivio al ver llegar refuerzos

— Veo que Gaara le está dando algunos problemas.

Sasuke vio con cierto enojo al ANBU inu — algunos problemas, ese chico es un monstruo.

— Sasuke san, créeme en el mundo hay sujetos que merecen ser llamados así, pero el no.

Sasuke que no conocía al recién llegado le grito — ¡es que acaso estas ciego!, esa cosa no es normal, es un maldito demonio

Haku que llevaba la máscara halcón, se unió a la charla — Sasuke san, los demonios no son tan malos, lo sé de primera mano.

Ni Sasuke ni Hanabi creían que estaban discutiendo quienes eran demonios o no justamente en ese momento, esa ANBU taka estaba loca; mientras tanto Gaara seguía perdiendo el control y estaba a punto de atacarlos pero el ANBU inu le hablo — oe Gaara, espera, tu quieres matar para hacer valer tu existencia ¿no es así?

Una sonrisa tétrica se formo en el rostro de Gaara — si, es lo que más quiero.

— Si matas a unos simples genin no habrá reto en eso, porque no peleas contra mí.

Gaara se lo pensó un momento — igual te matare.

El ANBU comenzó a estirar los músculos — tal vez, pero te divertirás mas, ¿no crees? Déjalos ir, así, tu y yo pelearemos a gusto.

Naruto comenzó a quitarse la capa oscura que cubría su cuerpo y cabeza, para pelear con más libertad, mostrando el uniforme ANBU el de camiseta sin mangas y pantalón negro, guantes sin dedos y la protección del pecho, brazos y manos

Una preocupada Haku se acerco — inu, ten cuidado recuerda que ese chico es muy fuerte y solo quiere asesinar.

— No te preocupes taka, sabes que hare hasta lo imposible por salir de esta — la mirada de la chica mostraba cierto miedo por lo que se veía venir —hagamos algo, llévate mi capa y cuando pase esto me la entregas, ¿está bien?... de preferencia me la entregas lavada.

Haku le lanzo la capa — baka

Naruto mientras tanto sacaba de un pergamino de almacenamiento una katana de hoja negra de tamaño medio — ahora ustedes tres váyanse, taka, ya sabes lo que hare.

Haku asintió y comenzó alejarse del lugar, seguida por los dos genin; Sasuke se mantenía callado — ANBU ¿tu compañero estará bien?

Taka sin necesidad de mirarlo contesto de manera firme — hai, el vencerá.

El Uchiha seguía pensativo —yo no hubiera podido vencer a Gaara, ¿tanta diferencia hay entre un genin y un ANBU?

Haku no contesto, pero Sasuke y Hanabi pensaron que era mucha la diferencia de poder; a sus oídos llego una simple frase que les indico el inicio de la pelea.

— Kirigakure no jutsu.

Una densa niebla cubrió el bosque; oculto entre la niebla Naruto comenzó a buscar a Gaara, sabía que la arena que lo protegía era un gran problema pero al quitarle la visibilidad estaban jugando en su terreno.

— Maldito, intentas ocultarte entre la niebla, lastima, aun así te matare y después iré por esos tres.

Una voz que resonó por todo el lugar — ¿matarme? esas son palabras muy grandes para ti

De entre la niebla apareció Naruto corriendo a toda velocidad pero la arena cubrió a Gaara obligándolo a cambiar de dirección.

— Veamos cómo reacciona a esto — lanzo tres kunai que fueron detenidos por la arena pero uno llevaba un sello explosivo que apenas pudo contener la arena — interesante.

Naruto se movía entre los árboles, cubriéndose detrás de estos, provocando que el hijo del kazekage se molestara — deja de moverte maldito, aparece para poder matarte

— Vamos Gaara, no creerás que voy a hacerlo.

— (Viejo, gracias por la lección, ahora veremos que tal funciona el kage bunshin) — De la niebla surgieron cuatro Narutos todos lanzaron kunai con sellos explosivos, que debilitaron la defensa de arena, para después lanzar un corte de arriba hacia abajo con sus katanas, pero la hoja había absorbido el ckakra de Naruto por lo que cortaron la arena y se lanzaron directo contra Gaara, este al verse rodeado salto, pero nunca vio al Naruto original que descendía con una velocidad endemoniada — corte reversivo de la niebla.

Naruto había saltado con la espada en alto, cuando iba cayendo, la sujeto con toda su fuerza y lanzo un corte descendente, haciendo una gran herida que iba del hombro al vientre de Gaara

La reacción de Gaara fue inmediata — aahhh maldito infeliz hijo de perra, te atreviste a herirme, voy a matarte, voy a matarte — el jinchuriki de Shikaku se sostenía el vientre por el gran dolor que sentía, lanzando una gran ola de arena hacia donde había visto caer a Naruto, pero el ya se había movido de ahí, — ya verás maldito, me divertiré cuando te llene de arena y te mate lentamente

Naruto permanecía quieto detrás de un árbol mientras pensaba la manera de seguir atacando — que siga la fiesta.

Gaara esparció su arena por el suelo del bosque hasta que encontró a Naruto, lanzo varias balas de arena, Naruto apenas pudo moverse pero una le dio en el costado lanzándolo varios metros — maldita sea me descuide, una sola bala de arena y me rompió una costilla — pero el ataque no había terminado, ahora varias agujas de arena fueron contra Naruto que no fue capaz de evitar que un par de lo alcanzaran en el brazo y una pierna.

Gaara comenzó a reír — puedo oler tu sangre jajaja voy a matarte jajaja — de pronto Gaara se tomo de la cabeza mientras parecía hablar solo —Madre quiere tu sangre, si madre, te daré su sangre.

Naruto salto a una rama de un árbol para organizar su ataque, cuando estuvo listo mando cuatro de sus clones contra Gaara repitiendo el ataque anterior, los cuatro Narutos coordinaron su ataque y rodearon a Gaara, obligándolo a saltar, pero esta vez ya iba preparado para el último ataque; su garra de arena, detuvo el ataque final de Naruto, dándole oportunidad no solo de detener el corte de la katana, sino también de aprisionar a Naruto con su arena — imbécil, creíste que por funcionar una vez lo podrías repetir, ahora te matare.

Naruto hacía esfuerzos por soltarse pero sin conseguir ningún resultado — vamos Gaara ¿crees que es así de fácil? Por lo menos ten el valor de verme a la cara cuando me mates, apuesto a que nunca has matado a alguien justo a frente a ti, ¡cobarde!

El chico de la arena se molesto por esas palabras, claro que había visto morir a muchos enemigos y ahora le daría ese gusto al estúpido ANBU, puso a Naruto justo frente a el; la garra de arena lo sujetaba con fuerza e iba aumentando la fuerza, en el rostro de Gaara apareció una sonrisa. Naruto, a pesar del dolor encaro a su rival — baka

Gaara dejo de sonreír sin entender nada; una explosión resonó por todo el lugar, Naruto resulto ser un clon que llevaba en su cuerpo un sello explosivo, destrozando la garra de arena y lanzando al jinchuriki de Shukaku por los aires.

La fuerte explosión lanzo a Gaara hacia el suelo alejándolo por un momento de su arena y dejándolo medio noqueado; Naruto y tres clones salieron de entre la niebla todos con sus katanas desenfundadas, en cuanto llegaron junto a Gaara dos de ellos se la clavaron en las piernas mientras los otros se las clavaron en los brazos impidiendo que se pudiera mover, el original puso un sello en su frente para evitar que el chakra de Shukaku siguiera fluyendo y se alejo de un salto para evitar algún golpe sorpresa —aaahhhh maldito hijo de perra que me hiciste.

— Solo evito que tu amigo salga a pasear.

La transformación se detuvo, la arena que cubría el cuerpo de Gaara, cayó al suelo sin forma alguna, mientras el chakra de Shukaku era suprimido, el pelirrojo volvió a parecer un ser humano normal.

El dolor de Gaara era insoportable y pronto la pérdida de sangre lo haría perder la conciencia, pero la arena aun lo protegía.

— Creo que esperare un poco para poder acercarme a ti.

De entre los arboles salió una potente corriente de aire que lanzo a Naruto contra un árbol, haciéndole varios cortes en el cuerpo — maldito, no permitiré que dañes a Gaara.

El ANBU apenas se recuperaba cuando volvió a ser atacado por Temari — _Kamaitachi no Jutsu_ — apenas logrando esconderse atrás de un árbol, mientras este era destrozado por las corrientes de aire.

Escondido tras el tronco del árbol, Naruto intentaba convencer a Temari — veo que llegaron los refuerzos, pero ¿porque lo ayudas? No es mejor que muera de una vez.

Temari escucho con odio a Naruto, — tú no sabes nada, el no eligió ser esto, no niego que me asusta cuando el pierde el control, pero no lo dejare solo, después de todo… es mi hermano.

— Y aun así, el está dispuesto a matarte si estorbas en su camino.

En el rostro de la chica se reflejo la tristeza — ya te dije el no eligió esto, su vida ha sido difícil, lo único que puedo hacer es protegerlo.

Naruto aprovecho que Temari estaba descuidada y ataco con un par de clones, ella uso su abanico para acabar con ellos pero cuando los había eliminado, el ya había llegado junto a ella, dándole un fuerte derechazo que la mando al piso; ella de pronto sintió un agudo dolor en el hombro, Naruto había enterrado su katana haciendo que Temari soltara un grito de dolor — aaaahhhh hijo de puta, desgraciado saca esa maldita katana — mientras se removía en el suelo pero sin lograr levantarse.

— Maldita sea ¡quédate quieta! — Naruto apoyaba su rodilla en el pecho de Temari mientras con su mano ejercía presión sobre la katana girándola y enterrándola más en el cuerpo de ella, causándole mucho más dolor, mientras pisaba el otro brazo, impidiendo le moverse —aaahhhh maldito desgraciado, detente por favor, ya no mas — en el rostro de Temari aparecieron un par de lagrimas.

— Creo que acabare primero contigo y después iré por tu hermano — la mirada de Temari mostro miedo, ese ANBU no jugaba, iba matarla. Naruto saco su kunai y apunto al cuello de Temari, cuando estuvo a punto de enterrarlo, una ráfaga de arena lo obligo a agacharse sobre su rival, apenas esquivando el ataque

— ¡Vaya! pero si aun estas aquí, espera un poco después vas tú; ahora se un buen niño y déjame hacer lo que tú siempre has querido.

A pesar del dolor, Gaara intentaba moverse — aléjate de ella.

— ¿Por qué?, según lo que me dijeron tu eres odiado y siempre estás solo, tus hermanos están contigo por compromiso, en tu aldea han intentado matarte.

—Soy el demonio de mi aldea, pero mis hermanos han estado ahí, aunque sea solo por compromiso

Temari apretaba con fuerza lo dientes, intentando aminorar el dolor mientras escuchaba con asombro las palabras de su hermano — no es por compromiso Gaara, eres mi hermano y te protegeré

Naruto escuchaba atentamente — pero acaso no siempre has estado solo.

— La gente se aleja de mí porque soy un monstruo, por que el demonio que hay en mi interior les aterra, saben que en cualquier momento los matare.

— Gaara, la gente se aleja por que tiene miedo a tu fuerza, a lo que desconocen y siempre preferirán odiar que entender.

Por un momento la mirada del pelirrojo mostro soledad y tristeza — ¡cállate¡ tú no sabes lo que es vivir así.

Una risita se escucho bajo la máscara — tal vez, pero sé lo que significa crecer solo y tú no has crecido solo; la soledad de la que hablas la has creado tu mismo, soledad es cuando los demás se alejan, pero tú tienes a una hermana que está dispuesta a morir para salvarte, eso me dice que tú no estás solo, tu estas ciego.

Quizás las palabras del ANBU le estaban sonando sinceras o tal vez era la pérdida de sangre pero Gaara tuvo un momento para pensar y esas palabras tenían sentido.

— Nunca dejare de ser lo que soy, aunque ella este conmigo siempre me odiaran y me verán con terror.

— Tienes razón siempre habrá alguien que tenga miedo o que te odie,…pero si ella está contigo, eso no debe preocuparte,… habrá más personas como ella, serán pocos eso es seguro, pero estarán para ti.

Temari escuchaba incrédula las palabras de ese ANBU que momentos antes estaba dispuesto a matarlos y que ahora hablaba con Gaara como si fueran grandes amigos.

— Pero, la gente de la aldea, siempre me odiara.

— Lo sé, y deberás vivir con eso, pero tú debes ser la persona que quieres ser, no la que ellos te obligan a ser.

Aflojo la presión sobre Temari, sin sacar la katana — Cuando ellos te miran, sientes el odio, el rechazo… por eso es que tú los haces sentir tu odio, les provocas miedo, por eso no te importa lo que les pase ¿no es así?,… se que no fue tu elección tener a shukaku dentro de ti, pero lo que si puedes elegir es que hacer con tu vida; Gaara… atrévete a controlar tu destino.

La conciencia del pelirrojo iba desapareciendo poco a poco — parece que sabes de lo que hablas.

Bajo la máscara se formo un sonrisa — no eres el primero ni el ultimo con una vida difícil; es difícil no odiar, pero es fácil querer a los que te quieren; así que ignora a los que te odian y protege a los que quieres

— ¿Esperas que te crea?

Naruto lo pensó un momento — espero que me hagas caso y después me cuentes como te fue, nada pierdes con intentar; solo recuerda que será un camino muy duro pero si hay personas como tu hermana para apoyarte lo lograras.

— Tal vez… tal vez — Gaara perdía la conciencia mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho ese ANBU.

Naruto saco la katana del hombro de Temari y después se acerco lentamente a Gaara, ante el desconcierto de ella — no te preocupes no quiero dañarlo, ¿tienes equipo de primeros auxilios?, debemos parar la hemorragia de sus piernas— para ese momento los clones ya se habían disipado y el cuerpo de Gaara perdía sangre.

Temari se acerco rápidamente para atender a su hermano, aunque ella no estaba en mejor condición, mientras veía con interés al ANBU — ¿por qué no aprovechas para matarnos?

Naruto se quedo callado unos momentos antes de responderle — cuando te salvo de morir, mostro que aun tiene una pequeña luz en su interior, demostró ser capaz de cambiar, de no ser por eso, sin dudar lo habría matado; creo en las segundas oportunidades, como dijiste no fue su elección, es justo que ahora elija.

— Es posible que siendo el contenedor de Shukaku ¿el pueda cambiar y ser feliz?

— Le costara mucho, las personas no lo dejaran de ver como una amenaza, pero con el tiempo serán capaces de aceptarlo, pero sobre todo encontrara personas que lo quieran y entonces podrá ser feliz… o algo así.

Temari examinaba al ANBU — eres extraño, cualquier otro lo habría matado solo por el hecho de ser el arma de la aldea.

— Tal vez me equivoque, pero no acabare con su vida solo por considerarlo un arma, ya bastantes personas hay en este mundo que piensan así de él como para que yo también lo haga.

La rubia hizo una ligera inclinación ante el — arigato

Naruto solo asintió, aprovecho que Temari buscaba mas vendas para detener el sangrado de su propia herida y se acerco al oído de un inconsciente Gaara.

— Maldito tanuki súper desarrollado, ¡escúchame!, deja de molestar al chico, es necesario que mantenga el control, nuestro hermano gobi, ha sido capturado pero al parecer no fue sellado en un humano, creo que irán por los demás, está pasando algo demasiado peligroso para nosotros, pronto iré a visitarte.

Shukaku permaneció en silencio, reconociendo en el ANBU la esencia de uno de sus hermanos, se refugió en su cárcel dispuesto a dormir, ya pronto sabría qué pasaba.

Entre los árboles, Haku observaba la escena, cuidando las espaldas de Naruto — después de todo, si me escuchas.

Fin del flash back

Kakashi recordó algo — Cuando te vi llegar a la aldea me sorprendió tu estado, pero más el de Gaara, fuiste capaz de dejarlo inconsciente, le habías dado una paliza, además que sus hermanos apenas y si podían caminar.

— Es cierto, pero fue gracias al sello que ero sennin me dio para contener el poder de Shukaku.

— Fue hábil llevar ese sello, aunque no me has dicho como supiste que él era un jinchuriki.

El rubio dio un leve suspiro — simple, yo era uno de los encargados de seguir al genin del sonido, el muy torpe pensó que podía enfrentar a Gaara, pero lo que no imagino es que Gaara desataría el poder de Shukaku, ahí fue donde reconocí que él era un jinchuriki, por eso ero sennin hizo ese sello, aunque lo único que hacía era detener la transformación por unos minutos por eso tenía que asegurarme que Gaara fuera inmovilizado o severamente dañado.

— Oye, si tu sabias que Gaara era jinchuriki, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

Naruto soltó un bufido — no confiaba en ustedes, el consejo podía intentar ganar otro biju para sustituir a kyubi, habrían intentado extraerlo de Gaara y sellar a Shukaku en un niño de Konoha, tomaría varios años para que alguien pudiera controlar las habilidades de Shukaku; bien o mal, pero Gaara controlaba parte de la fuerza de Shukaku y ya era un poderoso shinobi que podía luchar de nuestro lado, solo era cuestión de convencerlo; por eso preferí solo decirle a Hokage y a ero senin

Kakashi suspiro mientras reflexionaba — supongo que es verdad, ¿por eso decidiste tomar la responsabilidad de detenerlo? Porque eran iguales.

— En parte si, necesitaba saber cómo era, además al kyubi no le gustaba la idea de que mataran o sellaran a su hermano.

Obito comenzó a reír al escuchar que el Kyubi estaba preocupado por el Shukaku — esas bestias no tienen sentimientos, son simples armas al servicio de los que puedan domarlos.

Naruto lo miro por un momento — los biju tienen orgullo y si hay algo que odian es que usen su fuerza — el rubio se quedo callado unos segundos —Kyubi quiere salir a jugar a la comidita⃰ contigo ¿quieres jugar un rato con él?

El Uchiha sudo frio al escuchar eso, recordando que no estaba en posición de buscar pelea, prefirió quedarse callado.

Kakashi rio por lo bajo, al tiempo que repasaba los hechos — Orochimaru nunca imagino que Konoha se defendería de esa manera, apenas había iniciado el ataque cuando ya estaba rodeado por algunos jonin y escuadrones ANBU. Sus guardaespaldas no la estaban pasando mejor, a pesar de su poder, estaban siendo derrotados por los ANBU.

Naruto soltó una risita — nunca imagino que la defensa de Konoha había empezado varias semanas antes.

El Hatake asintió — nos dividimos, una parte de los jonin estarían dentro de la aldea; pero desde dos semanas antes, varios escuadrones ANBU habían salido discretamente de Konoha y quedaron ocultos detrás de las líneas enemigas.

Cuando las tropas de Oto y Suna entraron a la aldea, fue como si entraran a una ratonera; enfrente tenían a varios escuadrones jonin y a su espalda los escuadrones ANBU, no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir; se dice que Zabuza mato a mas de cien hombres ese día.

El rubio le dio la razón — Sensei adora la sensación de la batalla, es posible que matara a más. A pesar de tener a sus espías infiltrados en la aldea, Orochimaru nunca se entero de las movilizaciones; incluso ese chunin… Mizuki, pensó que podría ganar algo durante la invasión, apenas había puesto un pie en la sala donde se guardaban los pergaminos de los Hokages, cuando ya le habían caído encima varios guardias.

El rostro de Kakashi se ensombreció — pero ese desgraciado de Orochimaru pudo escapar, se atrevió a hacer su invocación en medio de la aldea. Manda nos tomo por sorpresa.

Flash back

En el palco del estadio, se estaba desarrollando una dura pelea, los shinobi de Konoha ponían todo su esfuerzo para vencer al sannin traidor; Orochimaru y su gente estaban rodeados, presentaban varios golpes y cortes en el cuerpo, los cuatro del sonido ya habían perdido su transformación nivel dos, se les veía agotados y a punto de caer.

— Viejo mono, parece que tu aldea seguirá de pie.

El Hokage lo miraba desde una distancia segura — sabes que Konoha sobrevivirá, recuerda lo poderosa que es la voluntad de fuego.

Mientras Orochimaru estaba preocupándose por el Hokage, Kakashi aprovecho para atacar por la espalda, apuntando donde se suponía estaba el corazón.

—Chidori.

Pero Orochimaru reacciono dando un gran salto y lanzando varias de sus serpientes, lo que no anticipo fue el movimiento de Gai; la bestia verde de Konoha había esperado pacientemente el momento de atacar y lo encontró cuando Orochimaru estaba en pleno vuelo, lanzando una poderosa patada directo al pecho y haciendo que el sannin saliera disparado a gran velocidad, directo hacia Jiraiya quien ya lo estaba esperando.

—Rasengan.

Sin dudar ni un momento en golpear a su ex compañero, el sannin de los sapos impacto la técnica en la espalda de Orochimaru, el golpe fue seco y las consecuencias atroces, la columna vertebral de Orochimaru fue destrozada. Los gritos de dolor se escuchaban por todo el estadio.

Incapaz de levantarse, parecía ser el fin del traidor, pero aun tenía un truco —kuchiyose no jutsu.

Una serpiente enorme apareció justo al centro de la aldea, el enorme reptil comenzó a agitarse, lanzando su cuerpo contra los edificios, creando un gran caos, buscando matar a la mayor cantidad de shinobi. El viejo hokage daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra

—Protejan Konoha, debemos echar fuera esa serpiente

En uno de esos movimientos estaba a punto de golpear la enfermería del estadio, lugar donde se había refugiado una gran cantidad de personas civiles; el viejo Hokage intento detenerlo con su propia invocación, un simio convertido en báculo, pero por la fuerza y el tamaño de la serpiente apenas pudo desviar el golpe, siendo lanzado contra el mismo edificio que quería proteger; el anciano quedo mal herido entre los escombros.

Los cuatro del sonido tomaron el cuerpo de su jefe y corrieron directo a la boca de Manda, momentos después la invocación desapareció de Konoha en una gran nube de humo, dejando atrás caos, destrucción y pena.

Fin del flash back

Naruto reflexionaba cual fue el impacto de la invasión — supongo que al final el costo en cuanto a poder militar fue poco, pero las heridas de Sandaime lo pusieron en cama.

Kakashi le dio la razón — así es Naruto, tu aun no estabas integrado completamente a la aldea y quizá no lo notaste pero los shinobi estábamos tristes por nuestro Hokage.

El rubio asintió — Sandaime ya era viejo, aunque no lo mato ese día, se sabía que las posibilidades de que se mantuviera con vida eran mínimas.

Obito había escuchado atentamente — así que esa serpiente al final lo consiguió, acabar a su sensei, por no darle lo que él deseaba: su nombramiento de Hokage; quien diría que el final de Sandaime vendría de la mano de su propio alumno

Naruto sonrió ante la comparación — y yo supongo que el destino de esos traidores es ser derrotados en total secreto.

Kakashi borro de su cara esa seriedad — pero hay debo admitir que ustedes se ganaron el respeto de varias personas, demostraron ser shinobi fuertes y útiles, con gente como ustedes Konoha salió bien librada. Fue como ganar otra guerra.

 **Fin del capitulo**

⃰ **Comidita:** juego de niños en el que generalmente una niña hace de mama y alimenta con comida imaginaria (o con pasteles de lodo, plastilina o masa robada de la cocina, etc.) a sus invitados. A Obito le tocaría ser el pastel de lodo.

 **Como ven, la situación fue algo movida; creo que ya saben que es lo que sigue, pero habrá algunas sorpresas.**

 **Sé que ya parezco perico, pero agradezco a las personas que leen el fic, a los que lo tienen en sus favoritos y follow. También a los que envían reviews, ayudan a saber que no va tan mal esta locura.**

 **Acqua OfThe Back:** Gracias por el comentario


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capitulo anterior**

Obito había escuchado atentamente — así que esa serpiente al final lo consiguió, acabar a su sensei, por no darle lo que él deseaba: su nombramiento de Hokage; quien diría que el final de Sandaime vendría de la mano de su propio alumno

Naruto sonrió ante la comparación — y yo supongo que el destino de esos traidores es ser derrotados en total secreto.

Kakashi borro de su cara esa seriedad — pero hay debo admitir que ustedes se ganaron el respeto de varias personas, demostraron ser shinobi fuertes y útiles, con gente como ustedes Konoha salió bien librada. Fue como ganar otra guerra.

 **Capitulo 20**

En la voz de Naruto se adivinaba cierta tristeza al recordar lo que vio ese día, después de terminar su pelea — Cuando llegue al hospital después de dejar a los hermanos Sabaku con los encargados de los prisioneros, fui inmediatamente a ver al viejo Hokage, por ser miembro de la guardia ANBU personal lo acompañe en su habitación. Eso me dio la oportunidad de preguntarle acerca de los Uchiha.

Flash back

En una habitación de hospital se ve a Hiruzen Sarutobi descansando en una cama, su cuerpo está conectado a un par de aparatos y en sus brazos hay un par de agujas que le administra suero, al tiempo que un joven ANBU con la mascara inu se acerca — viejo, parece que esta no la libras.

El Hokage, respondió con voz cansada pero firme — aun soy fuerte

— Vamos, deja de fingir, afuera los doctores piden que tengan fe en que saldrás con vida.

Sarutobi alzo una ceja —y ¿tú no tienes fe?

El rubio tuvo que explicarse — digamos que no me hago ilusiones, prefiero creer que tú tienes muy pocas posibilidades jeje

El viejo sonrió — ¿es tu forma de tener esperanza?

Naruto se rasco la nuca de manera nerviosa — es mi forma de pensar que tienes remedio, por lo menos con esas heridas.

El viejo Hokage solto una ligera risa, ese chico no lo respetaría ni estando a un paso de la muerte — y a ti ¿cómo te fue?

— Mejor que a ti.

Hiruzen no hizo caso — ¿te dio problemas el chico de la arena?

— Alguno, pero al final logre detenerlo.

Sarutobi se puso serio — usaste toda tu fuerza ¿o tuviste que usar la de tu inquilino?

Naruto saco el pecho lleno de orgullo — use solo la mía, no le di tiempo de desatar a Shukaku, sino quien sabe cómo habría terminado esto ¿ya sabes quien será tu sucesor?

Hiruzen asintió — Deseo que Jiraiya se convierta en el próximo Hokage

— Sabes que ese pervertido no aceptara.

Sarutobi esbozo una ligera sonrisa —ya pensare cómo hacer para que sea mi sucesor.

— Viejo, eres un chantajista.

— Mira quien lo dice.

Naruto se acerco aun mas al Hokage y hablo en voz baja — necesito que me ayudes con algo

— Si te refieres a mantenerte oculto, he estado pensando que necesitas confiar en otro mando de Konoha para que te apoye ahora que dejo el cargo.

— Hablo de otra cosa, necesito acceso a los registros del clan Uchiha.

El rostro del anciano se torno serio — ¿para qué quieres los registros de un clan casi extinto?

— Por información y protección.

En la cara del sandaime se notaba cierta tensión — eso no tiene sentido, además esos registros fueron sellados

En la mente de Naruto se comenzaron a formar diversas ideas, — ¿qué ocultas viejo?

—Algo que me llevare a la tumba.

—No me interesa tu secreto, pero necesito saber algunas cosas.

— ¿Por qué ahora?

— Te lo iba a decir después pero tal vez no haya tiempo, el día que ataco Kyubi, un Uchiha estuvo involucrado.

El rostro del Hokage mostro sorpresa — eso es imposible, se sospecho de ellos pero no se comprobó nada, no había Uchiha con poder suficiente para controlar a Kyubi; ese día se les ordeno a todo el clan Uchiha ayudar a los civiles, por eso no entraron en batalla, además nadie sabe que paso esa noche.

Naruto negó con la cabeza —Te equivocas viejo, hay alguien o mejor dicho algo que sabe lo que paso ese día.

Por la mente del Hokage paso inmediatamente la identidad del que sabía que paso — Kyubi… pero, no es posible, eso significa que tú has hablado con él.

La voz de Naruto se torno seria mientras conversaba — desde hace tiempo logre comunicarme con él; es un poco agresivo, odia a la humanidad y siempre dice que me asesinara, pero cuando está de buen humor cuenta algunas cosas interesantes; por ejemplo que el día de mi nacimiento fue extraído de mi madre por un enmascarado y después lo controlo con su sharingan.

El rostro del viejo Hokage mostro preocupación — no debes escucharlo, el busca la manera de controlarte o de terminar el trabajo que dejo inconcluso.

— Puede ser, pero créame, es difícil que mienta en eso, no tiene problema en admitir que le gusta destruir; pero el realmente odia que lo controlen y sabe que posiblemente ese sujeto siga con vida.

—Aun así, es demasiado lo que pides.

—Sabes, hay algo más que me molesta y puede confirmar la existencia de otro Uchiha.

El Hokage ponía toda su atención, si el chico seguía por esa línea podría descubrir algo que debía estar enterrado — ¿qué cosa?

— La masacre del clan Uchiha, ¿Itachi era realmente tan fuerte como para acabar el solo con su clan? Zabuza sensei me conto historias de un clan poderoso, casi invencible… pero fue aniquilado en un solo día. Por eso sensei piensa que es casi imposible que un solo hombre derrotara a los Uchiha y yo empiezo a creer que tiene razón.

Sarutobi contesto rápidamente — por supuesto que era lo bastante poderoso para acabarlo, shinobis que desde niños demuestran ser genios como él, nacen uno cada generación.

Naruto sonrió bajo la máscara ANBU, — genialidad y poder son cosas distintas, acabar con un clan entero sin permitirles activar ni una alarma, suena muy complicado, a menos que tuvieras la ayuda de otro Uchiha, uno tan fuerte como para controlar a Kyubi.

Sandaime repaso mentalmente todos los hechos que pasaron antes y después de la masacre; sabia de la existencia de un sujeto capaz de burlar la barrera de Konoha y del que Itachi desconfiaba al grado de unirse a él, con tal de seguir sus movimientos; siempre creyó que la fuerza de Itachi era incomparable si era capaz de acabar con el clan Uchiha, solamente ayudado por ese otro sujeto; pero si Naruto tenía razón y había alguien tan fuerte como para controlar a Kyubi y seguir oculto seria en verdad una gran amenaza — tal vez tengas razón, pero si te doy esos registros sabrás demasiado y llevaras una gran carga.

—Algo me dice que esa carga te ha estado matando, ahora dime ¿de verdad te convencí? o ¿sabes algo de ese Uchiha?

El viejo Hokage sonrió levemente — y pensar que cuando te fuiste eras un baka; antes de la masacre se reporto la entrada de un shinobi desconocido al distrito Uchiha, ese mismo sujeto le ofreció a Itachi unirse a una organización llamada Akatsuki.

La mente de Naruto comenzó a trabajar — con un sensei como el mío ser baka o confiado, es mala idea; la persona que ofreció a Itachi entrar a Akatsuki ¿era un tipo que usaba una máscara con un solo ojo?

—El reporte de Itachi, describe una máscara como la que tu mencionas.

Por unos segundos Naruto se quedo pensando — espera ¿tu sabias de Akatsuki?

Hokage asintió — hace años se que existe, pero no sabemos que se propone.

La información saco de balance al chico, eso significaba que alguien se ha estado moviendo durante muchos años y nadie le ha puesto atención.

— ¿Y tu como sabes de Akatsuki?

— Son mercenarios, al igual que nosotros; pero son las súper estrellas, casi dan ganas de pedirles un autógrafo; siempre se quedan los mejores trabajos.

Naruto se quedo callado unos momentos y en un tono que mostraba no solo seriedad, sino también podía notarse algo parecido a la melancolía, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera casi asfixiante, se acerco para hablar al oído del Hokage — te diré algo mas, yondaime Hokage le temía a ese hombre, el de la mascara; por esa razón me convirtió en jinchuriki; el tuvo la oportunidad de volver sellar a Kyubi en oka san y acabar con él, pero decidió dejarme su poder para enfrentarlo de algún modo.

El llamado Dios shinobi estaba sin palabras, eso respondía su duda de por qué Minato convirtió en jinchuriki a su propio hijo, el había visto que la mitad del poder de Kyubi fue sellado en el mismo yondaime, cuando pudo sellarlo por completo; además yondaime encontró con vida a Kushina, eso significaba que tuvo la opción de volver a sellarlo en ella aunque no hubiera sobrevivido, pero en cambio dejo solo a su hijo con una gran carga, pero esa carga no era ser jinchuriki, era hacer frente a un hombre que fue capaz de extraer y controlar al biju mas poderoso, algo que solo logro Uchiha Madara — te pido que no me juzgues, como líder en ocasiones debes tomar decisiones que van en contra de lo que crees.

— No sé qué hiciste, pero comprendo que a veces hacemos cosas que nos atormentan.

— Eres demasiado joven para saber de eso, llama a Jiraiya, el te ayudara con esto y recuerda lo que hablamos, jamás será repetido a menos que sea la última solución.

—Como ahora.

El viejo Hokage detuvo a Naruto, antes de que el chico saliera de la habitacion — Kyubi, te dijo… ¿sabes quienes fueron tus padres?

El chico asintió — Kushina y Minato… también me dijo que los asesino cuando los atravesó con sus garras, y disfruto haciéndolo.

Fin de flash back

Naruto tenía la mirada perdida mientras recordaba lo que le fue revelado por Sandaime Hokage — no tuve acceso a los registros del clan Uchiha, pero con el tiempo me entere de algunos detalles de la masacre y de otros asuntos interesantes.

Óbito sonrió — así que sandaime se vio obligado a revelar sus pecados.

—Y los del clan Uchiha también.

—Te dijo que desconfiaban e intentaban tener bajo control al clan.

La voz de Naruto tuvo un tono de reproche — si, también supe que eran orgullosos y buscaban el reconocimiento por el simple hecho de ser Uchihas, ponían sus intereses por encima de los demás, aunque eso pudiera provocar una desgracia.

— Nunca debieron tratar de ese modo al clan que fundó Konoha.

—Y el clan que fundó la aldea no debía poner en riesgo la vida de los habitantes de Konoha.

—Era inevitable.

Ahora Naruto veía fijamente al Uchiha — lo dices por el gran deseo de reconocimiento que tenían.

—Lo digo porque la voluntad de fuego del clan Senju guiaba Konoha y el clan Uchiha no la tenía.

—Lo dices como si fuera lo más lógico.

—Claro que lo es, ¿conoces la historia de rikudo sennin?

Naruto frunció el seño levemente —es la leyenda del hombre que creó el sistema shinobi.

—Error, es el hombre que creó el ninjutsu.

— ¿Que tiene que ver en esto?

Óbito relato con tranquilidad — el creo el ninjutsu como una manera de encontrar la paz entre los hombres pero la vida no le alcanzo, debía elegir un sucesor; el tenía dos hijos, el mayor heredo sus ojos y poder, el menor su cuerpo y vitalidad; mientras el mayor creía que por medio de la fuerza se alcanzaría la paz, el menor creía que era a través del amor como se alcanzaría, el sabio eligió al menor como sucesor, provocando el enojo del mayor, pelearon por ser el sucesor y esa pelea siguió por generaciones, los descendientes del hijo mayor se convirtieron en el clan Uchiha y los del menor en el clan Senju.

—Vaya, la estupidez de los Uchiha es hereditaria… eso explica mucho.

La voz de Obito salió cargada de odio — puedes decir lo que quieras pero entiende esto, Sasuke carga con todo el rencor del clan Uchiha, el es el heredero de la voluntad del hijo mayor por eso es un vengador, por que el carga el odio de todo su clan.

— Supongo que morirá con esa carga.

— No te será fácil vencerlo

Naruto movió la cabeza negando lo dicho — yo no quiero pelear con él, su dolor y odio lo hará cometer una estupidez que le costara la vida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Si no cambia por el mismo, será aniquilado por su propia oscuridad, no será más que un perro con rabia; peligroso pero solitario, al que mataran sin contemplación.

— No subestimes el odio del clan Uchiha

Kakashi sonrió y le dio respuesta — y tu no lo sobreestimes, después de todo fue un Uchiha el que acabo con su clan para proteger Konoha, de no haber sido por Itachi se hubieran perdido muchas vidas y tal vez Konoha ya no existiría.

Al rubio se le escapo un suspiro — el odio es una gran fuente de poder, pero hará que viva en soledad y a lo mejor hasta termina loco; ese es un precio muy alto. Haku chan me enseño que la verdadera fuerza llega cuando tienes el deseo de proteger a tus seres queridos, así que desde mi punto de vista, Sasuke y tú son unos bakas.

Obito se mantenía firme en sus ideas — ¿y vale la pena proteger una aldea que te odio y se alegro por tu muerte?, ¿vale la pena una aldea que es capaz de destruir un clan entero?

Naruto contesto con simpleza — vale la pena protegerla si ahí están las personas que son valiosas para mí.

El Uchiha esbozo una sonrisa burlona — en ti arde la voluntad de fuego pero no lo quieres aceptar.

— Si eso es proteger a mis seres queridos, está bien, pero dudo que tenga esa voluntad; sandaime decía que era la voluntad de protegerlos a todos, ver a la gente de la aldea como si fueran una familia. En esa aldea hay personas a las que quiero, pero no te equivoques, me importa poco que les pase a la gran mayoría, ellos me odiaron y me dejaron de lado; ¿Por qué protegería a personas que maltratan a un niño? No los odio ni les deseo el mal, sencillamente ahora no me importa.

Kakashi había escuchado atentamente las palabras del rubio — aun eres joven, no deberías dar como hecho que no tienes la voluntad de fuego, ya ves que incluso los que pierden la fe, pueden convertirse en Hokage.

Naruto miro fijamente al Hatake — si lo dices por Tsunade oba chan, ella siempre la tuvo, solo necesitaba volver a sentirla.

Kakashi recordó lo que tuvieron que hacer para que Tsunade regresara a Konoha — solo hubo que salir a perseguirla para que se convirtiera en la siguiente Hokage.

Al rubio se le escapo una risita — nada complicado, fue más difícil convencer al consejo de pasitas que ella era la adecuada para el puesto después de que ero sennin lo rechazo, ese pervertido encontró la manera de no caer en el chantaje del viejo Hokage; no sé si era porque de verdad no creía estar al altura del puesto o porque no tendría tiempo de salir a investigar para sus libros, pero escapo de la responsabilidad, claro que primero tuvo que ofrecerse para ir a buscarla y llevarla a Konoha.

 **Fin del capitulo**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, me enfoque más en hacer notar la manera de pensar de Naruto y su relación con la aldea. El Kyubi comienza aparecer y sigue estando lleno de odio.

 **Acqua OfThe Back** : Gracias por el comentario, creo que Gaara solo necesitaba ver las cosas desde un punto de vista distinto. Saludos


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capitulo anterior**

Kakashi había escuchado atentamente las palabras del rubio — aun eres joven, no deberías dar como hecho que no tienes la voluntad de fuego, ya ves que incluso los que pierden la fe, pueden convertirse en Hokage.

Naruto miro fijamente al Hatake — si lo dices por Tsunade oba chan, ella siempre la tuvo, solo necesitaba volver a sentirla.

Kakashi recordó lo que tuvieron que hacer para que Tsunade regresara a Konoha — solo hubo que salir a perseguirla para que se convirtiera en la siguiente Hokage.

Al rubio se le escapo una risita — nada complicado, fue más difícil convencer al consejo de pasitas que ella era la adecuada para el puesto después de que ero sennin lo rechazo, ese pervertido encontró la manera de no caer en el chantaje del viejo Hokage; no sé si era porque de verdad no creía estar al altura del puesto o porque no tendría tiempo de salir a investigar para sus libros, pero escapo de la responsabilidad, claro que primero tuvo que ofrecerse para ir a buscarla y llevarla a Konoha.

 **Capitulo 21**

Naruto se levanto para estirar un poco las piernas mientras seguía hablando — ero sennin se aseguro de ser él, quien buscara a Tsunade obachan y de paso aprovechar para sacarme de la aldea para seguir conociéndome, además de entrenar un poco; al principio no quería ir, para convencerme me dijo que me enseñaría un jutsu increíble; con lo que no contábamos era que akatsuki, empezó a moverse.

Kakashi recordó como fueron esos días — Itachi Uchiha apareció junto con Kisame Hoshigaki en Konoha, solo para enfrentar a cuatro jounin y salir ilesos; pero a mí me mandaron al hospital cortesía del tsukuyomi, Asuma con unos cortes en el brazo y los cuatro felices de salir vivos de esa.

Sasuke los escucho hablar de su hermano y eso lo hizo enfurecer pero sin tener pistas de hacia dónde se dirigía, pensaron que no sucedería nada.

El Uzumaki sin dejar de caminar en pequeños círculos mantenía la conversación — el teme fue listo, apoyarse en Hinata chan y en Kiba para buscar a dos sujetos que ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo lucían, sabía que el byakugan le sería útil, si le sumas el olfato de los Inuzuca, tienes grandes posibilidades de encontrar a tu objetivo. Con lo que no conto, seria que después de encontrarlos le darían una paliza jajaja.

Flash back

El Gama sennin y Naruto quien ahora cambio su ropa ANBU, por un sencillo pantalón negro algo gastado, una camiseta de manga larga en color azul ya un tanto desteñida, un sombrero de paja que ya había visto sus mejores días, su máscara negra cubriendo parte del rostro y en el hombro una bolsa marrón, haciéndolo parecer un viajero o un campesino; pasaban por un pequeño pueblo, caminaban tranquilamente, buscando quien les diera información de una rubia apostadora, para su mala suerte nadie la había visto, intentando conseguir más información decidieron separarse, así mientras el menor se fue a comer a un pequeño puesto, el mayor decidió irse a conseguir información a un lugar más divertido … por lo menos para él.

Mientras esperaba su orden de dangos, miraba discretamente a la personas, pero los únicos clientes en ese momento eran cinco personas, lo que más llamo su atención fueron los finos modales de uno de ellos, contrario a sus compañeros de mesa.

De un momento a otro, se comenzaron a escuchar los ruidos propios de una pelea, en un bosque a las afueras del pueblo, un par de arboles fueron derribados, además de ver salir humo del mismo lugar; varios hombres se pusieron de pie, mientras afuera del local, otros más miraban atentamente en dirección al bosque; Naruto decidió ir a revisar que pasaba mientras el resto de clientes salieron del lugar y tomaron rumbo a la siguiente aldea. Cuando llego al lugar de la batalla; dos sujetos que identifico como Akatsuki por las capas, tenían a una Hinata inconsciente, Kiba siendo lastimado por Samehada y a Sasuke siendo golpeado por alguien parecido a Itachi Uchiha.

— Maldita sea que hacen Hinata, Kiba y el teme, solo espero no tener que intervenir— mientras veía como Itachi sujetaba a un mal herido Sasuke, contra un árbol y obligarlo a verlo directamente a los ojos

— (¿Qué demonios será eso que le está haciendo?)— solo pudo ver como el Uchiha menor caía en la inconsciencia mientras el mayor de los hermanos dejaba caer el cuerpo de Sasuke

— Vamonos Kisame, no es bueno que sigamos llamando la atención — un serio Itachi avanzo, adentrándose más en el bosque, con un hombre tiburón quejándose por la falta de acción, mientras Naruto los observaba irse tranquilamente, esperando el momento adecuado para acercarse al trio de genin.

— Vaya que los dejaron mal, ¿pero a que baka se le ocurre seguir a criminales rango S?

Una nube de polvo se levanto a lejos y se acercaba rápidamente hasta poder notarse que era la poderosa Bestia verde de Konoha, corriendo a toda velocidad —ohayo joven Fukuro kun, veo que encontraste a estos imprudentes jóvenes.

— Hai Gai san, escuche algo de ruido y me acerque a ver que sucedía, me encontré a Kisame Hoshigaki cortando a Kiba y creo que era Itachi Uchiha dándole una paliza a Sasuke, mientras Hinata san estaba desmayada.

— Debes ser bastante fuerte para hacer que esos dos se fueran y salvar a estos jóvenes.

Naruto se quedo mirando al jonin —etto… ¿hacer que se fueran? , yo solo espere a que ellos terminaran de jugar con ellos dos y después me acerque para revisarlos.

Maito Gai veía con desaprobación al de cabellera negra —Fukuro kun, eso no es nada juvenil, acaso no tienes el sentido del honor y la justicia, era tu deber enfrentarlos.

El joven mercenario contesto de inmediato —por supuesto que tengo sentido del honor y la justicia, pero mi sentido común es más grande; además ¿Cómo enfrentaría a un par de criminales rango S que paseaban inocentemente y que seguramente fueron atacados por el equipo siete? Tenían razón en darles un escarmiento por andar atacando gente que no deben.

— ¿Le das la razón a esos dos criminales? Debes saber que ellos venían de Konoha y atacaron a cuatro Jonin, Kakashi termino en el hospital por la culpa de Itachi.

Naruto le lanzo una mirada interrogante —si cuatro jounin no pudieron contra esos dos ¿Qué posibilidades tenía yo solo?, además si a mí me atacaran mientras doy un inocente paseo, claro que les daría una paliza.

Gai se estaba enojando con las respuestas que le daba ese chico —tal vez no tenias posibilidades, pero era tu deber, y esos no andaban en un inocente paseo, fueron a Konoha buscando algo.

— Tal vez Itachi san tiene pesadillas y regreso por su osito de peluche para dormir bien.

El de cejas grandes alzo la voz tanto que más parecía estarle gritando a Naruto —deja de decir idioteces, ellos buscaban el legado de Yondaime Hokage— la paciencia de Gai había llegado a su límite, ni Kakashi lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

Mientras habían estado hablando, el chico había creado un clon para atender a Kiba, en tanto el Naruto original estaba revisado el pulso y respiración de Hinata , la había recostado, cuidando de poner su cabeza sobre una pequeña almohada que hizo con su capa de viaje y ahora comenzaba a abrirle la chamarra para revisar si tenía algún daño visible —(que buscaría en Konoha, ¿el legado de Yondaime?... ¿ese seria yo? ¿Creerá que es mentira o fue por algo más?) mmm, esto es interesante.

Gai recobro la tranquilidad en ese momento —tienes razón Fukuro kun, realmente interesante, su legado desapareció hace muchos años, nosotros pensamos que tal vez se entero de algo que lo hizo creer que sigue en Konoha, pero ahora creo que solo confirmo el hecho de que el legado de yondaime ya no existe.

Naruto apenas ponía atención —etto, decías algo Gai san.

La bestia verde solo pudo gritar de desesperación —aaahhhh tu también me ignoras— ya sin otra opción, soltó un suspiro resignándose al hecho de que no le hacían caso —decía que tienes razón, es interesante.

Naruto pasaba las manos por los costados de Hinata buscando posibles fracturas en las costillas —verdad que tengo razón, es muy interesante, solo tiene 13 años y ya está muy desarrollada para su edad.

Gai apunto su dedo acusadoramente —maldito hentaiiiii, saca tus sucias de esa inocente jovencita.

Naruto seguía revisando a Hinata sin tomar en cuenta los gritos de la Bestia verde —calma Gai san, solo reviso que no tenga fracturas, creo que solo fue el golpe en la cabeza, debió estrellarse contra el árbol, además tiene unos moretones en el vientre y brazos, ahora a esperar que despierte.

Kiba no se encontraba mejor, de hecho fue el más lastimado, Samehada había desgarrado parte del brazo y pecho del genin, Akamaru también salió lastimado pero no tanto como su dueño, aunque tampoco se podía mover y soltaba unos ligeros gimoteos; el clon se ocupo de colocar algunas vendas y trapos para detener la sangre de sus heridas, además de ver un buen golpe en la cara.

—Bien, ahora revisa al joven Sasuke kun.

—Etto, yo paso, ese le toca a usted, Gai san

Ambos hombres miraban a un descompuesto Uchiha cuyo cuerpo estaba contra un árbol con un brazo torcido de un modo extraño y algo de sangre salía por la nariz —es un shinobi al igual que los jóvenes Hyuga e Inuzuca y merece que lo revises.

—Usted también puede hacerlo Gai san.

—Es cierto, pero ya que veo que eres hábil tratando lesiones, lo dejo en tus capaces manos.

Naruto soltó un bufido, pero ya sin salida, se acerco al Uchiha; lo tomo de un pie y lo empezó a arrastrar para llevarlo junto a Hinata, en el proceso la cabeza Sasuke dio contra el suelo en un golpe seco, como golpe de tambor.

— ¿Qué demonios haces?— Gai, miraba sorprendido el trato que Naruto le daba al Uchiha.

—Pues... reviso si presenta respuesta al dolor, pero no, no presenta respuesta— en cuanto lo dejo de arrastrar se puso junto a él y le dio un par de cachetadas.

— Y ahora ¿por qué lo golpeas?

—Solo confirmo la primera respuesta, creo que esta inconsciente.

Gai apuntaba cómicamente hacia el —eso ya lo sabíamos, quise decir que revisaras si tiene alguna fractura

—A eso iba, Gai san.

Sin dudarlo, tomo un brazo de Sasuke y lo agito, la mano del Uchiha giraba de una manera muy extraña —creo que tiene rota la muñeca.

Gai se tomaba la cabeza totalmente asustado por la manera en que revisaban al genin —aahhhhh que estás haciendo, lo vas a dejar peor, ya suéltalo.

En ese momento llego Jiraiya seguido por un clon de Naruto, quedando intrigado por la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos: 3 chicos desmayados, su ahijado haciendo girar la mano de uno de esos chicos haciéndola crujir y un Maito Gai histérico, gritando que lo soltara — ¿qué sucede aquí?

Fue Naruto el primero en responder —casi nada, solo un trió de genin inconscientes, un jonin un poco histérico y acaban de pasar por aquí, dos criminales rango S

Un gesto de incredulidad apareció en el sannin — ¿eso es casi nada?

El chico asintió —claro que es casi nada, si fuera algo de importancia, los tres genin estarían muertos, el jonin estaría peleando por su vida o estaría vencido y los criminales seguirían aquí.

Jiraiya lo pensó un momento —desde ese punto de vista tienes razón, en este momento no pasa casi nada.

Gai se tranquilizo en cuanto llego el sannin —Jiraiya sama, podría revisar a los jovencitos Hyuga, Inuzuka y Uchiha

Jiraiya se acerco primero a Sasuke y comenzó a desprender un poco de chakra de su mano pero no lo pudo hacer reaccionar —esto está fuera de mi capacidad—, cuando se acercaba a Hinata esta comenzó a despertar por sí misma, los tres shinobi esperaron a que ella se recuperara antes de interrogarla acerca de lo sucedido, mientras que Kiba se veía más lastimado, pero el sangrado se había detenido.

Gai comenzó a interrogar a Hinata —dígame jovencita, ¿Qué hacían ustedes tres siguiendo a esos criminales?

Hinata totalmente apenada comenzó a hablar –etto verán, Sa.. Sasuke kun me encontró en la aldea y me… me pidió ayuda para encontrar a una persona que acababa de salir de la aldea, solo me dijo que era un joven de cabello negro, alto y me mostro una foto vieja de esa persona iba acompañado de otro hombre pero no sabía su descripción pero los dos eran shinobi de al… alto nivel, así que su chakra debía ser grande, me dijo que posiblemente estarían buscando salir del país, así que pensamos que tomarían la ruta mas cor… corta y eso era pasando por es... este lugar; en el camino encontramos a Kiba, Sasuke kun lo llevo a un lugar donde apenas habían estado nuestros sensei y le pidió que siguiera el rastro de las personas que salieron de Konoha, salimos diciendo que íbamos a entrenar y después seguimos el rastro, las únicas personas que se acercaban a la descripción eran los dos que encontramos, pe…pero nunca me dijo que uno de ellos e… era su her… hermano.

Naruto soltó un bufido —vaya shinobi resulto este baka.

—Fukuro kun, no es necesario ser agresivo, el ya pago por su imprudencia.

Naruto volvió la mirada hacia Gai —es el novato del año de su generación y considerado un shinobi prometedor, pero no es más que un imbécil incapaz de ver mas allá de su rencor

Gai hablo con voz firme —el joven Sasuke Kun tiene sus motivos, además no entiendo cuál es tu molestia, pareciera como si te afectara de algún modo.

Naruto encaro de frente a Gai —sus motivos pueden estar justificados, pero no su estupidez; el mas que nadie sabe que no está a la altura de Itachi pero aun así lo busco, y aun peor; arriesgo a Hinata y a Kiba, ¿Qué habría pasado si deciden quitarle el Byakugan?, ¿llevársela para venderla? ¿o violarla para divertirse?, o que tal mantenerla un par de años antes de embarazarla para tener descendencia que tenga el byakugan, o simplemente matarlos para que nadie los siga.

Hinata comenzó a temblar después de lo dicho por Naruto a la vez que Jiraiya y Gai analizaban las palabras del chico, no solo por que fueran verdad, sino porque sabía perfectamente el destino que muchas kunoichis tenían; se preguntaron cuanto había visto y que tanto sabia del lado oscuro de la vida shinobi.

Jiraiya puso fin a la discusión —ya cálmate Fukuro, por fortuna no paso nada que lamentar, ahora debemos continuar, "ella" tiene las habilidades para sanar también a Sasuke, así que vámonos, Gai se llevara de regreso a la aldea a los chicos.

Hinata bajo la mirada apenada —disculpe Jiraiya sama pero ¿a quién buscaran que sea capaz de sanar a Sasuke kun? Porque me dijeron que Kakashi sensei, termino en las mismas condiciones que el.

—A mi compañera de equipo: Tsunade.

La tímida voz de Hinata se hizo escuchar —etto, si… si quiere Jiraiya sama puedo acompañarlos, si tiene una foto o… o me indica como es puedo ayudarlo a encontrar a la persona que buscan.

Naruto de inmediato se negó —agradecemos su intención Hinata san pero usted no cuenta con el permiso de su clan o de la aldea para acompañarnos, además no tiene el equipo necesario para una salida de varios días.

Hinata estaba nerviosa al grado de ponerse a jugar con sus dedos índices pero no se retracto —etto yo… yo puedo ayudar , a… además si Gai sensei da aviso que Jiraiya sama me permitió aco…acompañarlos, pues no habrá problema, y por el equipo no hay pro… problema, tengo equipo sellado en este pergamino— al tiempo que sacaba un pergamino de almacenamiento de su bolsa de herramientas —inu sensei me enseño a almacenar equipo, dijo que nunca se sabe cuando se tenía que salir corriendo, ahora entiendo a que se refería.

— (Maldita la hora, en que recordó lo que le enseñe) viejo, es tu decisión.

Jiraiya inmediatamente dio respuesta —pequeña, claro que puedes venir, siempre es bienvenida la ayuda, es mi última palabra, así que no reclames Fukuro.

El chico reclamo de inmediato —maldito viejo, te deje la decisión porque pensé que dirías que no; más te vale no propasarte con ella.

La respuesta molesto al sannin —gaki ¿por quién me tomas?

—Por quien eres, ni más ni menos e-ro se-nnin.

—Ella es solo una niña, jamás la vería de otra manera.

—Aun así, la cuidare de ti.

Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos —creo que te odio.

Fin del flash back

Naruto esbozo una amplia sonrisa —así fue como Hinata chan se nos unió en la búsqueda de Tsunade obachan, debo admitir que ayudo mucho, además que hizo más divertido el viaje y nuestra amistad comenzó a formarse de nuevo.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Tengo una escena más, pero que no pude acomodar, así que la manejare como un extra.**

 **Omake**

La tarde estaba cayendo, ocultos entre los arboles Jiraiya y Hinata miraban atentamente hacia un puente, estaban a unos cientos de metros por lo que nadie los notaba.

Un grupo de hombres estaba cruzando, al centro de la formación un hombre montaba a caballo, mientras los que lo rodeaban iban a pie.

En el lado contrario del puente una figura encorvada que se apoyaba en una improvisada muleta, avanzaba lentamente, cubría su frente con un pañuelo que alguna vez fue blanco, el rostro lleno de sudor y cubierto de suciedad, su ropa mugrosa y gastada no dejaba duda: era una persona caída en desgracia.

—Jiraiya sama, ¿Por qué estamos espiando a esos hombres?

En voz baja y sin dejar de vigilar la acción, el sabio le dio respuesta —pequeña, no los vigilamos a ellos, vigilamos al pordiosero que esta por cruzarse con ellos, activa tu byakugan, no quiero que pierdas detalles.

—Hai, Jiraiya sama.

Justo a mitad del puente se encontraron el pordiosero con la comitiva de hombres; el pordiosero que era bastante joven, se echo al suelo, lanzando su muleta al suelo, humillándose, mientras suplicaba al hombre que montaba el caballo —honorable señor, le pido me ayude, mi familia perdió nuestras tierras, el invierno fue muy duro y casi no tenemos nada para comer… unas monedas, onegai… un par de monedas me ayudarían.

El hombre que montaba, miraba con desprecio al joven —miserable, quítate de mi camino; si tienes orgullo deberías quitarte la vida, gente como tú me dan asco, en lugar de trabajar prefieren vagar, pidiendo dinero— el hombre obligo al caballo a pasar junto al joven intentando lastimarlo, el pordiosero apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse, para que no lo pisaran. El hombre al ver que fallo, saco un pie de la montura y dio una patada a la cara del muchacho, abriéndole el labio y haciéndolo caer de nalgas, mientras los hombres reían discretamente.

—Perdón señor, no quise molestarlo, seguiré su consejo.

El muchacho se hinco mientras tomaba la muleta, nadie vio como en un movimiento discreto, la separaba en dos, revelando una filosa hoja de metal de quince centímetros.

Al levantarse, se acerco a uno de los guardias, en su mano derecha empuñaba la mitad de la muleta que tenia la hoja de metal, agito su brazo e hizo un corte simple, profundo y letal; le corto el cuello al hombre.

Todos los hombres miraban la escena, incrédulos, mientras el guardia llevaba sus manos al cuello intentando detener la sangre que escapaba sin control, solo el hombre del caballo atino a decir algo — ¿Cómo sabias? ¿Cómo sabias que él era nuestro jefe?

El muchacho no respondió pero sonrió levemente — (bakas, ningún guardia tiene eso modales al comer) — de inmediato golpeo en las ancas al caballo, haciéndolo encabritar y logrando que el hombre cayera; otro guardia corría directo hacia él, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea de taijutsu, mientras los otros sacaban kunai y katanas; el chico se preparo para la pelea, separo las piernas, alzo los brazos, y corrió contra el guardia; al estar frente a frente, el guardia lanzo una poderosa patada pero el chico en lugar de bloquearla salto directo hacia el hombre, apoyo el pie entre el muslo y la ingle de su atacante, impulsándose por sobre el sujeto, tomo con una mano la cabeza del hombre y uso la otra rodilla para golpear la mandíbula, el golpe dejo fuera de combate al guardia; cayó al suelo mientras giraba, de sus ropas saco varias bombas de humo y las hizo explotar.

Jiraiya miraba atentamente, mientras Hinata miraba asombrada el ataque, nunca pensó que alguien sin chakra, se atrevería atacar una guardia donde la mayoría tenían niveles chunin.

—Hinata, dime que está pasando.

—Hai, el chico está acercándose al primer guardia que ataco, lo está cargando y ahora… se van a lanzar del puente.

El pordiosero, se lanzo al rio bajo el puente, la altura no era demasiada, apenas unos cinco metros, uso el cuerpo del guardia para cubrirse, por si caía sobre las piedras del fondo del rio; las aguas se pintaron de rojo, pero los cuerpos no salían a la superficie.

El resto de los guardias estaban confundidos, por el ataque y por la nube de humo que cubría el puente, la acción pasó demasiado rápido. Momentos después el cuerpo del guardia degollado salió a flote, siendo llevado rio abajo, pero el pordiosero no salía por ningún lado.

Uno de los hombres por fin pudo salir de la nube de humo y vio el cuerpo de su jefe flotar rio abajo; se apresuro a dar la voz de alerta, los hombres lo siguieron de inmediato con la intención de recuperar el cuerpo, aunque ya sabían que era casi imposible que sobreviviera, aun así tenían esperanzas; pero sin dejar de buscar en las aguas del rio al atacante y preparados para matarlo. El cuerpo del pordiosero nunca salió a flote.

Varios metros rio arriba y aprovechando que el mismo puente impedía la vista hacia ese lugar, el muchacho emergió de las aguas, entre unas plantas que crecían a la orilla del rio, totalmente agotado; se había esforzado mucho, nadar contra corriente y sin tomar aire era muy difícil, pero le aseguro el escape.

De inmediato entro al bosque para ocultarse, se cambio de ropas y comenzó a avanzar rumbo al siguiente pueblo, donde ya lo esperaban, de pronto se detuvo; un par de figuras se interponían en su camino.

—Fukuro, ¿te estás divirtiendo?

El chico suspiro aliviado —ero senin, no me des esos sustos, solo estaba nadando

—Y eliminando objetivos

Naruto supo que no tenia caso negarlo —era un traficante, surte de armas de buena calidad a las bandas de asaltantes y algunas otras cosas.

—Claro, te preocupa que personas de ese tipo anden por el mundo… y el pago por eliminarlo es un extra.

El chico sonrió bajo la máscara —que puedo decir, las cuentas no se pagan solas

Hinata solo escuchaba lo que esos dos decían, pero su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad; ella podía ser la Hyuga mas tímida, pero no era estúpida; siendo parte de uno de los clanes de más renombre estaba acostumbrada a ver y estudiar a toda clase de shinobi; pero ese joven enmascarado, no era alguien normal, su manera de pelear, su manera de comportarse; entendía el concepto de sellar el chakra para entrenar, pero ¿quién sellaba su chakra para pelear?

Ya tendría tiempo para conocerlo, el viaje apenas empezaba.

 **Fin**

Espero les gustara esta escena extra, y en general el capitulo completo.

Si se preguntan por qué Naruto pudo revisar a Hinata y a Kiba, es simple, siendo mercenarios no tenían la ventaja de tener médicos o apoyo de ningún tipo, así que debían saber cómo cuidarse (de hecho es una revisión básica)

¿Comentarios?

 **Acqua OfThe Back** : Tienes razón con Kakashi, tiene bien lavado el coco, pero así son todos en Konoha. Y será por eso que Naruto, sea visto con desconfianza.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capitulo anterior**

El chico reclamo de inmediato —maldito viejo, te deje la decisión porque pensé que dirías que no; más te vale no propasarte con ella.

La respuesta molesto al sannin —gaki ¿por quién me tomas?

—Por quien eres, ni más ni menos e-ro se-nnin.

—Ella es solo una niña, jamás la vería de otra manera.

—Aun así, la cuidare de ti.

Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos —creo que te odio.

Fin del flash back

Naruto esbozo una amplia sonrisa —así fue como Hinata chan se nos unió en la búsqueda de Tsunade obachan, debo admitir que ayudo mucho, además que hizo más divertido el viaje y nuestra amistad comenzó a formarse de nuevo.

 **Capitulo 22**

El Uchiha solo mantenía el ceño fruncido, mientras Kakashi mantenía la atención en las palabras del rubio, —estuvimos varias semanas siguiendo el rastro de Tsunade obachan por el país del fuego, pero sencillamente no dábamos con ella, esa mujer nunca estaba mas de una semana en un lugar; aprovechando el tiempo ero sennin me comenzó a enseñar las bases de uno de los jutsus que mas orgullo le daban, el jutsu: Escape transparente.

Me esforcé para aprenderlo, es un jutsu muy útil cuando te infiltras, aunque al principio no me salía muy bien que digamos; Hinata también estuvo ocupada aprendiendo a usar sus sentidos y no solo la vista además de entrenar su taijutsu, creo que salir de la aldea le permitió descansar de las obligaciones y presiones que tenía en su clan y de paso se entero de mi trabajo como ANBU.

Flash back

El Gama sennin junto con sus dos jóvenes acompañantes caminaban hacia una colina desde la que se podía ver un pequeño pueblo.

—Vamos Hinata san siga avanzando— la pequeña Hyuga caminaba a paso tranquilo mientras seguía las voces y pasos de sus compañeros de viaje, eso no sería raro, de no ser por la venda que cubría los ojos de la chica, además del sello de supresión de chakra que tenía en el cuerpo y que impedían usar el byakugan o intentar incrementar sus sentidos, obligándola a usar sus sentidos al máximo —es difícil Fukuro san, entienda que mi clan me ha entrenado para no perder detalle de lo que veo y ahora entrenar con una venda en los ojos, guiándome solo por el sonido, me cuesta trabajo.

El enmascarado sonreía mientras seguía moviéndose —sé que es un reto pero es la manera de mejorar, si sus rivales llegaran a cegarla de algún modo usted quedaría en una situación muy difícil. Además ayuda a encubrir este viaje, ¿quién desconfiaría de una chica ciega, un chico que parece campesino y un viejo ridículo?

—Oe, yo no soy ningún viejo ridículo.

A Hinata se le escapo una risita —Inu sensei también me ha dado el mismo consejo.

Jiraiya sonrió, la venganza llego más rápido de lo que creía —claro que te dio el mismo consejo, después de todo el ANBU inu y Fukuro kun son la misma persona.

— ¿Viejo, que te pasa?, se te olvida que no debe conocerse mi identidad.

Jiraiya quito importancia a lo dicho por Naruto —hai, hai, hai, no te preocupes tanto, ella no te traicionara ¿o me equivoco Hinata chan?

La de ojos perlas primero asombrada y después tomando una actitud de seguridad contesto —hai, yo no lo traicionare Fukuro sensei, confié en mi.

El sennin comenzó a caminar rumbo al pueblo buscando información de su antigua compañera, mientras sus acompañantes se internaban en un bosque —ves Fukuro, no me equivoque, así que tranquilízate y sigue entrenando (era necesario revelar tu identidad, solo así volverás a tener lazos con Konoha y ella es la única persona por la que has mostrado aprecio) volveré por la mañana, así que continúen entrenando y no se les ocurra ponerse a coquetear — lo ultimo lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la reacción que tuvieron los chicos, primero al no entender sus palabras y después Naruto enfurecer y lanzar insultos, mientras Hinata decidió convertir su cara en la imitación de un jitomate maduro y prácticamente sacar vapor por las orejas.

Fin del flash back

—Ero sennin nos arrastro por medio país del fuego, durante algunas semanas, sabía que esa era la única manera de encontrarla; pasamos por varias ciudades, por lo menos encontré a algunos amigos que hice cuando era mercenario.

Flash back

Los tres shinobi de Konoha, caminaban por una concurrida calle de Tanzaku, los más jóvenes veían con interés las casas donde vendían comida y los puestos que ofrecían pequeñas joyas o artesanías, mientras el mayor estaba más atento a encontrar el área de las linternas rojas dispuesto a encontrar información y compañía femenina.

—Chicos, ya saben la rutina, ustedes buscan información por las calles y yo buscare información en lugares más peligrosos.

Naruto no tardo en responder —no sé si es peligroso para ti o para ellas.

El sannin ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas siguió su camino, no sin antes quitarle a Naruto una pequeña bolsa con dinero, dividiéndolo en dos partes quedándose el con la mayoría y dándoles el resto —con esto bastara para comida y un par de habitaciones.

El chico le reprocho —ero senin, esto no alcanzara, las habitaciones son caras en esta ciudad, con lo que nos das apenas alcanzara para habitaciones de cuarta categoría.

Jiraiya sonrió de lado, —nunca dije que alcanzaría para unas habitaciones de lujo.

—Pero tú llevas cinco veces más dinero, tan solo para el sake.

Por la mente del sanin pasaron las imágenes de varias chicas hermosas, —la información es cara.

—Y tu cinismo es enorme—, sin esperar más, Naruto comenzó a caminar adentrándose en una de las calles más populares, seguido por la Hyuga —vámonos Hinata san, debemos buscar alojamiento decente.

La chica solo asintió comenzando a caminar a su lado, mientras el sannin los seguía —mmm , Fukuro ¿sabes que en esta calle los cuartos son aun más caros y siempre vienen con compañía?

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada —tu dedícate a tus asuntos y yo a los míos.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta llegar a una casa, junto al portón de la entrada encontraron a un anciano que tranquilamente fumaba su pipa.

—Caballero, me temo no puede pasar con estos jóvenes, sugiero los acomode en alguna pensión y después con gusto lo recibiremos.

Jiraiya al darse cuenta de la clase de casa a la que querían entrar, presento sus respeto al anciano al tiempo que contestaba —onegai, disculpe la equivocación y tiene razón, en cuanto los instale, regresare—, el rostro del ermitaño era de autentica perversión.

Naruto sin inmutarse se acerco al anciano —no se preocupe oji san, estoy seguro que Maki sama nos recibirá.

El hombre miro atentamente al chico frente a él, notando la seguridad en su rostro y un gesto de complicidad que le convenció.

El viejo comenzaba a levantarse —creo que no habrá problema, los acompañare.

—No se preocupe oji san, conozco el camino.

Sin más, Naruto se adentro en la casa; atravesó un pequeño patio empedrado, la entrada de la casa era cubierta por una simple cortina, quitándose las sandalias y dejándolas a la entrada enfilo al interior, alzo su mano apenas rozando unas campanillas que tintinearon suavemente dando aviso de su llegada; lo recibió una habitación amplia con una buena entrada de luz, un par de mesas bajas rodeadas por suaves cojines, una puerta que comunicaba con la habitación se abrió dando paso a cuatro jóvenes mujeres de unos veinte años acompañadas de una mujer adulta de unos treinta y cinco años; esta última se distinguía por tener un porte y elegancia superior, ser de una piel blanca grandes ojos negros, cabello castaño largo recogido por una coleta alta, usando un vestido largo, de color azul claro, con un escote discreto que hacia resaltar unos pechos medianos y ajustado en la cintura, realzando unas caderas bien formadas; la mujer miraba atentamente a los recién llegados, lentamente se iba formando una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer; Naruto sonrió bajo la máscara antes de hacer una reverencia a la mujer —Maki sama, un placer verle otra vez.

La mujer se acerco al chico y le extendió los brazos, siendo correspondida inmediatamente por él, —Fukuro kun, que alegría verte otra vez.

Los acompañantes de Naruto se encontraban asombrados al ver la familiaridad con la que lo trataba la mujer, pronto las otras jóvenes se acercaron para abrazar al chico; de inmediato les ofrecieron una taza de té a los shinobi, cortesía que aceptaron felizmente —pasa a sentarte Fukuro kun, también tus amigos.

—Arigato Maki sama, siempre usted tan amable, deje presentarle a mis acompañantes—, se giro al tiempo que los presentaba —ella es Hyuga Hinata y el es Jiraiya.

Los mencionados hicieron una reverencia, al tiempo que el sanin daba una nada discreta revisión de la mujer.

Los shinobi una vez sentados comenzaron a disfrutar del té, acompañados por las cinco mujeres, siendo Maki la que comenzó la plática —y dime Fukuro kun, que asunto los trae a Tanzaku.

Naruto dejando la taza en la mesa contesto —buscamos una persona bastante escurridiza, llevamos algún tiempo tras ella pero siempre se termina esfumando, esperamos tener suerte aquí.

La mujer sonrió levemente —preparare las habitaciones para ti y tus amigos—, Naruto asintió levemente al tiempo que daba otro sorbo a su taza de té.

—Bastara con un par, el viejo tiene asuntos que resolver.

Jiraiya escupió el te —gaki malcriado, acaso dejarías sin techo a tu honorable sensei.

El chico contesto de manera más tranquila y sincera posible —por supuesto que no, eso sería una falta de respeto que kami castigaría,… pero a ti que eres un pervertido, nada honorable y que ni siquiera es mi sensei claro que te quiero lejos de estas chicas.

Jiraiya estaba en una esquina de la habitación rodeado por un aura depresiva —gaki irrespetuoso, no me reconoce como sensei; malvado, ruin, despreciable y lo que es peor ¡ ni siquiera me ha presentado a las chicas!

Naruto y las mujeres de la habitación ignoraban al acongojado sanin, al tiempo que Maki ordenaba a una chica de nombre Hitomi, llevara ambos jóvenes a unas habitaciones que estaban al fondo de la casa.

Antes de que ellos se pudieran retirar Maki hizo una última pregunta mientras veía fijamente a Hinata —Fukuro kun ¿ella es tu novia?

La pregunta tomo mal parado al ANBU pero mantuvo la compostura mientras que el rostro de la pobre Hinata adquiría un sorprendente color rojo incandescente, mientras movía frenéticamente la cabeza negando el hecho (después se supo que en Suna se reunió el consejo: habían visto aparecer un punto rojo, muy sospechoso en la frontera del pais del fuego, por si acaso reforzaron el patrullaje y rezaron a Kami varias plegarias para que no volviera a suceder… Kami no les hizo caso).

Naruto ya repuesto de la sorpresiva pregunta simplemente respondió —ella solo es una amiga, Maki sama.

La mujer sonrió levemente, al tiempo que se retiraba de la habitación con un suave meneo de cadera —eso espero Fukuro kun, después de todo prometiste que el día que una chica te gustara y antes de hacerte su novio vendrías conmigo para enseñarte como complacerla.

Naruto sonrió bajo la máscara recordando esa promesa —hai, así lo hare.

Jiraiya por su parte ya tenía su rostro más pervertido que se le había visto en años, mientras lentamente perdía la conciencia imaginando situaciones pervertidas que involucraba a su ahijado con esa mujer; y Hinata… pues ella seguía negando ser novia de Naruto, así que no se entero del acuerdo que tenían esos dos. Al final los jóvenes siguieron a Hitomi y el sanin fue echado a la calle.

Fin de flash back

Naruto reía suavemente al recordar esa situación en Tanzaku —al fin conseguimos dar con Tsunade oba chan, Maki san nos consiguió información valiosa; resulto que en una casa de apuestas se había visto a una rubia de mal carácter y pésima suerte, aun así debíamos apresurarnos, no tardaría en volver a desaparecer; Hinata chan fue clave para encontrarla, usando su Byakugan vio como ella entraba a un pequeño establecimiento donde servían comida y sake; encontrarla solo era una parte de la misión, lo más difícil seria convencerla de ir con nosotros y no salir apaleados en el proceso.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **OMAKE**

Frente a una fogata se encontraban descansando los tres viajeros, siendo una noche estrellada y templada, el ambiente era muy relajado.

—Viejo, me habías dicho que si te acompañaba me enseñarías un jutsu increíble.

Jiraiya sonrió, sabía que a pesar de ser un mercenario, Naruto aun podía comportarse con un niño —ya lo sé, creo que es buen momento para enseñarte ese jutsu increíble.

El sanin se levanto, ambos chicos lo miraban atentos a sus movimientos, rápidamente hizo unos sellos — toton jutsu.

La figura de Jiraiya comenzó a esfumarse hasta desaparecer por completo, Hinata uso el byakugan para buscarlo encontrándolo a sus espaldas.

Jiraiya volvió a aparecer, lentamente aunque algo distorsionado, hasta que recupero por completo su apariencia normal.

Naruto había visto algunos shinobi desaparecer usando su chakra, pero debido a que él no tenía un buen control de chakra, le era imposible, por eso, al ver ese jutsu, realmente se emociono — ¡increíble, ero senin! Déjame intentarlo.

Jiraiya se lleno de orgullo —sé que es un jutsu increíble, yo lo invente; así que espero valores lo que te estoy enseñando, ahora pon atención— el sanin ejecuto los sellos lentamente para que el chico pudiera verlos.

Naruto imito los sellos hasta que creyó dominarlos —aquí voy: toton jutsu— y… no paso nada.

El chico se molesto consigo mismo, pero volvió a intentarlo, siendo el mismo resultado, fueron muchos intentos pero sin lograr ningún avance; el sanin se carcajeaba al ver los intentos de su alumno —déjalo por ahora, ya mañana lo intentaras, ve a dormir, yo tomare la primera guardia.

Ambos chicos se metieron a sus sacos de dormir, mientras el sanin se encargaba de vigilar; a eso de las tres de la mañana, Naruto despertó, aun sin estar completamente consiente, se levanto para tomar su posición de vigía. Se levanto sin hacer ruido y se acerco tranquilamente al senin.

Jiraiya estaba atento a los ruidos de la noche, escucho como su joven discípulo se removía en el saco de dormir, así que no le sorprendió que alguien le tocara el hombro; cuando giro el rostro para ver al chico, se quedo frio y lentamente una expresión de verdadero terror apareció en el rostro del sanin — aaaahhhhhhhh— después de gritar, cayó de espaldas.

Naruto no entendía la reacción hasta que intento verse a sí mismo; resulto que su cuerpo había desaparecido, solo su cabeza era visible, el Uzumaki comenzó a reír como demente, tal vez el jutsu no salió como debía, pero definitivamente era un resultado genial. Algo era seguro, iba a disfrutar haciendo bromas.

El ruido despertó a Hinata, se incorporo mientras se tallaba los ojos; vio al otro lado de la fogata a Jiraiya tirado en el suelo, en tanto, la cabeza de Naruto rodaba por el suelo mientras reía como psicópata; miro extrañada la loca situación y pensó que debía ser un sueño… el más raro y surrealista que había tenido; se juro no volver a cenar ramen antes de dormir; volvió a acostarse, se acurruco en el saco de dormir, y dejo que el sueño la venciera.

 **Fin del omake**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews.**

 **Naruhina:** Si serán más que amigos, pero pasara un tiempo para llegar a esa parte; la idea es hacer crecer a Hinata y en general a los novatos (creo que Kishimoto les puso poca atención a las kunoichi y mi idea es irle dando más protagonismo a algunos personajes medio olvidados)

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, trato de dar el máximo esfuerzo.

 **Fue un capitulo con poca acción, pero es un capitulo que servirá de apoyo en la historia. Maki tiene una historia muy interesante, en próximos capítulos lo verán.**

¿Pensaban que Jiraiya le enseñaría el rasengan a un mercenario?

¿Cómo creen que será el encuentro con Tsunade?

 **Gracias a los que leen el fic, también a los que lo marcan en sus follow y en sus favoritos.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews que envían.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capitulo anterior**

Naruto reía suavemente al recordar esa situación en Tanzaku —al fin conseguimos dar con Tsunade oba chan, Maki san nos consiguió información valiosa; resulto que en una casa de apuestas se había visto a una rubia de mal carácter y pésima suerte, aun así debíamos apresurarnos, no tardaría en volver a desaparecer; Hinata chan fue clave para encontrarla, usando su Byakugan vio como ella entraba a un pequeño establecimiento donde servían comida y sake; encontrarla solo era una parte de la misión, lo más difícil seria convencerla de ir con nosotros y no salir apaleados en el proceso.

 **Capitulo 23**

La mente de Naruto se remonto a ese primer encuentro con la poderosa sanin, que aunque difícil por su carácter resulto ser una buena persona; tampoco pudo evitar reír al recordar la manera en que Tsunade recibió a Jiraiya —jajaja corrimos como si mil demonios nos persiguieran, no pensábamos arriesgarnos a que se fuera; yo fui el primero en entrar a ese pequeño negocio, ella estaba acompañada de una chica, ero senin me había dicho que viajaba acompañada por una joven mujer... del cerdo no sabíamos nada.

Flash back

Tres agitados shinobi entraron a un pequeño local donde vendían sake y comida; Naruto rápidamente se acerco a las mesas del fondo, ahí vio a una rubia que sostenía en su mano un vaso lleno de sake, frente a ella estaba una chica de cabello negro corto que sostenía un cerdito contra su pecho; el gama sennin y la Hyuga siguieron al chico hasta estar junto a él; la rubia apenas era capaz de enfocar a los recién llegados y no era como si le importaran mucho de no ser por que el hombre de cabello blanco la miraba fijamente al tiempo que la señalaba, pero el chico de la máscara fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

— ¡Jiraiya sensei! ¿esa es la mujer que busca? ¿ella es la apostadora con una suerte de mierda, alcohólica, irresponsable, anciana acomplejada por su edad, con peor carácter que perro rabioso?

El sanin hablo sin pensar —hai, es ella… momento, ¡yo solo dije que era una rubia de senos grandes!— tarde se dio cuenta de su error; la rubia ya estaba descargando un golpe que dejo noqueado al pobre hombre mientras Naruto se partía de la risa, al verlo atravesar todo el local y caer a mitad de calle.

Ya repuesto el sanin aunque aun sobándose la cara, después del cariñoso recibimiento que le había dado su compañera, tomo lugar en la misma mesa, mientras Tsunade tomaba sake y los jóvenes comían algo ligero —maldito gaki, debí saber que algo no estaba bien, tu nunca me dices sensei.

El chico comía tranquilamente —eso fue por llevarte el dinero que tenia para gastos y por acercarte demasiado a Maki sama—; la rubia solo seguía el hilo de la conversación, mientras una sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro; fue divertido mandar a volar a ese pervertido, quizás no había sido su culpa pero estaba segura que se lo merecía; sabía que era momento de ponerse serios, que ese hombre apareciera no era casualidad.

Balanceando el vaso de sake frente a ella, comenzó a interrogar al sanin —Jiraiya, dime ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares? y ¿Por qué demonios traes niños a lugares como estos?

El hombre sonrió mientras se recargaba en la silla —solo saludo a una amiga y de los chicos pues… según recuerdo, Shizune no era mayor a ellos cuando gracias a ti comenzó a visitar lugares como este.

La rubia hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar el por qué comenzó a viajar, pero no perdió la calma —solo saludar, vamos ese no es tu estilo, ya dime ¿Qué quieres?

Jiraiya tomo un trago de sake antes de hablar —Konoha fue atacada, hay varios heridos, entre ellos esta sensei; peleamos contra Orochimaru y aunque logramos vencerlo el desgraciado lo hirió gravemente, además de que se presentaron ciertos inconvenientes que dejaron lastimados a algunos de nuestros mejores shinobi.

Tsunade quien ahora jugaba con un mazo de cartas pensaba las palabras que diría —hay muchos médicos, sabes que no soy opción.

El sanin masticaba algo que habían puesto en su plato —si hay muchos, pero tú eres la mejor, Sarutobi sensei confía en ti; además el consejo requiere tu presencia.

La rubia comenzó a incomodarse —entiendo lo de sensei pero ¿Qué tiene que ver el consejo?

Jiraiya sonrio levemente —quieren que te conviertas en Godaime Hokage.

Tsunade quedo perpleja mientras digería la información —no volveré y menos si quieren que tome ese cargo, solo un estúpido querría ese puesto

Jiraiya mantenía la calma pues ya se esperaba esa respuesta —olvida lo de convertirte en Hokage, regresa con nosotros para curar a Sarutobi sensei.

Naruto suspiro, se debatía mentalmente sobre lo que debería hacer, la rubia dio una respuesta tajante —no lo hare.

El rostro del Jiraiya se volvió duro como roca —si no es por la buenas será por las malas, pero tu vienes conmigo, en cuanto revises a sensei tu podrás largarte—, los que estaban acompañándolos sentían como lentamente se esparcía en el aire la tensión de una inminente batalla entre esos poderosos shinobi.

—Onegai, Tsunade sama venga con nosotros a Konoha— Hinata hacia una reverencia a la rubia, mientras intentaba no soltar el llanto; todo el ambiente se relajo y ambos sanin observaban curiosos a esa menuda chica suplicar —onegai, mi jonin sensei y mi compañero de equipo fueron lastimados y solo usted puede ayudarlos, por eso… le ruego ¡regrese a Konoha!

La rubia miraba fijamente a la chica mientras sonreía —vaya que este sake es bueno, me pareció escuchar a una Hyuga de la rama principal… ¿rogar?

Por lo menos encontró algo que no había visto en años: una Hyuga humilde, Konoha si que estaba rara —niña, hay otros médicos capaces, veras que estarán sanos sin que yo tenga que intervenir; así que creo que ya es hora de que se vayan.

—En definitiva, el viejo Hokage es un desastre, eso de elegir gente leal no es lo suyo— el chico por fin había hablado y lo primero que salió no fue nada amable —ero senin mejor vámonos ella ya lo dijo: no es apta para el trabajo; esperaba más de la sanin y nieta de shodaime Hokage pero solo encontré una cobarde, debería olvidarse del apellido Senju, solo lo ensucia.

Un golpe seco y la mesa quebrándose por la mitad, mientras la rubia miraba con intenciones homicidas al chico que se atrevió a insultarla, fue lo que vieron y escucharon los compañeros de Naruto.

—Gaki del infierno, cuida tus palabras, por menos que eso casi he matado verdaderos shinobi; Jiraiya enséñale a tu estúpido alumno a mantener la boca cerrada— la sanin mantenía el puño cerrado, se notaba la furia en sus palabras y el esfuerzo que hacía, para no atacar a ese impertinente chico.

Naruto sonreía bajo la máscara, en definitiva se estaba divirtiendo —yo respondo por mis palabras, así que no metas al pervertido en esto, además eso de vencer shinobi quizá lo hacías antes, cuando aun tenias valor, ahora solo eres una mujer acabada— Jiraiya solo miraba como se insultaban esos dos y se preguntaba cómo fue que todo se fue a la mierda en menos de un minuto.

—Calmense los dos, Fukuro, mas te vale no enfurecerla es la más temperamental de los tres y no quieres tenerla de rival, te lo aseguro; Tsunade disculpa al chico, a veces se va de la lengua— Jiraiya trataba de llevar a buen puerto ese encuentro, pero no era fácil con esos dos, por fortuna parecía que lo estaba logrando.

—Es una sanin, pero en este momento solo es una ebria, estoy seguro que le daría batalla— y ahí acabaron las buenas intenciones de Jiraiya; Naruto había retado directamente a la rubia que en ese momento ya se ponía de pie —vamos afuera gaki, creo que llego la hora que esta ebria te patee el culo.

El chico se mantuvo en su asiento sin tomarle importancia a las palabras de la rubia —Dejalo asi oba san, no gano nada con enfrentarme a una ebria sin valor— La rubia se detuvo mientras sus nudillos tronaban de tanto apretar los puños — ¿así que no ganas nada enfrentándome? Entonces debemos hacerlo interesante, ¡apostemos!

Jiraiya sonreía, mientras la pobre Shizune reía nerviosamente al tiempo que Tsunade y Naruto ya estaban por salir a la calle —gaki imbécil, me bastara una mano para vencerte, así aprenderás a no enfrentarme.

La rubia sonreía mientras veía al chico tomar posición frente a ella —así que ¿con una mano? Veamos si es cierto que lo logras, pero aun falta decidir ¿qué vamos apostar?

Tsunade ya tenía decidido el premio —cuando te gane me darás todo tu sueldo de un año o te convertirás en mi sirviente, ¿aceptas? O prefieres echarte para atrás.

Naruto no dudo en aceptar —hai, ahora si no eres capaz de vencerme con una mano, tu vendrás a Konoha con nosotros— Tsunade sonreía, confiando en obtener una fácil victoria.

Jiraiya, Hinata y Shizune mantenían la atención en esos dos cabeza dura, Shizune que había intentado detener a Tsunade sin conseguir nada miraba atenta al chico —etto... Jiraiya sama ¿Qué tan fuerte es él chico?— el sanin contesto sin voltear —lo suficiente para sorprenderla.

Esa respuesta no le gusto a la chica, podría perder… ¿A quién engañaba? de hecho iba a perder, a quien se le ocurre apostar sabiendo que tiene una pésima suerte.

Jiraiya mantenía atenta la mirada en esa pelea —la regla es que no pueden asesinar ni lastimar gravemente a su rival— Tsunade solo asintió con la cabeza —no te preocupes no me interesa tener fama de matar niños.

El Gama senin solo movió la cabeza de manera negativa —la advertencia no era solo para ti— mientras hablaban, Naruto había sacado de un pergamino su katana negra, dejando en claro que iba con todo desde el principio.

Naruto comenzó con el que se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus jutsus preferidos —kage bunshin— al momento aparecieron de una bola de humo una decena de clones, a la señal del original atacaron de frente a la sanin; ella aguardo a que estuvieran lo bastante cerca y en un arranque de velocidad se posiciono frente al primero golpeando la cara y desapareciéndolo, el segundo que estaba a la espalda de ella lanzaba un corte descendente, Tsunade solo giro un poco el cuerpo dejando que el corte pasara frente a su rostro lanzando el puño en un gancho al estomago doblando al clon por la mitad antes de desaparecer, uno de los clones se preparaba a lanzar el corte intentando que diera en el estomago pero la sanin se movió rápidamente deteniendo con una mano el brazo que empuñaba la katana, para después girar sobre si misma haciendo volar al clon y estrellándolo contra los otros haciendo desaparecer cuatro clones en ese movimiento, todo lo hizo con una sola mano. Los clones restantes se retiraron un poco mientras miraban atentamente a la mujer.

—Vaya que eres fuerte oba san.

Tsunade mantenía la mirada fija en el chico frente a ella —admito que no eres tan malo, será divertido cuando me quede tu dinero o seas mi sirviente.

A la señal de Naruto que observo la pelea, los otro cuatro clones comenzaron a rodear a la rubia corriendo alrededor de ella y preparando sus katanas para lanzar los cortes, la sanin se concentro para enfrentarlos, cuando los cuatro se preparaban para atacar, ella golpeo con un pie el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter a su alrededor logrando que los cuatro perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al fondo del mismo, mientras ella dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás quedando fuera de la formación de los clones —¿corte reversivo? Eres un baka si crees que caeré con eso.

Ella miraba hacia arriba, localizando al chico que ya descendía con la katana preparada para atacarla; la mujer simplemente calculo el lugar donde el chico iba a caer y se preparo

— ¡Maldición!— Naruto supo que estaba en problemas, la sanin quedo a la espalda de él, mientras el aun estaba cayendo, Tsunade sonreía mientras preparaba su puño, en el momento antes que el chico tocara el suelo ella ataco con un puñetazo directo a la espalda imposible de esquivar, lo único que le borro la sonrisa fue la pequeña bola de humo que se formo cuando el chico desapareció — ¿un clon?

Del pequeño cráter que ella misma formo, salió Naruto junto a otros dos clones, armados con las katanas y acelerando su movimiento hasta desaparecer, dejando sorprendida a la rubia — ¿sunshin?

Naruto y los clones habían desaparecido, usando el sunshin; reapareciendo en formación perfecta, uno frente a ella y los otros a los costados, pero apenas aparecieron, los clones que estaban a los costados desaparecieron en una bola de humo; Tsunade sonrió —baka, tus clones no soportan el impulso de un sunshin

La rubia preparo el puño y lanzo el golpe directo a la quijada, Naruto sorprendido por el fallo en su estrategia no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe, mientras Tsunade se regocijaba en su interior, ese chico pagaría caro burlarse de ella.

—Booom— Una bola de humo se formo al estallar el clon de Naruto.

La Senju estaba asombrada, el último también era un clon y lo peor es que no veía nada, por todo el humo que se hizo cuando estallaron los clones

Naruto aguardo paciente, hasta que vio totalmente rodeada por humo a la rubia, entonces ataco, llevando la katana hacia el frente, su objetivo era dar una estocada directa; Tsunade intentaba concentrarse para detener el inminente ataque, sus sentidos reaccionaron por instinto y apenas viendo de reojo como surgía la punta de una katana, tuvo el tiempo justo de girar un poco su cuerpo mientras desviaba con una mano la estocada, haciéndolo pasar frente a ella, por mero impulso la rubia levanto la rodilla clavándola en el estomago del chico, haciendo que su cuerpo se frenara y levantara del suelo, para después con la otra mano golpear con el puño en el pecho de Naruto. El enmascarado salió volando hasta estrellarse contra un muro destruyéndolo en el proceso, —maldita sea, ojala sobreviva el chico, pero no me esperaba que tuviera esa fuerza, termine atacando por instinto.

Hinata se apresuro a ir con Naruto temiendo que estuviera gravemente lastimado, mientras Jiraiya miraba acusadoramente a la Senju que estaba sorprendida por el ataque del chico —maldita sea Tsunade, te dije que no se lastimaran.

La rubia se defendió, mientras aparecía una venita en su frente y señalaba hacia el muro destruido —pues el no te escucho precisamente, si acierta esa estocada, seria yo la que estaría en el suelo.

Mientras discutían Hinata ayudada por Shizune removían algunos escombros para liberar a Naruto, temiendo que estuviera muy lastimado o algo peor.

—Maldita sea, la oba san se paso con ese ataque— para sorpresa de las tres mujeres, el chico estaba consciente, apenas podía moverse, pero parecía estar bien… bueno, por lo menos no estaba muriendo.

Tsunade paso del remordimiento a la sorpresa y después a la duda — (¿Quién es este chico? Algunos shinobi tardan hasta tres días en levantarse de algo así, pero el ya intenta ponerse de pie) gaki, eso te pasa por hacerme enfadar.

A Naruto le dolía hasta sonreír, pero aun así lo hizo —jajaja… aauuhh mis costillas… me parece que usaste las dos manos oba san.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos, era cierto el chico la obligo a usar ambas manos para derrotarlo; la risa de Jiraiya lleno el silencio que se hacía en ese momento —la legendaria perdedora lo ha vuelto a hacer: perder.

Un aura depresiva rodeo a la rubia comprendiendo que ahora tendría que ir a Konoha; mientras las otras dos chicas ayudaban a levantar al enmascarado, Shizune trato de aplicar jutsu medico pero Naruto se negó —no te preocupes, estaré bien, Hinata san me ayudas a levantar— la Hyuga paso un brazo por la cintura del chico para ayudarlo a salir de los escombros del muro y encaminarse de regreso al negocio de donde habían salido.

Ya sentados nuevamente alrededor de una mesa, se ponían de acuerdo en el viaje que harían —Tsunade, te parece bien irnos mañana.

La rubia suspiro —pasado mañana será mejor, el chico necesitara descanso— parándose a un lado de Naruto, puso la mano sobre el torso del chico emitiendo un chakra verde, —vaya, parece que no te lastime tanto como creía.

Fin del flash back

—Lo que no sabíamos era que Kabuto ya había ido a buscarla para pedirle ayuda con la destrozada columna vertebral que ero senin le dejo a la serpiente; el ataque había dejado vulnerable a Orochimaru y eso afectaba sus defensas, además de que podía entorpecer cierto ritual que tenía que hacer para cambiar de cuerpo.

Tsunade oba chan nos hablo de la propuesta que le habían hecho, pero ero senin decidió salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, Sandaime esperaba por Tsunade oba chan; así que en cuanto me recupere, emprendimos el viaje de regreso.

 **Fin del capitulo**

Una escena extra, espero la disfruten.

 **Omake**

En el pórtico de la casa Nara, Shikaku Nara y Hiashi Hyuga jugaban shogi; mientras tomaban una taza de té, miraban atentos el tablero frente a ellos, analizando cuales serian los próximos movimientos.

—Fueron unos exámenes interesantes.

—Hai, algunos demostraron su potencial, mientras otros confirmaron su ineptitud.

El Nara movió su pieza —los planes se retrasaran, la invasión dejo paranoicos a los del consejo.

Hiashi asintió —nada como una invasión, para justificar el aumento de la vigilancia ANBU sobre los clanes; en estos momentos sería peligroso que el consejo se entere de nuestros movimientos, por más inocentes que sean. Supongo que debemos esperar al menos un par de años.

—Es lo mejor, mientras tanto debemos aumentar nuestros recursos.

Fue el turno del Hyuga de mover su pieza —he oído que Tsunade sama regresara, para curar a Sandaime y posiblemente será la nueva Hokage.

—Sarutobi sama ya es viejo para el puesto; esperemos a ver como se acomoda el poder, con la llegada de un nuevo jugador.

Escuche que tu hija acompaña a Jiraiya sama.

Hiashi hizo un gesto de disgusto —la rama principal no está feliz con el desempeño de Hinata durante el examen y ahora, salió sin nuestro permiso; se arriesga mucho por el Uchiha y por Kakashi. Seguramente será sellada a su regreso.

Shikaku no separaba la vista del tablero —deberían pensarlo un poco, si la chica logra ganarse la buena voluntad de la futura Hokage…

—Tal vez, pero aun debemos considerar su rendimiento en el examen, sobre todo, el final de la batalla; ella mostro ser débil a la hora de tomar una decisión tan simple como acabar con Neji. Ella representa al clan, una heredera débil es un clan débil y es lo único que no debe ser el clan Hyuga.

El Nara alzo la vista, clavo una afilada mirada sobre su contrincante —por el momento deberían dejar de lado eso del orgullo, estoy consciente que debe quedar claro el poder y prestigio de su clan, pero para eso tienes a tu otra hija y hasta Neji; por otro lado, Hinata tal vez no sea su mayor orgullo, pero admite que sorprendió a todos, puso a Neji Hyuga de rodillas; ella podría ser una variante importante en este juego.

Hiashi medito un momento —quizá tengas razón, creo que podemos esperar unos años más para aplicar el sello.

Aun así no me gusta la idea de que ella sea una variante, no estoy seguro de poderla controlar a futuro; ya se empieza a notar la influencia de ese equipo, además esta ese ANBU que la ayudo a entrenar, y si se vuelve cercana a la próxima Hokage…

El Nara sonrió antes de hacer un nuevo movimiento en el tablero —no todas las variables se pueden controlar, pero es preferible a una variante que desconocemos.

Además ella estará del lado del clan, así que te sugiero la dejes avanzar, ya veremos a donde llega. Gane el juego.

Hiashi frunció el seño al ver el tablero y confirmar que había perdido la partida de shogi… otra vez —gracias por el juego y por el té, nos veremos pronto.

El Hyuga salió de los terrenos Nara, mientras Shikaku levantaba el tablero y las tazas, entro a su casa y avanzo hasta un gastado sofá donde se dejo caer.

Cerró los ojos, en su rostro apareció un gesto de profunda reflexión, por su mente debían estar pasando todos los hechos de los últimos días, además de la plática que tuvo con el líder Hyuga; si alguien lo hubiera visto en ese momento, no podría ni imaginarse todo lo que pasaba por la mente del genio de Konoha.

Un minuto después se escucho un ligero ronquido… tal vez, por la mente del genio no pasaba nada.

 **Fin del omake**

 **Espero les gustara el capitulo, gracias a las personas que leen el fic o lo marcan en sus favs o follows.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capitulo anterior**

—Lo que no sabíamos era que Kabuto ya había ido a buscarla para pedirle ayuda con la destrozada columna vertebral que ero senin le dejo a la serpiente; el ataque había dejado vulnerable a Orochimaru y eso afectaba sus defensas, además de que podía entorpecer cierto ritual que tenía que hacer para cambiar de cuerpo.

Tsunade oba chan nos hablo de la propuesta que le habían hecho, pero ero senin decidió salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, Sandaime esperaba por Tsunade oba chan; así que en cuanto me recupere, emprendimos el viaje de regreso.

 **Capitulo 24**

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse la paliza que Tsunade juro darle a Orochimaru, por lastimar su sensei, misma que él hubiera deseado aplicar, pero no todo se consigue en esta vida —Jiraiya sensei me conto en parte esa aventura pero jamás había escuchado los detalles, mientras tanto en la aldea todos estábamos preocupados por Sandaime, pero los reportes médicos no ayudaban a mejorar el ánimo.

En el rostro de Naruto se dibujo un gesto de disgusto pero inmediatamente desapareció, —salimos de Tanzaku esa tarde y avanzamos lo más rápido que podíamos, aun así el viaje nos llevo algo de tiempo, tiempo suficiente para ir conociendo el carácter de oba chan… y su mal genio.

Flash back

En algún bosque del país del fuego alrededor de una fogata se encontraban dos mujeres y un hombre —maldita sea, odio pasar la noche a la intemperie y para empeorar ¡ya no hay sake!

Obviamente era la rubia quien se quejaba, Shizune hervía algo en una cacerola, sentado al lado de la Senju estaba Jiraiya quien afilaba un kunai, mientras los más jóvenes habían salido a buscar madera seca para alimentar la fogata —sapo pervertido.

El sanin dejo su tarea para poner total atención —mmhh ¿Qué pasa Tsunade?—, la rubia tenía mucha curiosidad por el chico de la máscara y ya quería respuestas — ¿Quién es el gaki?

Jiraiya sonrió levemente —ya te lo dije su nombre es Yokaze, Fukuro Yokaze.

La rubia también sonrió —déjate de tonterías y dime quien es; en Konoha no existe la familia Yokaze y tampoco hay shinobis que dominen tan bien una técnica de Kiri.

El sanin perdió la sonrisa por un momento, su mente procesaba las palabras de su compañera —así que viste cuando él hizo su jutsu— la mirada de Tsunade se centro por completo en la cara del gama senin —lo vi ejecutar el jutsu del corte reversivo, una técnica de Kiri y no solo eso, cuando entro a la nube de humo que se formo con las explosiones de los clones, eso lo obligo a atacar en visibilidad cero, para eso se necesita un alto grado de entrenamiento, diría jonin.

Jiraiya sonrió al verse atrapado, en definitiva su compañera sabia usar el cerebro —algo hay de eso, en términos de fuerza y habilidad en combate es un chunin, sin embargo el fue entrenado para ser especialista en la técnica del asesinato silente.

La respuesta desconcertó un poco a la rubia, esa técnica era de Kirigakure y pocos eran especialistas, los más famosos eran los poseedores de las 7 espadas —no sabía que Konoha formaba esa clase de asesinos, ahora entiendo su capacidad para enfrentarme y porque te acompaña.

—El gaki me acompaña solo por esta vez, el es un ANBU que esta solo al servicio de sensei.

Si la respuesta anterior la desconcertó, esta la saco totalmente de balance, su sensei tenía a su servicio exclusivo un asesino, Hiruzen Sarutobi un hombre que evitaba el conflicto tenía un asesino personal; solo su tío abuelo Tobirama, llego a tener un hombre así a su servicio —el chico debe ser especial, para que solo sensei le dé ordenes, nunca creí llegar a ver que en Konoha se formaría un asesino de esas características.

Jiraiya sonrió enigmáticamente — ¿Quien dijo que lo formo Konoha?

El rostro de la rubia expreso sorpresa, hacía años que Jiraiya no lograba sorprender a su amiga y ese día lo conseguía — un shinobi que no fue formado por Konoha, entrenado para ser un asesino y está al servicio de un Hokage; eso sí que es intrigante por decir lo menos ¿Qué ocultan?

La seriedad apareció en el rostro de Jiraiya — te contare parte de su historia: el gaki nació en Konoha, pero siendo muy pequeño se fue de la aldea; en realidad el chico no es un shinobi, fue criado y creado como un mercenario, por un shinobi renegado de Kiri.

Las sorpresas solo aumentaban y las dudas eran cada vez mas —me dices que el chico no es un shinobi y aun así fue recibido como un ANBU de Konoha, su maestro debió ser magnifico, pero aun así sigue siendo un mercenario.

El sanin mantenía serena la mirada —imagina un chico con habilidades de un shinobi especialista en asesinato, sin patria y sin lealtad hacia un país o aldea, con años de experiencia en situaciones límite, entrenado por un cazador, en rastreo, espionaje, infiltración y asesinato; suma que ni siquiera tiene catorce años, tiene un estilo de ataque, algo inusual… mmhh te mencione que su sensei es Zabuza Momochi.

El rostro de la rubia era un poema al desconcierto, la información solo creaba más dudas — ¡Entrenado por el demonio oculto entre la niebla! Si es verdad lo que me dices, el chico es un maldito asesino de primera categoría, por sus habilidades entiendo que este bajo las ordenes de sensei; y aun así, es un riesgo que este al lado del Hokage, pero eso solo me dice que es, no quién es.

La rubia seguía sentada en posición de flor de loto mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre los dedos entrecruzados de sus manos, analizando las palabras del sanin; el chico debía ser importante para la aldea si Hokage en persona lo supervisaba, por que esa era la razón para que el chico estuviera con su sensei; no era para protegerlo, era para que Sandaime mismo lo vigilara.

Jiraiya lentamente se acerco a la rubia, colocando su boca a centímetros del oído de ella —el nombre del chico es… se-cre-to.

La Senju estaba en shock, su compañero había jugado con ella, además… ¿le dio un pequeño mordisco a la oreja?, la reacción de bondad y paz interior no se hizo esperar — ¡baaakaaa!

Un par de golpes llenos de furia de parte de ella y una conmoción cerebral del gama senin después, la rubia respiraba tranquilamente mientras seguía intentando asesinar con la mirada al pervertido compañero suyo.

—Tsunade, con todo lo que te dije ¿creías que te iba a decir su nombre?, eso es algo que solo el nuevo Hokage sabrá.

Hinata y Naruto regresaban al campamento, con madera seca, además de un par de conejos que habían atrapado; solo para encontrar una rubia muy molesta, un pervertido con la cara un poco… desfigurada, a Shizune y Ton Ton practicando adivinación a veinte metros de los sanin (intentaban adivinar si era seguro estar junto a ellos)

—Viejo ¿Qué le hiciste a Tsunade sama?— ambos sanin voltearon rápidamente, en todo el viaje era la primera vez que Naruto le hablaba con ese respeto.

Jiraiya estaba realmente sorprendido — ¿Tsunade sama?, desde cuando tu le hablas con respeto— el chico respondía con total calma —desde que asumí que pronto será mi superior.

Tsunade no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, ella ¿la superior del chico asesino? —te adelantas demasiado Fukuro, yo solo voy a revisar a sensei, después me largo.

Naruto sonrió bajo la máscara —yo creo que sandaime te convencerá.

La mujer ya sin ese aire de molestia que la rodeaba contesto —no lo creo gaki ¿o tú sabes algo?

Naruto acomodaba los conejos junto a la fogata, mientras Hinata dejaba la madera en el suelo y tomaba asiento —Hokage me conto algo… me dijo que es la nieta de shodaime Hokage, además de que se fue de la aldea, después de perder gente valiosa para usted.

El rostro de Tsunade mostro cierta tristeza —no tenía derecho a decir eso.

Naruto se sentó al frente de ella mientras sacaba un kunai para comenzar a despellejar el conejo —tal vez no tenía derecho, pero lo hizo; el punto es que será Hokage por esas personas valiosas.

La rubia alzo la ceja después de escuchar esa afirmación — ¿seré Hokage por esas personas? No seas iluso, esas personas tenían el deseo de ser Hokages y lo único que obtuvieron fue la muerte; no… desear o ser Hokage solo significa muerte.

El chico frente a ella manejaba el kunai de manera diestra, ya estaba retirando la piel de un conejo — hace tiempo me enseñaron que la fuerza proviene del deseo de proteger a nuestra gente valiosa, así que usted debió de ser muy fuerte; ahora que esas personas ya no están con usted, es su deber cuidar aquello por lo que ellos dieron la vida, de otro modo… ¿Cómo se atrevería a darles la cara cuando se reúna con ellos? ¿Cómo les diría que aquello por lo que pelearon lo dejo en el olvido? Decirles que su vida, sus sueños,… su sacrificio, fue en vano; al menos eso es lo que yo pienso.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida por las palabras de ese mocoso, que le hablaba como si fuera un viejo maestro, Jiraiya, Shizune y Hinata estaban igualmente sorprendidos por esas palabras, en tanto Naruto retiraba las entrañas del conejo preparándolo para asarlo en el fuego.

—La muerte no es el fin,… es la puerta.

Los sanin miraban atentamente al fuego danzar. En su interior repasaban esas palabras y de algún modo le daban la razón al chico; ellos, shinobi reconocidos y temidos en el continente, esa noche estaban conociendo el alma de un mercenario, de un muy joven asesino y su manera de entender la vida y la muerte; ahora sabían cómo hacia ese chico para seguir adelante: por que tenia gente valiosa a la cual proteger y los sueños de gente que ya había partido; nada mal para un niño.

Tsunade sonrió, sería divertido conocerlo y saber hasta donde llegaría ese malcriado; Jiraiya miraba las estrellas mientras recordaba al padre de Naruto, el chico le daba razones para estar orgulloso; Shizune veía por primera vez a su sensei sonreír un poco, al pensar en las personas que perdió; Hinata supo que impulsaba a su sensei, ya después hablaría con él para saber más, tal vez seguiría su ejemplo.

—Interesantes palabras, para ser un "especialista", ¿las aprendiste de tu sensei?— el tono de la rubia estaba lleno de sarcasmo, claro indicio de que ella sabia parte de su pasado.

Naruto ya estaba colocando la carne para asar en el fuego —no, eso lo aprendí de un monje yamabushi.

Tsunade intentaba adivinar si el chico la estaba engañando —vaya, no sabía que estuviste en un templo.

—No lo estuve, era la misión de sensei.

Los sanin entendieron al momento, Zabuza asesino al monje; sin preocuparse por nada mas, Naruto se levanto —voy a tomar un baño, regresare cuando ya esté asado el conejo.

Fin de flash back

—Pasamos el viaje en total tranquilidad, bueno tanta como era posible cuando se juntan un pervertido mirón y una mujer que odia los mirones, pero uno se acostumbra a todo, sobre todo si es ero senin volando.

Kakashi rio levemente al imaginarse al senin volar cortesía de los puños de la Hokage —siempre fue interesante la manera de llevarse entre ellos, cuando los vimos atravesar la entrada a Konoha muchos shinobi nos sentimos aliviados, la llegada de Tsunade sama era lo mejor que había pasado en muchos días, de algún modo entendimos que las cosas iban a mejorar.

El Uchiha bufo, aun recordaba a los sanin, lo diferentes que eran entre ellos y lo idiota que llegaba ser Jiraiya.

Naruto se quedo pensativo un momento —recuerdo nuestra llegada a Konoha, varios aldeanos salieron a recibir a oba chan, lanzaban flores por donde pasábamos, si hubieran sabido que el sujeto que la acompañaba era el jinchuriki del Kyubi tal vez en lugar de flores hubieran lanzado kunais; Hinata se apresuro a llevar a la oba chan al hospital para que los revisara a Sasuke y a ti, pero Jiraiya la llevo de inmediato con el viejo Hokage.

Flash back

La habitación de un hospital, con sus blancas paredes y su inmundo olor a desinfectante recibió a los 3 viajeros; el delgado y pálido anciano recostado en la cama sonrió abiertamente al verlos entrar; para los sanin fue una vista desalentadora, ellos que conocieron a un hombre poderoso y lleno de vitalidad, ahora veían un simple saco de huesos, solo los ojos vivaces con destellos de una abrumadora fuerza les permitió reconocer al cuerpo que yacía en esa cama, Tsunade hizo una reverencia —sensei, he regresado.

Sarutobi comenzó a revolverse en la cama con intención de sentarse—Me alegro de volver a verte Tsunade, necesito hablar con ustedes.

La rubia de inmediato puso las manos sobre los hombros del anciano —sensei, detente, es mejor que descanses ya después hablamos, ahora te revisare.

El viejo solo hizo que no con la cabeza —hablemos ahora, que para descansar ya tendré mucho tiempo— a pesar de su mala salud aun conservaba su voz de mando, —ANBU, retírense, cuiden que nadie se acerque a la habitación — al instante cuatro figuras hicieron su aparición, para después irse en un sunshin

—Comencemos con lo importante: tomaras mi lugar como líder de la aldea y protegerás al chico.

Tsunade se quedo estática ante la petición/orden de su sensei, ella pensaba que esa discusión seria después… de hecho pensaba que habría una discusión.

—Sensei solo regrese para supervisar tu salud, sabes que no me interesa regresar a Konoha y menos para convertirme en Hokage.

El viejo Hokage se enfoco en ella, —si las circunstancias fueran otras, tal vez podrías escaparte de esta, el punto es que algo peligroso ya empezó a moverse y necesito que alguien de mi confianza se encargue.

La rubia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pocas cosas alteraban a Sarutobi — ya te encargaras tu mismo de eso, Jiraiya y yo te apoyaremos.

El anciano hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa —Tsunade, no creo salir vivo de esta, así que deja de discutir.

De un rápido movimiento Sarutobi apreso la muñeca de Tsunade con su ya huesuda mano obligando a la rubia a ponerse cara a cara con el —es mi voluntad que te conviertas en la Godaime Hokage, ¿cuento con que lo harás?

La mirada entre suplicante y feroz que le estaba dando su viejo sensei, la obligo a aceptar, así sello su destino.

Naruto miraba la escena mientras le escurría una gotita de sudor; ese dulce ancianito, sí que sabía chantajear.

La voz del viejo se hizo sentir nuevamente —acércate Fukuro.

El Uzumaki rápidamente se posiciono al lado del anciano hincándose al lado de la cama—hiciste un buen trabajo, ¿te ayudaron los consejos? — en el rostro de la rubia se dibujaba la sorpresa.

—Hai, fue más fácil de lo que imagine.

—Te dije que los conocía perfectamente, no por nada soy su sensei.

Ambos sanin escuchaban, sin entender exactamente qué pasaba, la rubia fue la primera en preguntar — ¿a que se refieren ustedes dos?

El viejo Hokage sonrió —solo le di un par de consejos, en el caso de que te negaras a venir

Tsunade frunció el seño, mientras Jiraiya enfocaba la mirada en el anciano —exactamente ¿a qué te refieres Sarutobi sensei?

—Pensé que ella no vendría por su voluntad, así que le di un par de ideas a Fukuro; conociendo el carácter de Tsunade chan y su tendencia a las apuestas… digamos que le indique que botones presionar

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos, el viejito cabron de su sensei había puesto una trampa y ella cayo redonda; además, ese maldito gaki, el muy maldito… ¡jugó con ella!

Jiraiya mientras tanto, se doblaba de la risa, nunca imagino que su sensei se aprovecharía de ese modo de su compañera, sin duda era cierto eso de que más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo.

El viejo Hiruzen, miraba al chico frente a él, sus palabras estaban llenas de remordimiento —lamento no tener más tiempo, lamento no haberte ayudado antes, pero no te preocupes por lo que sucederá, mis estudiantes te darán el apoyo que ya no te podre dar yo, confía en ellos así como confías en mi, ahora retírate la máscara.

Sin ninguna duda se bajo la máscara, ofreciendo la vista de su rostro; rostro que era una mezcla entre niño y adolescente; el viejo Hokage sonrió al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

—Viejo, no sé si es la ultima vez que te veré, pero si llegas a morir, te pido que cuando veas a oto san y a oka san salúdalos… diles que estoy bien y que les agradezco por salvarme; si no los puedes ver… es que terminaste en el jigoku.

El anciano estallo en carcajadas, lo dicho, ese niño no respeta nada —de acuerdo Naruto, les daré tu mensaje, te cuidaremos.

Naruto frunció el seño, —eso suena a que me estarán vigilando, con sus buenos deseos estará bien.

Se volvió a colocar la máscara negra que cubría su rostro, pero antes de ponerse de pie abrazo al anciano —adiós oji san, buen viaje; si no terminas en el jigoku, espero verte dentro de muchos años.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sonrió, al tiempo que una lagrima se le escapaba —ahora ve a descansar tengo que hablar con mis estudiantes.

Antes de que Naruto saliera del cuarto, Tsunade sonrió ampliamente —Fukuro… nunca olvidare, que gracias a ti, ahora sere Hokage.

Naruto no supo si ese era aun agradecimiento o una amenaza, mas adelante sabría que eran ambas.

Fin del flash back

La mirada del rubio reflejaba tristeza —cuando salí de esa habitación sabía que tal vez era la última ocasión que hablaría de esa manera con Sandaime Hokage; siendo parte de su equipo ANBU personal regrese a cubrir la guardia nocturna, al otro día por la mañana se dio a conocer la muerte del Kami no shinobi; Hiruzen Sarutobi se había ido.

 **Fin del capitulo**

Espero les gustara el capitulo, algo tranquilo, pero en el próximo se viene el escape de Sasuke.

Respondiendo a sus reviews

 **Acqua OfThe Back:** Que puedo decir, un fic sin una conspiración pues, como que le falta algo, mas adelante mostrare que la causo y a futuro será decisiva.

 **MACS:** Tienes razón en que hay varios fics donde Hinata se convierte en otra Sakura, pero en este no será el caso (Sakura seguirá los pasos de Tsunade). Adelanto que Hinata, si aprenderá varias cosas de medicina, pero le sacara un provecho distinto.

Qué bueno que te encante la historia. Gracias por eso.

 **Gracias a los que leen el fic, además a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios. Ayudan a saber que no va tan mal.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capitulo anterior**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sonrió, al tiempo que una lagrima se le escapaba —ahora ve a descansar tengo que hablar con mis estudiantes.

Antes de que Naruto saliera del cuarto, Tsunade sonrió ampliamente —Fukuro… nunca olvidare, que gracias a ti, ahora sere Hokage.

Naruto no supo si ese era aun agradecimiento o una amenaza, mas adelante sabría que eran ambas.

Fin del flash back

La mirada del rubio reflejaba tristeza —cuando salí de esa habitación sabía que tal vez era la última ocasión que hablaría de esa manera con Sandaime Hokage; siendo parte de su equipo ANBU personal regrese a cubrir la guardia nocturna, al otro día por la mañana se dio a conocer la muerte del Kami no shinobi; Hiruzen Sarutobi se había ido.

 **Capitulo 25**

Kakashi mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro, mientras recordaba al hombre que lo ayudo a salir de la oscuridad, donde el mismo se metió —la muerte de Sandaime Hokage si bien era esperada, no significo que fuera fácil aceptarla; sin embargo que la nueva Hokage encabezara su funeral era muestra de que Konoha seguía siendo fuerte.

Pero el mundo no se detuvo; Konoha redoblo esfuerzos para mostrar al mundo que salió airosa de la invasión y para muestra comenzamos a aceptar mas misiones.

El rubio también recordaba algunas cosas —participe en algunas misiones con los equipos novatos, pero esa con la princesa del país de la nieve fue divertida, la oba chan no dejaba de intentar que tuviera amistad con los genin de mi generación.

Kakashi pasaba los dedos por el contorno de su inseparable librito naranja —pero justo cuando parecía que las cosas volvían a tomar su curso, Sasuke decide abandonar Konoha, para seguir a Orochimaru.

La mirada del rubio se volvió dura, con un destello de furia reflejándose en sus ojos —la estúpida obsesión de Sasuke, puso en riesgo la vida de varios shinobi, esa misión pudo ser un maldito desastre, ese día acababa de llegar de una misión cuando me entere de su escape.

Flash back

El sol comenzaba a ascender en el cielo del medio día, cuando un par de figuras atravesaron por las puertas de Konoha, se detuvieron a mitad de una calle antes de separarse, una se perdió entre las calles mientras la otra encamino hacia la torre del Hokage, sin ninguna preocupación y sin aviso, entro a la oficina de la Godaime —ohayo Tsunade sama, vengo a entregar mi reporte.

Una silla voló a la cabeza del impertinente sujeto que desapareció en una nube.

— ¿Un clon? Inu, ten valor y da la cara.

Entrando por la ventana apareció la figura de un asustado Naruto —malditos clones que no saben respetar la autoridad, ni tocar puertas, pero no se preocupe Hokage sama, ya los regañare cuando los vea.

La rubia solo se estaba enojando mas con las excusas que daba el chico —cállate y mejor dime como fue la misión.

Tomando la posición de firmes, comenzó a relatar el desarrollo y fin de su misión —seguimos el rastro de los dos objetivos, pero al internarse en territorio del país de la tierra ya no tuvimos pistas de su paradero.

La rubia comenzó a masajear su sien —solo malas noticias hoy— con interés el chico se acerco un poco mas — ¿algún problema?

—Uchiha Sasuke dejo la aldea esta mañana, un grupo de shinobi ha salido para traerlo vuelta.

Naruto procesaba la información —así que ya sucedió,… ¿a quienes envió?

— Maito Gai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji y Hinata.

La respuesta no agrado al chico —saldré para apoyarlos— la rubia dio un golpe sobre el escritorio —ellos se encargaran, no son tan débiles.

—Y Orochimaru no es imbécil, enviara a sus subordinados para facilitar el escape.

La rubia sonrió levemente —no sabía que te interesara el bienestar del Uchiha.

—Puede irse a la mierda ese baka; pero los que lo persiguen, son genin que tienen potencial para enfrentar lo que se viene.

La sonrisa se esfumo del rostro de la rubia —solo conveniencia tuya eh.

—Eso conviene a todos, llevare a Hana Inuzuka conmigo, a pesar de que recién llegamos de la misión no tenemos problemas de cansancio, además sus perros serán muy útiles.

Tsunade ahora se masajeaba ambas sienes, mientras pensaba en su bendito sake —de acuerdo ve por ellos, haz lo posible por que el equipo regrese a salvo, de cualquier modo ya solicite ayuda externa.

Fin del flash back

—Salí de la oficina de oba chan directo a los terrenos del clan Inuzuka, por suerte Hana me atendió de inmediato, ella sabía que su hermano había salido de misión pero no sabía de que tipo; le explique que debíamos apoyar al equipo; para ella localizar el rastro de Kiba no fue ningún problema, tomo algunas horas alcanzarlos; ver a Chouji en malas condiciones nos sorprendió, pero lo que me impresiono es que cumplió con su misión, prácticamente el solo acabo con uno de los cuatro del sonido, Hana solo pudo ayudar a que estuviera cómodo, ordeno a uno de sus perros quedarse con Chouji, mientras nosotros seguíamos; Neji estaba muy cansado, y con un par de agujeros extras, pero solo necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, le dimos una píldora de soldado, y seguimos avanzando; el rastro de Kiba , se perdía en un barranco, Hana se lanzo a buscar a su hermano, solo me indico a donde iba el rastro de Shikamaru, Hinata y Gai, antes de lanzarse a buscar a su hermano, para cuando alcance al problemático, su pelea ya había terminado así que seguí adelante; para ese momento entendí que la meta del Sasuke era el valle del fin, acelere para llegar lo más rápido posible y aun alcance al baka.

Flash back

A los pies de la estatua de Hashirama, estaba una Hinata agotada y herida, sus piernas apenas la sostenían, su siempre presentable chaqueta gris estaba empapada en agua y sangre; a unos metros de ella un Sasuke mojado pero con apenas unos golpes visibles, mostraba un sharingan de tres aspas mientras le gritaba a su compañera de equipo.

—Hinata tu no entiendes el dolor de perderlo todo, tu familia está contigo pero yo... ¡todos los días debo levantarme sabiendo que no volveré a estar con ellos! , ... ¡con la vergüenza de no haberlos salvado!…. ¡Con la obligación de vengarlos!

La Hyuga, a pesar de las heridas, hacia frente al Uchiha —Sasuke kun, yo se… se que no entiendo tu dolor, pero veo que te hundes en la oscuridad, ya… ya no volverás, quédate en la aldea y vuélvete fuerte junto con los demás.

Sasuke sonrió de manera cínica —Konoha ya tuvo la oportunidad y no me ha dado poder para cumplir mis metas, ya no jugare mas al buen shinobi, Orochimaru me ha demostrado que él puede ayudarme a alcanzar mi venganza… si él quiere mi cuerpo a cambio por mi está bien, así que deja de luchar y regresa a Konoha

Hinata apretaba fuertemente sus puños —es… es que no entiendes que Konoha es tu hogar, Sakura chan te espera, sensei te espera, yo… yo… sabes que te quiero y no soportare que te vayas de mi vida así como se fue el.

La voz de Sasuke era una mezcla de dolor y furia —el que tu y los demás me quieran no me dará poder, esos lazos solo me han hecho débil, por eso los cortare, sabes… el me dijo que para obtener poder, debía matar a mi mejor amigo, por un momento pensé en que serias tu, pero ahora entiendo que solo fuiste alguien que me sirvió para mejorar, alguien agradable en ocasiones, pero no más que eso.

Las palabras que Sasuke escupía, lastimaban profundamente a una Hinata, que veía partir a la persona que la ayudo a mejorar; poco a poco ella se derrumbo abrazándose a si misma soltando las lagrimas que hasta ese momento se había negado a soltar, ¿tan poco había valido para él? ¿ni siquiera llamarse su amiga merecía? ; Su padre tenía razón en considerarla débil, una vergüenza para el clan, ni siquiera con su muerte ayudaría a su amigo, así de patética era ella.

Tan ensimismados estaban esos dos al grado de desactivar sus doujutsus ,por eso no notaron los movimientos a su alrededor hasta que varios kunai volaron a espaldas de Sasuke, el Uchiha apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar y girar en el aire para encarar al nuevo contrincante; pero no sabía que sería atacado de nuevo por la espalda, obligándolo a saltar nuevamente alejándose de Hinata, esta vez apenas pudo evadir la mayoría de los kunai excepto uno que se clavo en su muslo derecho; a espaldas de Hinata apareció en un shunshin, la figura de un hombre vestido con la capa de un ANBU; Sasuke tomo el kunai enterrado en su muslo, lo saco en un movimiento rápido y lo arrojo al agua; mientras, Hinata tenía toda su atención en el recién llegado, apenas un susurro salió de sus labios —¡inu sensei!

Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa —así que enviaron un ANBU para detenerme.

Naruto no le tomo importancia al Uchiha, revisaba que Hinata no tuviera lesiones graves, al terminar, suspiro aliviado —Uchiha, puedes irte, mi misión es otra

El rostro de Sasuke mostro sorpresa por las palabras del shinobi frente a él —pensé que tu misión era salvarme de mi mismo.

—Soy ANBU, no niñera, tu cargas con tus decisiones y sus consecuencias.

Sasuke seguía atentamente los movimientos del ANBU, esperando que lo atacara, pero no sucedía nada, sin embargo tenia ansias de probar sus nuevas habilidades así que activo el sello maldito en su segunda fase, cambiando totalmente su cuerpo, ahora tenía el cabello largo, la piel oscurecida, un par de manos gigantes salieron de su espalda dando la impresión de que eran alas, a la altura de la nariz se formo una figura parecida a una estrella de cuatro picos además sin embargo sus ojos conservaron el sharingan —hay que averiguar si puedo enfrentar al ANBU que venció a Gaara.

Apenas termino de decir eso cuando una katana negra entro por su espalda, atravesó el hígado y finalmente la punta ensangrentada asomo por el frente, el cuerpo del Uchiha se arqueo hacia atrás mientras soltaba un grito desgarrador, para después sentir como el arma era girada, aumentando el dolor si eso era posible, además de destrozar la piel y órganos, cuando la katana fue retirada una mancha de sangre se extendió rápidamente por el cuerpo del dueño del sharingan; en cuanto el arma abandono su cuerpo giro mostrando su puño cargado con chakra raiton, mismo que enterró en el dueño de la katana, atravesándolo de pecho a espalda, solo para verlo desaparecer en una nube de humo, giro nuevamente para lograr para encarar al ANBU.

—Kage bunshin, él fue quien lanzo el primer ataque con kunai, pero estabas tan emocionado por enfrentarme que no lo notaste; no importa cuanto chakra tengas, si no estás atento, eres derrotado; ahora hay dos opciones: regresas para que te atiendan y no mueras o te obligamos a regresar para que te atiendan y evitamos que mueras (además el kunai estaba envenenado, cuando usaste el sello maldito, solo hiciste que el veneno avanzara más rápido; un verdadero shinobi hubiera revisado el kunai, pero tú no)

Mientras Naruto hablaba, Sasuke iba perdiendo la transformación que segundos antes tenía, hasta quedar solo cubierto por manchas negras en todo el cuerpo.

Al escuchar esas palabras Hinata corrió para auxiliar al Uchiha

—Nooo, no te acerques.

La advertencia llego tarde, la Hyuga ya estaba frente a Sasuke colocando la palma de su mano sobre la herida intentando detener el sangrado, el Uchiha apoyo su brazo en el hombro derecho de la chica mientras el mentón lo acomodo en el izquierdo logrando hablarle al oído —siempre tan leal y dispuesta a ayudar.

El brazo derecho de Sasuke, se movió rápidamente clavando profundamente un kunai en el estomago de Hinata — ¡siempre estúpida!

Sasuke encaro al ANBU mientras sostenía el cuerpo de la Hyuga —aquí hay una opción más: te la llevas para que la atiendan y se salve o intentas llevarme y morimos los dos.

Naruto se recriminaba su falta de cuidado; cuando el Uchiha lanzo a una casi inconsciente Hinata al agua, el Uzumaki se movió tan rápido como pudo para evitar que Hinata se hundiera.

Cuando volteo para saber donde estaba Sasuke, lo vio correr aun con la marca de maldición activa, hacia la estatua de Madara, pero apenas había avanzado menos de cien metros cuando lo vio caer al suelo — tu viaje se acabo.

Naruto creó un clon, mientras el tomaba delicadamente en sus brazos a la heredera Hyuga, para iniciar una desesperada carrera hacia la aldea.

El clon se acerco a Sasuke; de entre sus ropas saco un kunai, giro el cuerpo del Uchiha y apunto directo al cuello, Sasuke era incapaz de defenderse, simplemente cerró los ojos esperando su final.

—Konoha senpu— Maito Gai, hizo su entrada, dando una poderosa patada al clon y destruyéndolo en el acto. De inmediato hizo frente a Naruto, quien sostenía en sus brazos a Hinata

La bestia mantenía su posición de defensa —Inu, la misión era recuperarlo, no eliminar al objetivo.

—Los traidores no merecen piedad.

—Esa no es tu decisión, las órdenes son llevarlo de regreso a Konoha.

—Pero no dijeron nada de regresarlo con vida.

Gai mantenía su atención sobre el ANBU, sabía que era un mercenario, pero no creía que fuera un asesino a sangre fría; confirmo que era un chico peligroso —deja tus bromas, ahora que harás.

—Llevarla a Konoha, su herida es grave.

Gai se agacho junto al Uchiha, rasgo la camisa para poder ver la herida; de su chaleco saco una venda con la que envolvió a Sasuke, para después levantarlo y comenzar a correr rumbo a Konoha.

Mientras atendían al Uchiha, Naruto ya había salido del valle del fin y se internaba en el bosque, avanzando a máxima potencia. Usaba el shunshin sin descansar, solo se veían destellos por el bosque en dirección a Konoha — (oye, despierta, necesito algo de ayuda).

Un zorro enorme se removió en su cárcel — **estúpido gaki, hace tiempo que no me visitas y solo me llamas porque quieres mi ayuda, eso lastima mis sentimientos**.

El chico aun con todo el esfuerzo que hacía, sonrió levemente — (hoy te levantaste de buen humor, dame algo de poder extra, necesito llegar pronto a Konoha y a esta velocidad mis músculos no soportaran el esfuerzo)

El zorro sonrió siniestramente — **está bien, te daré un poco de mi poder, solo porque hiciste gritar de dolor a ese estúpido Uchiha; aunque hubiera preferido que lo mataras**.

Naruto sintió como el chakra del zorro comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, era poco el chakra que le estaba dando, pero más que suficiente para que su cuerpo resistiera el cansancio y el único cambio era sus pupilas alargadas — (quien sabe, tal vez se cumpla tu deseo, ahora debo apresurarme, hablaremos pronto)

El zorro volvió a dormir, sabía que su contenedor pronto lo visitaría; el plan estaba por comenzar y necesitaban pulir los detalles, ¡por fin saldrían de cacería!

Naruto avanzaba saltando entre los árboles, cuando al frente apareció un shinobi que era guiado por un pequeño perro, se detuvo sobre una gruesa rama mientras el otro se acerco rápidamente al reconocer a la chica inconsciente —¡Hinata! ¿Qué le sucedió a ella? ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

— ¿Qué sucedió? Sucedió que tu estudiante hirió a Hinata para poder escapar, ¿Dónde está Sasuke? No lo sé, lo vi por última vez cuando Gai intentaba cubrir sus heridas, con algo de suerte ya estará muerto.

Naruto no intento disimular el resentimiento que tenía contra el Uchiha; el rostro de Kakashi se ensombreció al saber lo que Sasuke había hecho, se debatía entre ir por Sasuke o ayudar con Hinata, al final tomo la decisión mas difícil —los equipos de apoyo médico están en el bosque, lleva a Hinata, iré por Gai, ya ha tenido muchas peleas este día y no sé si él pueda seguir moviéndose.

El cielo estaba cubierto por gruesas nubes negras presagiando una tormenta —haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo me encargare de llevar a Hinata— sin esperar respuesta, Naruto reinicio su carrera dejando a un abrumado Kakashi a mitad del bosque.

Fin del flash back

A Kakashi se notaba que las palabras le dolía pronunciarlas — vi a Gai cargar el cuerpo de Sasuke, iba mas muerto que vivo, pero Gai no se rendía; puse a Sasuke en mi espalda y corrí tan rápido como pude, los equipos médicos nos encontraron en mitad del bosque, gracias a ellos Sasuke sobrevivió; pero en mi interior comenzaba a perder la esperanza de restaurar el equipo 7, solo podía pedir por que Sasuke encontrara el camino y que las chicas no cayeran en depresión.

Óbito luchaba por reactivar su sharingan, mientras seguía hablando con los shinobi de Konoha —se los dije, el destino de Sasuke es ser un vengador, su deseo es tan poderoso que lo hará sobrevivir hasta cumplir su meta, pero ustedes no lo entenderán, ¡el es un legado de Konoha!

Kakashi miro tristemente a su ex compañero, no cabía en su mente que el chico alegre que una vez conoció ahora solo fuera resentimiento y locura encarnados.

—Tienes razón Obito, es un legado de Konoha, por eso aun tengo la esperanza de que me hará sentir orgulloso de ser su sensei.

Bajo la máscara se podía percibir el optimismo de Kakashi mientras el rostro del Uchiha se endurecía —cuando regrese a la aldea, de inmediato fui al hospital para ver como se encontraba Hinata, por fortuna ella se encontraba bien, los médicos atendieron su herida y no hubo consecuencias que lamentar; los otros genin estaban a salvo, a pesar de ser una difícil misión salieron adelante y sin consecuencias graves, los equipos de apoyo médico los ayudaron a recuperarse pronto y solo tomo unos días para que estuvieran en servicio nuevamente; el equipo 7 quedo disuelto, por unos días que creí que volvería a mi rutina de Jonin, pero estaba equivocado.

Naruto sonrió levemente bajo la máscara, al entender las palabras del Hatake

Flash back

En un campo de entrenamiento rodeado por arboles estaban reunidos los novatos además del equipo 10, hablaban animadamente entre ellos hasta que Shino llamo la atención de todos

—Fue una misión muy interesante ir tras Sasuke y creo que es necesario compartan toda información que nos sea útil a los que no fuimos incluidos.

—Shino… eso suena a reclamo, pero ya te dijimos que no fue nuestra culpa que estuvieras de misión con tu padre —un agudo ladrido de Akamaru acompaño la decima explicación/disculpa de Kiba.

La siempre fría y calculada voz de Shino se hizo notar nuevamente —Como sea, insisto que en una muestra de camaradería, compartan información.

Shikamaru aun tenia presentes las palabras de Temari y de su padre en el hospital mientras esperaba para ver a sus compañeros de misión; el sabia que la ayuda de Maito Gai, fue decisiva para que todos salieran vivos, pero ahora confirmaba que afuera había shinobis aun mas fuertes y no siempre tendrían la ayuda de un jonin. Entre mas información tuvieran mas posibilidades había de salir ilesos de las misiones —es problemático tener que contar de nuevo lo que sucedió, pero Shino tiene razón, compartir información puede salvarnos la vida, así que es mejor comenzar a hablar de los tipos del sonido a los que enfrentamos

Shino ajusto sus gafas —no solo de los del sonido, también de Sasuke, por lo que escuche, atento contra la vida de un camarada shinobi, además su hermano Itachi lastimo a Kakashi sensei, por lo que estimo, existen altas posibilidades de enfrentar a un Uchiha en el futuro.

Se formo un silencio sepulcral tras lo dicho por el controlador de insectos, nadie de los presentes había tenido el valor de mencionar como un posible enemigo al Uchiha; Hinata, Ino y Sakura sollozaban ligeramente de solo recordar a su compañero, no querían creer en la posibilidad de enfrentar a Sasuke, en su interior albergaban la esperanza de verlo cambiar —es problemático, pero Shino está en lo correcto, ahora Sasuke es un traidor y a pesar de que aun no se decide su destino, debemos tratarlo como tal.

La mano de Ino, voló directo a la mejilla de Shikamaru, provocando un sonido seco al impactarla —no Shikamaru, se que él no era tu amigo pero sigue siendo uno de nosotros así que me niego a verlo como un enemigo, yo se que el volverá a ser el mismo de antes y todo estará bien

El Nara no disimulo su molestia por la cachetada, mientras Sakura y Hinata se acercaron mas a Ino dándole su apoyo —tsk… Ino… eres una problemática, entiende, debemos estar preparados, solo eso; no digo que nos preparemos para matarlo.

—Deberían hacerles caso a esos dos, entre más información, menores posibilidades hay de perder.

De entre la ramas de un árbol apareció Naruto totalmente cubierto con su uniforme ANBU, dando un salto hasta quedar a unos pasos del grupo de genin —Aburame san y Nara san tienen razón, Sasuke Uchiha es un traidor y deben tratarlo así, no importa si es encarcelado o no; olviden que fue su compañero. El intento irse con Orochimaru, el hombre que intento acabar con la aldea, el hombre que mato a Sandaime, el hombre que en su ataque atentó contra sus familias.

Sakura reconoció al ANBU como el sensei de Hinata, y por Sasuke se entero que era él quien había peleado con Gaara, pero aun así, no permitiría que hablaran mal de su compañero —tú no sabes nada de Sasuke kun, el ha sufrido mucho, se quedo solo cuando asesinaron a toda su familia, el dolor de perder todo lo que una vez amo, es por lo que intento irse con Orochimaru, pero él será el de antes.

Hinata apoyo las palabras de su compañera con una voz tan baja, que más parecía un susurro, aunque no dejaba de tocarse el vientre, justo sobre la cicatriz que le dejo el Uchiha —sen.. sensei, se bien que… que lo hecho por Sasuke kun es… está mal, pero… pero el estaba desesperado, siente que… que no avanza, el solo quiere justicia para su familia… Sakura tiene razón, no conoces su dolor solo quien lo haya perdido todo lo puede entender.

— Si estar lleno de dolor te da el derecho de buscar venganza a cualquier costo, te aseguro que del mundo solo quedarían las cenizas; todos hemos perdido gente valiosa y no los veo dejándose llevar por la venganza, así que no intentes justificarlo, su dolor no es más grande que el de cualquier otro.

Naruto miraba fijamente al grupo frente a él — algunos shinobi pronto iniciaremos entrenamiento extra, para mejorar nuestra capacidad contra el sharingan y algunas otras técnicas, sugiero se unan a nosotros, sino es que los obligan claro está, si prefieren no hacerlo está bien.

El Uzumaki comenzó a alejarse del grupo de genin, pero se detuvo, volteo para ver nuevamente a los novatos —los que no entrenen ¿podrían decirme cuáles son sus flores preferidas?

Los novatos se sorprendieron por la rara pregunta, siendo la Yamanaka quien contesto —me gusta que me regalen flores, pero de una vez te digo que no eres mi tipo

—No te equivoques, me refería a que flores debo llevar a su tumba, porque de algo deben estar seguros, con Itachi vagando libre y con Sasuke que ya tomo su decisión, los Uchiha serán los enemigos a vencer.

El grito de Sakura los estremeció —no te basta con casi matarlo, lo más seguro es que lo encarcelen, el ya no puede dañar a nadie y aun así, quieres que lo veamos como un enemigo.

—No se si lo encarcelen, pero te aseguro que su odio no desaparecerá en prisión; el camina en la oscuridad y ninguno puede salvarlo, personas como el, son capaces de grandes cosas, como escapar de prisión… o asesinar a sus compañeros.

Los rostros de los genin solo mostraban sorpresa y preocupación ante sus palabras.

Fin del Flash back

—Tal vez se había evitado el escape de Sasuke, pero nada aseguraba que no lo intentaría de nuevo; además, Itachi vagaba por el mundo, y tarde o temprano nos lo volveríamos a topar, por lo que se sugirió que algunos shinobi tuvieran combates de práctica con el único portador del sharingan que quedaba en Konoha: Kakashi.

Además la oba chan pensó que era hora de tomar las cosas más en serio, así que comenzó a preparar un programa de entrenamiento más amplio, especialmente para los shinobi jóvenes.

Obito mantenía toda su atención en esas frases y saco conclusiones —los hizo más fuertes, ahora entiendo. Ampliaron sus habilidades, muchos saben cuáles son las técnicas de los clanes de Konoha e incluso saben cómo combatirlas, pero si los más jóvenes aprenden técnicas que no tengan que ver con sus clanes, podrían sorprender al enemigo.

—Para ser sincero, la oba chan se decidió a mejorar el programa de entrenamiento después de que tuvimos que decirle algunas verdades de Akatsuki y nuestra participación.

Óbito estaba realmente desconcertado por las palabras del rubio, ¿las verdades de Akatsuki? ¿Qué sabían de Akatsuki?; el no entendía a que se refería el joven ANBU — ¿Qué tienes que ver con Akatsuki? Además nunca tuvieron contacto con nosotros.

Naruto sonrió burlonamente bajo la máscara antes de contestar —vaya, ¿de verdad no lo sabes? ... Zabuza sensei, fue contratado para ayudar a encontrar a Han, el jinchuriki del Gobi.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Espero les gustara el capitulo; ahora, ¡un extra!**

 **OMAKE**

Tres ancianos están reunidos en una habitación, los dos consejeros, Homura y Koharu, además del líder de Raiz, Danzo. Todos ellos, llenos de la sabiduría que da los años y sobrevivir a dos guerras… además de intolerancia, necedad y cierto grado de ceguera mental.

Homura inicio —no esperaba que Tsunade aceptara el puesto.

El halcón de guerra evito mostrar su molestia —a pesar de que ella sea alumna de Hiruzen, no estoy seguro que vea las cosas como nosotros, ella es una novata.

Koharu mantuvo el semblante serio —pronto sabremos si está de acuerdo con nosotros.

Danzo se recargo en su bastón —no esperaba que ella mantuviera a esos ANBU tan cerca de ella, en verdad no me gusta que tenga los mismos secretos que Hiruzen.

La anciana le recordó sus funciones —el deber del consejo es velar por el bienestar de Konoha, pero aun así no podemos interferir con algunas decisiones del Hokage.

Homura se relajo, mientras ajustaba sus lentes —en todo caso, no debemos preocuparnos por lo que no podemos controlar, es mejor enfocarnos en lo que sí.

Los otros ancianos asintieron — ¿cómo va la vigilancia de los clanes?

Koharu sonrió levemente —bien, la torre de vigilancia nos da una gran ventaja; mientras Hiruzen estuvo en cama, pudimos obligarlos a que un representante del consejo este en las reuniones de todos los clanes, ahora tenemos mayor control sobre ellos.

Homura asintió —la invasión nos dio la excusa perfecta, con Hiruzen fuera de combate, a los clanes no les quedo opción; por el bien de Konoha, no debemos dejar que ningún clan este fuera de nuestro control.

Danzo arrugo el seño — en menos de 8 años perdimos a yondaime Hokage y una gran parte de nuestras fuerzas shinobi en el ataque del Kyubi, el clan Uchiha dejo de existir, y nuestra mejor arma, el jinchuriki del Kyubi, esta muerto; no podemos dejar nada a la suerte.

Los consejeros asintieron, dándole la razón a Danzo, ellos mantendrían segura a Konoha, aunque los métodos no les gustara a los clanes.

 **FIN DEL OMAKE**

 **Gracias a los/las que leen el fic, también por tenerlo en su lista de favs o follows.**

 **Se viene el capitulo donde se revelaran algunos hechos, especialmente del equipo de Zabuza.**

 **Ahora a responder comentarios. (Los cuales agradezco mucho)**

 **hsd** : Me alegra que te guste esta historia, espero te gustara este capitulo

 **Acqua OfThe Back** : La conspiración va ir poco a poco, pero comienzan a mostrarse los jugadores en este juego.

 **Aviso** : La próxima semana no podre publicar, así que, nos vemos en dos semanas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capitulo anterior**

—Tal vez se había evitado el escape de Sasuke, pero nada aseguraba que no lo intentaría de nuevo; además, Itachi vagaba por el mundo, y tarde o temprano nos lo volveríamos a topar, por lo que se sugirió que algunos shinobi tuvieran combates de práctica con el único portador del sharingan que quedaba en Konoha: Kakashi.

Además la oba chan pensó que era hora de tomar las cosas más en serio, así que comenzó a preparar un programa de entrenamiento más amplio, especialmente para los shinobi jóvenes.

Obito mantenía toda su atención en esas frases y saco conclusiones —los hizo más fuertes, ahora entiendo. Ampliaron sus habilidades, muchos saben cuáles son las técnicas de los clanes de Konoha e incluso saben cómo combatirlas, pero si los más jóvenes aprenden técnicas que no tengan que ver con sus clanes, podrían sorprender al enemigo.

—Para ser sincero, la oba chan se decidió a mejorar el programa de entrenamiento después de que tuvimos que decirle algunas verdades de Akatsuki y nuestra participación.

Óbito estaba realmente desconcertado por las palabras del rubio, ¿las verdades de Akatsuki? ¿Qué sabían de Akatsuki?; el no entendía a que se refería el joven ANBU — ¿Qué tienes que ver con Akatsuki? Además nunca tuvieron contacto con nosotros.

Naruto sonrió burlonamente bajo la máscara antes de contestar —vaya, ¿de verdad no lo sabes? ... Zabuza sensei, fue contratado para ayudar a encontrar a Han, el jinchuriki del Gobi.

 **Capitulo 26**

El rostro del Uchiha reflejaba una total sorpresa tras lo dicho por Naruto, eso debía ser una mentira, solo Akatsuki sabia de esa captura, misma que habían hecho Orochimaru y Sasori de las arenas; por más que su mente intentaba encontrar sentido a esas palabras sencillamente era inconcebible —no sé cuál es tu juego pero con mentiras no lograras sacar nada.

El rubio no dejaba de sonreír bajo la máscara, sacar de balance a un tipo como Obito, era realimente divertido — ¿mentiras? , temo decirte que no es mentira lo que te he dicho; hace varios años Zabuza sensei fue contratado por Orochimaru, para localizar a un shinobi de Iwa, quien resulto ser contenedor de un biju, claro que esto último no lo supimos sino mucho después.

La mente del Uchiha trabajaba a toda capacidad hilando los hechos —ahora entiendo cómo fue que Orochimaru encontro tan rápido a Han, ¡porque él no lo hizo!, puso a otros a hacerlo… el muy desgraciado.

—En ese momento no sabíamos nada de Akatsuki, Orochimaru se presento pidiendo que encontrara a cierto shinobi que tenia cuentas pendientes con él, así que Zabuza sensei tomo el trabajo; Sensei aun era leal a Kiri, pero necesitaba el dinero para el golpe de Estado, así que de inmediato acepto el trabajo; esa fue la primera misión que tuve, era bastante simple solo debíamos rastrear, el shinobi que buscábamos no estaba lejos de Iwa, de hecho se encontraba en el país de la hierba y así se lo hicimos saber a Orochimaru.

Pasaron algunos años más, cuando comenzaron a surgir ciertos rumores de Akatsuki, se decía que tenían especial interés en los jinchuriki, que no dejaban pasar cualquier noticia, por más pequeña que fuera.

También supimos que entre los miembros de Akatsuki estaba uno de los sempai de Zabuza sensei; así que poco a poco fuimos poniendo más atención sobre ustedes, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que nos encontráramos con los Akatsuki.

Flash back

Zabuza caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a un pequeño castillo, propiedad de un Daymio, había escuchado que el hombre tenía necesidad de alguien que se ocupara de algunos asuntos que se le habían complicado.

Apenas diviso la puerta principal del castillo, vio a dos personas salir del lugar; las capas negras con nubes rojas, además de la imponente presencia, delataron a los Akatsuki.

El más alto llevaba un bulto bastante grande sobre su espalda, un poco más grande que el bulto que el propio Zabuza llevaba, lo que le hizo adivinar de quien se trataba.

—Así que era cierto, Kisame Hoshigaki es un Akatsuki.

Kisame detuvo su caminar, se quito el sombrero que lo cubría y miro con cierta sorpresa al recién llegado —Zabuza, el demonio oculto; tanto tiempo sin vernos querido amigo, escuche que el Daymio aun te busca para agradecer tus atenciones.

—En la aldea también te recuerdan con cariño, especialmente la unidad de cazadores, dicen que están ansiosos por verte.

Los renegados de Kiri parecían viejos amigos, sin embargo para un ojo entrenado como el de Itachi no era difícil ver la tensión y el deseo de sangre que resplandecía en los espadachines, se estaban preparando para matarse ahí mismo, si era necesario —Kisame, ¿no me vas a presentar?

El tiburón sonrió —que falta de modales, Zabuza te presento a mi compañero, Uchiha Itachi; Itachi te presento a un antiguo camarada, Zabuza Momochi, mejor conocido como "el demonio oculto entre la niebla"

Zabuza miro fijamente al hombre, a pesar de no tener activado el sharingan, su mirada era atemorizante; el asesino Uchiha era más imponente que Kisame y eso era mucho decir.

—Zabuza viejo amigo, si querías el trabajo del Daymio, temo decirte que ya nos lo dio a nosotros, así que es mejor te retires, tus servicios no serán contratados.

Momochi no hizo ningún gesto, aunque en su interior maldijo el no haber llegado antes —así es esto, supongo que no tengo oportunidad si ya los tiene a ustedes dos, aunque… si te corto la cabeza, tal vez cambie de opinión.

Una gran sonrisa aprecio en el rostro del tiburón —inténtalo si quieres, pero sabes que yo soy el más fuerte de los siete.

—Es cierto, eres el más fuerte, pero no inmortal; además, yo soy el mejor en el asesinato silencioso.

Los dos hombres alzaron sus brazos, dispuestos a desenfundar las espadas.

—Detente Kisame, no tienes motivo para pelear; Zabuza, no sé qué tan fuerte eres, pero sabes que si comienzas esta pelea, no saldrás vivo, no contra nosotros.

Tanto Kisame como Zabuza, vieron el sharingan de Itachi girando lentamente, muda advertencia para ambos shinobi. Los espadachines bajaron los brazos y el ambiente se relajo.

—He escuchado rumores, dicen que les interesan los jinchuriki

Los Akatsuki no se sorprendieron por las palabras de Zabuza —dicen muchas cosas, debería visitar al que anda contando eso, su lengua es muy larga

—Vamos Kisame, sabes que no todo se puede esconder ¿acaso los reclutaran para fortalecer su organización?

Los miembros de Akatsuki mantenían su pose tranquila, Itachi fue el que contesto —Zabuza san, lo que haga Akatsuki no es de su interés, así que sugiero se aleje de nuestros asuntos.

Algo parecido a una risa se le escapo al dueño de la espada del ejecutor —Itachi san, no se moleste, después de todo solo son rumores, pero digamos que si por casualidad llego a encontrarme con algún jinchuriki, yo podría advertirle de ustedes, tal vez decirle las habilidades de mi viejo camarada…

Kisame se puso serio en cuanto escucho la última frase —Zabuza, no te metas donde no te llaman; dame una excusa y te asesino aquí mismo, aunque tu chiquilla este tan cerca, no tendría oportunidad de ayudarte.

El instinto asesino del tiburón comenzó a sentirse con fuerza, pero Zabuza lo ignoraba y hasta sonrió —aunque si llegara a encontrar un jinchuriki, podría, no sé, tal vez avisarles a ustedes su ubicación, por supuesto eso a cambio de una aportación.

Kisame se relajo al entender el juego, mientras Itachi desactivaba su sharingan —Zabuza san, si por casualidad encontrara a un jinchuriki, estoy seguro que en la posada del viejo Gendo estarían dispuestos a darle un buen pago por su información, después de todo, muchas personas están interesadas en esa clase de noticias.

Los Akatsuki siguieron su camino, mientras Zabuza tomaba rumbo a un bosque.

—Esa es la chica que acompaña a Zabuza.

—Hai, ella es Haku, siempre cuidando del demonio.

—Es hábil, casi no sentí su presencia.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, giro sobre sus pies mientras observaba con atención los alrededores —vámonos, siento como si hubiera una sombra siguiéndonos.

Kisame sonrió —no seas paranoico, solo es Zabuza y Haku, no hay nadie más.

Fin del flash back

El rubio se mantenía sonriente bajo la máscara —solo necesitamos conectar los puntos, para tener una idea de lo peligrosos que serian a futuro; Zabuza sensei imagino cual sería el resultado de unir a shinobis renegados clase s y jinchurikis, debo decir que no le gusto lo que imagino.

El Uchiha escucho atentamente las palabras del rubio, supo que ese fue la primera gran equivocación de su organización —maldito Orochimaru, siempre causando problemas, de haber sabido que nos causaría tanto daño, en lugar de reclutarlo lo debimos asesinar.

Kakashi reflexiono lo dicho por su ex compañero —creo que muchos piensan lo mismo… sandaime encabezaría la lista.

Naruto sonrió ante la perspectiva de un Hiruzen Sarutobi al frente de una gran fila de sujetos dispuestos a asesinar al sanin de las serpientes.

—Godaime Hokage al principio no quería creer, pero con lo que ella sabía de Akatsuki y la confirmación de sus metas fue suficiente para que tomara cartas en el asunto.

Flash back

En la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban reunidos Tsunade, Jiraiya y tres ANBU, el ambiente era relajado, pues uno de los ANBU estaba felicitando al sanin por sus logros literarios (en realidad lo halagaba, para que le regalara un icha icha edición de lujo) mientras a la rubia le palpitaba una venita en la frente.

—Maldito par de pervertidos, dejen de hablar de ese estúpido libro o me encargare de meterles toda la colección por el trasero.

Ante tan suave amenaza el par de hombres dejaron su discusión literaria para una mejor ocasión, la rubia ya más tranquila inicio —comencemos, Inu dijo que era necesaria una reunión, espero sea importante aunque no entiendo porque ustedes tres quieren absoluto silencio.

Inu comenzó con simples instrucciones —Tsunade sama, por favor haga salir a sus guardias ANBU, debe asegurar que nadie nos escuchara.

Los sanin se miraban entre sí, sin entender el porqué de tanto secreto pero hicieron lo que habían pedido — ANBU salgan de mi oficina

Cuatro figuras hicieron su aparición antes de salir del edificio mientras el gama senin ejecutaba su técnica — Barrera: Método formación de cúpula — por la habitación se extendió un circulo, quedando ellos en el centro.

En cuanto estuvo funcionando la barrera y confirmo que no había nadie escuchando comenzaron a hablar siendo el ANBU Tora el que tomo la palabra.

—Saben que siendo mercenarios conoces mucha gente por ejemplo Orochimaru y te enteras de cosas de verdad interesantes.

Naruto ya desesperado porque Zabuza no decía nada no, soltó de golpe la información — queremos que se forme un grupo para capturar y eliminar a Akatsuki, porque los muy bastardos están cazando jinchurikis.

Zabuza dio un golpe en la cabeza de Naruto, haciendo que este terminara con la cara en el escritorio de la rubia —estúpido gaki, siempre impaciente.

La rubia fijo la mirada Jiraiya quien comenzó a explicar lo que el sabia —Fukuro tienes razón en preocuparte por Akatsuki, pero no puedes pedir algo así, para empezar no sabemos cuáles son sus metas, es una organización de la que apenas se habla, mis informantes me han dicho que buscan el poder de los biju pero no sabemos para qué, ni como lo usaran, además no sabemos de sus integrantes, en resumen, no podemos atacar lo que no conocemos. Seguiremos reuniendo información y llegado el momento los acabaremos.

Zabuza sonrió —para vencer debes tomar la ofensiva, si Konoha piensa que su defensa sea suficiente, es porque se creen invencibles y créanme… no hay nadie invencible

A ninguno de los sanin les gusto esa respuesta, Jiraiya le dio una fea mirada —aunque quisiéramos llevar la ofensiva, en este momento sabemos poco de Akatsuki

Zabuza contesto rápidamente —Akatsuki está integrada por shinobi rango S de varias aldeas, ya capturaron un biju, al parecer almacenan a las bestias en una estatua y suponemos que intentaran dominar todas las bestias que puedan o se convertirán a sí mismos en jinchuriki.

Ambos sanin estaban sorprendidos, era momento de que Tsunade supiera todo —parece que han estado buscando información de ese grupo y sus actividades ¿cómo? y ¿por qué ahora nos lo dicen?

Zabuza sonrió bajo la máscara ANBU — Hokage, recuerda que trabajamos para Orochimaru y el fue parte de Akatsuki, pero al salir del grupo se convirtieron en enemigos, así que me dio información en caso de enfrentarlos.

Jiraiya que estaba de pie, tras Tsunade, entendió al momento —quiere que te libres de ellos si hay oportunidad…eso significa que tu sabias quienes son los miembros de Akatsuki.

—Hai, sabemos quiénes son algunos de los Akatsuki.

Tsunade seguía con varias dudas —si saben quienes son ¿por qué no los asesinan ustedes mismos? Estoy segura que tu equipo podría hacerlo.

Zabuza cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho mientras soltaba un bufido — somos un buen equipo pero no podríamos con todos, ellos fueron escogidos por tener las habilidades para enfrentar a los jinchuriki, por eso, es mejor tener un respaldo… por ejemplo una aldea.

Fue turno de Jiraiya de sonreír —así que llegaron a nosotros porque tenían miedo de enfrentar a unos mercenarios.

Naruto que había estado callado dio respuesta —te equivocas sensei, llegamos aquí porque no podemos enfrentar a un grupo que podría acabar con las aldeas.

Jiraiya se sorprendió por la respuesta — ¿Qué quieres decir?

La voz de Zabuza se hizo un poco más grave sin poder ocultar cierta preocupación —con la poca información que tenemos, suponemos que su meta es una guerra total y para lograrlo deben obtener una fuente de un gran poder… digamos las nueve bestias.

—Es imposible que las controlen, actualmente solo dos shinobi controlan su biju y les tomo años conseguirlo— Tsunade comenzaba a pensar que Zabuza estaba loco como para pensar algo así

—No lo sé, tal vez encontraron el modo de dominar a los biju.

A la rubia esa respuesta la hizo sonreír un poco —Zabuza, creo que estas un poco paranoico, algo así no debe ser posible, además de que solo son suposiciones tuyas… aunque, el sharingan de Itachi podría hacer el trabajo.

Naruto dio un paso al frente —Hokage sama, deberías tener cuidado con tus palabras… hasta un demonio como el kyubi está nervioso con lo que hacen los Akatsuki.

El rostro de la rubia se puso muy serio al escuchar eso —kyubi ¿nervioso? ustedes saben más, así que díganlo.

—Kyubi no me dice mucho, pero él me dijo que capturar a los nueve y reunirlos seria un verdadero desastre, que debemos detener al sujeto con los ojos del sabio. El Kyubi está lleno de odio, pero no es estúpido, siente que está en peligro, así que este asunto es de supervivencia y hará todo lo que tenga que hacer para sobrevivir, incluyendo ayudar a su contenedor.

Jiraiya se sobresalto cuando mencionaron los ojos del sabio — el tipo con los ojos del sabio ¿saben quién es?

En ese momento, Tsunade recordó a los antiguos alumnos del gama senin y como uno de ellos tenía un raro doujutsu

—Orochimaru me dijo que se hace llamar Pain.

La rubia solo se masajeaba las sienes sintiendo que la cabeza comenzaba a doler —Admito que Akatsuki puede ser un gran problema, pero ¿Por qué decirlo en secreto?

—Simple Hokage sama, es posible que Akatsuki tenga espías en la aldea y si no los tienen ellos, es posible que el sujeto que extrajo a Kyubi el día que nací, si los tenga, de otro modo ¿cómo supo cuando y donde iba a estar sin protección el máximo secreto de Konoha?

Tsunade aun tenía una pregunta — ¿cómo pueden estar seguros que tienen un biju?

Zabuza respondió — estamos completamente seguros de uno y eso es porque nosotros en cierto modo ayudamos a capturar a Han el jinchuriki del Gobi.

Naruto esbozo una triste sonrisa bajo la máscara ANBU —ayudamos a rastrearlo, pero hasta hace poco entendimos que había pasado… extrajeron el biju

Ambos sanin estaban sorprendidos, eso sí era información de primera mano, mientras el renegado de kiri extendía un pergamino en el escritorio de la rubia, con información que Orochimaru reunió sobre Akatsuki.

—Con esta información bastara para acabarlos— Tsunade sonreía ante la perspectiva de exterminar al grupo de mercenarios

Zabuza endureció el rostro antes de responder —Hokage, no te engañes. Sabes que lo más peligroso de un enemigo es lo que desconoces de él y para nuestra mala suerte aun no sabemos muchas cosas de Akatsuki, especialmente la fuente de información acerca de los biju, es por eso que debemos comenzar a prepararnos, esos bastardos no lo pondrán fácil.

—Pues comencemos a trazar el plan— Jiraiya se mostraba entusiasmado por comenzar.

Fin del flash back

Kakashi mantenía un perfil serio mientras recordaba — Tsunade sama convoco a unos cuantos a su oficina, antes de entrar Inoichi Yamanaka nos examino buscando posibles alteraciones; cuando todos pasamos, nos informo que comenzaría la cacería de Akatsuki, lo primero que nos pidió fue hacer más duros los entrenamientos de los shinobi mas jóvenes, en mi caso pidió que compartiera toda información acerca del sharingan además de instruirlos en el combate contra los Uchiha; cuando preguntamos por qué haría esos cambios nos dijo que las técnicas de Konoha eran reconocidas y por tanto se convertirían en nuestras debilidades y era necesario eliminarlas, después nos mostro el informe de Orochimaru sobre Akatsuki, confirmando que todos eran criminales rango S, con eso se confirmo que ninguno de nosotros podría enfrentarlos cara a cara , por ultimo nos ordeno no enfrentarnos con Akatsuki hasta que ella diera la orden, si los encontrábamos teníamos la orden de alejarnos; ella tenía una tarea especial mas para mí.

Flash back

En la oficina de la Hokage estaban reunidos varios jounin estaban por salir entre ellos el Hatake

—Kakashi, espera, aun debemos hablar algo más —el usuario del sharingan se mantuvo al centro de la habitación a la espera de las órdenes.

La rubia miraba lo miraba fijamente —tengo más tareas para ti, realizaras algunas misiones que no serán registradas, unas las harás tu solo y otras estarás con el equipo de Tora o algunos genin escogidos por mí, no habrá reporte escrito y solo me informaras a mi o a Jiraiya; además entrenaras a Fukuro por lo menos una vez a la semana.

La ultima orden no se la esperaba, ¿qué sentido tenía entrenar un mercenario?, a menos que la jugada final fuera el exterminio de los Uchiha. Tsunade leyó la duda en el rostro del jounin y se adelanto a contestar —es posible que en un futuro el chico enfrente a un Uchiha, la única manera en que sobreviva es que tu lo entrenes; Fukuro guarda un secreto que no debe ser conocido por ningún Uchiha o Akatsuki; llegado el caso tu prioridad será salvarlo a toda costa.

Ahora las dudas eran mayores — ¿quién es el chico y que esconde?

En el rostro de la rubia se dibujo una sutil sonrisa —eso es algo que quizás el mismo te lo diga,… si es que llega a confiar en ti

Una pregunta rondaba la mente del Hatake —Hokage sama ¿ya se decidió el futuro de Sasuke?

Tsunade miro al hombre frente a el, recordaba al chiquillo serio y un tanto intimidante, pero ahora podía adivinar la tristeza en ese rostro —se sigue discutiendo, pero lo más seguro es que pase un tiempo en prisión.

Kakashi solo se quedo pensando unos momentos —arigato Hokage sama.

Fin del flash back

Obito se mantenía atento a lo dicho por Kakashi, no podía dejar de maldecir al sanin de las serpientes — Orochimaru hijo de puta, no solo dejo Akatsuki, además entrego información a Konoha, ahora entiendo como supieron el modo para enfrentarnos.

Por la mente del rubio pasaron aquellos días en los que estuvieron trabajando con el sanin traidor.

—Realmente, la suerte fue ser contratados para rastrear a Han; la segunda vez que trabajamos para Orochimaru fue porque era una misión de infiltración y espionaje, teníamos un objetivo: obtener el máximo de información… asi que, técnicamente Orochimaru no entrego la información, Haku chan y yo se la robamos, antes de ir a Nami no Kuni; aprovechamos un descuido, salimos de la aldea del sonido con uno de sus pergaminos donde guardaba información de Akatsuki, así nos enteramos de la técnica de sellado y más importante: del gedo mazo.

El Uchiha bufo y en su rostro se mostraba la furia que sentía en ese momento, sabía que Orochimaru tenía mucha información pero no imagino que alguna aldea la usaría en su contra

—Con la información de Orochimaru, supimos que debíamos hacer.

Naruto miraba fijamente al Uchiha —alertar a los jinchuriki, entrenar como locos, buscar aliados y rastrear a todos los Akatsuki.

Obito entendió que Konoha llevaba mucho tiempo planeando como enfrentarlos, pero le quedaba una duda ¿cómo conocían sus técnicas? Nadie había sobrevivido a una pelea con el —Orochimaru no me conocía y he asesinado a todos aquellos que pelearon conmigo…. Ningún Akatsuki conoce todas mis habilidades… entonces ¿Cómo demonios sabias el modo de enfrentarme?

Naruto elevo la mirada al cielo, recordando al que lo convirtió en jinchuriki —no venciste a todos, por lo menos no a mi padre… de algún modo Yondaime encontró el modo de ayudarme, además mucha gente me ayudo a planear tu caída, mmmhh digamos que la vida puso frente a mí las personas indicadas.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Ya saben lo que sigue. ¡EXTRA!**

 **OMAKE**

Envuelta en las sombras, Haku avanzaba por pasillos angostos y la única fuente de luz eran unas antorchas que apenas iluminaban los cruces con otros pasillos.

En algún punto ella se detuvo, saco un pergamino y lo abrió; Naruto apareció en una pequeña bola de humo, vestía pantalón, camiseta y chaleco táctico todos en color negro, el rostro cubierto con su clásica máscara del mismo color, dejando solo espacio para los ojos; Ambos chicos se dieron una última mirada antes de que el siguiera por el pasillo y ella se convirtiera en agua, solo era un clon.

Naruto camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación bastante grande, en su interior había mesas cubiertas de equipo de laboratorio, las paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes llenos de frascos y viejos rollos, vitrinas que en su interior guardaban cuerpos o partes de ellos, no podía asegurar que todo lo que había en ese laboratorio estuviera sin vida y no pretendía averiguarlo.

Revoloteo por el lugar buscando cierto informe, propiedad de Orochimaru; lo bueno de los genios como el sanin, es que eran aterradoramente ordenados, solo debías averiguar cuál era su sistema y lo demás sería fácil.

En el mismo estante donde una mano disecada que aun llevaba puesto un anillo, encontró, oculto, el informe de Akatsuki, simple, metódico y certero, varios dibujos acompañaban toda esa información; puso todas las hojas dentro de su chaleco y abandono la habitación.

Ahora llegaba la parte difícil: salir.

Escapar de la guarida de un traidor, rodeada por shinobi, vigilada por sensores y con un ciento de experimentos humanos fallidos que tienen la fuerza de un jonin, el cerebro de una lagartija y el ansia de matar de un león que no ha comido en un mes, rondando el lugar; todo eso llevando puesto el sello supresor de chakra, ese era el reto.

Avanzar lentamente entre los pasillos, aprovechando la oscuridad, escuchar todo ruido que le indicara algún peligro, respirar tan pausadamente que apenas se creería que está vivo, repasar en la mente la salida de ese laberinto, llevar como único respaldo un kunai, un tanto y una bomba de humo, y al final todo dependía de Haku

Afortunadamente, los guardias estaban preparados para detener a los que querían entrar, no a los que querían salir.

Haku siguió con el plan, se acerco al lugar donde encerraban a los hombres con los que experimentaban, abrió un par de puertas y espero a que comenzara el espectáculo.

Los hombres convertidos en poco menos que bestias salieron de su prisión y se lanzaron a atacar a todo el que se cruzara en su camino; los shinobi de Oto se vieron sorprendidos y tuvieron que comenzar la pelea por sus vidas, esos experimentos humanos los estaban destrozando.

Mientras tanto un par de sombras aprovecharon la batalla para escapar del lugar.

—Zabuza sensei, hizo un gran plan; memorizo la guarida, las rondas de los guardias; mientras el distrae a Orochimaru, Gozu distrajo por unos momentos a los sensores y Meizu nos abre el camino para salir.

—Hai, Zabuza sama, sabe bien cómo usar sus piezas.

—Haku chan, no somos sus piezas, somos su equipo.

La chica sonrió —hai Fukuro kun, entonces digamos que, sabe como guiar a su equipo.

Al amparo de la noche, los jóvenes mercenarios corrían entre el bosque, su misión había sido un éxito; pasarían meses antes de que Orochimaru se diera cuenta que fue robado.

 **FIN DEL OMAKE**

 **Gracias a los que leen el fic, espero les gustara este capítulo. También les agradezco a los que lo tienen en sus fav y a los que los siguen.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capitulo anterior**

El Uchiha bufo y en su rostro se mostraba la furia que sentía en ese momento, sabía que Orochimaru tenía mucha información pero no imagino que alguna aldea la usaría en su contra

—Con la información de Orochimaru, supimos que debíamos hacer.

Naruto miraba fijamente al Uchiha —alertar a los jinchuriki, entrenar como locos, buscar aliados y rastrear a todos los Akatsuki.

Obito entendió que Konoha llevaba mucho tiempo planeando como enfrentarlos, pero le quedaba una duda ¿cómo conocían sus técnicas? Nadie había sobrevivido a una pelea con el —Orochimaru no me conocía y he asesinado a todos aquellos que pelearon conmigo…. Ningún Akatsuki conoce todas mis habilidades… entonces ¿Cómo demonios sabias el modo de enfrentarme?

Naruto elevo la mirada al cielo, recordando al que lo convirtió en jinchuriki —no venciste a todos, por lo menos no a mi padre… de algún modo Yondaime encontró el modo de ayudarme, además mucha gente me ayudo a planear tu caída, mmmhh digamos que la vida puso frente a mí las personas indicadas.

 **Capitulo 27**

Obito estaba sorprendido — ¿Yondaime? ¿Cómo demonios te ayudo? ¿Personas indicadas? ¿Quiénes? Más aun, como demonios conseguiste alertar, entrenar, buscar aliados y rastrearnos.

La mente del Uchiha estaba revuelta, esas palabras encerraban toda una estrategia y un trabajo que no vieron nunca; simplemente el hecho de rastrear significo tener que seguir los movimientos de Akatsuki, eso indicaba que estaban siendo vigilados de algún modo y nunca se dieron cuenta, ni siquiera Zetzu que era por mucho el mejor espía le dijo que estuvieran siguiéndolos.

Kakashi veía el gesto pensativo del Uchiha, ese mismo gesto que recordaba del genin de Konoha —creo que las noticias no te sentaron bien Obito, debes creer que hacer todo eso sin levantar sospechas es muy difícil, siendo sincero no tienes idea de lo complicado que fue, había jinchurikis que ni siquiera sus aldeas sabían dónde estaban, convencer a los kages tan cabeza dura como el Raikage, además de seguirles el rastro a ustedes— Naruto añadió un punto más —no te olvides de los intentos homicidas que tu llamabas entrenamientos.

Kakashi sonrio con su ojito feliz — ¡que buenos tiempos!

Flash back

Al centro de uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha se ve a dos enmascarados, ambos vistiendo ropa ANBU, uno de cabello gris y otro de cabello negro; este ultimo de rodillas en el suelo, jadeando, con la ropa hecha jirones, escurriendo litros de sudor… y sangre.

—Vamos Fukuro, ¡levántate!, todavía quedan un par de horas de entrenamiento— apenas dijo eso se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Naruto, en su mano derecha tenía un kunai envuelto en chakra raiton, el Uzumaki se levanto pesadamente al tiempo que lanzo varias shurikens intentando frenarlo pero Kakashi las esquivo fácilmente, en un movimiento desesperado Naruto ataco con su katana con una estocada frontal intentando atravesarle el pecho a su contrincante pero gracias al sharingan, Kakashi evito el ataque inclinando un poco el cuerpo y girando a su izquierda, logrando clavar el kunai directo al hombro de Naruto haciendo que el saliera volando un par de metros por el impacto.

—Eres rápido Fukuro, pero no lo suficiente para enfrentar el sharingan, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es tu mayor debilidad, debes pulir tu taijutsu, que tu mayor atributo sea aguantar cuatro horas de palizas habla de una gran resistencia pero también de que a tus movimientos les falta fluidez y velocidad. Estas acostumbrado a ataques rápidos, certeros y fuertes, para acabar a tu rival en un solo golpe, pero si él te esquiva pierdes la ventaja.

Naruto se tomaba el hombro mientras seguía tirado en el suelo, apenas soportando el dolor y el cansancio —Gracias por tus palabras Kakashi, ahora… podrías llevarme al hospital ¡estoy a punto de morir desangrado!

—Dije que faltaban un par de horas para terminar el entrenamiento.

—Está bien, entonces esas dos horas enséñame a… ¡comer ramen sin bajar la máscara!

—Eso será para la próxima clase, ahora levántate que aun tenemos mucho por entrenar— aprovechando que Naruto comenzaba ponerse de pie Kakashi inicio un nuevo ataque de taijutsu, colocando golpes al rostro y cuerpo del chico frente a él, haciéndolo retroceder, para finalmente rematarlo con una patada a la barbilla, golpe con el que lo mando al suelo y que dejo desmayado a Naruto.

Fin del flash back

De manera inconsciente Naruto se tomaba de la barbilla, como si su cuerpo recordara todas las veces que termino desmayado o agotado después de un entrenamiento —tus entrenamientos eran brutales, casi iguales a los de Gai, además de los que debía tener con Zabuza sensei, Anko chan, ero senin,… el único ser que no me pateo el culo fue Ton Ton. Además debía cumplir con las misiones.

Kakashi mantenía su postura relajada al tiempo que agitaba su mano restando importancia a la queja del rubio —hai, hai, hai, todos debíamos esforzarnos, no solo tu tenias que trabajar el doble o el triple; de todo eso tú eras el más beneficiado, te convertimos en un shinobi de respeto.

—Pero primero me convirtieron en una masa amorfa de músculos desgarrados, huesos rotos y moretones, que escupía sangre cinco veces por semana.

—Por algo debíamos empezar.

Desde su posición Obito repasaba los hechos, sabía que en algo más de tres años de entrenamiento duro hacen maravillas pero aun quedaba mucho por saber —entrenar es solo una parte, pero como conseguían la información de los jinchuriki o de Akatsuki.

Kakashi lo miro fijamente otra vez antes de contestar —parte de la información debíamos buscarla directamente y la otra parte era con los reportes que daban los equipos que salían a cubrir misiones, en ocasiones los rumores eran lo que nos guiaba, usamos cualquier información que nos llegaba. Conocíamos la ubicación de las bestias y algunos contenedores.

Flash back

Varias personas estaban reunidas en la oficina de Godaime Hokage, su intención no era otra que comenzar a planear la caída de Akatsuki.

—En los viajes que he hecho supe que Akatsuki desea a los jinchuriki, pero no se sabe mucho más que eso, es una organización muy cerrada. Tendremos que rastrearlos y capturarlos para obtener más información, la que se obtuvo de Orochimaru aun nos deja con muchas preguntas.

La rubia y otros shinobi estuvieron de acuerdo con Jiraiya, pero Zabuza no creía en esa opción —y ¿creen que será tan fácil?, durante años han escapado de las aldeas, ¿capturarlos? La única manera en que traigas a la aldea a un miembro de Akatsuki será estando muerto.

El jefe de IT de Konoha Ibiki Morino fijo la vista en el ex renegado —pues aun si está muerto, si cae en las manos de un Yamanaka, le sacaremos la información.

—No niego que tu departamento es excelente, pero no tratas con aficionados; te enfrentas a shinobi de rango s, la mayoría fueron fuerza de elite de sus aldeas, así que cualquier cosa que tú les tengas planeada, ellos ya la tienen cubierta.

La rubia entendió el punto de Zabuza, enfrentaban a shinobi que conocían como actuaban las aldeas, el enemigo los conocía a la perfección —entonces ¿Cómo los enfrentamos?

Zabuza lo medito unos momentos —Akatsuki es un grupo de elite, combinan, fuerza, inteligencia, astucia, el cerebro para saber retirarse a tiempo de una pelea y los huevos para sacrificarse a sí mismos si no hay salida. Se han preparado para enfrentar a los biju, seguramente están preparados para enfrentar a las aldeas… creo que la única manera de atraparlos será dejando de actuar como shinobi.

Los que estaban en la oficina se quedaron sorprendidos — ¿dejar de actuar como shinobi? Si es lo único que sabemos hacer, hemos crecido y sobrevivido para ser shinobi.

—Eso ya lo sé Kakashi, yo soy igual, crecimos en aldeas donde el honor y proteger a nuestra gente lo es todo, seguir las ordenes de un líder sin cuestionar; pero no me refiero a eso, de lo que hablo es de cambiar la manera de pensar, moverse… de matar.

Jiraiya escuchaba atentamente, mientras recordaba el ataque de Naruto en el puente — hablas de… reconocer nuestras debilidades como shinobi.

Zabuza asintió —cada vez que enfrentamos a un shinobi, calculamos su cantidad de chakra, dominio de jutsus, habilidades sensoriales, fuerza, velocidad, inteligencia, armamento, para saber si debemos preocuparnos o no, pocas veces atacamos a matar en el primer intento, por alguna razón nos gusta medir al rival ; antes de iniciar el combate vemos su banda para saber de qué aldea viene y así tenemos una idea aproximada de su afinidad elemental; poco o mucho pero nos enorgullecemos de las habilidades de nuestros clanes y las mostramos, ganar fama entre la gente de nuestras aldeas nos da status, ser reconocido por el enemigo nos permite crear miedo en el enemigo pero también nos agranda el ego; las misiones se hacen en equipo para balancear las fortalezas y debilidades de cada miembro, de esa manera se asegura el éxito, con el tiempo cada integrante del equipo se especializa y se convierte en un shinobi muy diestro en ciertas técnicas, pero a cambio deja de aprender nuevas técnicas, solo nos quedamos con aquello en lo que somos buenos y dejamos que el equipo compense nuestras debilidades, en resumen nos volvemos flojos. Algunas cosas son iguales en todas las aldeas, por ejemplo los rastreadores, básicamente somos perros de caza, ubicamos al objetivo y lo seguimos hasta atraparlo o matarlo.

La oficina estaba en silencio, todos los que estaban ahí, reconocieron que esas eran las características propias de los shinobi, después de todo ellos eran de los más famosos shinobi de la aldea, dos sanin, el interrogador, el shinobi que ha copiado mas de mil jutsus , el genio y el asesino silencioso.

Tsunade entrecruzo los dedos de sus manos y descanso la barbilla sobre ellos —la solución sería reentrenar a los shinobi en servicio.

Shikaku había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo —con todo respeto, Hokage sama, eso será algo difícil, podemos volvernos más fuertes pero difícilmente cambiaremos nuestras costumbres, al crecer se vuelven parte de nuestra personalidad.

Jiraiya sonrió —dices que perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos

El Nara negó con la cabeza —digo que perro viejo si aprende trucos nuevos, pero a pesar de todo, terminara usando los viejos.

Zabuza sabía que había un camino —la generación de novatos, son ellos los que aprenderán los trucos nuevos; nosotros los viejos quizá no podamos, aprenderlos todos, pero uno o dos trucos nuevos serán suficientes.

La Hokage estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea, pero había más asuntos que tratar —esa es la primera parte, pero ahora debemos pensar que haremos para frenar los avances de Akatsuki.

El sabio pervertido fue el primero en responder —rastrearlos y tenerlos bajo vigilancia.

El Nara agrego —conocer sus fortalezas y debilidades.

El jefe de IT dio su punto de vista —dar aviso a las aldeas.

—Todo eso está muy bien, excepto eso de avisar a las aldeas.

Todos miraban a Zabuza, preguntándose porque no quería dar aviso.

Shikaku fue el que lanzo la pregunta — ¿por qué no debemos dar aviso a las aldeas?

—Primero, porque no sabemos si los consejos de las aldeas están libres de espías, segundo, porque la respuesta de las aldeas será predecible… admítanlo, las aldeas actuaran del único modo que saben y eso es algo que los de Akatsuki saben o ¿qué harían ustedes si tuvieran al jinchuriki?

Los sanin tenían una misma respuesta —hacerlo más fuerte y tenerlo protegido.

El líder de los jonin —con un escuadrón cuidándolo siempre y en un lugar secreto, en las afueras de la aldea.

Ibiki —tenerlo en custodia permanente, dentro de la aldea, con sellos supresores de chakra, en espera de la orden de dejarlo libre para que entre en batalla… o la de asesinarlo.

El silencio se instalo en esa oficina, reconocían que las respuestas eran las obvias; algunas más positivas, otras más negativas, pero al final eran las respuestas que siempre darían, porque no importaba lo que hicieran con el jinchuriki, siempre y cuando fuera por el bien de la aldea.

Un jinchuriki era el escudo y la espada de su aldea, podían tener algunas libertades iguales a los de otros shinobi, pero llegado el momento no eran más que los contenedores de un gran poder, poder que la aldea les dio y por eso su vida, corazón y espíritu estaban al servicio de la aldea.

Al final solo eran hombres sin voluntad propia. Y las aldeas decidían cuando debía pelear e incluso cuando debía morir.

Morino mantenía la mirada sobre Zabuza, el era un hombre de reglas y las reglas decían que debes informar a los líderes de la aldea y ellos decidirán lo mejor —y tu, gran genio, dinos entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

Zabuza sonrió bajo las vendas —que los jinchuriki decidan, que ellos decidan en quien confiar, que ordenes seguir, convencerlos de ser ellos quienes tomen la ofensiva…dos shinobis renegados rango S, lograron derrotar y asesinar al contenedor del Gobi, apenas lográndolo, pero si los jinchuriki se organizan ten por seguro que Akatsuki no tendrá ninguna oportunidad.

Tsunade, golpeo la mesa en cuanto escucho la idea —jamás, solo crearíamos una organización aun más peligrosa y poderosa que Akatsuki.

Zabuza negó —te equivocas Hokage; solo apelaremos a su instinto más básico: supervivencia. La mayoría de los jinchuriki son adultos al igual que nosotros, así que tienen el mismo pensamiento que la mayoría de los shinobi: proteger sus aldeas y su gente a cualquier costo. Por conveniencia serán aliados pero en cuanto pase el peligro regresaran a sus aldeas para protegerlas, porque es lo único que saben hacer… al igual que los que estamos aquí.

Kakashi hablo por lo bajo —lo dice el traidor de Kiri.

—Tienes razón, soy un traidor, pero no intente nada contra mi aldea, mis compañeros o mi líder; mi objetivo era el Daymio… era a él quien quería.

Jiraiya intervino antes de que la situación se pusiera mal —no se molesten, estamos pensando en cómo acabar con Akatsuki.

Tsunade volvió a retomar la idea —debo admitir que como Hokage no permitiría que el jinchuriki actuara por cuenta propia (y aun asi, dejare que Naruto enfrente a Akatsuki… si el consejo se llegara a enterar, me destituyen jeje) ; pero aun así, es casi imposible lograr que los jinchuriki trabajen juntos, conocemos apenas a tres.

Zabuza volvió a tomar la palabra — Ichibi en Suna, su portador es Gaara, Sanbi en Kiri, su portador es el Mizukage, Yonbi en Iwa, su portador es Roshi, Rokubi en Kiri, su portador es Utakata y Hachibi en Kumo, su portador es Killer Bee, el hermano del Raikage. No se quienes son los contenedores de Nibi, Nanabi, los del Gobi y Kyubi están muertos.

Ambos sanin sonrieron, la rubia sabía que era un plan loco, pero era la manera de evitar que Akatsuki siguiera ganando fuerza, además, quizás a futuro seria benéfico para Konoha —pues comencemos, busquemos a los jinchuriki.

Todos asintieron, si las cosas salían de acuerdo al plan, Akatsuki, desaparecería y lo más importante: tendrían toda la información que buscaban.

Fin del flash back

Kakashi no dejaba de ver directamente a Obito —saber quiénes eran los jinchuriki solo resolvía una parte del problema, convencerlos de que la amenaza era real fue más complicado. Comenzamos con el que ya conocíamos: Sabaku No Gaara.

Naruto agrego algo más — no te olvides del mapache gigante con desorden de personalidad.

Kakashi volteo hacia Naruto intentando entender eso último — ¿mapache con desorden de personalidad?

Naruto tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando contesto —Claro, ese mapache se creía la madre de Gaara.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO ESTE FIC. ESPERO LES GUSTAR EL CAPITULO.**

 **Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios**

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **Acqua OfThe Back** : Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, como ves es a partir de aquí que las cosas comienzan a cambiar.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capitulo anterior**

Kakashi no dejaba de ver directamente a Obito —saber quiénes eran los jinchuriki solo resolvía una parte del problema, convencerlos de que la amenaza era real fue más complicado. Comenzamos con el que ya conocíamos: Sabaku No Gaara.

Naruto agrego algo más — no te olvides del mapache gigante con desorden de personalidad.

Kakashi volteo hacia Naruto intentando entender eso último — ¿mapache con desorden de personalidad?

Naruto tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando contesto —Claro, ese mapache se creía la madre de Gaara.

 **Capitulo 28**

A Kakashi solo le escurría una gotita de sudor por la frente mientras pensaba lo idiota que podía ser Naruto —hai, hai, también al mapache… Gaara no era aceptado por su propia aldea, ya en una misión conjunta habían intentado eliminarlo, así que una nueva misión con los de Suna apuntaba a que sería un desastre; cuando Tsunade sama me informo que haría una misión a la frontera con Suna y llevaría un equipo genin, pensé que sería algo de rutina.

Flash back

Tres figuras avanzaban por el suelo del bosque, caminaban tranquilamente, sabían que estaban a dos horas de llegar a la frontera del país del viento; Kakashi ordeno se detuvieran cuando tres figuras se mostraron a un costado del camino, saludando tranquilamente —ohayo, shinobis de Suna— los tres jóvenes shinobi de Suna asintieron con la cabeza en señal de saludo, uno de los cuales se acerco tranquilamente a los de Konoha —ohayo Kakashi san, mmhh con que una Hyuga, ahora veo como nos reconocieron.

Kakashi no paso por alto las palabras del chico de Suna —Hai, ella es Hyuga Hinata, pero no olvides a Aburame Shino— el de Suna sonrió —créame, no lo olvido.

—¡Kankuro! No incomodes a nuestros aliados, sino me obligaras a dejar que Abúrame san te patee el trasero otra vez.

—¡Temari! Yo no incomodo, además… dejarías que maltrataran a tu hermano.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente —claro que no tonto, si es por eso que insistí en venir… para que no le pasara nada a Gaara.

El marionetista de Suna se rodeo de un aura depresiva mientras murmuraba algo sobre malas hermanas prefiere otoutos, mientras seguía con su show, Gaara enfoco la mirada en uno de los arboles —podrías salir, no quiero atacar por un mal entendido.

De entre las ramas salto el último miembro del equipo de Konoha, mientras Kakashi lo presentaba —les presento a Yokaze Fukuro— el mencionado solo se rasco la cabeza mientras reía — perdón, es el habito de no mostrarme en público

Apenas se había disculpado, Kakashi ya le hacía preguntas —y bien Fukuro ¿qué encontraste?

—Pasando la frontera, hay dos equipos de cazadores de Suna, diría que tienen la intención de atrapar al marionetista y la usuaria de viento para forzar al jinchuriki, yo lo haría. El terreno es plano, rocas enormes para ocultarse, además del último pozo de agua antes de entrar al desierto.

La situación era totalmente desfavorable para el equipo de Suna, ahora sabían que estarían en una constante lucha por sobrevivir; aun así Gaara no se inmuto —Parece que no se detendrán hasta verme muerto.

Naruto se mostraba tranquilo —tal vez debas mostrarles que no es buena idea molestarte; muéstrales que puedes ser su amado héroe o su monstruo invencible.

Los tres hermanos Sabaku No, escuchaban atentamente —sugiero demuestres que puedes acabar con Suna en un solo movimiento.

Los seis shinobi se sorprendieron con las palabras de Naruto, mientras él seguía explicando su idea —camina hasta la entrada de Suna, crea la más grande ola de arena que puedas, hazles entender que tienes el poder de destruir o proteger, déjales la elección a ellos; la mitad entenderá y aceptara, la otra mitad te odiaran pero estarán aterrados como para seguir haciendo estas estupideces.

Kakashi tuvo que reconocer que esa era una gran táctica, pero no dejaba de ser agresiva y autoritaria, una táctica de miedo —etto, Fukuro, ese es un buen plan ¿Cómo sabes que las personas de la aldea harán eso?

—Sensei lo aplica siempre y funciona perfectamente, claro que el usa espada y agrega un poco de sangre… de preferencia de aquellos que se opusieron, ya sabes para mejores efectos, así se controla un pueblo y evitas que intenten atacar mientras trabajas.

Los genin de Konoha se preguntaban quien era el sensei de Fukuro, no imaginaban a un shinobi de Konoha haciendo algo así; mientras los de Suna, específicamente Gaara aunque tentado, sabía que no podía ni quería poner en práctica esa idea —te agradezco por ese plan, creo que primero pasare a recoger a ese grupo de cazadores; ahora será mejor continuar con la misión— mientras hablaba lentamente se acercaba al equipo de Konoha, y Kakashi le ofrecía un pergamino, antes de entregárselo murmuro algo que solo Gaara escucho —¿tus hermanos son confiables?

La pregunta saco de balance al menor de los Sabaku pero contesto casi de inmediato —hai, se puede confiar en ellos.

Kakashi ya más relajado pidió se internaran en el bosque y dio órdenes a sus genin —Hinata, asegúrate de que estamos solos, Shino, esparce tus insectos

Ambos genin cumplieron con lo que se les pidió, ya en un lugar lo bastante lejos del camino Kakashi comenzó a explicarles la situación — Gaara, existe una organización de criminales que se dedica a cazar gente como tú, para extraerles el poder que esconden, se hacen llamar Akatsuki, son criminales de rango S; sabemos que al extraer las bestias, muere el contenedor; Hokage sama piensa que su intención es desatar la guerra y si tienen a las 9 bestias tendrán un gran poder; lo ideal sería informárselo al consejo de tu aldea pero no sabemos si es seguro.

Los tres hermanos pensaban en lo que se les informo siendo Temari la primera en hablar —Kakashi san, ¿no será esto un plan para que Gaara se una a Konoha? según sabemos, su jinchuriki esta muerto y ahora nos viene con que de buena fe ayudan a proteger al de otra aldea; en cuanto a lo de Akatsuki, he escuchado rumores de una organización de mercenarios, pero nada confirmado; además insinúa que hay traidores en la aldea pero no tiene pruebas de eso ,disculpe si tengo mis dudas, pero en este mundo nadie da nada gratis.

Se formo un tenso silencio, después de todo era cierto, por muy aliados que fueran, la desconfianza era innata en los shinobi y eso lo sabía perfectamente Kakashi.

—Temari san, comprendo su desconfianza pero la idea no es que Gaara se una a Konoha; la idea es que reúna gente de confianza y se preparen para cuando Akatsuki ataque; se que su hermano es muy fuerte, pero Akatsuki también lo es, no por nada ya capturaron al cinco colas.

Esa última frase impresiono a la rubia, sabía que su hermano poseía la bestia de menos colas, eso significaba que los otros contenedores disponían de mas poder y aun así ya uno había sido vencido —supongamos que es cierto lo que dice, como lo podemos confirmar y una última cosa, porque no confiar en el consejo de Suna si el de Konoha lo sabe.

Definitivamente la chica era rápida de pensamientos y siempre tenía dudas, Kakashi entendió que si ganaban su confianza sería una gran aliada en el futuro — la información se las daremos ahora.

Naruto saco de su bolsa de armas un pergamino y se lo entrego a Gaara.

—En cuanto a posibilidad de los traidores es muy simple, un miembro de Akatsuki perteneció a Suna, tal vez recuerden a un tal Sasori de las Arenas.

Fue el turno de Kankuro de sobresaltarse por esa pista, él sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, no por nada Sasori había sido el mejor titiritero de su generación —admito que si Sasori dono, es parte de Akatsuki llevamos desventaja; pero aun así los de Suna podríamos enfrentarlo y eso nos sigue dejando con la duda de porque no informar al consejo.

Esos chicos de Suna se la estaban poniendo difícil a Kakashi —para empezar ¿quien dijo que Sasori atacaría solo? por lo del consejo, deben entender que pocas personas deben saberlo, no queremos alertar a Akatsuki. Entiendan que mientras no tengan a alguien confiable en el consejo no se puede tener comunicación con los altos mandos, aun si no hay traidores ¿pueden asegurar que los consejeros no serian capaces de entregar a Gaara? o ¿asesinarlo? Y por último, el consejo de Konoha tampoco lo sabe, solo Hokage sama y algunos más.

Los de Suna reflexionaban lo dicho por Kakashi, si todo era verdad, entonces la situación era bastante seria; Kankuro tomo la palabra —la situación en Suna es complicada, durante la invasión perdimos varios shinobi, no hay Kazekage y el feudal nos tiene aun más restringidos, la única manera de controlar todo y prepararnos seria que el nuevo Kazekage estuviera de nuestra parte.

Kakashi dijo lo primero que se vino a la mente —quizá deberías postularte para ser el próximo Kazekage.

Los tres hermanos procedentes de Suna levantaron la ceja al mismo tiempo ante la descabellada idea.

Naruto sopesaba esa última frase —tal vez tengas razón Kakashi sensei, la mejor manera de asegurar que Suna ayude contra Akatsuki, seria que el nuevo Kazekage esté enterado desde el principio y de acuerdo a la costumbre los Kages son familiares directos de los contenedores, incluso los jinchuriki pueden ser kage, además, el anterior Kazekage era su padre ¿no es así?

Kakashi y los hermanos Sabaku estaban comenzando a pensar que tal vez no era tan mala idea, aunque pensarlo era una cosa y lograrlo era otra, aun asi el Hatake tenía una duda —Fukuro ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Sensei me ha obligado a estudiar las costumbres de las aldeas. (Por no mencionar que sensei pensaba enfrentarme al Mizukage)

Kakashi estaba enterado de la costumbre de emparentar a los jinchuriki con los kage, pero la duda era ¿Por qué Fukuro lo sabía?, el chico le generaba más preguntas que respuestas. —Nuestra reunión termina ahora, ya encontraremos la manera de comunicarnos con ustedes, estudien el pergamino que les hemos dado; cuando lo lean sabrán por que nos tomamos tantas molestias…. y procuren que no se les pase la mano con los cazadores.

Temari sonrió de manera picara —no prometemos nada.

—Chicos, es hora de irnos, espero llegar pronto a Konoha— los tres genin siguieron la orden del jonin y se pusieron de pie, pero Naruto le comento algo a Kakashi —ya es algo tarde, y Gaara aun tiene que lidiar con unos cazadores de Suna.

El Hatake lo considero —mmhh supongo que podríamos descansar, es mejor tratar con ellos por la mañana y bien desayunados.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a prepararse para pasar la noche en el lugar, Kakashi pensaba aprovechar el tiempo para hablar con más detalle de la situación y así seguir ganando la confianza de los hermanos Sabaku No.

Después de cenar, organizaron los turnos para hacer guardias quedando Shino y Kankuro en el primer turno, Kakashi y Temari en el segundo, la ultima guardia la cubrirían Naruto y Gaara, mientras Hinata despertaba cada hora para hacer una revisión periférica o si había alguna señal de peligro.

Kakashi paso gran parte de la guardia hablando con Temari, dándole información más detallada así como sus puntos de vista, acerca de Akatsuki y en general del mundo shinobi.

Por la madrugada los jinchuriki tomaron su turno para hacer la guardia. Sin tener nada de qué hablar, ambos chicos se miraban, mientras se preguntaban cómo romper el hielo.

—Gaara san, ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida en Suna?

—Es difícil, la gente de la aldea me teme y odia.

Naruto entendió que su vida era igual cuando vivía en Konoha, al parecer no había aldea en la cual fueran bien vistos.

—Al menos tienes a tus hermanos.

El pelirrojo lo pensó un poco —los tengo, pero no siempre me he llevado bien con ellos, por mucho tiempo preferí la soledad.

— ¿Cómo es tener a Shukaku?

Gaara se sorprendió un poco, pero no se negó a contestar —es algo raro, es una voz que siempre está en mi mente, no siempre me molesta, pero parece que tiene gusto por hablar en las noches o cuando estoy alterado… creo que juega conmigo.

— ¿Siempre te habla?

—Diría que es como si alguien te susurra en el oído, llega el momento el que no distingo si son mis pensamientos o la voz de Shukaku… eso me vuelve loco, ni siquiera puedo dormir.

Naruto avivo el fuego, en un intento por combatir el frio de la madrugada —¿has intentado meditar?

—¿Meditar?

—Hai, con meditación se mejora la mente y el espíritu, tal vez hasta te ayude a descansar.

El pelirrojo realmente nunca lo había pensado —pero según se, es necesaria absoluta concentración y no creo conseguirlo, si cada vez que cierro los ojos escucho la voz de un demonio.

Naruto se encamino a la tienda de Hinata —necesito que revises a 500 metros a la redonda, una revisión profunda.

Un ligero susurro que solo el Uzumaki escucho, le confirmo que estaban solos —bien hecho, Hinata, continua vigilando por media hora.

Naruto se puso a un lado de Gaara — ponte en posición de meditación y sigue mis instrucciones.

El Sabaku, no se explicaba exactamente qué pasaba, pero era agradable tratar con alguien que no le tuviera miedo —mira el fuego frente a ti, mira como se mueve, como respira, no pienses en nada más que en ese fuego.

Gaara miraba como se movía el fuego, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la voz de Naruto, además que este ultimo poso su mano en la frente del Sabaku —ahora comienza a respirar, profundo y lento, siente como encuentras tu ritmo, no hay nada más que tú, que nada te distraiga.

Lentamente el pelirrojo comenzó a entrar a su subconsciente, y de un momento a otro se vio a si mismo mientras avanzaba por una caverna enorme, sentía la furia de Shukaku, al fondo la caverna estaba el biju sujetado al suelo por cuatro grilletes impidiéndole moverse al tenerlo frente a frente.

Shukaku lanzo un potente rugido, pero se quedo callado cuando vio una segunda figura, ¿Cómo había llegado Fukuro? A menos que el fuera… —humano, ¿cómo te atreves a entrar aquí? No eres bienvenido aunque seas.

Antes de que Ichibi terminara de hablar Naruto lo interrumpió —si ya se, aunque tenga a uno de tus hermanos; un monje me dijo que debía pedir permiso al espíritu antes de entrar a sus dominios, pero olvidemos las buenas costumbres. Con la información que se les dio, podrán hacer planes a futuro, pero será necesario que ayude a su contenedor.

Shukaku no le sentó nada bien la interrupción del de Konoha, el sabia que los jinchuriki eran los que podían compartir esos espacios mentales el asunto era ¿de quién era contenedor? cuando se concentro un poco pudo sentir el poder de Kurama, pero decidió callarse por el momento —no es la primera vez que los humanos quieren usar nuestro poder, así que no me interesa ayudar al niño, en cuanto pueda escapare jajaja.

—Creo que ya olvido el primer mensaje: gobi ha sido apresado… en una estatua y por lo visto creo que intentaran sellar a los nueve en la misma estatua

Shukaku se quedo callado al recordar que uno de sus hermanos ya había sido capturado, pero que estuvieran preso en un contenedor en el que se podía sellar a los nueve era mala señal; recordaba las palabras del sabio que creo a los biju —¿tienes idea de que pasaría si nos reúnen a los nueve en un solo contenedor?

—Realmente no, solo sé que no será bueno

— ¿Cuál es tu interés en esto?

Naruto sonrío bajo la máscara —no morir.

Gaara se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer al shinobi de Konoha, cuando puso mas atención noto que ese chico que hablaba con Shukaku desprendía una energía como la de el mismo — Fukuro, ¡tú eres el jinchuriki de Konoha! Pero…se supone que está muerto, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

En ese momento Naruto dejo de poner atención al enorme biju para enfocarse totalmente en Gaara —hai, yo soy un jinchuriki, pero no le pertenezco a Konoha, en cuanto a no decirlo es muy simple: porque no quise, con Akatsuki reuniendo biju entre menos personas sepan de mi es mucho mejor… una última cosa: yo estoy muerto.

Que ese jinchuriki dijera que no le pertenecía a Konoha iba contra la lógica de Gaara, el sabia que los jinchuriki eran armas de sus aldeas y no podías simplemente decir: no quiero ser el arma de mi aldea, eso era simplemente imposible ¡como si una aldea fuera a permitirlo! No pudo evitar que su monocorde voz reflejara un poco de emoción ante esa revelación

—Eres el arma de Konoha, les perteneces y si no es así, entonces pronto será corregido ese error… niegas a tu propia aldea… eres un mentiroso.

—Konoha hace mucho que dejo de ser mi hogar, pero tengo mi gente valiosa y por ellos es que luchare; ahora solo te pido que no menciones a nadie que yo tengo uno de los nueve, esa será una de las pocas ventajas que tendremos contra Akatsuki.

Shukaku estuvo atento a lo que ese chico dijo, era claro que no se dejaría capturar por Akatsuki y por lo que entendía no dejaría que los otros fueran capturados; de momento escogería estar en el bando de ese chico; él no estaba con las aldeas, el estaba con la supervivencia y si para conseguirlo era necesario ayudar a Gaara pues que así fuera —de acuerdo humano, ayudare a mi jinchuriki, supongo que pedirás lo mismo a mis otros hermanos, así que espero por tu bien que esta idea funcione.

—Yo también lo espero, no me gusta la idea de morir por culpa de unos bakas, sigan el plan trazado con Kakashi, entrena y busca aliados, mas adelante nos comunicaremos y decidiremos cuando eliminar Akatsuki para siempre. Es hora de irnos, no conviene estar juntos por mucho tiempo.

El pelirrojo tenía muchas dudas —espera, ¿tu controlas a tu demonio?

Naruto negó —no, solo trabajamos juntos para evitar morir, pero en cuanto pase el peligro, volvemos al plan original: intentar escapar.

—Pero ¿Cómo lo haces? No te pareces a mí, no parece que él te afecte.

—Supongo que en parte es el sello, pero cuando la ira me domina, puedo salir de control.

Gaara se comparo con Naruto, el siempre estaba listo para explotar en cambio el otro parecía que solo cuando sus emociones lo dominaban —aun así ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Una vez perdí el control durante uno de nuestros trabajos, por eso sensei pensó que la mejor manera de controlar mi poder seria conocer a la fuente de mi poder.

—El te enseño a comunicarte con tu demonio.

Naruto hizo que no —la mejor manera era encontrar a quien me ayudara con eso, así que buscamos a un monje para que me enseñara.

El pelirrojo se mostro con duda — ¿un monje?

—Hai, ellos son maestros en sellos y en meditación, ¿Quién mejor para ayudarme?

Gaara estaba sorprendido, no imagino que un monje ayudaría de esa manera a un shinobi —el te ayudo a controlar tu poder.

—El me enseño a meditar para lograr hablar con mi biju, lo demás fue mi decisión.

—Entonces solo te enseño el modo de hablar con tu demonio.

Naruto miro al pelirrojo con algo de decepción —no solo a meditar sino a pensar de otro modo, me enseño muchas cosas, pero eso lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.

Ambas figuras desaparecían lentamente al tiempo que tomaban control de sus cuerpos, Gaara en ese momento noto que Naruto tenía puesta la mano en su frente —Fukuro ¿me dirás quien eres?

Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza —tal vez cuando todo esto termine.

El Uzumaki regreso a su lugar, coloco mas leños para evitar que las llamas se apagaran y continuaron hablando de cualquier cosa.

Fin del flash back

El Hatake seguía con su semblante serio —ahora sé que parte de la misión era convencer a los biju y para eso era necesario que Naruto hablara con ellos, pero el aun no tenía confianza en mí, así que Tsunade la permitió actuar sin que yo supiera cual era su misión y así fue como seguimos buscando a los otros jinchuriki.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Espero les gustara este capítulo, ya sé que es algo lento pero pronto vendrá otra vez la acción, y ahora un extra.**

 **OMAKE**

Un Naruto de diez años estaba sentado, frente a él, una vela se consumía lentamente, mientras un anciano lo vigilaba, el chico comenzó a moverse poco a poco, era como si estuviera despertando.

—Y bien Fukuro ¿lo conseguiste?

—Hai oji san, pude llegar hasta él.

El anciano esbozo una pequeña sonrisa —y ¿cómo es?

Naruto se levanto emocionado, mientras extendía sus brazos lo mas que podía — ¡es enorme! ¡y da mucho miedo! El… se rio de mí, ME LLAMO PATATICO ENANO.

—Patetico

—Oji san, tu también me dices lo mismo.

El hombre no pudo evitar reírse —no se dice patatico, se dice patético, y ¿Qué más te dijo?

—El dijo que me iba a matar, que encontraría la manera de escapar, nunca había sentido tanto odio en una persona… o cosa.

El anciano jugo un poco con su rosario —pues el modo en el que escapara, es si tu lo permites.

—Pero ¿cómo lo evito?

—Como lo has hecho hasta ahora, no caigas en el odio, la venganza o sentimientos negativos.

Naruto se quedo pensando unos momentos —entonces para que no escape, no debo sentir odio o enojarme.

—Eso es imposible, siempre tendrás sentimientos y emociones, así que lo que deberás hacer es dominarte a ti mismo, por mas difícil que sea, no dejar que el odio o cualquier sentimiento negativo tome el mando.

Naruto asintió —así lo hare, ahora voy a practicar otra vez.

—Espera, antes de que sigas meditando, déjame hablarte de otra cosa.

—De que quieres hablarme oji san.

El anciano se puso serio —he conocido muchos shinobi y casi todos ellos tiene un defecto, y quiero que tu lo evites.

— ¿Cuál?

—Los shinobi creen que hacer lo necesario es correcto.

Naruto no entendía a que se refería el monje —hacer lo necesario es correcto… ¿Qué significa?

El anciano se mantenía sentado y atrayendo toda la atención del chico —veras, muchas veces se toman decisiones muy difíciles y que ponen a prueba tu vida, tu mente o tu espíritu, esas decisiones son hacer lo correcto o no; los shinobi tienen una vida muy difícil y muchas veces deben tomar esa clase de decisiones, pero han caído en un engaño que ellos mismos han creado.

En principio la idea era: hacer lo correcto es necesario.

La cara de Naruto era un monumento a la confusión —oji san, eso es lo mismo.

El viejo monje negó —no es lo mismo, cuando haces lo necesario por lo general, es por un bien mayor, pero no siempre serán actos buenos, muchas veces tendrán que asesinar, robar, engañar o dejar que se cometan injusticias. Pongamos un ejemplo: cuando termine de enseñarte la meditación, ustedes me asesinaran.

Que Naruto agachara la mirada, le confirmo su suposición.

—Pero eso no es porque sea su enemigo, es porque lo consideran necesario, no pueden permitir que alguien sepa de ti, los pondría en peligro ¿no es así?

—Hai, sensei dice que no deben encontrarme.

El monje asintió —como ves, eso lo hace necesario, pero no es correcto, ya que me asesinaran por conveniencia

—Onegai… perdóname oji san, si no hubiera perdido el control tu no estarías aquí.

El anciano sonrío —cálmate, es cierto que me gustaría seguir viviendo pero también es cierto que ya soy viejo y me gusta la idea de dejar mis enseñanzas en alguien con tanto poder… Kami me ha dado una rara oportunidad, al final de mi vida.

Ahora cállate y escucha, los shinobi, son capaces de cometer crímenes e injusticias o dejar que sucedan, para proteger lo que les es valioso o lo que consideran justo, eso es lo que ellos llaman hacer lo necesario.

El engaño es que muchos creen que esos actos son correctos, porque con eso alcanzan un bien mayor; la verdad es que no porque el resultado sea bueno, las acciones son buenas.

—Entonces… debo hacer lo correcto y no lo necesario.

El monje cerró los ojos, mientras pensaba su respuesta —eso sería lo mejor… pero tú sigues el camino de los shinobi, tu vida te exigirá decisiones difíciles, y aunque me duela admitirlo, antes de hacer lo correcto, harás lo necesario.

La voz del niño comenzó a quebrarse — entonces… ¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿Quieres que me sienta mal por mis decisiones? ¿seré malo?

—No era mi intención hacer que te sientas mal, lo que quiero es evitar que caigas en ese engaño, quiero que tengas conciencia, que sepas diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, que sepas que tendrás que aprender a vivir con tus decisiones, que no tomes esa falsa justificación, quiero que aprendas a pensar a tu manera, que cuando veas oportunidad de hacer lo correcto y no lo necesario, lo hagas.

He visto a muchos shinobi caer en ese engaño, convertirse en personas que no les importa lo correcto o incorrecto, solo lo que ellos consideran necesario… no me gustaría que tú fueras así… como Zabuza.

Cuando yo me vaya no olvides mis palabras: hacer lo correcto es necesario, pero hacer lo necesario no siempre será correcto.

Encuentra tu propio camino y tus propias respuestas.

Naruto asintió, mientras intentaba asimilar esa lección, pero le tomaría algunos años llegar a entenderla por completo —Arigato, Makoto sensei.

 **Fin del Omake**

 **De nuevo doy las gracias a las personas que leen este fic, a los que lo tienen en sus favs o follows… y también a los que no.**

 **Acqua OfThe Back** : Que puedo decir, más que gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, espero te gustara este capítulo.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capitulo anterior**

El Hatake seguía con su semblante serio —ahora sé que parte de la misión era convencer a los biju y para eso era necesario que Naruto hablara con ellos, pero el aun no tenía confianza en mí, así que Tsunade la permitió actuar sin que yo supiera cual era su misión y así fue como seguimos buscando a los otros jinchuriki.

 **Capitulo 29**

Naruto mantenía la mirada perdida, mientras recordaba esa época de misiones, secretos, desconfianza y una que otra buena aventura — tal como dice Kakashi, iniciamos la búsqueda de jinchuriki; Zabuza sensei sabia que en Kiri había dos, Tsunade oba chan sabia que en Kumo estaba uno y suponía que habia otro, en Iwa estaba Roshi, un veterano de la tercera guerra y jinchuriki del yonbi; ero senin comenzó a rastrear los movimientos de Akatsuki para evitar perderlos de vista, Konoha comenzó a preparar los equipos que enfrentarían a los Akatsuki y aun había tiempo para algunas misiones.

En una ocasión acompañe al equipo de Gai, para acabar con la familia Kurosaki, ¿te suena el nombre?

Obito reconoció el nombre —Raiga, el usuario de la Kibas… el rumor era que fue eliminado por Konoha, si me preguntas, resulto ser un shinobi patético.

—Su mente ya no estaba bien, eso le resto mucha fuerza.

Flash back

En la torre Hokage, Tsunade interrogaba al equipo de Gai acerca de un hombre que llevaron al hospital después de verlo flotar en el rio cerca del campo de entrenamiento donde estaban —hai Hokage sama, estábamos haciendo arder las llamas de la juventud cuando vimos flotar a ese hombre, Neji lo saco del rio y yo lo cargue en mi espalda para completar el entrenamiento— Ten Ten solo suspiro —Lee, yo más bien diría que estabas saltando como loco cuando vimos a ese hombre flotando en el agua, Neji lo saco y tu se lo arrebataste para salir corriendo como un maldito demente.

Tsunade se masajeaba la sien mientras Neji intentaba no perder la compostura —pues como ustedes son el único equipo disponible por el momento, acompañaran al hombre de regreso a su aldea; teníamos reportes de que pasaba algo raro pero no habíamos confirmado nada hasta ahora, sabemos que una banda ha tomado el control de la región se hacen llamar la familia Kurosaki; lo peor es que el líder tiene la costumbre de enterrar vivas a las personas, su misión será liberar esa aldea y acabar con esa banda, saldrán mañana temprano, el capitán de la misión serás tú Neji.

—Hai Tsunade sama— los tres genin salieron inmediatamente mientras la rubia buscaba en el cajón del escritorio su botella de sake; del techo se descolgó Naruto quien había escuchado el reporte.

—Hokage sama solicito su permiso para acompañar al equipo .

La Senju miraba de manera desconfiada a Naruto, hasta ese momento, no había pedido integrarse en misiones — Fukuro ¿Por qué te interesa?

—Quiero ver el trabajo de ese equipo, además tengo la sensación de haber escuchado de alguien de esa familia Kurosaki, pero no recuerdo quien, solo que es peligroso—

Ella entendía la necesidad de Naruto de conocer a los equipos, además podría ser que el chico siguiera forjando lazos y del Kurosaki pues solo restaba ver si en verdad era como el Uzumaki recordaba —de acuerdo Fukuro, te integraras al equipo.

—De hecho, prefiero solo vigilarlos, si veo que hay problemas los ayudare.

—Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que trabajar directamente con ellos.

Naruto simplemente sonrío bajo la máscara —mejor tarde, por ahora quiero ver de que están hechos.

Fin del flash back

—A Konoha se le encargo acabar con una banda de criminales así que seguí al equipo de Gai. Lo más raro fue encontrarme con otro de los shinobigatana: Raiga Kurosaki. Ahí fue donde recordé porque me sonaba ese apellido, el era sempai de mi sensei, y además portador de las Kibas; me estaba empezando a preocupar, un shinobigatana a plena capacidad era competencia para un jounin elite, enfrentarlo estaba fuera de las posibilidades del equipo de Gai.

Flash back

Tres genin estaban en medio de una densa capa de niebla, su oponente era Raiga, el dueño de las Kibas.

Lo más raro era que Neji Hyuga no atacaba, a pesar de tener activo el byakugan, parecía estar desorientado y aun mas, daba instrucciones incorrectas, era como si viera fantasmas, Naruto se mantenía atento desde una distancia segura

— ¿Qué le pasa al Hyuga? ¿Por qué mando a sus compañeros a luchar, si ahí no hay nadie?

Entre la niebla se vio un destello y el atronador ruido de una técnica raiton, pero el equipo de Konoha nada pudo hacer, cayeron inconscientes ante el ataque de Raiga.

Naruto se apresuro a llegar al lugar, estaba seguro que serian eliminados, hasta que de pronto escucho los ruidos propios de una pelea, parecía que un miembro del equipo seguía peleando — (Son más fuertes de lo que pensé)

A pesar de la pelea en medio de la niebla, pudo escuchar como Raiga seguía instrucciones de alguien más.

—Viene de frente, por la derecha, patada baja, arriba

— (Quien será, y porque Raiga lo escucha)

Naruto lanzo una shuriken hacia Raiga, el de Kiri apenas pudo esquivarla pero le dio el tiempo necesario a Rock Lee para atacarlo, logrando separarlo de la bolsa que cargaba en sus espalda.

—Ranmaru, Ranmaru, ¿Dónde estás? Ahora voy por ti.

— (¿Qué le pasa a Raiga?)

El espadachín, se mostraba desesperado, quien quiera que fuera Ranmaru era importante para él, al grado de perder la concentración en la pelea y Naruto aprovecharía eso.

Raiga no supo que paso, simplemente sintió como un kunai se clavo justo por debajo de las costillas y era empujado hacia arriba, su corazón fue partido en dos mientras una mano ensangrentada sostenía aun el kunai. Frente a el había un chico que no le llegaba ni al hombro, llevaba una máscara negra y sus ojos azules le ofrecían una mirada fría y decidida, Raiga cayó al piso, en una enorme mancha de sangre, signo de su desangramiento, pero eso no importaba, ya estaba muerto antes de caer.

Naruto no perdió tiempo, aprovechando que el equipo 10 apenas se estaba recuperando, se acerco al bulto que Raiga llevaba en la espalda, solo para descubrir a un niño.

— ¿Tu eres Ranmaru?

—Hai.

Naruto cerró la bolsa nuevamente, creo un clon y le ordeno llevarse al niño.

—Ira con Maki sama

El clon asintió y salió corriendo del lugar. Mientras tanto el Uzumaki se acerco al cadáver de Raiga, tomo ambas espadas y se las guardo, justo en el momento en que los genin recuperaban la consciencia.

Ten Ten fue la primera en notarlo, a pesar de su condición se puso en guardia y cubrió a sus compañeros — ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Qué paso?

—Cálmate kunoichi, estoy de su lado.

Neji y Lee, se recuperaron y se pusieron al lado de su compañera — ¿Qué sucedió?

Naruto sonrió bajo la máscara —mate a Raiga

Neji a pesar de estar molesto, no lo demostró —eso puedo verlo, pero aun así no me has dicho que sucedió.

—Aproveche que Raiga estaba distraído y lo apuñale, fin de la historia.

—Pero eso no es juvenil, ni hace arder las llamas de la juventud.

Neji y Ten Ten no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de pena, pero muy poca, después de todo ya estaban acostumbrados a Lee y su manera de pensar.

El chico de verde aun tenia preguntas — ¿Quién eres? ¿y por qué nos ayudas?

—Oh es cierto, no me he presentado: soy Fukuro y me envió Tsunade sama para que fuera su respaldo.

El Hyuga ato cabos —eras tú el que estaba en el local del curry, con la obasan.

—Hai, era yo.

Lee y Ten Ten se vieron y después se enfocaron en Naruto —si estabas desde un principio ¿Por qué esperaste hasta el final para ayudarnos?

—En primera porque solo debía actuar si era necesario, en segunda y más importante…los héroes siempre llegamos en el momento justo a salvar el día

Ten Ten lo señalo con la mano —Baka, casi nos asesina este loco y tu solo mirabas.

—Calma kunoichi, ustedes lo hicieron bien.

—Mi nombre es Ten Ten

Lee lo pensó un momento —supongo que tienes razón, no cualquiera enfrenta a uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

—Es cierto, aunque no deben olvidar que este sujeto estaba acabado.

Los tres genin lo interrogaban con la mirada

—Los siete espadachines, son shinobi elite de Kiri, ¿de verdad creen que un grupo de genin le darían pelea? Incluso yo que lo asesine, lo hice solo porque estaba distraído; créanme, si él hubiera estado en su mejor época, lo más probable es que nos hubiera asesinado.

Por la mente del Hyuga desfilaban muchas preguntas pero lo que más inquieto lo tenía era como habían burlado su kekei genkai —me hubiera gustado saber cómo bloqueo el byakugan.

Naruto, no imagino que el Hyuga había sido bloqueado — ¿Raiga venció tu Byakugan? Tal vez no debí asesinarlo (si tan solo supieras que un niño era el que dirigía a Raiga)

Naruto se acerco al cuerpo de Raiga y lo sello en un pergamino —tal vez aun nos sirva de algo; terminen con la misión y regresen a la aldea, yo debo adelantarme, presentare mi informe a Tsunade sama… y otro para Gai sempai, estoy seguro que encontrara interesantes mis observaciones, tal vez les aumente las horas de práctica.

Neji y Ten Ten sintieron que el alma se les escapaba del cuerpo de solo pensar en mas entrenamientos, mientras que Lee sonreía y le agradecía de todo corazón si lograba que su sensei les diera más horas de entrenamiento.

Fin del flash back

El rubio se mantenía serio —contra todo pronóstico el equipo de Gai, salió adelante, pero no reporte todo lo que paso en ese lugar, el consejo nunca supo lo que encontré en ese lugar.

Obito no había tomado mucha importancia al relato hasta ese punto en que el chico decía que oculto algo —exactamente que encontraste.

—Un aliado, Raiga no estaba solo, era acompañado por un niño con un rara habilidad, podía ver a gran distancia, quizás aun más lejos que el byakugan… aunque creo que tú debes saber algo.

El Uchiha estaba en silencio, claro que había escuchado de esa habilidad —en una familia de Kiri se estaba dando un extraño fenómeno, algunos de sus miembros parecían estar dotados de una gran vista, reportaban ver sucesos a distancias enormes, podían vigilar a cualquier persona como si estuvieran junto a ellos… estaba naciendo un nuevo kekei genkai.

Naruto sonrió de manera burlona —y tu tenias miedo que esa familia pudiera rivalizar de algún modo con el sharingan, por eso hiciste que las familias con kekei genkai fueran exterminadas, no solo fue venganza contra Kiri, era precaución, temías que si surgía un dojutsu pudiera de algún modo ser un peligro; o es que tanto orgullo les dan sus ojos a lo Uchiha y los Hyuga que no podías admitir que nacieran nuevas líneas de sangre, debo admitir que hasta hoy no sé si a esa familia le temías, la odiabas o la despreciabas, pero te aseguraste de que desaparecieran… o eso creíste.

Obito se mantenía tranquilo —supongo que no le puse la debida atención, realmente solo quise evitarme problemas, desconocía los limites de esas habilidades y preferí eliminar a los portadores… pero en algo tienes razón, destruí Kiri porque quise, porque esa maldita aldea se lo merecía, por culpa de ellos Rin murió, así que hacer que se mataran entre ellos en una guerra civil fue mi venganza.

—Pues no hiciste bien tu trabajo, hubo un sobreviviente

Flash back

En medio de algún bosque, el clon de Naruto caminaba con un bulto en la espalda, hasta que sintió la llegada del original.

—Has hablado con el niño.

El clon negó y desapareció, Naruto tomo al niño y fue a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, abrió la bolsa y saco al niño

—Ranmaru… ¿Quién eres?

—Soy un huérfano, Raiga me encontró en una aldea que debía destruir, pero él me salvo, y me ayudo a ver el mundo.

— ¿Cuál es tu habilidad?

El niño dudo un poco pero decidió que lo mejor era hablar —puedo ver cosas que suceden muy lejos.

—Y bloquear dojutsus como el byakugan.

Ranmaru se quedo callado.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta eso, pero por otro lado… a los Hyuga no les haría ni tantita gracia, saber que un niño puede reducir su fuerza.

El niño agacho la cabeza y en voz baja hizo una petición —acaba con mi vida, ahora que Raiga esta muerto no tengo un propósito ni tengo a quien servir ni ayudar, ahora soy inútil.

Naruto miro fijamente a ese niño, y sin mediar palabra alguna le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la palma abierta —baka, Raiga no quería algo así para ti; tal vez ya no estaba bien de la cabeza pero pude escuchar cómo se preocupo por ti cuando fueron separados, así que deja de decir estupideces.

—Tú no entiendes, lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida era estar con Raiga, sin eso ya no tengo nada.

—Sabes… no somos tan distintos, yo también tengo un sensei que me ayudo y se convirtió en una persona muy importante, pero también sé que él se pondría triste si pensara las cosas como tú, porque somos familia; tal vez Raiga nunca te lo dijo, pero estoy seguro que para el tú eras su familia.

Si lo que quieres es un propósito, entonces te daré uno: ayúdame, o si quieres verlo de otra manera, protege el mundo que te mostro Raiga.

Ranmaru alzo el rostro, buscando la verdad en ese shinobi, una pequeña luz se encendió en el — ¿proteger el mundo que me mostro Raiga? ¿Cómo lo lograría, si ni siquiera puedo valerme por mi mismo?

Naruto volvió a sonreír —usando tus habilidades y esforzándote al máximo; iremos con una amiga, ella te ayudara y tú la ayudaras, conocerás gente nueva, nuevos lugares y sobre todo, ayudaras a proteger este mundo que tanto te gusta.

Ranmaru estaba lleno de dudas, pero al parecer tendría una nueva oportunidad —vamos, ya quiero conocer gente nueva.

Fin del flash back

—El chico creció y nos ayudo con la vigilancia, realmente algo impresionante; sin tener una gran entrenamiento se convirtió en un gran espía… te dije que la vida me había puesto a la gente correcta en el camino y Ranmaru fue uno de ellos.

Obito recordaba a esos hombres de ojos rojos y se lamentaba no haber exterminado a todos, fallar le causo este problema —así que sobrevivió para vengarse.

—No, el sobrevivió para proteger el mundo que tanto le gusta. En verdad que él es una mejor persona que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí.

 **Fin del capitulo**

Y ahora, un extra.

 **OMAKE**

 **La historia de Maki**

Naruto de apenas once o doce años estaba tomando una taza de té, junto con la dueña de la casa de citas, Maki sama; sentados el uno junto al otro, teniendo enfrente a una pequeña mesa, para colocar sus tazas. Ambos en total calma y disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

La hermosa mujer de pronto fijo su mirada en las manos del chico — Fukuro kun, eres bueno ocultando que eres shinobi, pero hay algunos detalles que te delatan.

—Yo ¿un shinobi? Solo soy un huérfano que depende de usted, para poder sobrevivir.

La mujer lanzo un pequeño suspiro —en este negocio se conoce a muchos tipos de personas, con el tiempo aprendes a leer a las personas, si eres buena, terminas conociendo más de lo que los clientes quisieran decirnos. Y tú no me engañas, tú eres un shinobi. Aparentas despreocupación y torpeza, pero siempre estas atento a lo que sucede a tu alrededor, te mueves haciendo muy poco ruido, siempre revisas el lugar donde te encuentras, buscando las entradas, salidas y cualquier objeto que puedas usar como arma.

—Si eso fuera verdad, ¿Cómo sabes lo que hacen los shinobi?

A la mujer se le escapo una sonrisa triste —porque yo fui una kunoichi.

A Naruto eso lo sorprendió, que la mujer fuera kunoichi y que lo admitiera tan fácil —no entiendo, entonces esta es una misión.

Maki negó —te contare algo, naci en un clan shinobi, en un pequeño país, lejos de aquí, ni siquiera había una aldea escondida en ese lugar, así que servíamos directamente al feudal.

Cuando tenía doce años se me comenzaron a asignar misiones y para cuando tenía catorce ya me había ganado cierto respeto en mi clan por ser eficaz.

Nuestro daymio tuvo un desacuerdo con el señor del país vecino y entramos en una pequeña guerra.

Para vencer a su enemigo nos fue encomendada una misión: secuestrar al hijo menor del enemigo y me fue asignada la misión de hacerme pasar por una simple civil, hacerme amiga del chico y dar un informe de cuáles eran sus rutinas y así poder secuestrarlo.

Todo iba bien, faltaba muy poco para que se pudiera ejecutar el plan, pero nuestro daymio estaba molesto por no ver resultados, así que ordeno el secuestro; aunque todavía no estamos listos, obedecimos la orden.

Las cosas salieron mal, no pudimos vencer la seguridad del palacio y en medio de la batalla se descubrió mi identidad; fuimos vencidos y yo fui atrapada.

Pase muchos años siendo la esclava del palacio, se me dieron las tareas más pesadas y denigrantes, mi chakra fue suprimido por tanto tiempo que mi red de chakra quedo inservible. Pero lo peor era por las noches.

El daymio y sus hijos se turnaban para violarme, a los pocos meses se aburrieron de mi y dejaron que las tropas se divirtieran conmigo, al principio era como el infierno, pero con el tiempo me resigne,… quebraron mi espíritu de lucha.

Si los primeros días ardía en deseos de matar a todos esos malditos, al paso de los años lo único que deseaba era escapar y olvidarme de todo.

Cuando murió el daymio, los hijos se disputaron el titulo, hubo una revuelta en el palacio y yo aproveche para escapar de ese lugar.

Vague por muchos lugares hasta que llegue aquí, la antigua dueña era una mujer que sabia ver las oportunidades y me ofreció convertirme en una de sus chicas, yo acepte… estaba tan manchada que realmente ya no importaba.

Siendo sirvienta por tantos años sabía comportarme de forma sumisa, aprender modales no me fue difícil y solo tuve que refinar mi forma de vestir y hablar, a los hombres les guste de inmediato.

Aquí nació Maki; la mujer que fui dejo de existir, la esclava dejo de existir y nació la mujer que complace por dinero, la que retomo su destino.

Ya no sería una kunoichi y no podría ser una mujer respetable, pero era libre.

A pesar de ya no tener las habilidades que tuve en mi juventud, conserve la mente de una kunoichi, descubrí que este era un lugar excelente para obtener información… pero eso tu ya lo sabes, por eso estas aquí ¿no es cierto?

Naruto sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca —se supone que nadie debía saberlo.

—No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá Fukuro kun.

—Maki sama ¿Por qué me contaste tu vida?

La mujer dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro —porque puedo confiar en ti, porque tú me defendiste de esos hombres la otra noche.

Naruto se puso serio y su mirada se volvió fría —esos hombres estaban lastimando a Hikari chan y luego usted se ofreció a complacerlos, para que dejaran en paz a Hikari chan… esos malditos la estaban lastimando a usted Maki sama, yo vi como usted soportaba todo ese dolor, vi a esos malditos disfrutar con usted…

Por eso debían morir, porque nadie debe ser forzado, yo se que usted se dedica a dar compañía, pero… nadie tiene derecho a lastimarla.

—Aun sigo sin saber cómo lo hiciste, a la mañana siguiente yo estaba en mi cama y lo único que supe de esos tres hombres es que fueron asesinados en un asalto.

Fue peligroso lo que hiciste, pero es algo que nunca olvidare, Fukuro kun… si es que así te llamas.

El chico volvió a sonreír y su mirada se ilumino por un momento —es un placer servirle Maki sama

La mujer se giro, tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Naruto, bajo la máscara y le dio un suave beso en los labios al chico, apenas rozándolos en un principio y después comenzando a mover sus labios sobre los de él; al principio fue lenta, dando tiempo a Naruto de acostumbrarse, al final sus labios se movían de manera serena y segura, transmitiéndole todo el cariño que ella sentía por él; se separaron lentamente, mientras se miraban a los ojos, los de el la miraban asombrados y brillantes, los de ella con una chispa de travesura, después de todo le había robado un beso.

—La vida shinobi es difícil y no siempre es larga, así que ya que eres capaz de asesinar por protegerme… creo que yo puedo recompensar al hombre que me protegió.

Maki se levanto, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no sin antes voltear — cuando seas un poco mayor y si lo deseas, tendremos toda una noche para nosotros… te enseñare como tratar con una dama.

La hermosa mujer salió de la habitación; Naruto la vio alejarse mientras ella movía de manera suave las caderas, esa mujer era una invitación al pecado.

Esa fue la primera vez que el Uzumaki sintió el deseo por una mujer.

Pero también sintió gran admiración por Maki, la mujer que renació y que a pesar de estar en medio del fango, era más fuerte y pura que muchas mujeres.

Cinco segundos después cayó desmayado, en su rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa, le habían dado su primer beso ¡kami, su primer beso! ¡y fue una hermosa mujer! ¡y fue increíble! Zabuza sensei se pondría celoso, muy celoso, hasta podría intentar matarlo de lo celoso que se pondría… pensándolo bien, no le diría nada.

 **FIN DEL OMAKE**

 **Una disculpa por no haber publicado estas semanas, pero la inspiración se fue de paseo y hasta hace poco regreso. Espero les guste este capitulo.**

 **Antes de que lo olvide FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, ESPERO TENGAN UN GRAN AÑO Y QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MIS LOCURAS.**

 **Gracias a los/las que han estado leyendo durante este año, a los que lo han marcado en sus favs o le han dado follow.**

 **También les doy las gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de escribir un review (o varios) han sido de gran ayuda y me dieron el impulso para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Contestando a sus reviews**

 **Acqua OfThe Back:** Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y espero tambien te guste este omake.

 **Phawk:** Gracias por considerarlo un buen fic, se hace lo que se puede, en verdad no creí que tardaría tanto en subir un Nuevo cap, intentare no tardar tanto.

 **Leonelj5:** Pues la idea es acabarlo este año, no prometo nada pero esa es la intención.

 **davan 14:** Gracias por el comentario, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo y la idea es seguir publicando al mismo ritmo.

ME SIENTO MUY BIEN, 4 REVIEWS, ¡CONTESTE 4 REVIEWS!

Ok tal vez para otros no sea mucho, pero para mí, si.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Capitulo anterior**

—El chico creció y nos ayudo con la vigilancia, realmente algo impresionante; sin tener una gran entrenamiento se convirtió en un gran espía… te dije que la vida me había puesto a la gente correcta en el camino y Ranmaru fue uno de ellos.

Obito recordaba a esos hombres de ojos rojos y se lamentaba no haber exterminado a todos, fallar le causo este problema —así que sobrevivió para vengarse.

—No, el sobrevivió para proteger el mundo que tanto le gusta. En verdad que él es una mejor persona que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí.

 **Capitulo 30**

Para Obito, encontrar personas como Ranmaru, era decepcionante; personas que debían apreciar el plan Ojo de Luna y en lugar de apoyarlo, lo combatían ¿acaso no entendían el bien mayor que representaba? es que no veían el mundo podrido en el cual estaban forzados a vivir, sinceramente no entendía a esas personas.

— ¿Proteger el mundo? ¿Acaso está ciego? Este mundo es una mierda, los shinobi lo han hecho mal, yo les ofrezco un mejor mundo.

Naruto se quedo viendo a Obito antes de soltar una pequeña risa —baka, este mundo es tristeza y alegría, es caer y levantarse, ¿Cómo apreciarías lo que tienes sino conoces el dolor de la perdida?, lo que tu ofreces es crear un paraíso y el paraíso solo está reservado para los muertos.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, ese rubio no entendería jamás.

Mientras tanto Kakashi, solo podía escuchar y decepcionarse de su antiguo compañero de equipo, en verdad que no había aprendido nada en todo ese tiempo —hubo varias misiones secretas, todas con un propósito: seguir los movimientos de Akatsuki. Ranmaru fue de las piezas importantes en el plan, pero no el único.

Debíamos buscar aun mas información y el equipo de Zabuza nos dio la ventaja.

Obito lo miraba de manera interrogante — ¿Cómo los ayudo un mercenario?

—Dejándonos ver aquello que ni siquiera sabíamos existía.

Flash back

Tsunade estaba rodeada de varios papeles que debía revisar, pero se mantenía en su silla, mientras disfrutaba de un poco de sake, total, el papeleo no iba a desaparecer por más que ella sé apurara; la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Kakashi.

—Me informaron que tenía una misión para mí.

Tsunade asintió —hai, llevaras un equipo genin, al país de las aves, se han reportado problemas en el castillo del feudal… fantasmas o algo así.

Kakashi se quedo mirando a la rubia, esperando que fuera una broma, pero al ver que ella estaba seria, solo se encogió de hombros — ¿a quién llevare?

—Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino y Nara Shikamaru. Más adelante se les unira Fukuro.

Kakashi asintió, entendiendo que había algo más en esa misión.

Fin del flash back

— ¿Dejándolos ver lo que no sabían que existía?

Kakashi asintió — afuera había personas y organizaciones que no conocíamos, las cuales les facilitaban las cosas a grupos como Akatsuki. Por eso fuimos a buscar a la familia Suika.

 **Flash back**

Kakashi avanzaba al frente del grupo, se movían rápido, pero sin llegar a su máxima velocidad, el más inconforme era Shikamaru, el estaría más a gusto si fueran caminando tranquilamente, pero ya que el capitán no era Asuma, tuvo que resignarse.

—Kakashi sensei, ¿Por qué estamos en el país de los ríos si nuestro objetivo es llegar al país de las aves?

Kakashi volteo a mirar al genin —no queremos pasar a través de Kusa, así que iremos a lo largo de la frontera de Suna hasta llegar al país de las aves, ¿alguna otra pregunta Shikamaru?

—Hai, tengo otra pregunta ¿Quién es el que nos está siguiendo?

Kakashi sonrió para sus adentros, ese Nara era como su padre Shikaku, un vago muy astuto —solo un compañero de misión.

El Hatake se detuvo en lo alto de un árbol obligando al equipo a imitarlo —Fukuro, ya te habías tardado.

—Pues a la próxima camina, no corras.

Frente al equipo llego Naruto con su vestimenta de civil, pantalón azul, camiseta verde, sombrero de paja, una mochila pequeña, y sin su banda que lo identificara como shinobi.

—Hinata, ve con él; Shikamaru, Ino, ustedes vengan conmigo, seguimos con la misión al país de las aves.

Ninguno de los genin estaba seguro de que pasaba, se suponía que solo era una misión, no dos misiones, Ino estaba a punto de reclamar.

—Como diga Kakashi sensei, buenas tardes Fukuro sensei.

Naruto asintió —Hinata san, debemos partir, estamos a dos días de viaje de nuestro objetivo; Kakashi, estaré esperando tu llegada para ejecutar el plan.

—Haremos la misión en el menor tiempo posible y nos reuniremos con ustedes dos.

Kakashi emprendió el viaje, obligando a Shikamaru y a Ino a seguirlo, a pesar de todas las preguntas que tenían.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Hinata se adentraban al país del los ríos.

Fin del flash back

— ¿La familia Suika?

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara —hai, la familia Suika.

Obito se mantenía centrado en sus pensamientos — así que les sacaron información a ellos, supongo que era algo lógico, pero no esperaba que dieran con ellos.

—Nosotros no sabíamos de su existencia, no hasta que Zabuza nos lo dijo.

—Aun así ¿Cómo les sacaron la información?

Kakashi se tomo el mentón con la mano —de hecho fue más sencillo de lo que piensas.

 **Flash back**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y el equipo por fin estaba reunido, llevaban cuatro días inactivos, solo paseando y vigilando una villa familiar; pequeñas casitas desperdigadas en una ladera, lo más notorio era que estaban cerca de un acantilado que daba a un enorme rio, varios metros más abajo.

Comían alrededor de una fogata — ¿y que esperamos Fukuro?

—Esperamos el clima apropiado, por lo demás Hinata san y Shikamaru san ya hicieron su parte, solo falta Ino san en el último movimiento.

Los miembros del equipo 10, era la primera vez que trabajaban con Naruto; Shikamaru había estado estudiando su actitud y movimientos, llegando a la conclusión que era apenas mayor que ellos juzgando su mayor estatura, tal vez debió estar un par de años adelantado a la generación de novatos, desconocía su fuerza, pero por la manera que tenia de hablar con Kakashi, se notaba que tenía un rango jonin… o solo era descortés con el Hatake. Sabía que Hinata había sido entrenada por él, y al parecer era de la confianza de Hokage sama, aun así había algo que no cuadraba… algo ocultaba ese sujeto —dime que tiene de interesante esta familia, apenas hay 5 shinobi cuidando la villa y tienen nivel chunin, pero aun así no te atreves a atacar.

—En primera porque mi intención no es atacar, es extraer información, si ellos se dan cuenta que están siendo infiltrados, no dudaran en volarse a sí mismos y en segunda ¿qué te hace pensar que es una simple familia?

Todo el equipo quedo en silencio hasta que Kakashi intervino —explícales acerca de esta familia.

Naruto agito las brasas de la pequeña fogata —cuando se fundaron las villas, muchos clanes se integraron al nuevo régimen militar, pero no todos los clanes aceptaron, hubo varios que se mantuvieron peleando por su cuenta, pero pronto comenzaron a desaparecer, les era imposible sobrevivir a las batallas contra las nuevas aldeas.

Sin embargo hubo clanes que desaparecieron porque así lo quisieron, comprendieron que no tenían lugar en el nuevo mundo shinobi.

La familia Suika es uno de ellos, pocos son los que aun son entrenados en el arte shinobi, pero a cambio la mayoría se dedico a la recolección de información, con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en proveedores de seguridad.

Ino nunca había escuchado de ellos — ¿proveedores de seguridad?

—Hai Ino san, así se les conoce; ellos proveen seguridad a distintos grupos o personas que no desean ser encontrados, ellos crearon un mundo aun mas secreto que el mundo shinobi.

Los genin estaban sorprendidos de que hubiera un mundo así, se suponía que los shinobi era la elite del mundo de los secretos y resultaba que había grupos aun más secretos.

—No entiendo, si tienen una fuerza militar tan reducida, como logran ser proveedores de seguridad.

Naruto sonrió bajo la máscara —la seguridad no se basa en fuerza, la mayoría de sus clientes tienen la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a un equipo completo de shinobi, pero tienes que preguntarte ¿es necesario pelear todo el tiempo para sobrevivir? ¿Por qué muchos renegados son imposibles de localizar? ¿Dónde se ocultaría alguien que es perseguido por todo el mundo?

Shikamaru entendió el punto —esos clanes los protegen, les dan un lugar en su comunidad, y ahí desaparecen, nunca son mencionados.

Naruto asintió —hai, pero también les consiguen lugares en otras aldeas, con otras familias, les da la posibilidad de moverse y después desaparecer, sin tener que regresar a un mismo lugar, es una red de seguridad.

—Entonces buscamos a un renegado que está oculto aquí.

—No Ino, aquí no hay renegados, pero buscamos información de la red, ¿no es asi Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi asintió —hai Shikamaru, venimos por la red, por eso es que nos infiltraremos, evitaremos cualquier combate.

Un viento frio comenzó a soplar y Naruto sonrió —el clima apropiado

Sin perder tiempo saco de un sello de almacenamiento cuatro frascos con un líquido transparente, de su mochila saco varias muñecas de trapo, se levanto y camino por más de media hora, rumbo una ladera que estaba bastante cerca de la villa de la familia Suika.

Ino se preguntaba que pensaba hacer —vas a atacar ahora, ya casi es la media noche.

—Lo haremos ahora, prepárense.

Saco varias mascaras como la suya y se las repartió, incluido Kakashi —pónganselas, no quiero accidentes.

Para ninguno era problema moverse en medio de la noche, hasta que vieron como una densa niebla se adentraba en el acantilado, acompañada de un intenso olor a mar.

— ¿Brisa marina?

Naruto empapo las muñecas en el liquido transparente y comenzó a lanzarlas, para que quedaran a los alrededores de la villa Suika —es un fenómeno normal, de vez en cuando sopla el viento que viene del mar y entra tierra adentro, estos acantilados son como caminos para esa niebla que viene del mar y aprovecharemos eso; este liquido es como una anestesia y el viento la esparcirá por todo el lugar, no dormirá a los guardias pero será como si estuvieran en un trance y ni siquiera lo notaran, las personas que duermen caerán en un sueño tan profundo que no notarían ni siquiera una tormenta.

Kakashi miraba atentamente como se desenvolvía Naruto —interesante ese liquido, ¿Quién te lo dio?

—Lo conseguí en "Almacenes Hebi".

Kakashi no supo si debía reír o preocuparse, ese chico tenía demasiadas sorpresas

—Ahora dependemos del análisis que hizo Shikamaru.

El mencionado se puso la máscara —la mayor probabilidad esta en una de la últimas casas, era la que tiene apenas tiene dos habitantes y la que más vigilancia tiene por estar a la orilla del camino, todos los habitantes de la villa pasan al menos un par de veces frente a esa casa, además que la vigilancia de los chunin está centrada en el otro lado de la villa, casi llegando al acantilado; su fragilidad es su mayor ventaja, nadie pensaría que la información esta al descubierto y justo al frente de la villa.

15 minutos después los de Konoha emprendieron la marcha, dando un rodeo completo para evitar que el viento quedara a su espalda y llevara su olor.

De nuevo los del equipo 10 estaban sorprendidos, ellos debían ser ayudados por Hinata y por Kakashi, pero Fukuro avanzaba sin ningún problema en esa niebla nocturna ¿tenía tan buena vista? ¿Un dojutsu?

El equipo avanzo hasta la casa señalada por Shikamaru; Hinata reviso la casa, descubriendo una red de trampas conectadas a sellos explosivos, si se equivocaban, volarían todo el lugar.

En el interior de la pequeña casa había un anciano y una niña de unos nueve o diez años, Ino se acerco al anciano pero Naruto la detuvo.

—Revisa a la niña.

La rubia, se dirigió entonces a la niña, haciendo un par de sellos, activo una de sus técnicas de control mental y se introdujo en la mente de la niña; Ino se sorprendió por la cantidad de información que la niña tenía, lugares, fechas, detalles. Pero sin información de los clientes, solo sobrenombres, aun así había indicios de muchos criminales.

La Yamanaka, termino el escaneo de los recuerdos de la niña en poco tiempo, salió y dio la señal de haber terminado el trabajo.

Todo el equipo salió lentamente del lugar y comenzó el regreso a su campamento, haciendo el mismo rodeo, recogieron las muñecas, Naruto las guardo en un sello.

—Es increíble todo lo que esa niña guarda en su mente, nunca había visto algo así.

Naruto le explico la razón —en esa familia se da un rasgo particular, algunos nacen con una gran memoria, como si pudieran recordar con total claridad cualquier hecho o información.

Shikamaru reacciono con sorpresa —estás diciendo que ellos no escriben nada, la información es almacenada por las personas, es un registro oral. Nadie encontraría ni un papel o pergamino.

Naruto asintió —la información se transmite de generación en generación y no deja rastro. Varias familias tienen ese sistema.

Hinata estuvo atenta a todo lo dicho esa noche, llegando a una conclusión —se esconden a plena luz y manejan la información de modo que pasa justo frente a las narices de los shinobi, sin que estos se den cuenta.

El Uzumaki sonrió — ahí está su fuerza, no tiene ejércitos ni disponen de shinobi increíblemente fuertes; pero tienen, astucia, inteligencia y mucha practica.

Por la mañana salieron de regreso a Konoha, la información seria estudiada en IT, estaban un paso más cerca de Akatsuki.

Pero en la mente de los de Konoha había muchas preguntas ¿Como sabia Fukuro de esa familia? ¿Quién era Fukuro? ¿Cuántos trucos escondía ese mercenario?

Si tan solo supieran que el mayor logro de ese chico, había sido esperar pacientemente a que se dieran las condiciones para infiltrarse. Si tan solo supieran que ese chico era hiperactivo.

Fin del flash back

—Con la información adecuada, estuvimos más cerca de Akatsuki; pero también eso nos abrió los ojos, derrotarlos seria más complicado de lo que suponíamos.

Naruto se mantenía tranquilo —ahora Konoha sabía que no se escondían debajo de las piedras, sino que estaban en alguna pequeña y simple villa. Solo restaba saber en cual, lo siguiente era seguir su rastro.

Los preparativos para esta pequeña guerra habían comenzado.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Espero les gustara este capítulo, gracias a los que leen este fic, lo agregan a sus favs o le dan follow.**

 **Gracias a los que dejan sus reviews.**

 **AVISO: No se si pueda seguir publicando cada semana, pero cada dos es seguro.**

 **Reviews**

 **Acqua OfThe Back:** Me alegra que te gustar el cap pasado


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Fic publicado en FF net.

 **Capitulo anterior**

—Con la información adecuada, estuvimos más cerca de Akatsuki; pero también eso nos abrió los ojos, derrotarlos seria más complicado de lo que suponíamos.

Naruto se mantenía tranquilo —ahora Konoha sabía que no se escondían debajo de las piedras, sino que estaban en alguna pequeña y simple villa. Solo restaba saber en cual, lo siguiente era seguir su rastro.

Los preparativos para esta pequeña guerra habían comenzado.

 **Capitulo 31**

El rubio mantenía su mente concentrada en recordar esos días y en todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para alcanzar sus objetivos.

—Los avances eran pocos, todos estaban de acuerdo en tomar con calma las cosas, decían: pasó lento pero seguro.

Aun así hubo varias sorpresas, una de ellas fue el escape de Sasuke.

Kakashi se entristeció por un momento — mientras estábamos en la misión, un chunin llamado Mizuki, organizo una fuga en la prisión de Konoha; Sasuke aprovecho para escapar y llegar con Orochimaru; pasaron un par de años antes de que volviéramos a tener noticias de él.

El Uchiha apenas si hizo una mueca, sin saber si era burla o desprecio —un traidor es el mejor maestro para otro traidor.

Naruto sonrió —supongo que hablas por experiencia propia.

A Obito no le importo lo dicho por el rubio, lo suyo no era traición, era justicia, era por un mejor mundo.

Kakashi soltó un pequeño suspiro, el escape de Sasuke no acabo con la moral de sus estudiantes, pero no significo que no las lastimara —cuando regresamos a Konoha, y fuimos a entregar el reporte de la misión en el país de las aves, Tsunade sama nos conto de la fuga de prisioneros; Hinata a pesar de la noticia, se mantuvo firme, pero en cuanto salimos de la oficina salió corriendo para buscar a Sakura, fue un día difícil.

 **Flash back**

En una de las bancas del parque, se miraban a un par de chicas llorando mientras se abrazaban, ambas con el rostro desencajado y con un dolor tan grande que no les permitía ni siquiera hablar.

Kakashi se acerco lentamente esperando que las chicas se calmaran y poder hablar con ellas.

—Sakura, Hinata, sé que es difícil aceptar que Sasuke escapo, pero no deben deprimirse, todo lo contrario deben prepararse para cuando se vuelvan a ver.

Las dos genin se separaron y se pasaron las manos por el rostro, intentando apartar sus lagrimas —lo sabemos sensei, nos volveremos mas fuertes para poder traerlo de vuelta, Hinata y yo haremos lo posible por traer de vuelta Sasuke kun.

A pesar de la situación, Kakashi no pudo sentirse más orgullosos de sus alumnas, ellas avanzarían, se harían fuertes.

— ¡Frentona!

Una rubia se acercaba rápidamente seguida por Shikamaru y Naruto, en cuanto llego miro directamente a Sakura y a Hinata notando de inmediato los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, sin darles tiempo de nada se lanzo a abrazarlas

— ¡Ino san! / ¡cerda!

— No se preocupen chicas, estoy segura que encontraremos a Sasuke kun, lo traeremos y ya no se ira de nuevo, ¡lo ataremos si es necesario!

Es seguro que daremos con él, ahora tenemos aun mas información para

—Ino, no seas problemática.

Shikamaru se había acercado suponiendo que a su amiga se le ocurriera decir algo de la última misión y acertó, sino la rubia hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

La Yamanaka recordó que su misión había sido secreta, y se tuvo que callar, mientras tanto la Haruno se le quedo viendo de forma interrogante.

—Onegai Shikamaru, no era mi intención.

El Nara sonrió de lado — hai, hai, solo no seas problemática.

Sakura tenía la duda de que quiso decir su amiga, pero viendo que no iba a soltar prenda, prefirió ser ella la que diera una noticia — Kakashi sensei, Hinata chan… yo quiero decirles algo.

Se tomo un par de respiraciones — le pedí a Tsunade sama que me entrenara y ahora estoy a prueba para convertirme en su aprendiz.

Para todos fue una sorpresa, especialmente para Hinata, se sintió feliz por su compañera, pero también se sintió triste, ella se quedaba sola, sin Sasuke kun y sin Sakura chan, ¿Qué haría ella?

A su mente llego el recuerdo de un niño rubio, al que le prometió que se haría fuerte, ¿asi se sintió Naruto kun? ¿se sintió solo? ¿abandonado?

La Haruno de inmediato noto el cambio en su compañera — onegai, perdónenme por tomar sola la decisión… pero deben entender, dos veces Sasuke kun a escapado de Konoha y en ninguna ocasión fui capaz de detenerlo, yo quiero… necesito ser más fuerte, saber que hice lo necesario para traerlo de vuelta. Tsunade sama me explico que el equipo 7 estaba fuera de servicio en tanto Sasuke kun no cambiara o nos asignaran otro compañero, ¿no es asi Kakashi sensei?

El Hatake asintió —hai Sakura, el equipo siete no tendría misiones en un tiempo.

—Hinata chan ¿Por qué no le decimos a Tsunade sama que también te entrene? De ese modo será como si aun estuviéramos haciendo equipo.

Hinata dudo en responder, ser aprendiz de la Hokage sería un gran orgullo, pero ¿podría ella estar a la altura del reto? —no lo sé Sakura chan, debo preguntar primero a oto san.

Para todos fue evidente el desanimo de la Hyuga, pero no sabían que decir en ese momento.

Kakashi hizo lo más sabio que se le ocurrió, intentar ganar tiempo en lo que procesaba todo y poder ayudar a Hinata, que era la más afectada —chicas, ya que al parecer no nos podremos reunir como siempre porque no las invito a comer.

—Hai Kakashi sensei, ire a avisar a oto san que he regresado y los busco para comer, ¿en una hora está bien?

—Está bien Hinata, en una hora en el restaurant donde siempre se reúne el equipo de Asuma.

La Hyuga se despidió de sus acompañantes y se encamino a su hogar, con la mente y el corazón aturdidos.

Fin del flash back

Naruto también recordaba lo que paso en la oficina de Tsunade, ese día se molesto mucho; Sasuke era un reverendo baka, en verdad que no entendía a ese sujeto. Pero lo que más le molesto fue ver a Hinata tan triste; se recordó a sí mismo cuando era niño, sin querer recordó su último día en Konoha.

—Hinata se llevo un golpe muy duro al enterarse que Sasuke había escapado, pero enterarse que Sakura también saldría del equipo la devasto.

Flash back

Naruto espero a que Hinata saliera de su casa para poder hablar con ella, la chica iba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera noto al chico hasta que le tocaron el hombro.

—Hinata san.

La chica dio un saltito, pero de inmediato se recupero al reconocer al chico.

—Fukuro sensei.

El chico se puso al lado de la Hyuga, ambos caminaban lentamente, parecía que no tenían intención de llegar a la reunión del extinto equipo 7.

—Fukuro sensei… ¿cree que pueda ser una buena aprendiz de Tsunade sama?

—No lo sé Hinata san, es posible que te conviertas en una buena aprendiz, pero si me preguntas, creo que debes decidir si de verdad tienes interés en ser su aprendiz o solo quieres seguir junto a Sakura.

Hinata se quedo pensativa por unos momentos —es difícil quedar atrás, Sasuke kun y Sakura chan avanzan… y yo solo puedo ver que se alejan de mi.

—Es difícil ver como las personas que aprecias toman su camino y tú no estás incluido el viaje.

El semblante de Naruto se mostraba apacible pero su interior era un amasijo de emociones, el ya sabía lo que se sentía quedar atrás o por lo menos tener ese sentimiento, aun cuando después de pensarlo se dio cuenta que el exagero algunas cosas — la opción es avanzar… pase lo que pase, no dejar de avanzar.

—Entonces, debería aceptar la idea de Sakura chan.

Naruto suspiro — acepta ser su aprendiz porque quieres ser médico, pero no porque tengas miedo a estar sola; acepta ser medico porque quieres salvar a todos y no solo a Sasuke.

Hinata estaba confundida, ella sabía que si se convertía en aprendiz de Tsunade seria por Sakura y para poder alcanzar a Sasuke — pero es lo mejor, así me volveré fuerte, podremos traer de vuelta a Sasuke kun.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que Sasuke regresara? Ese baka sabia que ustedes estaban para él, sabía que podía contar con ustedes, pero se fue. A él no le importan ustedes, le importa su venganza, su odio. El las traiciono y aun así quieren traerlo de vuelta, pero deben entender algo : el único que puede traer de regreso a Sasuke es Sasuke.

—¿Entonces qué hago? ¡Me estoy quedando sola! ¡Estoy sola!

Naruto detuvo su caminar, vio a Hinata encogida sobre sí misma, lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos e incluso un pequeño temblor se había apoderado del cuerpo de la chica.

—Vuélvete fuerte, por ti misma; vuélvete fuerte por los que estamos aquí. Vuélvete fuerte a tu manera… crea tu camino.

La Hyuga levanto el rostro aun con el rastro de las lagrimas, se paso la manga de su chamarra para quitárselas del rostro — ¿crear mi camino?

—No te gusta lo que tienes, cámbialo; te dejan, sigue tu camino.

—Sensei… ¿usted tiene un camino propio?

—Hai, proteger a mi gente valiosa; y avanzar, no importa que pase, seguiré avanzando… desde que nací, parecía que tenía marcado mi futuro, pero les demostrare que solo yo decido mi destino.

Bajo la máscara se dibujo una feroz sonrisa — nadie me dirá que debo hacer, no importa si alguien dice que es mi deber o mi destino… el destino puede irse a la mierda.

Hinata miraba asombrada al chico frente a ella, en algún momento dejo de hablarle a ella y empezó a hablarse a sí mismo; ¿Quién era su sensei? ¿a qué se refería con su destino? ¿se negaba a seguir las ordenes de su clan?

Naruto se dio cuenta que ya había hablado de mas y solo atino a rascarse la nuca — etto, creo que me puse a hablar de otra cosa… digo que tomes las decisiones porque quieres, no porque pienses que es lo único que puedes hacer.

Hinata sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde, Fukuro sensei tenía razón, ella quería ser digna heredera de su clan y si se convertía en medico se alejaría de su propósito, no le gustaba lastimar a las personas, pero ¿curarlas?, no negaba que era de admirar a las personas que se dedicaban a eso como Tsunade sama, pero en verdad que no era lo suyo.

—Me gustaría ayudar a la gente y tal vez le pida a Tsunade sama o a otra persona que me enseñe algunas cosas, pero no seré aprendiz.

Naruto asintió —me alegra que tomes tu decisión… de todos modos no ibas a poder.

Hinata lo miro asombrada, pero el chico ni se inmuto y siguió hablando

—Eres la Hyuga que mas me agrada y pensaba pedirle a la Hokage que me ayudaras en algunas misiones, así que ibas a estar demasiado ocupada haciendo equipo conmigo.

A Hinata le agrado escuchar que su sensei pensaba pedir que ella lo acompañe en misiones, tal vez no era el equipo 7, pero estaría con alguien a quien ella le agradaba. Después de todo, no todo fue malo ese día.

Fin del flash back

Naruto sonrió — Hinata chan es alguien muy fuerte aunque ella misma lo dudaba; no se dejo vencer por el escape de Sasuke, al contrario, se forzó a mejorar.

Ella era la única Hyuga agradable, así que constantemente hice equipo con ella y con algunos otros, poco a poco fui teniendo gente valiosa en Konoha.

Kakashi en su interior se alegro de escuchar hablar de ese modo al hijo de su sensei; comparaba al chico que conoció y al que ahora estaba frente a él y se dio cuenta que ese niño había madurado. No era el shinobi de Konoha que el hubiera deseado, pero no era el asesino despiadado que suponía era. Era una de esas extrañas personas que caminaban justo sobre los límites, equilibrándose en una delgada línea entre el bien y el mal.

Cruel y amable, despiadado y piadoso, loco y sensato… idiota y astuto. Ese chico era una paradoja andante.

 **Fin del capitulo**

Lamento la tardanza, me surgió algo de trabajo y la inspiración anda… pues no sé dónde anda, si la ven díganle que la estoy esperando, que tenemos que terminar este fic.

Espero les guste este capítulo, un poco lento pero saben que son necesarios para la historia.

Agradezco a las personas que marcan en sus favs o le dan follow a este fic, de verdad se los agradezco.

Contestando reviews.

 **chioK44** : Me alegra que te encante el fic, gracias por lo ánimos.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Fic publicado en FF net.

 **Capitulo anterior**

Naruto sonrió — Hinata chan es alguien muy fuerte aunque ella misma lo dudaba; no se dejo vencer por el escape de Sasuke, al contrario, se forzó a mejorar.

Ella era la única Hyuga agradable, así que constantemente hice equipo con ella y con algunos otros, poco a poco fui teniendo gente valiosa en Konoha.

Kakashi en su interior se alegro de escuchar hablar de ese modo al hijo de su sensei; comparaba al chico que conoció y al que ahora estaba frente a él y se dio cuenta que ese niño había madurado. No era el shinobi de Konoha que el hubiera deseado, pero no era el asesino despiadado que suponía era. Era una de esas extrañas personas que caminaban justo sobre los límites, equilibrándose en una delgada línea entre el bien y el mal.

Cruel y amable, despiadado y piadoso, loco y sensato… idiota y astuto. Ese chico era una paradoja andante.

 **Capitulo 32**

Kakashi sonrió al pensar en todos aquellos que se volvieron importantes para Naruto, esas personas sin saberlo, habían entrado al corazón del mercenario, eran la cordura y a veces la luz que iluminaba el camino de ese rubio baka, eran el lazo que unía a Naruto con Konoha.

Por la mente del rubio desfilaban las imágenes de aquellos que poco a poco se fueron volviendo sus amigos, los que comenzaron a formar parte de su familia; porque debía aceptar que cuando él llamaba a alguien amigo, el lo adoptaba en su familia; anormales, excéntricos, tenebrosos, pervertidos, estúpidos y cuanto bicho raro que le agradara era adoptado por Naruto, personas a las que protegería a cualquier costo, y las que ya le habían demostrado de un modo u otro que él era importante para ellos.

 **Flash back**

—Mitarashi Anko, tú serás la capitana del equipo, ya tienes toda la información que necesitaras.

—Hai Tsunade sama, saldremos ahora mismo, vamos gusanos ¡muévanse!

Dos chicas y un chico asintieron, retirándose de la oficina de la Hokage, la rubia al ver que salían los jóvenes, dio una última orden —Anko, vigila bien a ese trío, quiero saber cómo actúan en las misiones.

La mujer de las serpientes sonrió —los tendré vigilados.

Cuando Tsunade quedo sola en su oficina, se levanto de su silla y se puso frente al cristal de la ventana, veía una buena parte de Konoha; vio al equipo que acababa de salir del edificio, ir rumbo a la puerta principal de la aldea y suspiro, había llegado el momento de que Naruto comenzara a trabajar con mas shinobi de Konoha, ella sabía que no fallarían la misión, pero su mayor interés era cumplir con el deseo de Sarutobi sensei, hacer que el chico forjara lazos con la gente de la aldea, esperaba no equivocarse con Anko.

Fin del flash back.

Naruto sonrió para sí mismo, eran tantos recuerdos y tan pocas personas las que importaban de verdad.

—Al final, termine bailando al ritmo que quisieron el viejo sandaime y la godaime hokage, encontré gente que valía la pena y también peleo por ellos.

Óbito lanzo una pequeña risa —te niegas a ayudarme, pero aceptas que ellos te den ordenes; yo busco un mundo mejor y para eso debo destruir el sistema que mantiene en pie esta realidad… acaso no entiendes que tus kages son la enfermedad y yo traigo la cura… ellos te convirtieron en su arma y tu lo aceptaste.

El rubio negó las palabras del Uchiha —todo shinobi es un arma, pero yo soy un mercenario, tal vez sea un arma, pero no estoy atado a la voluntad de una aldea o de un líder, yo no peleo por defender un sistema o un ideal, yo peleo por personas.

—Baka, yo también peleo por un mejor futuro para las personas, yo deseo un mundo mucho mejor que este.

Kakashi suspiro —Obito, tu no peleas por las personas, tu peleas por lo que una vez fue, por lo que pudo ser… este mundo te causo dolor y no te gusta el dolor, crees que puedes crear un mundo en donde estemos todos y seamos felices, eso es cobardía.

—Yo no soy un cobarde, si fuera cobarde no habría logrado todo lo que hasta hoy he hecho.

Ambos hombres se miraban seriamente —te falto valor para vivir, te falto valor para amar, lo que has logrado dices ¿Qué lograste? Destruir los ideales puros de unos chicos huérfanos, ser la causa de la muerte de Minato sensei, que Naruto sea huérfano, yo soy un hombre destrozado, acabar con miles de personas en Kiri… ensuciar el recuerdo de Rin.

—Kakashi hijo de puta, no te atrevas a mencionar a Rin, es por ella que quiero un mejor mundo, tu solo eres un pendejo que sigue las ordenes de un Hokage que no le importa la gente; le importa la aldea, el prestigio, solo es basura este mundo y la basura debe desaparecer.

Kakashi en menos de un segundo ya estaba junto a Obito, lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto, poniéndose cara a cara con el Uchiha —maldito estúpido si querías un culpable ese era yo, si querías desquitar tu tristeza me hubieras matado, porque a mí me falto el coraje para hacerlo; hablas de Rin y ni siquiera entiendes porque se sacrifico, ella dio la vida no por una aldea, la dio por los inocentes, por los que no se podían salvar, por sus amigos, por su familia, porque era su deber proteger lo que amaba… baka ¿acaso no entiendes? Ella se sacrifico para salvar aquello que tu amabas y jurabas protegerías… ella murió protegiendo tu sueño.

Obito desvió la mirada, hablar de Rin siempre lo ponía melancólico, y tan solo pensar que de algún modo la traiciono… pero él no daría un paso atrás, ya era tarde —ahora yo la protegeré y eso es lo único que importa.

Kakashi bajo la cabeza, su amigo no cedería; soltó el cuello del Uchiha y este cayó pesadamente —necio

—Estúpido, hasta que no pierdas lo que más amas no entenderás.

El rubio se acerco al Uchiha y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza —baka, tan anciano y aun no entiendes, la vida solo te puede quitar lo que te dio, y a ti te dieron la oportunidad de amar a una gran chica, ella murió, pues qué triste, pero es aun más triste que en lugar de avanzar y esperar encontrarte con ella en el otro mundo quieras volver a verla en este… o en una simple ilusión.

—Ya veremos cuando te quiten a esas personas valiosas, comprenderás mi dolor y me entenderás.

El rubio volteo a ver al Hatake — oe Kakashi, ¿todos los Uchiha eran así de dramáticos?

—¡No somos dramáticos!

—Entonces ¿solo Sasuke y tú? de algún modo nunca dejan de mencionar que están solos, que sufrieron una gran tragedia, que no tienen a quien amar, bla, bla, bla, yo creo que ustedes se obsesionan con las personas y cuando las pierden se vuelven locos.

—Amamos con fuerza

—Se obsesionan con las personas y con la venganza; insisto, en lugar de ver lo que tienen, solo ven lo que pierden, de verdad que son patéticos.

El Uchiha ya estaba muy molesto —y tú que sabes maldito huérfano.

Naruto sonrió —los huérfanos sabemos apreciar lo que la vida nos pone enfrente, (aunque a veces sean locas, sádicas, voluptuosas y que les gusta divertirse a costa de los demás)

 **Flash back**

Tres chicas avanzaban por mitad de una aldea, la mayor vestía un kimono sencillo en color azul, su cabello morado arreglado en una simple coleta, llevaba en sus manos un cántaro sellado

—Oji san debió venir, a nosotras ni nos interesa el sake.

La menor llevaba puesto un kimono amarillo ya un poco desgastado en su mano derecha sostenía un bastón, llevaba una venda cubriendo sus ojos, el cabello corto de color negro con destellos azules —onegai onee san, sabes que lo hace para que pueda salir a dar una vuelta al pueblo… a pesar de que no puedo ver nada.

Una suave voz la reprendió —no te disculpes imoto, es agradable salir contigo, además de ese modo nuestra onee san puede ver a Shinji san — era una chica de cabello negro enfundada en un kimono verde igual de sencillo que el de sus acompañantes.

La mayor se sonrojo de golpe —yo no vengo a ver a Shinji kun, es pura casualidad que nos lo encontráramos.

—Oh claro que si, sobre todo, si le dimos tres vueltas a la aldea.

La chica se sonrojo aun mas —es porque caminar le hace bien a nuestra imoto.

—Pues con una sola vuelta bastaba— la chica sonreía, mientras veía a la mayor sonrojarse hasta la punta de las orejas.

—Ya vámonos, oji san nos espera y tardaremos en llegar a casa… no le digan que nos encontramos a Shinji kun.

Las más jóvenes sonrieron, mientras asentían alegremente, ignorantes del par de hombres que las miraban salir de la aldea mientras aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro, anticipando su diversión —avisa a Uma que ya encontramos a las chicas que necesita.

Uno de los hombres salió corriendo rumbo al único hotel del lugar, mientras tanto el otro seguía de cerca a las chicas.

La tarde estaba cayendo cuando las jóvenes atravesaban por unos campos de cultivo, ya habían dejado hace mucho la aldea y se dirigían a una simple choza de campesinos, la cual estaba resguardada por unos pocos árboles y que le ayudaban a soportar mejor el calor el campo.

Faltando unos pocos metros para que las jóvenes llegaran a su destino, un grupo de ocho hombres les dio alcance, usaban ropas normales y lo único que les distinguía era que iban armados con cuchillos —vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Tres lindas jóvenes, estabas en lo cierto Gengo… perfectas para entretener clientes.

Las jóvenes miraban asustadas al grupo de hombres, la mayor se puso al frente — no se quienes son, o que quieren pero váyanse, onegai… váyanse.

Los hombres reían al ver a la chica suplicar —claro que nos iremos, pero ustedes vendrán con nosotros.

La más pequeña comenzó a temblar —onegai, déjenos en paz, no tenemos dinero ni nada de valor, solo cuidamos de nuestro oji san.

—Oh niña, sabes que son ustedes las que nos interesan, sabes… aunque seas ciega, creo que conozco a alguien que se interesara por ti.

La del kimono verde se puso frente a la menor — aléjense, sino ojisan los acabara.

El hombre llamado Uma soltó una fuerte risa —como si un anciano, me fuera a poder detener; yo fui shinobi de iwa, y les diré que pasara: ahora mismo vamos a disfrutar con ustedes tres y al final mataremos al anciano que está en la choza.

Apenas termino de hablar el hombre cuando una densa niebla cubrió todo el lugar, lo último que vieron antes de ver desaparecer a las jóvenes fue la sonrisa en la mayor, una sonrisa que les provoco escalofrió.

—Atentos, es una trampa— Uma daba órdenes a sus hombres que mientras tanto ya habían sacado sus cuchillos y se ponían en posición para defenderse.

—Haku, encárgate de los de la derecha, Fukuro, encárgate de los de la izquierda, Hinata, vas por el líder.

—Neee tu linda Anko ¿Qué harás?

—Fukuro, soy la capitana del equipo, yo solo descansare.

Los hombres de Uma, escuchaban las ordenes de Anko pero no lograban encontrar ubicar donde estaba, era como si los rodeara por completo.

El líder de los hombres, no espero para comenzar con su ataque — _Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu —_ el hombre comenzó a escupir piedras a una gran velocidad y con mucha fuerza, además de que iban creciendo durante su vuelo; una gran técnica, lástima que cuatro de sus hombres cayeron víctimas de la técnica —vamos malditas ¡acérquense!

Inhalo para dar inicio a un nuevo ataque, de pronto sintió como su cuerpo era golpeado; brazos y piernas perdían fuerza, pero cuando golpearon su pecho fue lo peor, un tremendo dolor que lo dejo sin aire, para finalmente caer de rodillas, justo antes de caer de cara al suelo, varias serpientes se habían enrollado en su cuerpo y lo jalaron sacándolo de la niebla

Miro a la mujer frente a él, de la manga del kimono salían varias serpientes, reconoció la técnica de Konoha, mejor dicho la técnica de uno de los sanin de Konoha y aun así lo más aterrador era la sonrisa de esa mujer.

La niebla se fue disipando rápidamente y Uma vio a sus hombres en el suelo cuatro tenían clavadas senbon en la nuca y cuello, se retorcían en el suelo mientras hacían macabras muecas; los otros tres tenían clavados kunai en la garganta y se desangraban, apretaban sus cuellos como si intentaran evitar que la vida se les escapara, supo en ese momento que sus hombres cayeron por los ataques de ellos y fueron rematados por su propia técnica doton.

En el lugar donde el había estado, permanecía la chica ciega, pero ya sin la venda cubriéndola pudo distinguir sus ojos blancos, era una Hyuga.

Anko no dejaba de sonreír, de verdad que se iba a divertir con ese tipo —escondan los cuerpos en una de las habitaciones, mientras tanto este baka y yo tendremos una conversación muy agradable… para mí.

Antes de entrar vio a Naruto pasarse la mano por la frente quitándose un poco de sangre, notando en ese momento que lo había golpeado la técnica de Uma — Fukuro, pensé que eras más hábil

El chico sonrió, mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

—Fue mi culpa Anko sensei, Fukuro sensei me cubrió de una de las rocas de ese hombre.

Mitarashi sonrió —Hyuga no lo disculpes, aun así no debieron tocarlo, en castigo por su falta de atención… me compraras tres órdenes de dangos.

A los tres jóvenes les escurrió una gotita — linda Anko… ¡tú solo quieres comer gratis!

Anko sonrió de manera dulce — ¿algún problema con eso Fukuro kun?— mientras con la mano que tenia libre apretaba con mucha fuerza los testículos de Uma, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Naruto movía la cabeza muy rápido —¿Problema? No, no hay problema, me sentiré honrado de invitar a comer dangos a una mujer tan hermosa.

A la Mitarashi le brillaron sus ojos y entro alegremente a la choza dando saltitos mientras arrastraba a un aterrado Uma — dangos, dangos, dangos, comeré ricos y deliciosos dangos.

Unos momentos después volvió a salir y le lanzo a Hinata una bolsa —dentro hay vendas y pomadas, cuida a Fukuro kun.

Los jóvenes se miraban unos a otros intentando entender que había pasado, Haku fue la primera en sonreír — Fukuro kun, creo que le gustas.

Naruto miro a su compañera y se tiro al suelo en posición fetal, mientras lloraba —Haku chan, esa mujer me da miedo, esa mujer es capaz de aplastar mis bolitas, no quiero, no quiero.

Hinata observaba a ese par hablar con toda tranquilidad, al parecer se llevaban bien y eso que Haku tenía poco tiempo en la aldea, ver a su sensei ser tan infantil le saco una risita.

Pero ver los cuerpos de esos hombres la devolvió a la realidad, ese par era letal, asesinaron a 7 hombres antes de que el líder pudiera atacar y si bien ella hizo el último ataque fue porque su sensei la cubrió del jutsu de Uma, la verdad es que a ella le faltaba tiempo para llegar al nivel de esos dos.

Fin del flash back

El rubio miraba al Uchiha caído — no nos preocupa perder, pues nacimos sin nada, no nos atamos al pasado, solo nos dejamos arrastrar por el futuro y sobre todo… ¡no nos gusta el drama!

A Kakashi le escurrió una gota de sudor — no dejaras de decirle dramático ¿verdad?

—Nunca, es mas cuando vea a alguien quejándose de su vida le diré: no seas Uchiha… si eso hare.

Óbito miraba a esos dos que ya hasta se habían olvidado de él; en cuanto se levantara los mataría lentamente, si eso haría, en ese momento juro vengarse de ellos, pagarían con sus vidas, asesinaría a sus amigos y a sus mascotas para cobrar esa afrenta al apellido Uchiha; porque ellos no eran dramáticos y punto.

 **Fin del capitulo**

Espero les guste este capítulo, sé que es un poco raro el final, pero así salió jejeje.

No me queda más que agradecer a los/ las que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, gracias por darle fav o por seguirlo. Saludos


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Fic publicado en FF net.

 **Capitulo anterior**

El rubio miraba al Uchiha caído — no nos preocupa perder, pues nacimos sin nada, no nos atamos al pasado, solo nos dejamos arrastrar por el futuro y sobre todo… ¡no nos gusta el drama!

A Kakashi le escurrió una gota de sudor — no dejaras de decirle dramático ¿verdad?

—Nunca, es mas cuando vea a alguien quejándose de su vida le diré: no seas Uchiha… si eso hare.

Óbito miraba a esos dos que ya hasta se habían olvidado de él; en cuanto se levantara los mataría lentamente, si eso haría, en ese momento juro vengarse de ellos, pagarían con sus vidas, asesinaría a sus amigos y a sus mascotas para cobrar esa afrenta al apellido Uchiha; porque ellos no eran dramáticos y punto.

 **Capitulo 33**

La escena era de lo más extraña; un rubio asintiendo enérgicamente como si acabara de dar con una gran verdad, un hombre de cabello gris al que le escurría una gotita por la frente mientras miraba incrédulo al rubio y para completar el cuadro un hombre incapaz de moverse tirado en el suelo y cuyo único ojo transmitía un intenso deseo homicida.

Naruto detuvo su discurso y se enfoco en el Uchiha — ¿sabes que no eres el único que se harto de la vida shinobi? Los jinchuriki somos personas a las que el sistema shinobi nos la ha jugado.

Obito lo miraba sin creer lo que el rubio había dicho — llevas todo este tiempo diciendo que luchas por este mundo y ¡¿estás contra el sistema shinobi?! ¡Demonios, chico kyubi! ¡No te entiendo!

—Tu plan incluye mi muerte… yo creo que es razón suficiente para detenerte; pero sé que tienes algo de razón, este mundo shinobi es cruel, impone sus reglas, se vive y se muere sin opciones. Aunque algunos logran escapar de la vida shinobi.

 **Flash back**

Los tres genin del equipo 8, caminaban a las afueras de Konoha, debían cumplir con la misión de encontrar a Hinata quien se encontraba entrenando con su sensei, de acuerdo a lo dicho por la Hokage misma, pero después de pasar por varios campos de entrenamiento, ya estaban fastidiados, especialmente Hanabi y Kiba, finalmente alguien les dijo que ella estaba en una granja

—Hanabi, no pensé que tu hermana seguía haciendo misiones de rango D

—Pues no sé qué decir, ella ha tenido misiones fuera de la aldea.

—Kiba, recuerda que nos informaron que Hinata san entrenaba, no que estuviera de misión.

Al llegar a la granja pudieron ver a Hinata junto al granjero deshierbar un pequeño sembradío de verduras, ambos usaban amplias camisolas y grandes sombreros de paja para protegerse del inclemente sol, las manos sucias por trabajar la tierra y los pies desnudos por simple comodidad.

Kiba sonrió al ver a su compañera levantarse de entre la huerta, su cara sonrojada, el sudor que escurría por su cara, las manos sucias, sino fuera porque la conocía, hubiera pensado que era una campesina y no una shinobi heredera de uno de los más poderosos clanes de la aldea; Hanabi por otro lado, miraba a una chica simple y relajada, nada parecido a cuando estaban en la mansión Hyuga, se notaba que estaba disfrutando la sensación de ser una persona sin pesados y honorables deberes.

—Onee sama, ¿no se supone que deberías estar entrenando?

El Inuzuca tenía la misma duda —Hinata ¿acaso piensas cambiar de carrera?

La chica junto con el granjero se acercaron al trió de recién llegados, el hombre hacia esfuerzos por sacudirse la tierra y el polvo que se acumularon en sus ropas, era de esas personas que procuraban estar lo más limpio posibles antes de saludar a las personas.

—Shino kun, Kiba kun, Hanabi chan, estoy en medio del entrenamiento.

A los tres recién llegados les sorprendió un poco lo dicho por la Hyuga.

—Hinata onee sama, ¿Qué entrenas?

—Crear un ambiente seguro y relajado.

El equipo 8, no entendía nada, ¿de qué hablaba su compañera?, Kiba estaba a punto de reírse. — ¿y eso para qué sirve?

Un momento después el granjero estaba detrás del Inuzuca, había pasado uno de sus brazos rodeando el cuello y apretando fuerte, obligándolo a levantar la cara, para así dejar al descubierto la garganta, en la otra mano sostenía de manera firme el kunai cuya punta descansaba en el cuello de Kiba; mientras tanto Hinata se había puesto al frente de Hanabi, dándole un golpe en el pecho y lanzándola contra Shino, quedando ambos tendidos, uno encima del otro.

—Eso es fácil Kiba san, eliminación de objetivos.

El equipo 8 estaba aturdido y no entendía nada, Hanabi vio en su pecho un sello explosivo, quitándoselo de inmediato, — Hinata onee sama ¿Qué significa esto?

—Ella ya se los dijo, es un entrenamiento, se crea la sensación de tranquilidad y se asesina al objetivo, tomándolo por sorpresa

Kiba estaba muy molesto — ¿es que están locos?, ¡esto es Konoha!, ¡no se amenaza a compañeros!

Naruto sonrio —Kiba san, ¿acaso no sabían que estaba en entrenamiento?

— ¡Pero no es un campo de entrenamiento!

— ¿Esperas que el enemigo busque un lugar despejado para atacarte?

Naruto soltó al Inuzuca y se enfoco en Hinata — y bien ¿Qué piensas?

La chica ya estaba levantando a su hermana; mientras le sacudía el polvo y revisaba que no estuviera lastimada, no dejaba de pedir disculpas; en definitiva, Hinata Hyuga era muy considerada, educada y dulce.

—Al verme relajada, sin armas y sin mostrarme como una amenaza los hizo creer que estaban seguros.

— ¡Por supuesto que creímos estar seguros! ¡Estamos en Konoha! ¡Ningún camarada nos atacaría!

Naruto se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a calzarse las sandalias —la sensación de seguridad crea confianza, la confianza mata shinobis.

Shino se sacudió la ropa y se acomodo sus gafas — Hinata san, tu presencia es requerida por Hokage sama, pido disculpas por interrumpir su entrenamiento, aunque me parece que su objetivo era tomar por sorpresa a los visitantes.

El Uzumaki sonrió bajo la máscara —son los terceros del día.

 **Fin del flash back**

Óbito estaba molesto —escapar de la vida shinobi dices, son marcados como traidores y cazados como conejos, pero tú debes saber de eso, después de todo tu sensei deserto de su aldea.

Naruto asintió —Zabuza sensei era un criminal, que busco derrocar al feudal, y así hay varios shinobi de todas las aldeas, personas que se dejaron llevar por sus deseos y ambiciones; pero no olvides que hay shinobis que simplemente quisieron vivir en paz, o dejaron de creer en su gente, la mayoría de las aldeas no tienen problema con eso, a menos que seas alguien demasiado importante en tu aldea como para quedar libre, por ejemplo un jinchuriki.

 **Flash back**

El bosque estaba húmedo, el rocío mojaba las ropas, se escuchaba a las aves trinar, el día apenas comenzaba y el equipo 8 estaba rindiendo su informe.

—El objetivo esta a quinientos metros, paso la noche en la cueva, apenas esta desayunando y está próximo a partir.

Kurenai estaba atenta al reporte final de su equipo, complacida por el actuar de sus chicos; tras una semana de misión, se había localizado al objetivo, y la vigilancia había sido perfecta, dando la oportunidad al otro equipo de ponerse en posición, listo para el asalto final.

—Tu equipo ha hecho un buen trabajo, los has entrenado bien Kurenai.

La mujer asintió ante el cumplido —arigato Jiraiya sama, pero solo los he guiado un poco, sus habilidades y trabajo en equipo son merito de ellos.

—La última parte de su misión será vigilar el perímetro, avisen de cualquier persona o cosa extraña que se acerque, y recuerden, no importa que pase, no intervendrán en la reunión, entendido.

Jiraiya había dejado atrás su pose graciosa y galante, ahora se comportaba como lo que era, uno de los más fuertes y disciplinados shinobi de Konoha.

El equipo 8 se separo listos para la vigilancia, mientras tanto el sanin desaparecía en una bola de humo. El último movimiento iniciaba.

Un hombre joven con aspecto de vagabundo, veía arder la pequeña llama que recalentaba un pedazo de carne; su mirada estoica y actitud relajada, escondía a un shinobi que nunca dejaba de estar atento.

No le sorprendió que un par de presencias se colocara a su espalda, parados sobre la cueva que le había dado refugio la noche anterior, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esas interrupciones, después a su derecha aparecía una joven mujer de ojos rojos, a la izquierda un hombre de cabello gris que cubría uno de sus ojos con su protector, ambos usando el uniforme de Konoha; eso ya comenzaba a ponerse serio, ahora sabia que eran de Konoha y no cualquier shinobi, era Hatake Kakashi, uno de los hombres más letales del país del fuego, pero aun así, estaba casi seguro que podía librarse de esta situación.

Hasta que frente a él vio surgir de entre el bosque a un hombre de largo cabello blanco, corpulento y con un protector frontal algo distinto, reconoció de inmediato a Jiraiya uno de los legendarios sanin de Konoha; ahora era casi seguro que no se libraría tan fácil, no sin una buena pelea, era la peor situacion en muchos años, tendría que luchar por su vida.

Discretamente tomo el soplador, así como la botella de bambú de su cintura.

—Oe chico, no queremos pelear, solo queremos hablar un par de cosas contigo.

—Disculpe si no creo en sus palabras Jiraiya san, pero viendo su compañía, es difícil pensar en que solo desea que hablemos.

El sanin sonrió, pero sin acercarse al hombre —tienes un largo historial de escapes, Utakata san.

—Los renegados tenemos esa tendencia, pero no veo como podríamos tener un tema de conversación, hace mucho que deje mi aldea y no creo ser de utilidad a Konoha.

—Y ¿si Konoha pudiera serte de utilidad?

Utakata apenas esbozo una sonrisa —creería que miente.

—Normalmente estarías en lo correcto, pero ahora se trata de una cuestión que no solo te involucra a ti, sino también a tu huésped.

Utakata se puso en pie de inmediato, pateo las brasas de su fogata directo hacia el sanin, dio media vuelta e inicio su escape, dio un gran salto, pudiendo distinguir a dos ANBU, quienes también saltaron dispuestos a interceptarlo.

Contuvo el puñetazo del más pequeño y lo lanzo contra los arboles, pero el segundo ANBU lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo contra el suelo, ese ANBU era endemoniadamente fuerte.

Sin tiempo que perder el ex de Kiri, se levanto solo para cubrirse la cabeza, pues el ANBU le lanzo una patada alta, pero logrando mantener el equilibrio, gracias a que no perdió concentración pudo sentir las pequeñas vibraciones en el suelo, dando un salto mortal hacia atrás justo en el momento en que Kakashi aparecía desde abajo y estando a punto de sujetarlo por los pies.

Tomo el soplador y lo introdujo en la botella, para después soplar varias burbujas, pero Jiraiya anticipo ese ataque de burbujas explosivas y aprovechando que aun estaban cerca de su creador, inflo el pecho y expulso una gran llamarada, consumiéndolas casi al instante o haciéndolas explotar, ese movimiento sorprendió a Utakata que tuvo que cubrirse con ambos brazos de la infernal lengua de fuego.

El ANBU más pequeño aprovecho que estaba ocupado cubriéndose y se lanzo a quitarle la botella, pero Utakata reacciono a tiempo y apenas logro rozarla —veo que están bien informados, pero atraparme les será un poco más difícil de lo que creen.

Un ligero zumbido lo hizo notar que la botella tenia pegado un sello explosivo, ese mini ANBU desgraciado le estaba dando problemas.

Utakata lanzo la botella hacia los de Konoha, para después soplar una última burbuja, más grande que las anteriores en la cual entro y comenzó a flotar alejándose de sus perseguidores, mientras veía como Jiraiya y sus compañeros apenas escapaban de la explosión.

Se sentó y cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro, eso sí que estuvo cerca, pero no se dejaría capturar tan fácil.

De pronto sintió varios piquetes, sus brazos y piernas perdieron fuerza, a la vez que podía sentir como alguien lo tomaba de los hombros.

Utakata abrió lentamente los ojos; el aun estaba sentado, la fogata seguía ardiendo, a su lado una chica de ojos blancos mantenía una posición juken, giro la cabeza solo para darse cuenta que a cada lado había un ANBU y apoyaban una mano en cada uno de sus hombros respectivamente, Jiraiya estaba frente a frente y lo miraba de forma seria, por ultimo tanto Kakashi como la mujer flanqueaban al grupo, lentamente entendió.

—Genjutsu.

El sanin asintió — ¿sabes que en Konoha existe una mujer capaz de encerrar en un genjutsu hasta a alguien tan poderoso como Uchiha Itachi?

Utakata volteo para mirar a la mujer que estaba cuidando el flanco, ¡cayó en un maldito genjutsu!, el, un jounin de Kiri fue engañado.

—No te sientas mal, ella está entre los mejores usuarios de genjutsu del continente, te basto apenas verla un momento para caer en su tecnica— Kakashi en un momento de sinceridad, dejaba en claro que Kurenai era alguien de temer.

Jiraiya se sentó y retiro la carne del fuego, dándole un mordisco — chico, se quién eres y sé que tienes al seis colas sellado en tu interior. Sé que escapaste de tu aldea y que puedes liberar a rokubi a voluntad; pero entiende esto, yo puedo evitar que lo liberes y si no lo consigo también podemos asesinarte aquí mismo.

Utakata evaluó la situación; dos ANBU, dos jounin, un sanin y una chica Hyuga; si intentara combatir nadie saldría vivo de esa pelea, pero parecía que solo deseaban hablar y no encontrando mejor opción por el momento se dispuso a poner atención.

— ¿Has escuchado de un grupo llamado Akatsuki?

—Hai Jiraiya san, se que son mercenarios, todos de rango S

El senin asintió complacido —hace poco nos llego la información que Akatsuki, busca a los jinchuriki para extraerles su biju.

Utakata se quedo pensando por unos momentos, si buscaban a las bestias, significaba que mas locos estarían cazándolo —gracias por el aviso, tendré cuidado.

Jiraiya se puso serio —creo que no entiendes, no solo es un aviso, debemos planear como protegerte.

El gesto de duda apareció en el rostro del ex jounin de Kiri — ¿pretendes que me una a Konoha?

—No sería mala idea, pero temo que si lo hacemos, convertiremos a Konoha en un blanco.

—Se defenderme bastante bien, además tengo el respaldo de rokubi.

Jiraiya miro fijamente al hombre — ¿sabías que Kisame Hoshigaki es un Akatsuki?

¿El cara de tiburón estaba con Akatsuki?, eso era malo, ese tipo era muy fuerte, medio sociópata, algo sádico y sumando a Samehada… eso si sería un problema, aun recordaba que nunca pudo hacerle frente, no sin usar el chakra de rokubi y aun así, apenas lograba superarlo, además de que tenía la sensación de que Kisame solo lo tomaba como un juego —admito que eso es algo que me inquieta, pero aun sigo sin entender su interés.

—Si una sola organización reúne todos los biju, ¿no crees que sería peligroso?

—Sería tan peligroso como cualquier aldea.

—Antes de que sigas tomándolo a juego, porque no le preguntas a tu huésped que opina.

Utakata se sorprendió por las palabras del sanin — ¿Cómo sabes?

Jiraiya sonrió —no eres el primero con el que trato, de hecho pase un tiempo entrenando con cierta chica que debía lidiar con un zorro.

El jinchuriki entendió que ese hombre sabía mucho, pero siguió su consejo y se adentro en su subconsciente, apareció en una planicie blanca al centro había una formación rocosa sobre la que descansaba una babosa gigante, una pequeña cantidad de chakra se extendía por el lugar pero nada que detuviera al jinchuriki, se acerco hasta el rokubi — y bien ¿Qué opinas?

—Capturar a los nueve es difícil, pero será como siempre, usaran nuestro poder para satisfacer sus ambiciones, así son los hombres.

—Y si te dijera que buscan sellarlos en un solo contenedor.

Utakata giro de inmediato, a unos metros atrás estaba uno de los ANBU, el más pequeño, la babosa también se sorprendió por la llegada del invitado, pero no se molesto, solo le lanzo un chorro de acido —ten la amabilidad de presentarte primero.

—Demonios, un biju con modales; ya sabes que soy un jinchuriki y la razón por la que nos tomamos en serio esto es que Akatsuki quiere sellar a los nueve en una estatua.

Rokubi, recordó de inmediato que reunir a los nueve traería destrucción — ¿Kyubi te ha dicho algo?

Naruto negó —no me ha dicho nada ¿Cómo sabes que kyubi está conmigo?

—Entre mejor relación hay entre un biju y su jinchuriki, mejores habilidades.

—Ohh

Utakata conocía a su biju y que rokubi pusiera tanta atención era mal presagio — Rokubi ¿es malo reunir a los nueve?

La babosa asintió — como no tienes idea.

—Aun así no me convence la idea de seguir a Konoha.

—Utakata, considera esto como un asunto de supervivencia, no se trata de las aldeas, hay alguien moviéndose en las sombras, no sabemos qué quiere y va tras nosotros. Ya capturaron al primero, Gobi ha sido sellado.

Esa información dejo fríos al biju y al jinchuriki.

Utakata comenzó a temer que esto fuera más grande de lo que pudiera suponer, pero aun se resistía a confiar en los de Konoha —así que o coopero por mi voluntad o me harán cooperar por la fuerza ¿no es así?

Naruto cruzo los brazos —por el momento, piensa que conviene tener el respaldo de una aldea… o el de los otros jinchuriki.

Utakata volvió a tener un gesto de duda en su rostro — a donde quieres llegar.

—Digo que Konoha es un gran apoyo, pero esos bastardos de Akatsuki deberían aprender que un jinchuriki no es presa, también podemos ser cazadores.

La babosa escuchaba al chico —pasas mucho tiempo con Kyubi, a él nunca le gusto esperar a ser atacado, siempre juega a la ofensiva.

Naruto se encogió de hombros —no es ningún crimen golpear primero.

Utakata no dejaba de pensar que su vida se había complicado.

—Espero contar con tu apoyo en el plan, recuerda Utakata: es por supervivencia.

Naruto abandono el lugar y a los pocos segundos Utakata rompió su enlace con el biju.

—De acuerdo Jiraiya san, escucho su plan

El sanin sonrió, de entre sus ropas saco un rollo con la información que se había reunido y las instrucciones de cómo actuarían en adelante —entrenar, moverse, vigilar y aniquilar.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Oe, eso es a grandes rasgos, los detalles están ahí; donde nos reuniremos, formas de hacer contacto y lugares donde estarás seguro. Cuando esto comience debemos estar preparados, esos Akatsuki no sabrán que paso.

Utakata se puso en pie, sorprendiendo a los de Konoha, se suponía que tenía los puntos de chakra sellados, sacudió un poco los brazos y recibió de manos de Jiraiya el pergamino.

Naruto recordó que Rokubi estaba haciendo fluir su chakra, el desgraciado siempre estuvo buscando la manera de escapar.

— ¿Por qué no me obligan a ir con ustedes a Konoha?

Jiraiya lo pensó un momento —porque no sabemos si es seguro, además seria raro que los jinchuriki comenzaran a reunirse en una aldea, es mejor no levantar sospechas.

Utakata sonrió — como si no supiéramos nada.

Naruto se acerco a la sorprendida Hinata, hablándole en voz baja —el no es normal, ya después te diré que sucedió.

La Hyuga asintió y se relajo.

 **Fin del flash back**

—Los jinchuriki no pueden escapar de la vida shinobi, tarde o temprano cumplen su destino, servir a las aldeas.

Naruto sonrió — los jinchuriki cumplen la función de proteger a las aldeas, pero no por destino, sino por convicción. Tenemos libre elección.

—El mundo shinobi no te deja elegir.

Naruto quedo pensativo unos momentos —entonces el mundo shinobi tendrá que cambiar.

 **Fin del capitulo**

Espero les guste este capítulo, como ven ya comienzan los cambios y la búsqueda de los jinchuriki continua.

Lamento el retraso en la publicación, me está costando un poco eso de la inspiración, pero seguimos adelante.

 **Acqua OfThe Back** : Que puedo decir, a veces los Uchiha son demasiado… Uchihas.

 **froggus** : Gracias por tus palabras, espero te guste este capítulo.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Fic publicado en FF net.

 **Capitulo anterior**

—Los jinchuriki no pueden escapar de la vida shinobi, tarde o temprano cumplen su destino, servir a las aldeas.

Naruto sonrió — los jinchuriki cumplen la función de proteger a las aldeas, pero no por destino, sino por convicción. Tenemos libre elección.

—El mundo shinobi no te deja elegir.

Naruto quedo pensativo unos momentos —entonces el mundo shinobi tendrá que cambiar.

 **Capitulo 34**

Obito comenzó a reír a carcajadas, era como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo — ¿cambiar? ¿el mundo shinobi?, eres más estúpido de lo que creí… y ahora me dirás que tu lo vas a cambiar ¿no?

Naruto miraba al Uchiha caído, pero sin demostrar sentimiento alguno — no, yo no lo cambiare, el mundo shinobi cambiara por si mismo ¿y sabes por qué? Porque todo cambia, la vida es movimiento y sabes, el mundo se está moviendo, claro que alguien que se quedo atrapado en el pasado no lo nota.

—Idealista imbécil

El rubio sonrió — Uchiha dramático.

Kakashi miraba divertido como el rubio sacaba de sus casillas a su antiguo compañero, era difícil imaginar a un mercenario con ideas tan claras, solo cuando fue conociendo mas y mas de ese joven pudo ver bajo esa cascara.

 **Flash back**

—Tsunade sama ¿está segura?

—Kakashi ¿dudas de mí?

El jonin sudo ante esa pregunta —no es eso, pero conocemos muy poco de ese chico, su información ha sido muy útil y tiene la habilidad suficiente para ser shinobi de Konoha, pero sabemos que solo es leal a sí mismo y a Zabuza.

—Ese chico es más confiable que muchos shinobi de esta aldea.

Kakashi frunció el seño —eso lo dice el traidor de Kiri.

Zabuza sonrió mostrando su afilada dentadura —entrene a ese chico desde que era un niño, en pocos años será tan bueno como yo y aun así, no sé si él seguirá mi camino.

— ¿Temes que te traicione?

Momochi borro la sonrisa —jamás

La rubia se acomodo en su silla y cruzo ambos brazos — explícanos

—Fukuro es incapaz de traicionar, la lealtad está en su código; pero su forma de pensar es otro asunto, con los años, el ha comenzado a pensar por su cuenta.

—¿Y eso no te preocupa?

Zabuza se quedo pensativo —no realmente, aun quedan años para que se forme por completo su manera de pensar, me basta con su lealtad.

Fin del flash back

Hatake sonrió para sí mismo, ese chico lo sorprendió cuando fue mostrando que no seguiría el camino de nadie y eso de algún modo le alegraba… y preocupaba.

—Uchiha, si en lugar de intentar forzar el cambio imponiendo tus ideas, hubieras hablado y mostrado un camino diferente al shinobi, tal vez yo te hubiera seguido.

Obito sonrió — eso no sirve de nada, los que quieren cambiar el mundo con palabras y actos bondadosos solo son idiotas que nadie toma en cuenta.

Naruto miro fijamente al Uchiha —si eso fuera verdad ¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de destruir al Akatsuki original? Por qué parece que más que necesitar los ojos de Pain, quisiste desaparecer los ideales de Yahiko.

—Las molestias deben ser eliminadas— Obito nunca diría que esa fue idea de Zetsu, eliminar a Yahiko y lograr que Nagato trabajara con él; aunque no olvidaría esa pequeña muestra de desprecio que había en Zetsu cada vez que hablaba del líder de Akatsuki, era como si sus ideas fueran aborrecibles ¿sería que Zetsu elimino dos pájaros de un tiro?... No, Zetsu no lo usaría para sus fines.

A Kakashi le dolía ver qué clase de persona era ese hombre que alguna vez llamo compañero —y para ti, todos aquellos que se opongan a tus planes deben ser eliminados ¿no es cierto?

La mirada dura y fría de Obito, confirmo esas palabras.

El ninja copia se pregunto qué clase de atrocidad hubiera hecho su ex compañero de haberse enterado de los planes de Konoha.

 **Flash back**

El grupo de shinobis de Konoha se acercaba a la frontera con el país de la tierra, habían pasado a través del país de la hierba y se acercaban a una de las naciones con la que tenían mayor enemistad.

Sabían de sobra que el hombre al que buscaban era poderoso, pero que por alguna razón había salido de Iwa; esperaban que estuviera dispuesto a cooperar con Konoha, pero la guerra los había hecho enemigos y no sabían si estaría dispuesto a olvidar.

—Creí que se ocultaría mejor.

—El es como un león recostado a la sombra de un árbol, no necesita ocultarse, muy pocos se atreverían a molestarlo— Jiraiya se movía tranquilo, avanzando sin prisa, consiente del reto que enfrentaría si ese viejo mono decidía pelear.

En la parte alta de una colina, se veía una pequeña estela de humo, al acercarse más pudieron distinguir una cabaña en la que se adivinaba que alguien estaba cocinando.

—Oe, ¡Roshi!

De la cabaña salió un hombre apenas mayor que Jiraiya, de baja estatura, de cabello y barba roja, vestía de manera sencilla en color marrón y sandalias.

—No imagine que algún día Konoha viniera a eliminarme, pensé que a su Hokage le gustaba la paz… veamos, es un sapo y el hombre que ha copiado mas de mil jutsus, además de otros tres que ni siquiera me tomare la molestia de preguntar quienes son.

Jiraiya dio un paso al frente — ¡Roshi! ¡Espera!, no hemos venido a pelear, nuestra misión es otra.

El de Iwa, se preparaba para pelear; al igual que la gran mayoría de los shinobi de su aldea, aun estaba resentido por la tercera guerra, no olvidaban la derrota y el sufrimiento.

— ¡Viejo estúpido! ¡Detente! ¡Eres igual de terco y cabeza dura que Oonoki!

— ¡No me compares con ese maldito necio!

Ambos shinobi se miraban con dureza, el instinto de pelea flotaba en el aire, un movimiento en falso y se desataría el infierno; por alguna gracia de Kami, ambos hombres se contuvieron.

—Siempre le dije a ese imbécil que para ir contra Konoha, debíamos haber esperado un poco mas; si tan solo Han hubiera tenido mayor control de su bestia…

Jiraiya aun mantenía el cuerpo tenso a la espera de un ataque —Konoha hubiera logrado que nuestro jinchuriki controlara el poder de su bestia.

Roshi se permitió sonreír —por alguna razón, el kyubi es distinto; las otras ocho bestias han permitido que algunos jinchuriki usen su poder, pero ese zorro,… nadie ha controlado su poder, ni siquiera la mujer de shodaime hokage pudo lograrlo, a ese demonio solo se le puede sellar para que no destruya el mundo.

Regresen por donde vinieron, hoy no habrá batalla…

Los de Konoha se mantenían en sus posiciones, esperando la orden de Jiraiya — ¡nadie se mueva!, nos iremos hasta que escuches lo que tenemos que decirte.

El jinchuriki de Iwa, por fin estaba mostrando algo de curiosidad, ¿Por qué se arriesgaron a una batalla? ¿Qué era tan importante? —tienes un minuto para hablar, después te largas, o los mato.

El sanin no perdió tiempo —una organización de mercenarios que se hacen llamar Akatsuki, tiene en la mira a las nueve bestias con cola; antes que digas que eres difícil de vencer, debo decirte que todos son criminales rango S, vienen de varias aldeas y ya capturaron a tu compañero, el contenedor del Gobi.

La noticia no le sentó bien al hombre, ¿atraparon a Han? Ese desgraciado era tan duro como él y con un carácter aun peor. Aunque tenía varios años que no lo veía, confiaba en que estaría bien ¿Por qué no se entero que fue vencido? —no me vengas con engaños, si hubieran vencido a Han, se hubiera sabido por todo el continente; no se derrota a un jinchuriki en secreto.

Jiraiya esperaba algo así —no a menos que así lo quieras; entiende esto, ellos no buscan fama o reconocimiento; no se cual es su propósito, pero tener fama y gloria no es, eso es seguro.

El de Iwa, se mantuvo pensativo —supongamos que es cierto, ellos ya deberían haber creado a un nuevo jinchuriki para que controle el poder de Gobi, ¿Por qué no lo han usado? ¿Por qué eso es lo que buscan, no? cada miembro de Akatsuki sería un jinchuriki y entonces ellos serian imparables.

— ¡Fukuro! ¡La información!

Naruto saco de un bolsillo interior de la capa que lo cubría, un rollo que le lanzo al sanin.

—Esa es información que hemos ido obteniendo, si lo lees te darás cuenta que Akatsuki es en verdad peligroso.

Roshi recibió el rollo, lo sostuvo en las manos antes de lanzarlo con fuerza hacia Jiraiya, quien apenas pudo ladear la cabeza para evitar que le diera en plena frente.

Sin previo aviso Roshi se lanzo contra los de Konoha, tres clones de roca comenzaron a combatir, atacando sin ninguna piedad; Kakashi llevaba una pelea pareja gracias al sharingan pero aun así le costaba trabajo mantener a distancia a dos enemigos, Zabuza lanzaba cortes que eran evitados por el hombrecillo a la vez que se cubría de sus potentes golpes, mientras tanto Jiraiya se vio sorprendido por el ataque, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando de una patada, fue lanzado hacia los arboles; sin embargo lo peor le toco a Naruto, cuando tuvo que enfrentar al original, nunca imagino que ese anciano fuera tan rápido y poderoso; no era rival para ese taijutsu perfecto y lo supo en el momento en que recibía el quinto golpe y el no había podido acertar ninguno, además cada golpe dolía como el infierno. Juraría que ese ancianito era de hierro.

Hacía mucho que no recibía una lección de ese tipo y si no hacia algo pronto, tal vez no sobreviviría para regresar el favor; en ese momento comenzó a huir por entre los arboles siendo seguido muy de cerca por el de Iwa —anciano loco ¿Por qué nos atacas?

—Niño, ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta que tú tienes al zorro?

A pesar de tener sellado el chakra, Roshi, o mejor dicho el Yonbi, pudo sentir la presencia de uno de sus hermanos, motivo suficiente para que el de Iwa se lanzara al ataque; se decía que ese jinchuriki estaba muerto y que el Kyubi estaba retorciéndose en la tierra de Yomi… Konoha era una aldea mentirosa y lo pagaría matando a su jinchuriki.

Naruto maldijo su suerte, al parecer entre mejor trabajes con un biju, mas fácil es detectar a los que son jinchuriki; aun así no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, tenía que correr y elaborar algún plan para intentar detener al sujeto que iba tras él, aunque pensarlo era más fácil que a hacerlo.

De entre sus ropas saco bombas de humo y las lanzo hacia el bosque, al explotar pudo ocultarse entre el bosque; aprovechando la poca visibilidad comenzó a lanzar shuriken y kunai, pero el de Iwa, lograba desviar las armas —lo que me faltaba, tiene excelentes reflejos.

—Ahora veras lo que significa enfrentar a un jinchuriki con total control de su bestia— Roshi cambio su apariencia, paso a crear una capa de chakra y después de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a emitir mucho calor, su cuerpo se convirtió en lava.

— (Esto no es nada bueno) detente anciano, no has entendido el problema en que estamos metidos todos los contenedores, esos Akatsuki van a despedazar el mundo si reúnen a los nueve.

Roshi sonrió —lo sé, Yonbi me conto que nunca deben reunirse a los nueve… por eso si te asesino aquí mismo, estaré ayudando a evitar problemas en un futuro.

Naruto se sorprendió por la respuesta del de Iwa —no creí que te llevaras tan bien con el mono

—No me llevo bien con él, pero cuarenta años siendo compañeros, pues…

Naruto hubiera reído de no ser porque ese anciano lo iba a matar; el preocupándose por algo que ese estúpido viejo ya sabía desde antes.

De entre el bosque apareció un enorme Dragon de agua; Roshi recibió el ataque, apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con los brazos pero aun así fue arrastrado; por estar cubierto de lava, se genero una gran nube de vapor que hizo aun más difícil poder ver.

Zabuza sonrió, le pego un golpe directo a ese estúpido viejo; estaba en lo correcto al suponer que Naruto distraería lo suficiente al jinchuriki para poder golpearlo con un buen ataque —les dije que el chico sabe que lo que hace, sino puedes con el enemigo, distráelo hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

Jiraiya sonrió — no pensé que aguantara tres minutos peleando con Roshi.

Fue el turno de Zabuza de reír —el no peleo; el huyo, se escondió e hizo tiempo.

Kakashi se rasco la nuca — ¿acaso no pelea nunca?

—Hatake, recuerda que el no es un peleador, el es un asesino.

Una figura emergió de entre el bosque, Roshi se mostro tranquilo aun después de ese ataque —buen ataque ANBU, usar agua contra el Yoton, fue una buena jugada, pero ya va siendo hora de ponerse serios.

Roshi avanzo pero de pronto sintió su cuerpo hundirse — ¿Doton Yomi numa?— vio al sanin con las manos sobre el suelo — olvide que sabes manejar el elemento doton.

Ya estaba cubierto hasta el cuello en ese pantano, pero debido al calor de su propio cuerpo comenzó a endurecerse el fango, convirtiéndose en una prisión solida —bien jugado… pero no basta

Roshi aumento aun más la temperatura de su cuerpo haciendo que esa prisión de roca se convirtiera en una poza de lava de la que salió tranquilamente.

Roshi inflo el pecho y lanzo un torrente de fuego y lava, contra los recién llegados, dándoles apenas tiempo suficiente de escapar pero dándole tiempo al jinchuriki de enfocarse en su objetivo; avanzo a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a Naruto; primero lanzo ambas manos al vientre quemando de inmediato sus ropas y llegando hasta los huesos de las costillas, Naruto se doblo del dolor, pero el ataque seguía, el de Iwa levanto ambos brazos y los puso sobre la nuca y parte del cuello del Uzumaki, solo para rematar con un rodillazo directo al rostro; técnica básica de combate en los shinobi pero si le agregas que estas cubierto de lava, el efecto es simplemente devastador.

Torso, cabeza, cuello y cara con grandes quemaduras, un poco sordo y ciego además por el tremendo calor a que estuvo expuesto, terminaciones nerviosas expuestas y con ello un dolor que estaba a punto de dejarlo inconsciente.

Frente a la jaula del zorro, Roshi se admiraba de conocer al legendario Kyubi, a un lado de la jaula se podía ver a un joven rubio con mascara que cubria parte del rostro —así que el nueve colas sigue vivo y trabaja con un chiquillo que no sabe controlar su poder.

El rubio estaba sorprendido, nunca imagino que ese viejo lograría penetrar a su inconsciente —maldito anciano, ¿en qué demonios estas pensando?

—Si te asesino, retraso el renacer del Kyubi y le jodo los planes a Akatsuki.

El zorro se agitaba en su prisión — ¿Eres imbécil? Ellos ya creen que estoy muerto. Podemos vencerlos en su juego, haremos cenizas esa banda de pendejos.

Roshi se sorprendió por las palabras del biju — tú realmente quieres pelear ¿verdad? Solo creo que debo asegurar el futuro, y eso será si tu de verdad mueres, nada personal; tampoco tengo nada contra ti chico, pero ¿cómo piensas enfrentar a esos cretinos?, si no eres capaz de enfrentarme en un pequeño combate; debes controlar el poder de la bestia, debes hacer que no tenga opción, debes apropiarte de su poder, solo así serás útil a tu aldea.

—De verdad eres imbécil, yo no hago esto por Konoha, ¡lo hago por mí! ¡es mi vida! ¡es la vida del zorro! Lo hago porque controlo mi vida.

El de Iwa, se quedo viendo al chiquillo frente a él, en sus palabras había valor, rabia,… resentimiento; ese shinobi de Konoha era algo peculiar — eres raro, pareces pensar distinto a la mayoría y eso es peligroso, una razón más para eliminarte.

—Escuche que saliste de tu aldea para conocer mejor el poder que te dieron, además se dice que no estabas feliz entre tu gente, incluso se dice que quieres ser más sabio.

Roshi sonrió — tal vez no me agrade la guerra ni el combate sin motivo, si eso es ser más sabio, lo soy; pero soy tan despiadado y cruel como cualquier shinobi. Para proteger a mi aldea soy capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso asesinar niños.

El rubio simplemente movió la cabeza —eres un viejo imbécil, solo ten cuidado y lee el maldito pergamino, no desperdicies nuestro esfuerzo.

Naruto sentía un dolor increíble, para colmo casi no veía ni escuchaba, el elemento yoton era muy doloroso.

Por puro instinto blandió la katana que había preparado un poco antes, haciendo retroceder al contenedor del Yonbi —la mayoría caen en cuanto reciben el primer golpe, veo que tienes potencial niño, pero por no poder usar el poder de tu bestia estas en desventaja. Descansa en paz.

Roshi volvió a la carga, rodeando a Naruto, para golpearlo por la espalda, ya había decidido golpearlo en la base del cuello, quebraría las vertebras además de quemar su cuerpo.

Los compañeros de Naruto miraban impotentes el cuerpo del chico, el ambiente olía a carne y cabello quemado, cuando vieron desaparecer a Roshi y después reaparecer a espaldas del Uzumaki, comprendieron cual era su intención.

La imagen anunciaba la muerte del chico, apenas se sostenía en sus piernas, quemaduras en el cuerpo, casi inconsciente y sin defensa alguna, en la mano derecha sostenía de manera firme la katana negra; mientras a su espalda Roshi alzaba el puño directo contra el cuerpo del muchacho; los tres hombres en su desesperación lanzaron sus kunai, sabedores que no lograrían alcanzar a Roshi antes de que este matara al Uzumaki.

Si algo odiaba del Sharingan era la habilidad de ver todo a detalle, eso y su maldita memoria, le causaban los más amargos desvelos; nunca podía olvidar a sus camaradas cayendo en batalla, las imágenes se repetían con cruel exactitud en su mente, la bendición también era una maldición para Kakashi y esta no era la excepción, otra muerte quedaría grabada.

O al menos eso pensó justo antes de ver sonreír a ese chico, porque ahora que el calor había destrozado la máscara, podía ver ese rostro de niño, a pesar de las quemaduras en parte de la cara, el muy bribón tenía una pequeña sonrisa; lo vio echar un pie hacia atrás, doblar ambas rodillas al tiempo que giraba dejando caer todo su peso, su brazo derecho mientras tanto se había retraído y al momento de haber girado había lanzado la estocada ya con ambas manos sosteniendo su filosa katana.

Para Roshi la situación se volvió muy extraña, estaba a punto de descargar el último golpe y de pronto sintió un dolor agudo en el vientre, al mirar hacia abajo miro al chico hincado en el suelo, mientras sostenía su katana, giro la cabeza un poco y alcanzo a ver la punta de la katana, lo había atravesado.

Su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad y pudo notar que esa katana estaba prácticamente ardiendo, el metal caliente había cauterizado la herida pero causaba un dolor tremendo, retrocedió un par de pasos y con gran esfuerzo la retiro de su cuerpo para después lanzarla lejos, la herida si le causo mucho daño ; miro al chico que seguía hincado, apenas respiraba pero aun así lo hirió y si hubiera sido más preciso… o más alto pudo haberle partido el pecho en dos; en ese momento tenía dos opciones: terminaba el trabajo y seguramente sería asesinado o se alejaba dejando que esos tres se encargaran del chico; los vio avanzar muy rápido hacia ellos, así que dé un salto se alejo. Por el momento debía enfocar toda su energía en sanar, ya dejaría la pelea para otro día.

Zabuza se acerco rápido a su alumno, pudo ver que tenía heridas de gravedad, no estaba seguro que pudiera sobrevivir; rompió lo que quedaba de la camiseta que lo cubría, lo recostó boca abajo y desprendió un sello: era hora de dejar fluir el chakra del Kyubi.

Kakashi observo con total atención los movimientos de Zabuza, no entendía que función tendría un sello en ese momento; el chico estaba muy grave y no había modo de atenderlo, seguramente moriría en poco tiempo.

Momochi saco de un estuche varias senbon que fue clavando en algunas partes del cuerpo de Naruto —no puedo hacer mucho por sanarlo, pero si puedo evitar que sufra.

Jiraiya se acerco y aplico un poco de chakra verde —no es mi especialidad pero se un par de trucos.

Después se levanto e hizo un corte en su pulgar —kuchiyose no jutsu.

Un sapo enorme apareció en el lugar —Jiraiya, más vale que sea algo importante, ya sabes que no me gusta que me invoquen por tonterías.

En ese momento fijo la mirada en el chico — ¿Qué le paso?

—Una pelea con Roshi, debemos sanarlo, ayúdame a llevarlo con Fukasaku sensei.

El sapo quedo pensativo un momento —sabes que te castigaran por llevar a alguien que no ha firmado el contrato.

—Lo se Bunta, pero debemos actuar rápido, no sé si pueda sobrevivir.

El sapo accedió, saco su enorme lengua y tomo con total cuidado al chico —quemados saben horrible.

Nadie rio por la broma del enorme sapo, no sabían si el chico sobreviviría.

Un par de ojos blancos miraban a la distancia la escena, lagrimas corrían por su rostro; su sensei estaba a punto de morir, Hinata sabía que esas heridas eran casi imposible de sanar.

Sin embargo a pesar de su dolor, podía notar algo raro con Fukuro; cuando le desprendieron el sello, parecía que su chakra comenzó a fluir con más fuerza, incluso hasta parecía que cambiaba de color; se atrevería a decir que ese chakra lo estaba sanando, es como si tuviera dos tipos de chakra, pero eso es imposible ¿o no?

Kakashi estaba en las mismas, ahora que tenia activo el sharingan, podía ver ciertos rastros de un poderoso chakra, porque en las condiciones de Fukuro, no debería de poder externar ningún rastro de chakra. Solo alguien en verdad poderoso podría hacer fluir energía estando moribundo.

Los pensamientos de los portadores de dojutsus se vieron cortados al ver desaparecer al enorme sapo, tenían la sensación de que perderían a su nuevo compañero.

Zabuza no demostraba emoción alguna, parecía estar desconectado del mundo, Kakashi pensó que después de todo el desertor si podía tener sentimientos, hasta que vio algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del de Kiri.

Kakashi le dio un potente derechazo en el rostro, haciéndolo caer de espalda —eres un infeliz, tal vez tu alumno no sobreviva y tú te atreves a sonreír.

Zabuza se tocaba el rostro intentando disminuir el dolor, pero aun así volvió a sonreír — Tal vez muera o tal vez no, pero te aseguro que a la parca le costara mucho llevarse a ese chico, además, tu no entiendes; ese chico es sorprendente, tu lo viste, ¿no es así?

—¿Ver qué cosa?

—Fukuro anticipo el último ataque de Roshi.

Por un momento Kakashi recordó esa sonrisa en el chico —si lo vi, y siendo sincero no sé como lo hizo, en esa condición era imposible que pudiera defenderse. Pero aun así, está a punto de morir y tú te alegras porque pudo herir a su rival, gran logro: herir al tipo que lo asesino.

Zabuza se puso de pie — debo volver a la aldea, debo preparar un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento para mi alumno.

Aprovechando el desconcierto del Hatake, Zabuza le dio un golpe igual de fuerte, logrando lanzar al piso a Kakashi —Fukuro no morirá hoy, es hora de que aprendas que ese chico no se rinde, te aseguro que ni ante la muerte dejara de luchar.

A lo lejos, Hinata desactivo su byakugan, mientras aun procesaba lo que había sucedido — Fukuro sensei… ¡es alumno de Zabuza Momochi!

Fin del flash back

Kakashi mantenía una mirada tranquila, todavía recordando como una tarde la pequeña Hinata se acerco a él y le pregunto de manera directa si era cierto que Naruto era alumno del renegado, el solo le pidió olvidar lo que había visto.

Pero el tenia sus propias preguntas, al poco tiempo de su pelea con Roshi, Naruto reapareció en la aldea, totalmente sano; Jiraiya le dijo que en la montaña de los sapos había sido atendido con medicina muy poderosa, sin embargo el no lo creyó; Fukuro ocultaba algo y muy pocos sabían que era. Entendió que no ganaría nada si lo investigaba por su cuenta, por el momento solo estaría muy atento a cualquier suceso extraño.

—Entre más misiones hacíamos, mas dudas tenía acerca de ti Naruto, y no era el único. Después entendí que no solo ocultabas tu secreto de nosotros, sino de también de él.

En ese momento Kakashi miraba fijo al Uchiha —de haberse descubierto, no imagino que habrías sido capaz de hacer.

Obito sonrió —de ser necesario, habría quemado hasta los cimientos a esa maldita aldea.

 **Fin del capitulo**

Jejeje … regrese. Una disculpa a aquellos que leen el fic, ando bastante ocupado con el trabajo, pero aun así, seguiré escribiendo, no prometo actualizar pronto, solo digo que no abandonare el fic.

Ya llevo poco mas de un año con este proyecto y mi deseo es terminarlo este año, ojala lo consiga.

¿Qué piensan del capitulo?

¿Les gusto?

Saludos a todos aquellos que leen el fic … y también a los que no.


End file.
